Une cohabitation difficile
by Aoife O'Hara
Summary: Draco et Hermione, préfets en chef, vont-ils pouvoir cohabiter en paix? De plus, l'influence de Voldemort s'étend et il faut le combattre; de quel côté sera Draco? A quel camp appartient-il réellement? HG/DM, Lemons.
1. Le début de la cohabitation

Epuisée par le dîner de début d'année, Hermione gravit les marches de la tour des préfets-en-chef pour gagner sa chambre, où elle savait que ses affaires avaient été transportées. Elle avait hâte de prendre une douche brûlante avant de se mettre au lit avec un bon livre, pour savourer sa première soirée de septième année à Poudlard. De toute façon, l'heure du couvre-feu était passée, et elle ne pouvait plus rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée en haut des marches, elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, et sourit à la vue de la grande porte qui gardait l'entrée du sanctuaire des préfets. On aurait beau dire, noblesse de coeur ou pas, c'était tout de même satisfaisant pour l'ego de savoir qu'on était l'une des deux meilleurs élèves de l'école! Elle prononça le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture béante de la porte. La petite pièce dans laquelle elle se retrouvait était aménagée de façon neutre, et tout à fait charmante aux yeux d'Hermione: au centre de la pièce se trouvait un foyer que les elfes de maison avaient pris la peine d'allumer. Les murs étaient décorés non pas par des tableaux mais par diverses photographies des préfets en chef qui s'étaient retrouvés à sa place avant elle; celle de Cedric lui provoqua un petit pincement au coeur, et elle continua son exploration: des étagères, quelques unes remplies d'ouvrages à l'aspect vénérable, et quelques autres vides, longeaient les murs qui n'étaient pas recouverts de photos. De part et d'autre de la pièce se trouvaient les portes permettant d'accéder aux chambres des préfets, et face au foyer se trouvait le salon à proprement parler: un canapé aux armoiries de Poudlard face au feu, encadré par deux fauteuils de cuir, l'un rouge et l'autre vert. Sur le fauteuil rouge, son nom, Hermione Granger, était inscrit en lettres d'or; sur le vert, elle put lire en lettres d'argent "Draco Malefoy". La simple lecture de ce nom lui arracha un soupir de résignation: elle allait devoir passer l'année à cohabiter avec ce petit arrogant. Elle se promit de ne pas passer trop de temps dans leur salle commune et de ne pas se laisser aller à répondre à ses provocations; après tout, elle était assez grande pour pouvoir se contrôler. Il lui suffirait d'agir comme s'il n'existait pas...

Elle s'assit quelques instants dans son fauteuil rouge et or pour en tester le confort, et décida très vite qu'il était impeccable. A vrai dire, elle pourrait presque y passer la nuit! Mais justement, il se faisait tard, et si elle ne prenait pas sa douche maintenant, elle serait trop fatiguée pour lire avant de s'endormir. Hermione se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, décorée elle aussi aux couleurs de sa maison, pour sortir de sa valise ses affaires de toilette; elle aurait bien le temps de ranger le reste le lendemain matin. Un petit coup de baguette libéra Pattenrond de sa cage de voyage; qu'il était bon de pouvoir à nouveau user de la magie sans regarder à la dépense!

Se sentant d'humeur joyeuse, elle se déshabilla en chantonnant, les lèvres closes, puis s'enroula chaudement dans une immense serviette de toilette, son gel douche à la main, avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller - enfin - prendre sa douche.

Elle traversait la salle commune par grandes enjambées lorsque sa porte principale s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Malefoy essoufflé par les escaliers, et, juste à cet instant, surpris par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sa mâchoire était même décrochée. N'attendant même pas qu'il retrouve suffisament ses moyens pour pouvoir lui jeter une réflexion désagréable à la figure, elle lança rapidement un "Bonsoir Malefoy" faussement naturel et s'engouffra dans la salle de bains, claquant la porte derrière elle. Pendant quelques secondes, elle garda son dos appuyé au battant de la porte, comme s'il allait entrer derrière elle pour la poursuivre avec son arrogance naturelle. C'était idiot. Hermione s'accorda quelques secondes pour souffler et se remettre de sa frayeur, puis elle se tourna enfin vers la salle de bains, pour en découvrir les installations.

Après un délicieux bain chaud avec des kilomètres de mousse parfumée, Hermione sortit de la salle de bains complètement revigorée. Cette salle de bains était un avantage incontestable de la condition de préfet en chef; Harry leur en avait bien parlé en quatrième année, mais elle était loin de se douter que la salle de bains atteindrait une telle perfection! Si Ron y entrait, il serait probablement capable d'y passer une semaine entière, rien que pour jouer avec la mousse. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la salle de bains, une légère crainte l'étreignit, mais Malefoy était dans sa chambre et ne pouvait pas la revoir passer. Elle se promit qu'à l'avenir, elle se déshabillerait dans la salle de bains, et non pas dans sa chambre. La familiarité du dortoir de Gryffondor qu'elle partageait avec les mêmes amies depuis qu'elles avaient onze ans ne pouvait pas s'appliquer dans le cadre d'une cohabitation avec Malefoy.

Elle se mit donc au lit après avoir passé une grande chemise de nuit de soie très douce, qui convenait parfaitement à son humeur et sentait encore la lessive qu'utilisait sa mère. Mmmmh... Elle tenta de fixer ses yeux sur les lignes du livre qu'elle était en train de lire, mais elle avait passé plus de temps que prévu dans la salle de bains; le sommeil la rattrappait et n'allait pas tarder à avoir raisond d'elle. Résignée, elle posa le livre sur sa table de chevet, s'enfonça un peu plus dans les couvertures et murmura "Nox". La lumière s'éteignit, et elle ferma les yeux, prête à plonger dans un sommeil tout aussi délicieux que l'avait été la fin de sa soirée.

C'était compter sans les pas énergiques dont le bruit semblait révéler qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa porte. Hermione, à demi-endormie, ne réagit pas immédiatement. Par contre, elle fit un bond dans son lit lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- Granger!

Malefoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, en sous-vêtements vert et argent (décidément!), relativement décoiffé et passablement furieux. Hermione, qui s'était dressée sur sa couche à cause de la surprise, se recoucha et poussa un grognement qui visait à faire comprendre à Malefoy qu'elle était en train de dormir.

- Granger, répéta le jeune homme furieux, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris d'éteindre toutes les lumières de ma chambre?

Hermione grogna à nouveau. Elle n'avait aucune envie de jouer à la guéguerre avec Malefoy maintenant; tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était dor-mir. Et elle se retourna dans son lit pour bien le lui faire comprendre. Mais visiblement, le Serpentard ne semblait pas partager son point de vue. Il entra carrément dans sa chambre et la secoua.

- Si c'est encore une de tes ruses pour te moquer de moi, tu vas me le payer. Je te jure que cette année, ta vie va devenir un enfer.

- Oh, retourne te coucher, Malefoy. Je dors, répondit Hermione qui sentait le sommeil s'en aller et la mauvaise humeur la gagner.

Elle détestait se faire secouer - par Malefoy! - alors qu'elle était en train de s'endormir; la moutarde commençait à lui monter au nez. Malefoy non plus ne semblait pas satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait jusque là; il tira alors les couvertures pour sortir complètement Hermione de son lit. Elle se redressa en un clin d'oeil. Le sommeil, ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

- Mais... Mais tu es complètement cinglé, s'écria-t-elle en essayant de récupérer au moins un pan de drap pour couvrir la légèreté de sa tenue. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Je dors, moi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de me préoccuper de ta petite personne!

- Ah oui? Et pourquoi est-ce que toutes mes lumières se sont éteintes lorsque tu as prononcé la formule "nox"? rétorqua le jeune homme d'un air narquois.

S'asseyant plus à son aise sur le bord du lit, Hermione tenta de rassembler ses pensées.

- Je... Je n'en sais rien. Ah, si tu tiens à rester, assieds-toi, va ailleurs, ou fais quelque chose, mais épargne-moi le spectacle de tes dessous en gros plan, merci. Et puis tu m'as entendue prononcer le sort?

- Si tu savais comme c'est mal insonorisé, ici!

Avec humeur, Malefoy s'assit sur la valise que Hermione n'avait pas encore défaite. Il semblait attendre une réponse. Hermione tenta de réfléchir. Si cela n'était pas encore une mauvaise idée pour lui gâcher sa soirée, mais l'attitude de Malefoy, qui semblait vraiment fâché, lui démontrait plus ou moins le contraire, alors il devait s'agir d'une règle inhérente au fonctionnement du lieu.

Saisissant sa robe de chambre, elle s'en drapa et saisit sa baguette qu'elle pointa vers la chambre de Malefoy; sa propre porte ouverte donnait sur la salle commune à l'autre bout de laquelle elle pouvait voir derrrière la porte béante de la chambre du préfet. Elle en alluma toutes les lumières, puis fit de même pour sa propre chambre. Enfin, elle prononça la formule qui lui avait permis d'éteindre les lumières de sa chambre. De l'autre côté de la salle qui les séparait, les lumières de la chambre de Malefoy s'éteignirent. Il bondit, mais elle ralluma toutes les lumière, et, en étouffant un baîllement, elle lui demanda d'aller dans sa chambre et d'éteindre ses lumières à son tour. Ainsi que Hermione en avait déduit, tout l'appartement se retrouva à nouveau plongé dans le noir, à l'exception du foyer, au centre de la salle commune, qui illuminait la pièce d'une clarté orangée. Hermione avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce, où Draco la rejoignit. Cette fois, elle baîlla pour de bon.

- Bon, je crois avoir une explication. La lumière doit fonctionner d'un seul bloc, y compris les chandelles - j'ai vu que tu en avais, sur ta table de chevet. Je demanderai confirmation aux professeurs demain matin, mais visiblement, il va falloir nous entendre sur l'heure du couvre-feu...

Malefoy ne semblait pas du tout apprécier l'idée.

- Comment? Mais c'est impossible! Il doit bien y avoit un moyen de contourner ça, je ne vais pas me coucher tous les soirs à l'heure des poules!

Hermione soupira.

- Malefoy, ça n'est pas l'heure des poules, il est trois heures du matin. Et même s'il y avait une solution pour remédier à ça... Pas ce soir, par pitié, ce soir je dors.

- Mais je ne vais pas lire à la lueur du feu, dans un fauteuil pendant toute la nuit!

- Les fauteuils sont très confortables, et puis... oh, et puis tu n'as qu'à aller dormir, ça te fera le plus grand bien, et à moi aussi. Bonne nuit, Malefoy.

Alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour retourner se coucher, Malefoy l'apostropha.

- Donc ça signifie qu'à moins de trouver une solution, il va falloir qu'on s'entende?

Elle se retourna vers lui.

- Probablement. Je suis un peu trop fatiguée pour y réfléchir... On verra ça demain. Je suppose que de toute façon, en tant que préfets en chef censés donner l'exemple, en théorie ça ne devrait pas être difficile pour nous de nous entendre sur un simple petit couvre-feu, tu ne penses pas?

Malefoy s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver tout en face d'elle. Hermione frémit. Il sentait l'eau de toilette à plein nez, et c'était pour elle plutôt inhabituel. Ce n'était pas Harry, ou encore moins Ron, qui utiliserait de l'eau de toilette! Mais il semblait se préoccuper de tout autre chose, et alors qu'elle levait la tête pour croiser son regard et essayer de savoir quel mauvais coup il lui préparait, il déclara:

- Granger, autant s'entendre tout de suite. Je peux te mener la vie dure pendant toute l'année et te pousser à la démission si j'en ai envie, mais j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire.

- Tant mieux, parce que moi aussi, rétorqua la jeune fille du tac au tac.

Malefoy alla s'asseoir sur le dossier du canapé, l'air pensif. Après quelques instants, que Hermione avait trouvés interminables, assommée de sommeil qu'elle était, le jeune homme se leva enfin et déclara

- Je suis d'accord pour ne pas volontairement te gâcher la vie, tant qu'on sera ici, dans cet appartement. Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour avoir la paix.

- Un pacte de non-agression? s'étonna Hermione, surprise qu'une telle idée germe dans le cerveau d'un Malefoy. Ma foi, pourquoi pas... Si ça me permet d'aller dormir maintenant...

- Tu pourrais te sentir un peu plus concernée.

- Oh, je le suis, pas d'inquiétude Malefoy! C'est juste que... Je ne te vois pas le respecter, voilà tout. Et à vrai dire, ça risque d'être difficile de mon côté aussi.

- Comme tu veux Granger. En ce qui me concerne, ça m'est parfaitement égal, je peux très bien te mener la vie dure et répondre à chacune de tes provocations; ça me ferait perdre du temps, mais je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient majeur.

- Ce que tu peux être agaçant... Bon, je suis d'accord pour le pacte de non-agression. De toute façon, même si ça ne marche pas, ça vaut le coup d'essayer...

Draco tendit alors une grande main blanche à Hermione. Elle baissa les yeux pour la considérer, et son regard glissa vers le ventre du jeune homme, dont la peau semblait douce et les muscles puissants. Gênée de s'être laissée distraire, elle détournait le regard lorsque Draco s'écria:

- Bon, tu la serres, cette main, oui ou non?

- Oui, bien sûr...

Hermione tendit la main et serra celle que lui tendait le Serpentard. Il lui donna une vigoureuse poignée de main puis, sans la lâcher, il ricana avec un petit sourire:

- Une poignée de main sincère entre une Gryffondor et un Serpentard... C'est un moment historique.

- Tu l'as dit, bon, maintenant je vais me coucher, baîlla Hermione en tournant les talons, définitivement cette fois.

- Bonne nuit Granger...

Interloquée, elle faillit s'arrêter net, mais eut assez de ressource pour répondre:

- Bonne nuit, Malefoy, répondit-elle sans prêter attention à l'incongruité de ce qui venait de sortir de la bouche de son ennemi de toujours.

- Au fait, Granger...

- Moui?

- Plutôt sexy la nuisette!

Hermione claqua la porte de sa chambre, retira sa robe de chambre et se glissa à nouveau sous les draps; le sommeil l'emporta à l'instant même où elle fermait les yeux.


	2. Des rêves bouleversants

Le lendemain, la jeune fille s'éveilla d'excellente humeur, preuve que ce début de cohabitation n'avait pas encore commencé à lui miner le moral. Elle passa rapidement quelques habits pas trop froissés et entreprit de ranger dans son immense armoire personnelle le contenu de ses valises. Puis elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres, à la table des Gryffondors, non sans avoir épinglé avec fierté son insigne de préfète en chef sur son uniforme scolaire.

Repérant Harry et Ron, elle les rejoignit et s'assit à côté d'eux, avant de se jeter sans cérémonie sur les oeufs au bacon.

- Dis donc, ça donne faim la nuit dans les appartements des préfets en chef! commenta Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu n'as pas idée! rétorqua Hermione en engloutissant son petit déjeuner presque aussi vite que Ron. Tu me passes le jus de fruits, s'il te plaît?

- Alors, la salle de bain? s'enquit Ron, les yeux brillants. Percy m'a dit qu'elle était plus fantastique que tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. C'est aussi ce qu'a dit Harry en quatrième année, tu te souviens Harry?

- Ca c'est sûr!

- Oui, elle est vraiment fantastique, c'est le mot. Et non, Ron, ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses venir l'essayer; tu oublies que je partage tout ça avec Malefoy l'ignoble.

Les visages de ses amis se crispèrent sur des mimiques de compassion extrême.

- Quoique, continua-t-elle, hier soir il a déboulé dans ma chambre en hurlant que j'avais éteint la lumière de la sienne; en fait, il n'y a qu'un seul réseau lumineux sur tous les appartements. Sachant qu'il allait falloir s'entendre à propos de ça, il a proposé un pacte de non-agression, et j'étais tellement épuisée que j'ai accepté juste pour avoir la paix. Ca ne m'a rien coûté, et puis, s'il le respecte, c'est tout aussi bien.

Ses amis sifflèrent, puis il fut décidé qu'il était inutile de se gâcher la matinée en pensant à quelqu'un d'aussi inintéressant, et ils parlèrent d'autre chose.

Lorsqu'elle remonta la tour des préfets pour se laver les dents après qu'un plat particulièrement étrange lui ait laissé un goût non moins bizarre dans la bouche, Hermione entendit des voix à de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée. Allons bon, pensa-t-elle, Malefoy n'a pas traîné pour inviter tout sa clique! Elle prononça le mot de passe et poussa le battant, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec...

Rogue, qui semblait avoir une discussion animée avec Malefoy. Surprise, mais pas tant que ça dans la mesure où Rogue était le directeur de maison de Malefoy, elle le salua avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain, les laissant seuls pour discuter. Etrangement, ils n'avaient pas l'air tranquilles.

Alors qu'elle se brossait énergiquement les dents, elle eut soudain envie de savoir ce qu'ils se racontaient. Après tout, Malefoy avait bien dit qu'on entendait tout dans cet appartement. Elle cessa le mouvement de brossage et put entendre plus distinctement se qui se disait de l'autre côté du mur.

- Draco, vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre en danger à ce point, vociférait la voix de Rogue. J'ai prêté serment à votre mère que je vous protégerais, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, et ce que vous projetez de faire n'oeuvre PAS pour votre sécurité. Obéissez au plan, et vous en sortirez indemne.

Hermione colla l'oreille au battant de la porte. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça, mais ce que Rogue racontait semblait intéressant...

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de faire tout ce qu'on me dit de faire! répondait Malefoy avec verve. Je suis un Malefoy, et je suis capable de décider par moi-même, et ce n'est pas mon père, depuis Azkaban, qui pourra m'empêcher de prendre les rênes de ma vie!

- Vous ne vivrez plus très longtemps si vous tentez de vous détourner du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Draco.

- Attendez...

Hermione sursauta. Cela faisait quelques instants qu'elle avait cessé de se brosser les dents, et Draco avait dû être alerté par l'absence de bruit provenant de la salle de bains. Elle remit la brosse dans sa bouche et frotta énergiquement. Elle allait avoir des dents d'une propreté impeccable!

Lorsqu'elle émergea de la salle de bains, quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue avait disparu. Seul restait Malefoy, assis dans son fauteuil, l'air passablement renfrogné. Hermione prit place dans le sien.

- Rogue est passé te donner tes consignes de préfet en chef?

Comme détourné de ses pensées, Malefoy tourna la tête vers Hermione et sembla mettre quelques secondes à réaliser de quoi elle parlait.

- Oui, répondit-il enfin, oui c'est ça. Mes consignes.

Hermione réalisa soudain qu'elle s'était assise dans le fauteuil sans rien pour s'occuper, pas même un bon livre. Elle se leva et inspecta les rayonnages qui se trouvaient contre les murs de la salle commune. Ils regorgeaient de livres plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Elle se promit alors de parler à Harry et Ron de ce qu'elle avait entendu, et se plongea avec gourmandise dans l'inventaire de ses futures lectures.

Les jours passèrent de façon anormalement normale pour Hermione et son colocataire indésirable. A la grande surprise de Hermione, Malefoy respectait le pacte qu'ils avaient passé durant leur première nuit de l'année, et comme elle n'était pas du genre à le provoquer, il restait dans sa chambre. Il passait d'ailleurs beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre, au point qu'Hermione se demandait parfois ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire.

Il semblait plus renfrogné qu'à l'ordinaire, et n'attaquait même plus Harry et Ron entre les cours. Le soir, alors que Hermione lisait ou faisait ses devoirs au coin du feu jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, il sortait parfois de son antre tel une créature nocturne et s'asseyait simplement dans son fauteuil, où il restait des heures. Hermione ne savait jamais combien de temps il restait là, car elle allait toujours se coucher avant qu'il n'aille lui même rejoindre son lit. Elle supposait qu'il veillait jusqu'à une heure scandaleusement tardive, puis qu'il allait se coucher lorsqu'il ne tenait plus éveillé.

Un soir, alors qu'elle révisait sa botanique avec application, elle l'entendit émettre quelques petits gémissements. Présumant qu'il avait dû s'assoupir grâce à la chaleur rassurante du feu en cette froide soirée de novembre, elle ne se tourna même pas vers lui et continua son travail. Mais les gémissements se transformèrent en cris et en paroles complètement dépourvues de sens; Hermione se précipita, et découvrit son colocataire en plein cauchemar. Il était endormi, mais ses traits étaient terriblement tirés, et exprimaient une grande souffrance. Hermione se demanda si elle n'allait pas recevoir un sort acerbe si elle le réveillait, mais décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser cauchemarder comme ça. Elle plaça la baguette du jeune homme hors de sa portée, puis le secoua avec douceur.

- Malefoy... Malefoy, réveille-toi...

Soudain, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fit un bond dans son fauteuil. Stupéfait, il balaya la pièce du regard et remarqua Hermione, penchée sur lui, l'air inquiète. Rassuré, il eut un petit rictus.

- Ah, ça m'est encore arrivé...

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? de ton... cauchemar?

Il aquiesça.

- Ca t'arrive souvent, de cauchemarder à ce point? s'étonna Hermione.

- Souvent. C'est pour ça que je reste devant le feu, le soir. Je n'aime plus trop aller me coucher.

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment. Puis:

- Est-ce que je peux te demander de quoi tu rêves, si ça n'est pas indiscret?

- Et pourquoi, Granger?

- Oh, comme ça... C'est impressionant, tu sais, de te voir comme ça. Je pourrais peut-être trouver un sort pour te calmer, je préfère éviter que tu me réveilles comme ça en plein milieu de la nuit!

- Bah, tu as le sommeil lourd. Jusque là, ça ne t'a jamais perturbée.

- Tout de même, insista Hermione, si je peux...

- Si tu peux quoi? m'aider? pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça?

Hermione, l'espace d'un instant, ne sut trop que dire.

- Eh bien, je trouve ça naturel. Un Serpentard, bien sûr, peut avoir du mal à comprendre ça, mais je trouve ça naturel d'essayer de te donner un coup de main.

Draco ricana. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, puis les posa sur ses genoux et se recula dans le fauteuil.

- Ca m'étonnerait que tu puisses faire grand chose. C'est juste... un fantôme personnel, des mauvais souvenirs, pas de quoi en faire un drame, quoi.

Hermione, dubitative, ne bougea pas, restant aux côtés de Malefoy. Elle attendit quelques minutes en silence, seulement brisé par les crépitements du feu. Avec le temps, Malefoy finirait pas lui confier quelque chose; elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état.

Soudain, il parla.

- A chaque fois que je dors, je revois toujours la même chose. Encore et toujours, c'est ce qui s'est passé... L'été dernier. Enfin, tu vois.

Hermione, d'un haussement de sourcil, lui fit comprendre que non, elle ne voyait pas.

- Ce qui s'est passé... Avec Dumbledore.

Il avait prononcé les deux derniers mots si bas qu'ils avaient presque été inaudibles. Hermione se sentit comme électrocutée. Draco Malefoy avait des remords? Il était hanté par la mise à mort de Dumbledore? Voilà qui était complètement inattendu! Elle se demanda s'il serait utile de partager ça avec ses amis. Peut-être pas.

Draco avait l'air épuisé. Instinctivement, Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le réconforter. C'était ce qu'elle faisait toujours lorsque ses amis étaient mal en point, et ce geste lui était venu naturellement à la vue de Malefoy désemparé. Mais il la repoussa.

- Dégage, Granger, je ne veux pas de ta pitié!

- Hé! Je te signale que ça n'est pas de la pitié, mais de la compassion!

Elle était furieuse. Voilà qu'elle s'était laissée avoir!

- Eh bien garde ta compassion! je suis un Malefoy, par Merlin, je n'ai pas besoin de la compassion des...

Hermione croisa son regard, et il se tut. Au bout de quelques instants, il lâcha:

- Bon, d'accord, je suis désolé. Ca a failli m'échapper, je n'aurais pas dû.

- Contente que tu le reconnaisses. J'essayais juste de te réconforter.

- Bah. Pour ce que ça me sert... Je ferai toujours ces cauchemars, de toute façon. Ca va me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours... Mais je crois que ça ne va plus durer longtemps.

Hermione se souvint alors de l'anecdote de Rogue qu'elle avait trouvé en pleine discussion avec Melfoy le premier jour. Ainsi, Draco se désolidarisait des Mangemorts? Hermione s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

- Malefoy... Je vais chercher dans quelques livres si je peux te débarrasser de ça. Quand même...

- Comme tu veux.

Le regard du Serpentard se chargea soudain d'une lueur plus dure.

- Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit...

- Oh, Malefoy! s'écria Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis suffisament délicate pour comprendre que cette histoire doit rester entre ces quatre murs, tu sais.

- Tant mieux.

- Tu as vraiment l'air épuisé.

- C'est normal! avec le peu de temps que je dors, ces temps-cis... répondit le jeune homme de mauvaise grâce.

Hermione retourna à sa botanique. Il lui restait une demi-page à remplir. Elle se tourna vers le Serpentard.

- Malefoy, tu sais quoi? Quand tu rêveras, tu pourras venir me réveiller. Va te coucher, et laisse ta porte ouverte, je reste ici le temps de finir mon devoir de botanique. Peut-être que si tu sais que tu es en sécurité et que quelqu'un veille sur toi, tu seras plus rassuré et ces rêves ne reviendront pas. Je n'aurai qu'à laisser ma porte ouverte, moi aussi.

Il ricana à nouveau.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant, Granger.

- Il n'y a pas que les enfants qui ont besoin qu'on les rassure, Malefoy. Ta mère n'est pas là et doit te tenir pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ton père, qui lui est à Azkaban, tu as Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom aux trousses, enfin, si ça n'est pas le cas ça ne saurait tarder, et tu revis toutes les nuits le soir où tu devais tuer Dumbledore et où il a finalement péri sous tes yeux. Excuse-moi, mais je crois qu'une présence pas loin ne serait tout de même pas superflue... A ta place, j'aurais déjà convoqué tous mes amis pour dormir avec moi.

Malefoy ne rétorqua pas. Il se leva et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Hermione haussa les épaules, et se concentra sur la fin de son devoir. Après tout, s'il voulait jouer l'orgueilleux, c'était son problème: elle avait proposé tout ce qui était en son pouvoir.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle rangea soigneusement ses parchemins et alla dans sa chambre passer une chemise de nuit. Puis elle rouvrit la porte de sa chambre et lança, assez fort pour que sa voix traverse la salle:

- Je laisse tout de même ma porte ouverte, au cas où...

Elle alla se blottir sous les couvertures, et attendit que le sommeil vienne. Elle avait de la peine pour Malefoy; plus elle le fréquentait, et plus elle se rendait compte que ses mauvais côtés étaient directement dus à son éducation déplorable. Elle avait fini par le tolérer dans son quotidien, et le savoir en difficulté, même si cela ne la bouleversait pas au plus haut point, lui faisait tout de même un petit pincement au coeur.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit grincer la porte de Malefoy. Elle se releva dans son lit et regarda de l'autre côté de la salle: Malefoy avait ouvert sa porte, et retournait maintenant se coucher. Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule, et remarquant que Hermione s'était redressée, il lui lança:

- Ne t'avise pas d'en profiter pour reluquer mon corps parfait!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et avec un sourire, se recoucha. Malgré tous ses efforts pour lui faire croire le contraire, Malefoy ne parviendrait pas à lui cacher qu'il avait mûri.


	3. Aventure nocturne

Cela devint une habitude. Le soir, lorsqu'ils allaient se coucher, ils ouvraient la porte de leur chambre après s'être déshabillés. Hermione prenait toujours garde à se glisser rapidement sous les draps avant que son colocataire ne puisse entrevoir sa chemise de nuit; elle savait pertinement qu'elle sentirait sur elle le regard lubrique de l'adolescent, et ça n'était pas exactement une chose qu'elle pensait pouvoir apprécier...

La nuit, les flammes dansantes du feu projetaient des ombres qui léchaient les murs de tout l'appartement des préfets. Hermione aimait bien cette complicité tacite qui la reliait à celui qui dormait dans la chambre à côté. Depuis qu'elle le lui avait proposé, il n'était pas encore venu la réveiller en pleine nuit. Elle espérait que cela voulait dire qu'il cauchemardait moins; cependant, il avait toujours d'impressionantes cernes, et il avait l'air passablement épuisé à longueur de journée. Hermione avait parcouru tous les ouvrages sur le sujet à la bibliothèque; elle n'avait rien trouvé qui eut pu le débarrasser de ces affreux cauchemars. Elle espérait qu'avec le temps, la douleur inhérente à ces souvenirs s'estomperait, comme cela s'était passé pour elle après la mort de Sirius, par exemple.

Un soir, peu avant Noël, Hermione alla se coucher plus tôt que d'habitude; Harry et Ron étaient allés à Pré-Au-Lard sans elle qui était occupée à réviser, et elle en avait profité pour accomplir plus de travail qu'il n'en était nécessaire ni même souhaitable pour toute la semaine; elle avait donc un peu de répit, et avait décidé d'en profiter pour se reposer de ces trop longues heures passées à étudier.

- Malefoy? s'enquit-elle avant de quitter la salle commune. Je sais que c'est l'heure des poules, mais... je vais me coucher.

Le jeune homme, jambes étendues devant lui, croisa les bras derrière sa tête et lança:

- Bonne nuit Granger.

Elle sourit.

- Bonne nuit Malefoy.

Hermione poussa la porte le temps de passer une chemise de nuit, puis alla la rouvrir sur la pointe des pieds, et s'arrêta un instant. Draco n'avait pas bougé, sa tête toujours calée dans ses bras. Il avait les yeux clos, mais elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Avec un petit sourire, Hermione retourna à son lit, et se glissa sous les draps. Elle avait bel et bien fini par ressentir un peu d'affection pour Malefoy. Depuis qu'il ne sortait plus que pour aller en cours, et qu'il se taisait la plupart du temps, abandonnant ses sempiternelles provocations, il avait l'air plus mature... Et en même temps, si fragile. Hermione se retourna sous sa couette et décida de repasser dans sa tête les cours de la veille, puis de l'avant-veille, pour voir si elle s'en souvenait toujours, et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Elle fut réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit par un bruit sec. D'un geste qui l'était tout autant, elle saisit sa baguette et la pointa à l'aveuglette vers la source du bruit. Elle nota au passage que le feu s'était éteint, et la seule lumière de la pièce passait par une vitre sans rideau, au fond de la chambre, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans une atmosphère bleutée et onirique.

- Du calme Granger! c'est moi.

- Oh, Malefoy...

Hermione reposa sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Draco Malefoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte, en boxer, comme à sa fâcheuse habitude nocturne. Ses cheveux étaient terriblement ébouriffés, et à en juger par sa posture, il n'était pas fier d'être là. Hermione l'encouragea à lui en dire plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Draco resta silencieux un long moment, puis déclara:

- Non, rien, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te réveiller en pleine nuit.

- Maintenant que je le suis, viens là et parle un peu. Tu as rêvé?

Le jeune homme aquiesça. Il hésita encore quelques secondes, puis vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Hermione tira davantage les couvertures pour la recouvrir, et s'assit sur son séant. Malefoy lui dit:

- Je n'ai pas arrêté de faire ces rêves, mais... Cette fois, c'était vraiment dur.

L'incapacité du jeune homme à en dire plus émut profondément Hermione. Elle retint un geste pour le serrer dans ses bras; seule l'idée de devoir caresser sa peau nue la fit changer d'avis. Même si elle n'avait aucun problème, sentir la peau et le corps de Draco à quelques centimètres d'elle lui faisait un effet étrange, tout à fait naturel mais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas développer.

Soudain, contrairement à toute attente, ce fut Draco qui se retourna et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Le souffle coupé, immobile, elle le laissa se cramponner à elle sans savoir comment réagir. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Lorsque l'horloge de l'école sonna trois heures du matin, Hermione se laissa aller à baîller prudemment.

Malefoy la lâcha immédiatement et s'écria:

- Non, je n'aurais pas dû venir te réveiller. Désolé. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

Tendue, Hermione esquissa un petit sourire qui sonnait faux.

- Oui, retourne-y. De toute façon, tu as déjà fait un cauchemar, tu devrais pouvoir dormir tranquille maintenant.

- C'est vrai.

Elle se rallongea donc, attendant que Malefoy retourne dans sa chambre comme il l'avait promis. Mais il ne bougeait pas.

- Malefoy? ouhou, grand et valeureux sang-pur, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, pas de problème. Pas de problème.

Hermione le regarda. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Soudain, il se tourna vers elle, et demanda:

- Je... Je peux passer la nuit ici?

- Quoi?

- En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr!

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Malefoy. Toi qui te fais passer pour le plus grand coureur de jupons de l'école, tu dois savoir mieux que quiconque qu'un jeune homme et une jeune fille ne pourront JAMAIS dormir ensemble "en tout bien tout honneur". Je le sais, j'ai déjà essayé.

Aussitôt, elle rougit et regretta ses dernières paroles, espérant que Malefoy ne les ait pas bien entendues.

- Honnêtement, Granger. Retourner là-bas cette nuit... C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Malefoy!

Elle lui jeta un regard sévère. Malefoy, piteux, la regarda longuement. Puis il insista:

- Hermione...

Elle accusa le choc. Pour que Malefoy l'appelle par son prénom, il devait vraiment falloir que sa trouille soit authentique. Avec un soupir résigné, elle releva la couverture juste assez pour qu'il puisse se glisser dessous. Le Serpentard ne se le fit pas dire deux fois: il bondit sous la couette chaude et se serra contre la jeune fille.

- Oh, là je ne risque vraiment pas de faire des cauchemars! La place est déjà chauffée, c'est vraiment génial, et puis... ah, mais ça c'est une jolie nuisette!

- Malefoy, LA FERME. Tu dors de ce côté; moi de celui-là. D'accord? Le lit est assez grand pour qu'on puisse y dormir sans se toucher. Alors c'est ce que nous allons faire. Et je te préviens, à la moindre incartade, à la moindre réflexion lubrique ou déplacée, je te jette dehors.

Grommelant, Draco roula du côté du lit qui lui était assigné. Hermione préférait le garder aussi loin que possible d'elle. Déjà, parce que la chaleur de son corps avait quelque chose de déconcertant, qui donnait tout de suite terriblement envie de s'y blottir; ensuite, parce qu'elle savait que si elle commençait à sentir contre elle la douceur de sa peau, elle risquait de perdre la tête, et ne faisait absolument pas confiance au jeune homme pour garder les pieds sur terre. Ce serait plutôt le genre qui voudrait l'entraîner, elle, là où elle n'en avait pas envie!

Se retournant, face au mur, elle cala correctement son oreiller, et ferma les yeux. Comme toujours, le sommeil vint assez vite, alors qu'elle sentait Draco qui s'agitait non loin d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il ne faisait pas encore jour. Il faisait même d'ailleurs toujours nuit noire. Hermione chercha ce qui avait pu la réveiller avant l'aurore, et n'eut pas à réfléchir beaucoup; plongé dans un profond sommeil, Draco était plaqué contre elle dans son dos et lui avait passé un bras autour de la taille. La jeune fille frémit. Elle sentait le corps de Malefoy au travers de sa mince chemise de nuit. Ce qui était désormais certain, c'est que s'il ne bougeait pas, elle ne risquait pas de se rendormir! Délicatement, elle souleva le bras que Draco avait posé sur sa taille, et tenta de s'échapper de son étreinte involontaire. Seulement voilà; plus loin, le mur lui barrait la route. Hermione pesta intérieurement. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter.

Visiblement, son nouveau compagnon de couchette avait le sommeil léger, et il commençait à ouvrir les yeux. Ses cheveux blonds dans la figure, il était exceptionellement séduisant; le fait qu'il soit le premier homme à moitié nu dans le même lit que Hermione depuis de longs mois devait largement contribuer à cette impression. Acculée contre le mur, Hermione n'avait pas exactement une grande liberté de mouvement; elle se sentait prise au piège. D'un autre côté, c'était un piège tellement tentant...

- Draco... souffla-t-elle. Tu ne voudrais pas reculer un peu?

Il la regarda longuement sans rien dire. Hermione retenait presque son souffle. Elle sentait sur elle le regard perçant du Serpentard, et tentait de deviner ce qui allait suivre.

- Draco...

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'appelles "Draco", Hermione?

- Oh, je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus; Malefoy l'avait saisie par la taille et la serrait désormais contre lui. Hermione sentit flancher le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Il sentait si bon, il était si beau et sa peau si douce... Elle allongea le bras et répondit à l'étreinte du jeune homme. Cela pouvait passer pour une étreinte de réconfort, non? Elle n'en était plus si sûre. En réalité, depuis qu'elle était enlacée avec Draco Malefoy, dont le visage était plongé dans ses cheveux et les mains caressaient son dos d'une délicieuse façon, elle était de plus en plus sûre qu'elle était en train de faire une bêtise... Mais une bêtise terriblement tentante.

Le peu de raison qui lui restait encore commençait à la quitter: elle caressa du bout des ongles le dos du jeune homme, qui laissa échapper un soupir de délice. Il extirpa son visage de la chevelure indomptable de la jeune fille et saisit ses lèvres avec fièvre. Hermione, perdant à cet instant la dernière parcelle de raison qu'il y avait encore eu en elle, répondit à son baiser avec tout autant de passion. Il caressa son bras qui passait à sa portée puis le bas de son dos. La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Le baiser de Malefoy se fit plus insistant, et bientôt, sa langue tenta de se frayer un passage vers la bouche de la jeune fille, qui se laissa faire avec un frisson d'excitation. Leurs langues se caressèrent avec douceur et tendresse durant un long moment. Les ongles de Hermione s'enfonçaient dans le dos de Draco. Il lui fit rapidement lâcher prise en la renversant sur le dos et en se plaçant au-dessus d'elle; le rythme de leur respiration se faisait plus haletant de seconde en seconde.

Les lèvres de Draco embrassaient chaque parcelle de peau à leur portée, tandis que ses mains s'étaient infiltrées sous la chemise de nuit et caressaient avec délice la peau de Hermione, à qui un petit gémissement de délice échappait de temps à autre. Elle sentait les mains puissantes du jeune homme effleurer ses genoux, remonter le long de ses cuisses, s'attarder sur la plénitude de ses hanches et caresser son ventre avec délicatesse. Il eut bientôt soulevé la nuisette jusqu'à ce que son ascension soit bloquée par le volume des seins de la jeune fille; il se rabattit alors sur son ventre bien visible, qu'il embrassa avec passion tandis que Hermione retirait ce qu'il restait de sa chemise de nuit. Ses seins jaillirent à la figure de Malefoy qui les saisit, les yeux mi-clos, et les caressa tendrement, délicatement. Tout en massant l'un des seins de la jeune fille, il saisit le mamelon de l'autre entre ses dents avec délicatesse; elle gémit à nouveau, tendue par le désir qui affluait soudainement en elle. Lentement, Draco lécha le sein qu'il avait déjà en bouche, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter la sonorité des gémissements d'Hermione. Il remonta petit à petit vers son visage en embrassant chaque centimètre carré de peau qui s'offrait à lui. Lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé au visage de la Gryffondor, il saisit encore ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, alors que ses mains parcouraient le corps de la jeune fille en lui prodiguant mille délicieuses caresses. Elle sentait à présent contre son ventre la bosse du désir de Draco, et cette sensation ne fit qu'accentuer son propre désir. Elle enserra le corps du jeune homme avec ses cuisses et lui caressa le dos; il gémit à son tour, de passion, de délice, de plaisir, tout cela à la fois, et la serra tout contre lui; elle sentit la force de son corps puissant et pourtant si doux...

Mais déjà, voilà qu'il redescendait, léchant le lobe d'une oreille, embrassant son cou, sa gorge et maintenant ses seins. Ses mains couraient le long de son corps et la faisaient trembler de délice sous les multiples caresses qu'elle recevait. Embrassant son corps avec fougue, Draco arriva finalement au bas-ventre de la jeune fille, qui se raidit; délicatement, il lécha son intimité avec tout autant de passion que le reste de son corps; elle poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres, et il continua sa manoeuvre, variant les allures et les mouvement, jusqu'à ce que Hermione pousse un cri et se relève à moitié:

- J'ai envie de toi. Maintenant.

Avec un de ses fameux petits sourires narquois, il remonta vers le visage de la jeune fille en l'embrassant toujours, et fit glisser d'une main son boxer le long de ses fesses. Hermione les saisit des deux mains et les malaxa quelques instant avant de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux couleur de blé de son amant; elle sentait à présent contre son ventre son désir brûlant et raide comme du bois. D'une main, elle en caressa la surface avec douceur; Draco ferma à demi les yeux et gémit. Il vint placer le bout de son sexe dur tout contre celui d'Hermione, qui enfonçait à nouveau ses ongles dans son dos pour qu'il se dépêche; lentement, pour faire durer le plaisir, il commença à s'enfoncer au plus profond du corps de son amante et ils poussèrent ensemble un long gémissement de bonheur. Ils échangèrent un baiser fougeux et passionné, et Draco se retira entièrement, de toute la longueur de son extraordinaire érection.

Il contempla la beauté du corps nu de la jeune fille, caressa ses hanches, ses seins, embrassa ses lèvres avec fièvre, puis, tandis qu'elle le suppliait du regard de la prendre à nouveau, maintenant, il frotta à nouveau son sexe contre le sien quelques instants, et la posséda soudain d'un coup de rein sauvage. Hermione se cambra et poussa un cri de délice qui se joignit à celui de son amant. Nullement stoppé par la vague de plaisir qui les submergeait l'un et l'autre, Draco entama alors un délicieux mouvement de va-et-vient au plus profond du corps de son amante. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent. Ils sentaient tous deux le plaisir les assaillir par vagues et en gémissaient toujours plus fort. Draco enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Hermione tandis qu'elle embrassait son cou. La sueur perla à leur front. Soudain, Draco accéléra le rythme de ses va-et-vient et Hermione se crispa plus que jamais, dans l'attente d'un plaisir qu'elle sentait imminent...

Draco embrassa les lèvres de son amante et ils joignirent leurs langues; ce baiser passionné allié à l'ouragan de passion provoqué plus pas déclencha chez eux un plaisir si délicieux et si intense qu'il se cambrèrent momentanément et qu'un long cri leur échappa; ils furent tous deux parcourus de spasmes, jusqu'à ce que Draco se laisse retomber sur le flanc juste à côté d'Hermione, pour ne pas la blesser.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, avant de sombrer, l'un contre l'autre, dans le sommeil délicieux des amants.


	4. Contrecoup

**Alors visiblement, il y en a qui veulent la suite :p _Alexa192_ avec ses super reviews, et quelques autres petits discrets qui s'abonnent (merci!)... Alors, ma foi, vous voilà exaucés, la suite, la voici! Enjoy!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Hermione mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'elle avait vécu une situation peu commune. Lorsque tout lui revint en mémoire, elle en eut un frisson. Elle se trouvait dans le même lit que Draco Malefoy. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble – pire, ils avaient couché ensemble. Imaginant comment pourraient réagir Harry et Ron si jamais ils venaient à apprendre ce fait hautement compromettant, elle rougit violement. Pourquoi donc n'avait-elle pas écouté sa raison qui l'avait tout de même largement prévenue ? Pourquoi avoir cédé ? En colère contre elle-même, Hermione commença à s'adresser moult de reproches. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se retrouvait au lit avec un garçon qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle lui saute dessus, ou qu'elle le laisse lui sauter dessus, qu'ils se sautent dessus mutuellement, quel que soit le point de vue. Surtout celui-ci. Malefoy était presque le dernier qu'elle aurait eu de bonnes raisons d'accepter dans son lit. Et pourquoi l'avait-elle quand même fait, mettant entre parenthèses six années entières de haine et de brimades ? Parce qu'il avait l'air... d'avoir changé ?

Hermione fit une pause dans sa diatribe mentale. C'était vrai, elle avait l'impression que Malefoy avait changé. Mais cela justifiait-il... ça ? Probablement pas. Elle avait tenu pour acquis tout ce qu'il lui disait, sans prendre la peine de rien vérifier. Tout comme la conversation avec Rogue qu'elle avait surprise : elle avait aussitôt supposé que Malefoy se détournait du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais peut-être avait-elle mal interprété la parcelle de conversation qu'elle avait interceptée. Rien ne prouvait que le Serpentard était digne de confiance, rien ne prouvait qu'elle avait eu raison de faire ce qu'elle avait accepté de faire, rien ne prouvait qu'il ne la manipulait pas depuis le début, avec ses histoires de trêve, de cauchemars atroces et sa mine permanente de déterré. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle s'en voulait. Elle n'aurait pas dû céder aux avances de Malefoy, qui avait certainement calculé jusqu'au moindre de ses discours dans le but de... Dans le but de coucher avec elle ?

Quelque chose, dans son raisonnement, semblait clocher. Mais Hermione mit rapidement le doigt sur la faille majeure de sa réflexion : en quoi le fait de passer la nuit dans son lit – épargnons-nous les détails – aurait pu constituer un but en soi pour le jeune homme ? Car, oui, on parlait bien de Draco Malefoy, le Draco Malefoy élevé à la Magie Noire, dans la haine du monde Moldu et de tous ceux qui s'y rapportaient de près ou de loin, le partisan de Voldemort, celui qui avait failli tuer Dumbledore à peine quelques mois plus tôt. La haine rituelle de Malefoy pour Hermione en tant que « Sang-de-Bourbe » ne pouvait être cachée ni contrôlée ; voilà ce qui clochait dans toute cette histoire.

Car après tout, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu pousser Malefoy l'anti-moldu à vouloir coucher avec elle, Hermione Granger, qui représentait tout ce que Malefoy haïssait le plus au monde ? Elle ne put empêcher une partie d'elle-même de remarquer que, cela dit, ces interrogations auraient convenu à merveille pour le Draco de l'année précédente ; elles semblaient complètement ineptes concernant la personne avec qui elle avait partagé les appartements des préfets en chef depuis la rentrée de Septembre. Pourtant, il s'agissait bien du même individu ; et puis, peut-être qu'en effet, il était possible que les gens changent... Même si Hermione n'était pas franchement convaincue.

Un rai de lumière filtrait par le carreau, illuminant le milieu de la chambre en même temps que des centaines de particules de poussière suspendues dans l'air. Il faisait déjà jour. Elle allait devoir se lever pour déjeuner, mais avant cela, il lui faudrait affronter Malefoy, qui ne manquerait pas de lui rire au nez en lui disant qu'il avait passé une agréable soirée à ses dépens. En y pensant, Hermione en bouillait presque de rage. Ah, ça, pour s'être faite avoir, elle s'était faite avoir, et en beauté ! Elle ne risquait pas de s'en vanter auprès de qui que ce soit, c'était certain. Malefoy, par contre.

Elle fut si terrifiée à cette idée qu'elle sursauta. Et si Malefoy se mettait à raconter ce qui s'était passé à toute l'école ? Que cela venait à se savoir ? Que les professeurs soient au courant ? Elle perdrait probablement son insigne. Malefoy aussi, par la même occasion, mais cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. La seule idée de chuter à ce point dans l'estime de ses professeurs lui donnait des sueurs froides. Non seulement ses professeurs, mais aussi ses amis ; si Ron et Harry apprenaient ça, ils ne s'abaisseraient plus jamais à lui adresser la parole. Mais quelle sotte elle avait été, pour risquer absolument toutes les bases solides de sa vie sur un coup de tête, pour quelque chose qui n'en valait pas la peine ?

Il était vrai qu'elle ne pouvait se mentir sur ce point précis : elle avait passé une nuit formidable. Mais là n'était pas la question. D'ailleurs, elle redoutait le moment où il lui faudrait tourner la tête, car elle était toujours bloquée entre le Serpentard et le mur, et où son regard tomberait sur Malefoy. Qu'allait-elle ressentir ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir vivre toute l'année en croisant chaque jour celui qui avait partagé son lit presque à son insu ? Non, la formule n'était peut-être pas très juste puisque Hermione avait été consentante du début à la fin ; si quelque chose avait influencé ses actions, c'étaient ses hormones, et pas Malefoy. Mais tout de même. Cela avait quelque chose de rageant, comme une impression qu'il s'était servi d'elle... En même temps, elle redoutait de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Draco tout simplement parce qu'elle-même ignorait quelle serait sa propre réaction. Allait-elle lui cracher au visage ou tomber dans ses bras ? ou complètement autre chose ? La jeune Gryffondor était perdue.

Pour couper court à ces réflexions qui allaient lui miner le moral plus que nécessaire, elle se tourna du côté de Draco, dans le lit, pour lui faire face et affronter...

Hermione resta pétrifiée. Dans le lit, il n'y avait rien du tout à affronter : elle y était tout simplement seule. Elle faillit s'étouffer de rage. Non mais quel culot ! il était tout simplement retourné se coucher ? Elle l'aurait égorgé. Elle était prête à lui lancer le sortilège Doloris. Sans hésiter. Heureusement, elle savait prendre sur elle en cas de crise majeure. Elle n'avait pas si souvent soutenu ses amis pour rien ; à présent elle possédait la capacité de se pondérer lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

D'une humeur massacrante, elle sauta hors de son lit, et se dirigea vers son armoire en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire en premier : prendre sa douche ou aller déjeuner. On était samedi, et il n'y avait pas cours ; elle pouvait commencer à réviser à la bibliothèque vers dix heures, elle avait donc largement le temps. D'un côté, l'envie de se laver du contact de Malefoy l'obsédait presque, mais elle préféra fuir le lieu de sa défaite, où elle risquait en plus de se retrouver en tête à tête avec sa nouvelle bête noire. Elle enfila donc sa jupe et sa chemise d'uniforme, noua rapidement sa courte cravate et descendit dans la Grande Salle sans même se fendre du luxe d'un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux emmêlés. En sortant, elle nota du coin de l'œil que la porte de Draco était fermée. Tant mieux ! mieux valait qu'elle ne rencontre pas ce sale serpent tout de suite, si elle ne voulait pas perdre son calme !

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva à la table des Gryffondors où elle avait rejoint ses deux amis, elle saisit avec rage une tranche de pain et, voulant la beurrer, la cassa.

- Hermione ? ça va ? lui demanda Harry en lui jetant un regard surpris.

- J'ai assez mal dormi, crut-elle utile de dire pour se justifier.

Ca n'était pas une très bonne idée ; maintenant qu'elle mentait à ses amis, par omission certes mais quand même, elle se sentait en plus honteuse et coupable. Et pourtant, elle n'en avait vraiment pas besoin !! Ron, lui, ne semblait avoir aucun problème particulier pour beurrer ses tartines ni engloutir ses œufs au bacon. Hermione lui jeta un regard las avant de lui faire remarquer pour la nième fois :

- Ron, tu pourrais mâcher, quand même...

Volontairement, elle s'était assise dos à la table des Serpentards, de façon à être certaine de ne pas entrevoir Malefoy. Elle espérait pouvoir prendre une douche rapide dans sa salle de bains, mais le risque d'y croiser son homonyme de Serpentard était vraiment trop élevé. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle décida qu'elle demanderait à Ginny et aux autres filles de Gryffondor la permission d'utiliser la salle de bain des filles du dortoir. Elle déjeuna en silence, sans réellement écouter la conversation de Harry et Ron – de toute façon, les propos de ce dernier étaient souvent rendus inaudibles par la quantité de nourriture qui empêchait littéralement les mots de sortir complètement de sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se demanda un instant si elle remontait dans la tour des préfets ou si elle allait directement à la bibliothèque, n'étant d'humeur ni à croiser Malefoy, ni à discuter avec Harry et Ron. Elle était bien trop fébrile. Il fallait qu'elle passe quelques heures à la bibliothèque et se calme. Il fallait qu'elle soit en pleine possession de ses moyens lors de la confrontation avec le préfet des Serpentards qui allait se produire d'un moment à l'autre. Mais d'abord, elle allait passer dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor et prendre une douche.

Hermione passa toute la matinée enfermée dans la bibliothèque, assise à la table la plus reculée et la moins éclairée du lieu, coincée entre deux rayonnages. Pour le repas de midi, elle s'était contentée d'avaler sans trop de conviction le contenu du sachet de ses derniers achats à Honeydukes qui était resté dans son sac de cours. Au cours de la journée, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville et Ginny s'étaient relayés pour lui demander ce qui la tracassait et essayer de lui changer les idées. Hermione avait chaleureusement remercié ces démonstrations d'amitié, mais leur avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'avouer quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il était facile de les comprendre ; Hermione avait croisé son reflet dans la vitre du comptoir de prêt de la bibliothèque, et il fallait bien avouer que ses cernes et sa mimique renfrognée n'étaient pas rassurantes. Elle avait dévoré déjà deux traités sur les potions et un manuel sur les sortilèges niveau ASPIC lorsque l'après-midi se termina et que les élèves qui s'étaient réfugiés dans la bibliothèque pour se préserver du froid se replièrent stratégiquement vers leurs salles communes. Elle-même commençait à frissonner, mais se refusait à monter dans la tour des préfets tout de suite. Elle avait même prévu de ne pas se rendre au dîner. Au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, elle redoutait de plus en plus de croiser Malefoy.

Voilà essentiellement pourquoi elle fit un bond dans son fauteuil lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge dans son dos.

Draco Malefoy se tenait debout, là, dans son uniforme impeccable, parfaitement coiffé, les yeux légèrement cernés, comme si c'était tout naturel. Il ne semblait pas perturbé outre mesure. Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond de trois mètres dans sa poitrine. De voir ce garçon, avec qui elle avait partagé un moment si intense, une telle intimité, de le voir ici, dans un lieu public avec des gens autour d'eux, elle trouvait presque cela obscène. Heureusement, personne dans la salle ne pouvait deviner ce qui s'était passé. Hermione se sentit rougir de gêne. Malefoy restait debout, droit comme un i, sans dire un mot, sans faire un geste, ni rien qui puisse l'aider à rebondir. Elle haïssait son sadisme. L'envie de se lever et de lui assener une claque la démangeait furieusement, mais elle se retenait de peur de changer d'idée en cours de route et de se retrouver à l'embrasser au beau milieu de la bibliothèque. Car bien sûr, il était irrésistiblement attirant. Là résidait malheureusement le nœud du problème.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps à se dévisager en chiens de faïence. Puis ce fut Malefoy qui rompit en premier le silence.

- Salut. Je me doutais que tu serais ici.

Pour Hermione, c'en fut trop. Elle referma son livre avec violence, le fourra dans son sac qu'elle jeta sur son épaule, et partit à grandes enjambées vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Elle avait agi complètement sans réfléchir, et lorsque Malefoy la rattrapa dans le couloir, elle regretta amèrement son coup de sang.

- Granger ! s'écria le jeune homme. Attends-moi, pas la peine de t'enfuir comme ça !

Hermione pila en plein milieu du couloir, et le fusilla du regard. Surpris, Draco s'arrêta également.

- Comment oses-tu encore m'adresser la parole ?

Il la regarda d'un air abasourdi.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-il avant d'afficher un sourire narquois, je croyais pourtant que nous étions en très bon termes la nuit dernière...

Le bond que fit Hermione lui confirma qu'il avait touché juste. Elle lui saisit le bras et siffla à mi-voix :

- Une seule allusion de plus à ce qui s'est passé, une SEULE, et... Tu vas sincèrement le regretter, crois-moi.

- Ca risque d'être difficile de tirer au clair cette petite histoire, alors, Granger. Il est hors de question qu'on se côtoie tous les jours sans avoir eu une discussion à propos de ce qui s'est passé.

- Sur ce point au moins, je suis d'accord, le rassura Hermione, mais il est tout aussi hors de question que tu y fasses allusion à tout bout de champ dans les couloirs. Allons directement dans la tour, là au moins personne ne pourra nous entendre.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Par Merlin, mais va-t-il se passer? Quels sont leurs sentiments l'un par rapport à l'autre? Est-ce que ça va être une super dispute ou un consolidation de la "trêve" très agréable entammée la nuit précédente?  
Moi je sais... Mais vous, vous ne le saurez qu'au prochain chapitre!!!  
Vous pouvez toujours me faire part de vos suppositions pour tromper l'attente^^ J'aime dialoguer avec mes lecteurs.**


	5. Explications houleuses

Ce fut Hermione qui pénétra en premier dans la salle commune des préfets en chef; Draco la suivit de peu et referma la porte derrière eux. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Hermione l'attendait, debout devant le dossier du canapé. Un elfe de maison avait allumé le feu de la cheminée, et la silhouette d'Hermione dessinait une ombre sur le mur à côté de la porte. Le chemin parcouru jusqu'à leurs appartements avait tendu ses nerfs à un point inimaginable. Elle ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Malefoy se comportait de façon tout à fait naturelle, à croire qu'il avait l'habitude de telles situations... Mais bien sûr. Hermione se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Elle n'était probablement pas la première fille que Malefoy avait abusée. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire ses quatre véritées d'une façon assez salée, lorsque le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle en quelques enjambées et lui dit avec son habituel petit sourire narquois:

- Alors Granger, on se cache? on n'assume pas ses actes?

Hermione faillit s'étouffer. Comment osait-il...

- Comment oses-tu? s'écria-t-elle avec flamme. Comment oses-tu avoir une réaction pareille après ce que tu m'as fait?

L'espace d'un instant, il parut surpris par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il resta sans réaction quelques secondes, puis rejeta la tête en arrière avec un petit rire qui sonnait faux. Il secoua la tête, et alla nonchalament s'assoir dans son fauteuil. Il croisa les mains, puis déclara finalement:

- Tu m'étonneras toujours, Granger.

La jeune fille bondit. Elle se rua sur le fauteuil du Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je me demande pourquoi je perds mon temps à discuter avec toi!

- Pour le moment, la discussion n'est pas exactement entammée, fit remarquer Malefoy avec une grimace. Bon, je suppose que l'on peut commencer, maintenant.

Il se tourna légèrement de façon à faire face à Hermione qui s'était assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé, à côté de son fauteuil. Elle était toujours enragée, mais prenait sur elle pour avoir l'air calme.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, à toi l'honneur, je t'en prie. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire?

- Merci. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais te demander pour quelle raison tu t'es mis en tête de me fuir toute la journée.

Hermione rougit violement.

- Je ne t'ai pas fui toute la journée! C'est... C'est faux!

- Menteuse.

Hermione accusa le coup. Elle avait réagi instinctivement; c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire. Elle se promit d'y prendre garde à l'avenir. Mais en attendant, Malefoy était en train de l'attaquer directement...

- Bon, d'accord, j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule. Mais franchement, ça n'est pas un problème pour toi, je suis certaine que tu as dû beaucoup t'amuser en racontant tes exploit à tous tes amis... Ce cher Zabini, par exemple, qu'est-ce qu'il a dû être déçu de ne pas avoir réussi ça l'année dernière, ce lourdaud!

Malefoy se tourna carrément vers Hermione.

- Ah, parce que c'est ce que tu penses de moi? que je me suis précipité de raconté tout à tout le monde?

- Ce serait bien ton genre.

Il se recula dans le fauteuil et se détourna d'elle.

- Dans ce cas, tout est dit. On n'a plus rien à se dire.

Hermione, ulcérée par la rapidité du Serpentard à se débarrasser des choses embarrassantes, s'écria:

- Non, nous n'avons pas fini! moi j'ai des choses à te dire, je te signale!

- Eh bien je t'écoute. Vas-y. Parle.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Désarçonnée, elle continua cependant sur sa lancée.

- Tu m'as utilisée! s'écria-t-elle. Tu as fait semblant d'être différent, avec ton histoire de trêve entre nous, et tu as essayé de m'amadouer en faisant semblant de te repentir, avant de finir par t'inviter dans mon lit! je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi, et franchement, ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça, mais sache que j'ai bien conscience que tu t'es servi de moi, et que ça n'est pas près de recommencer!

Le Serpentard laissa échapper un petit rire. Il allait avouer, à présent, pour quelle raison il l'avait manipulée. Mais il appuya sa tête dans sa main, son coude posé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

- Eh bien dis-donc, Granger, comme tu y vas! Si je peux te rafraîchir la mémoire, je te ferais remarquer que c'était loin d'être un viol, hier soir... Nous étions tout simplement deux sorciers majeurs, consentants et pleins d'hormones qui ont fait l'amour, et personellement, j'ai pris un pied d'enfer.

Hermione, choquée, laissa échapper une petite exclamation que Malefoy balaya d'un geste de la main.

- Oh, Granger, je t'en prie, ne joue pas ta Mère La Vertu, épargne-moi ça. Je sais très bien qu'à toi aussi ça t'a plu? Et après tout, pour une première fois, tu aurais pu tomber plus mal...

- Ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde, je t'en prie. Je croyais que tu avais compris que je n'étais pas complètement inexpérimentée.

Malefoy écarquilla les yeux et esquissa un sourire en coin.

- Nooon... Attends, que je devine. Weasmoche, peut-être?

- Ne cherche pas. Si tu t'imagines que je vais te le dire, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude.

- De toute façon, ça ne règle pas notre problème de départ. Ce que moi je pensais que tu avais compris... C'était que tu étais assez maligne pour distinguer le vrai du faux. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai fini par partir à ta recherche, pour éviter de te laisser cogiter trop longtemps. Mais bien sûr, quand Miss Granger est persuadée qu'elle a raison, impossible de la faire changer d''avis...

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un profond soupir. Elle sentait toute la colère accumulée depuis le matin retomber sur ses épaules sous forme de fatigue. Malefoy l'épuiser. Se faire des sueurs froides l'épuisait. Elle n'avait même plus la force d'en vouloir à Malefoy. Il était épuisant.

- Malefoy. Arrête avec tes petites énigmes, dis-moi ce que tu veux dire par là, avant que j'aille me coucher directement. Ce n'est même plus la peine de perdre mn temps à discuter avec toi, je me suis trompée, j'ai cru... j'ai cru que tu avais changé, que ce que tu avais vécu t'avait fait grandir, mûrir, que tu étais devenu différent. Alors qu'en fait non. Tu es toujours le même Serpentard arrogant, Mangemort en herbe et compagnie. Alors abrège ce qu'il te reste à raconter, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester dans cette pièce avec toi.

A la grande surprise d'Hermione, Malefoy se leva brusquement de son fauteuil, la saisit par le col et la redressa. Ils étaient debout, face à face, devant le feu crépitant, leur visage presque à la même hauteur. Malefoy tenait toujours la chemise d'Hermione dans son poing serré, les mâchoires contractées, les yeux brillants. Elle ne comprenait pas à quoi pouvait être due cette soudaine colère. Et d'ailleurs, à cet instant précis, elle ne pensait pas à autre chose qu'aux lèvres douces à quelques centimètres des siennes, au corps qu'elle avait couvert de caresses la nuit dernière et qui était tout près d'elle... Si près...

Mais Draco lâcha brusquement sa chemise et donna un coup de poing rageur dans l'air avant de s'écrier:

- Tu mélanges tout!

Il se retourna et fit quelques pas dans le salon, sans but, seulement pour calmer son énervement. Toujours debout devant le foyer, Hermione lui lança:

- Mais de quoi tu parles?

Il s'arrêta et pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

- Je parle de choses évidentes. Tu mélanges tout, l'expérience personnelle, le vécu, les opinions politiques, et nous, ça n'est pas la même chose et ça n'a strictement rien à voir.

- "Nous"? comment ça, "nous"? s'étonna Hermione. Il n'y a pas de "nous".

- Granger, s'il te plaît, ne te fais pas passer pour plus bête que tu ne l'es. Tout semble tellement manichéen dans le monde dans lequel tu vis! pour toi, il y a les partisans de Tu Sais Qui d'un côté, et ceux de Potter de l'autre, c'est ça?

- Pourquoi, ça n'est pas le cas? explique-moi donc, puisque tu sembles si bien au courant!

Draco recommença à faire les cent pas sous le regard accusateur d'Hermione.

- Ce que tu sembles avoir du mal à comprendre, commença-t-il, c'est que bien que j'aie renoncé à servir Tu Sais Qui, je ne rejoindrai pas le camp opposé. Cette lutte ne m'intéresse pas, et l'autre ne m'intéresse plus, pour des raisons qui me concernent moi, et moi uniquement. Par contre, ce qui m'embête, c'est que tu sembles croire que notre relation est calquée sur les choix politiques que nous faisons! ce qui t'a fait flancher hier soir, c'est uniquement l'idée que si je m'éloignais de Tu Sais Qui, je pourrais rejoindre le camp de ton cher Potter!

Hermione contourna le canapé pour pouvoir mieux lui planter un index accusateur au milieu de la poitrine.

- Dis-donc, espèce de petit Serpentard visqueux, j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes d'utiliser des termes tels que "nous" ou "notre relation", parce qu'ils n'ont pas lieu d'être! Et ce même avec ton petit discours moralisateur! Je me demande encore comment tu as pu faire pour réussir à t'inviter dans mon lit!

Draco explosa.

- Mais arrête de répéter ça! On dirait que tu essaies de te persuader que je t'ai forcée à faire ce que tu as fait avec moi, alors que, j'aime autant te le rappeler, tu as fait ton propre choix! Je te signale que pour moi aussi, c'était un accident!

Stupéfaite, Hermione laissa tomber son bras jusque là resté tendu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Je ne raconte rien. Je t'informe juste que pour moi non plus, ça n'est pas simple. On dirait que tu es la seule lésée dans l'affaire! mais non! je le suis au moins autant que toi je te signale! Tu crois que c'est simple pour moi, de me réveiller un matin dans le lit d'une sang-de-bourbe alors que toute ma vie, on m'a répété qu'ils étaient la lie de l'humanité? de me rendre compte que, de mon plein gré, j'ai couché avec toi alors que ça fait seulement trois mois qu'on commence à s'apprivoiser, et à peine plus que j'ai décidé de renier le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Je commence à peine à me reconstruire une nouvelle vision du monde tel que je l'ai connu, et immédiatement, tout ce que je tente d'effacer me fait face d'un seul coup. Tu te crois la seule à avoir perdu le contrôle dans l'affaire, mais en réalité, on était deux à faire la même erreur en même temps. Pour toi ça n'est pas si grave, mais pour moi, si. C'est moi qui devrais être en train de te pointer du doigt en te hurlant dessus comme un enfant! Alors, oui, je me suis enfui quand je me suis réveillé dans ton lit, c'est vrai, mais j'avais une bonne raison, j'avais la trouille!!!

Il avait crié ces derniers mots. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent immobiles, se faisant face. Seul le crépitement du feu rompait le silence. Hermione réalisait que jusque là, elle n'avait pas réellement essayé de considérer l'affaire du point de vue de Malefoy. Elle l'avait vu comme le méchant de l'affaire, et s'était contentée de s'appitoyer sur elle-même, ne pensant pas à ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir. Bref, elle s'était trompée. Et maintenant, elle se sentait minable.

Malefoy, lui, évitait de la regarder. Il avait fixé son regard quelque part sur le tapis, et enfoui ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme. Quelques mèches de cheveux caressaient son front, masquant légèrement le haut de son visage. Hermione reconnut ainsi celui qui avait fait irruption dans sa chambre la veille au soir; décontenancé, tremblant, et pourtant en colère contre lui-même. Elle mourait d'envie d'aller le prendre dans ses bras, de le réconforter, et de lui dire qu'elle avait reconnu son erreur, qu'elle ne le prendrait plus pour celui qu'il était l'année précédente. Elle comprenait maintenant qu'ils partageaient le même désarroi, la même différence entre leur acte et leur code moral. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que ça n'était pas si grave. Mais elle se retint, devinant que cela aurait été une conduite complètement inverse à celle qu'elle venait d'avoir, et aussi que Malefoy risquait de l'envoyer se faire voir ailleurs. Et il aurait raison.

Soudain, le moment fut brisé par Draco qui alla s'appuyer contre une étagère pleine de livres. Le bras levé au-dessus de sa tête, accoudé au rayonnage, il leva les yeux vers Hermione.

- Je crois qu'on est dans le même bateau, Granger.

Elle le rejoignit, s'adossa à la bibliothèque, et soupira.

- Je le crois aussi. On a tous les deux fait une bien belle bêtise qui nous dépasse complètement.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Draco.

- Oui. Et tu sais quoi, Granger?

Songeuse, Hermione lissa un pli sur sa manche avant de lever les yeux et de répondre:

- Non, quoi?

Le Serpentard eut un léger sourire en coin.

- J'ai adoré ça.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent aussitôt. Hermione n'avait pas compris ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle avait passé la journée à maudire Draco Malefoy, et voilà qu'à présent, elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds en l'embrassant avec fièvre. Elle était probablement en train de faire, à nouveau, une bêtise. Mais Merlin, que c'était bon! Draco tenait fermement ses hanches, la serrait contre lui, embrassait son visage et ses lèvres avec passion, laissant parfois échapper des soupirs de délice quand elle se serrait contre lui.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la salle commune.

Draco, qui embrassait la gorge d'Hermione avec passion, remarqua entre deux baisers:

- C'est peut-être un professeur...

Hermione renversa la tête en arrière et passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco alors qu'il écartait ses cheveux dans le but d'embrasser également sa nuque.

- Il n'aura qu'à revenir plus tard.

En entendant ces mots, Draco ricana et revint vers le visage d'Hermione en embrassant ses joues, puis il saisit ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avec ferveur, plaquant presque la jeune fille contre l'étagère. Lorsque sa langue se fraya un passage entre les lèvres d'Hermione, elle l'accueillit avec enthousiasme et lui rendit son baiser avec beaucoup d'entrain. Mais leur importuné visiteur frappa une nouvelle fois à la lourde porte en chêne, plus longtemps cette fois. Draco fit signe à Hermione de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

Ce fut alors que leur visiteur, de l'autre côté de la porte, appela:

- Hermione! C'est Ron, ouvre, je ne connais pas le mot de passe et cette fichue sculpture ne veut pas me laisser passer!

Draco et Hermione s'étaient figés net. Ils restèrent interdits quelques interminables secondes, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Puis Ron insista:

- Hermione! On s'inquiète parce que tu n'es pas venue dîner, ouvre-moi!

Hermione glissa hors de l'étreinte de Draco et lui adressa un petit regard désolé, et chuchota:

- C'est... C'est mon ami... Je ne peux pas le laisser dehors...

Le regard du Serpentard s'assombrit.

- Ah bien sûr, j'oubliais. Weasmoche, avec qui tu as partagé tant de choses avant moi...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Trop tard, déjà, Draco était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Soudain, Hermione comprit ce qu'il avait sous-entendu. Elle se précipita vers la porte et chuchota, pour ne pas être entendue de Ron:

- Draco! Non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer! Ron et moi n'avons pas...

- Hermiooooooone!!! s'époumona soudain Ron.

- J'arrive, j'arrive! s'écria-t-elle en courant vers la porte.

Les dés étaient jetés, elle allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Et CRAC! Aaha, que va-t-il se passer, maintenant qu'Hermione va se retrouver face à Ron, qu'elle a aimé pendant tant d'années? maintenant que Malefoy est persuadé que Ron et Hermione ont couché ensemble? et d'ailleurs, si Hermione n'a pas couché avec Ron... Avec qui?  
Malefoy va-t-il faire un scandale devant les amis d'Hermione?**

Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre... (j'adooore dire des trucs comme ça...)


	6. Une visite difficile à gérer

**Je vous remercie pour vos enthousiastes reviews... Sans plus tarder, la suite!!!  
**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
**

Son cœur battait à tout rompre lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle commune. Ron se tenait sur le pas de la porte, visiblement agacé d'avoir dû attendre. Soudainement, elle se maudit de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de recoiffer sommairement ses cheveux en désordre. Par chance, sa cravate était toujours nouée et sa chemise boutonnée ; elle n'aurait pas eu l'air de grand-chose en allant ouvrir, sinon.

- Salut, Ron. J'étais, euh... Dans la salle de bains.

- Ah, d'accord... répondit Ron avant de chuchoter : Malefoy est là ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension totale. Merlin. Et si jamais il se doutait de quelque chose ? Et si Draco s'était vanté et que l'histoire avait fait le tour de l'école ?

- Il est dans sa chambre, il doit lire je suppose...

Ron eut une grimace significative qu'Hermione interpréta comme un doute quand à la capacité de Draco à lire un livre normal, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce, dont Hermione lui barrait le chemin.

- Dis, je peux rentrer ?

- Hein ? oh, tu crois ? enfin, oui, bien sûr, si tu veux..

Confuse, Hermione s'emmêlait les pinceaux. Finalement, elle s'effaça pour lui laisser la voie libre, et lui désigna le canapé d'un signe de tête. Le fait que Ron soit venu lui rendre visite lui faisait plaisir en soi, mais pas exactement au moment où elle était en pleine explication avec Draco – enfin, explication... Elle se comprenait. Surtout depuis que Malefoy était persuadée que Ron et elle avaient – enfin, voilà... Là encore, elle ne termina même pas la phrase dans son esprit.

Mais Ron ne se dirigea pas directement vers le canapé, et commença sa propre petite visite du lieu. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il venait. Il s'extasia un moment devant le luxe d'avoir une telle pièce pour seulement deux personnes, puis découvrit le fauteuil d'Hermione sur lequel était brodé son nom.

- Ouah, s'écria-t-il, ton propre fauteuil ! Je peux l'essayer ?

Avant même qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il s'était affalé dedans, et ses yeux étaient désormais mi-clos.

- Hermione, ce fauteuil est dément ! je pourrais y passer toute la nuit ! C'est vraiment un bon siège pour tes révisions...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ron, je ne travaille pas là-dedans, j'aurais trop peur de m'y endormir ! Je m'installe sur ce canapé d'habitude.

Elle y prit d'ailleurs place, au milieu, devant le feu qui dansait toujours. Un long silence s'ensuivit. Elle n'osait pas vraiment regarder Ron, un peu honteuse de lui cacher quelque chose, et mortifiée que ce secret soit ce qu'il était. Nerveuse, elle s'appliqua à défroisse un pli de sa chemise, ne sachant vraiment que dire. Ce fut Ron qui brisa le silence en premier.

- Hermione... Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venue manger, aujourd'hui ? T'as des soucis ?

- Moi ? Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais juste besoin de travailler un peu, c'est tout.

- Mais bon sang, Hermione, regarde tes cernes, c'est vraiment effrayant tu sais ! on dirait un vampire ou je ne sais quoi ! est-ce qu'au moins tu as dormi, cette nuit, plutôt que de réviser ?

- Bien sûr que j'ai dormi ! Mais c'est notre année d'ASPIC, et je veux vraiment le réussir, donc je m'en donne les moyens. Toi aussi, tu devrais faire ça, Ron.

Le jeune homme se redressa dans son fauteuil.

- Hé, Hermione. Je sais que tout ça c'est vachement sérieux et tout, c'est important pour toi, mais... Sérieusement, on sait tous que tu vas avoir les meilleures notes. C'est pas possible d'avoir plus de O, tu le sais, ça !

Hermione secoua la tête. Pour le moment, elle avait réussi à discuter de choses qui ne concernaient pas directement sa bêtise de la vieille, et elle espérait réussir à rester sur ce terrain. Et puis, cela lui faisait un peu de bien de parler de ses angoisses scolaires ; Ron avait raison, depuis la rentrée elle passait énormément de temps dans ses livres.

- Je sais, mais j'ai tellement peur de rater une matière, un simple sort, ou bien qu'on me pose une question à laquelle je ne saurai pas répondre ! J'ai besoin de travailler comme ça.

Ron se leva et la rejoignit sur le canapé. Il faillit effectuer un geste pour poser sa main sur son épaule, mais sembla se raviser, timide.

- Calme-toi, hé, tu te fais du mauvais sang pour rien. Tu l'auras, ton ASPIC, et sans te ruiner la santé. On se fait un sacré souci pour toi, tu sais.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Hermione.

- On ne t'a pas vue de la journée ! il a fallu qu'on défile tous devant toi à la bibliothèque pour essayer de te distraire, tu travailles trop, et maintenant, tu ne viens même plus manger ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Bon sang, c'est criminel, ça, de louper un si bon repas, deux fois de suite ! s'écria Ron avec indignation.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire. Ronald Weasley, fidèle à lui-même. Ca lui faisait du bien de constater que même si elle était en train de reconsidérer complètement son rapport à Malefoy, son meilleur ami restait le même gourmand incurable et sympathique.

- C'est gentil, de vous inquiéter. Mais ça n'est vraiment pas la peine, lui assura Hermione. Je viendrai manger normalement demain, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

- Ah, tiens, j'oubliais...

Ron plongea dans son sac de cours, dans lequel il farfouilla un moment. Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui donner ? Quelque chose trouvé à Pré-au-Lard ? ou un mot de la part de Ginny ou d'une des filles du dortoir ? A moins qu'il n'ait besoin d'un coup de main pour un devoir...

Mais le Gryffondor sortir bientôt de sa poche un paquet grossier, taché, à l'aspect peu engageant, qui dégoulinait par endroits. Hermione ne put réprimer une grimace lorsque Ron le lui tendit.

- Tiens ! on t'en a gardé un peu, pour que tu ne passes pas la nuit le ventre vide !

- Oh, quelle... Quelle charmante attention, remercia Hermione avec un petit mouvement de recul. Et Harry, il n'est pas venu me porter ce petit paquet avec toi ?

Ron rougit et se gratta la nuque avec embarras. Il évita soudain le regard d'Hermione, et feignit de s'intéresser au nœud qui tenait le paquet. La jeune fille eut un sourire sarcastique. Son ami était peut-être adorable, mais il n'y avait pas plus déplorable que lui pour garder un secret.

Elle finit par lui donner une bourrade à l'épaule.

- Bon allez, tu m'expliques ?

- D'abord, craqua Ron, tu dois savoir que j'ai promis à Harry de ne rien te dire, alors ne lui dis surtout pas que je te l'ai dit, d'accord ? Sinon je suis un homme mort !

Hermionne laissa échapper un petit rire attendri, jura de garder le silence et écouta ce que Ron avait à lui dire. Avec un gémissement, arraché par le désespoir de trahir son fidèle ami, il cracha le morceau :

- Harry a un rendez-vous galant, murmura-t-il de façon presque inaudible avant de reprendre : Enfin, c'est ça, mais sinon il aurait dû aller à la retenue que lui ont donné les Carrows, c'est juste que ce soir il sèche...

Hermione frissonna. Depuis le premier coup d'œil, chaque personne normalement constituée à Poudlard haïssait les Carrows de toute son âme, et la jeune fille n'était pas de reste. Seulement, elle, prenait bien garde à ne pas les provoquer, quelles que soient les horreurs qu'ils puissent leur débiter et tenter de leur enfoncer dans le crâne. Ron, Harry et Neville étaient sans arrêt en train de chercher la retenue ; on aurait cru qu'ils n'attendaient qu'une invitation pour prendre un abonnement à l'année. Dans un sens, donc, c'était une mauvaise idée de sécher la retenue, mais dans un autre, de toute façon il serait collé... Alors autant que ce soit pour quelque chose.

- Et... toi, Ron, tu n'es pas en retenue ?

- Oh, moi... répondit évasivement le jeune homme.

Hermione l'encouragea à poursuivre en joignant à la parole un signe de tête.

- Toi... ?

- Moi je suis tombé de balai dans l'après midi et madame Pomfresh a refusé que j'aille en retenue ce soir. Harry et moi avons mangé à l'infirmerie...

Hermione le coupa avec un cri d'effroi.

- Vous êtes TOUS LES DEUX tombés de balai ?

- Eh bien, en fait, s'emmêla Ron, oui, enfin non, disons que c'est compliqué... Mais on va bien.

La jeune fille ne put retenir un grand soupir de soulagement. A présent qu'elle ne partageait plus la salle commune avec ses amis et qu'elle ne les voyait plus autant, elle avait moins la possibilité de les dissuader de faire les casse-cou – voire de provoquer les Carrows, ce qui semblait être devenu leur sport favori.

- Heureusement. S'il vous arrivait quelque chose, surtout en ce moment, je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter.

Soudain, un grand bruit retentit, comme un choc. Cela semblait venir de la chambre de Malefoy. Alors que Ron commençait à se lever, l'air mauvais, et se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre, Hermione lui fit discrètement – et silencieusement- signe de n'en rien faire et de reposer immédiatement ses augustes fesses sur le canapé. Le jeune homme obtempéra de mauvaise grâce.

Il se pencha vers la jeune fille, et chuchota :

- Tu arrives à partager ta salle commune avec ce sale serpent ? Bon sang, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je t'admire ! jamais j'aurai le quart de la moitié de ta patience...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, pour lui répondre ensuite sur le même ton :

- Mais Ron ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est ! Et puis je te signale qu'il a beaucoup mûri, ces derniers temps. Regarde, cette année il est moins arrogant, il nous embête moins en cours, ne fait pas le lèche-bottes des Carrows... Vraiment, Malefoy a changé, je n'y croyais pas au début, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant la mimique dubitative de Ron, mais il m'a convaincue, ça n'est plus la même personne. C'est toujours Malefoy, bien sûr, mais il est bien moins horrible qu'autrefois, plus tolérant, enfin, enfin...

Hermione, bafouillante, rougit, et commença à se tordre les mains à la recherche de ses mots. Parler du « nouveau Draco » à Ron, c'était comme essayer d'expliquer l'utilité du shampoing au professeur Rogue. Vraiment très, très difficile... Surtout maintenant qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec le « nouveau Draco », justement. Non, vraiment, la situation n'était pas des plus agréables qu'elle ait vécu dans sa vie. Et encore, elle avait toujours un mauvais pressentiment.

Pourtant, elle se reprit, et toujours à voix basse ajouta :

- Je t'assure qu'il est bien moins difficile à vivre que je ne l'aurais cru. On s'entend parfaitement bien pour le partage des lieux, la cohabitation se passe à merveille, et pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore eu à me plaindre de lui. Vraiment.

Ron allait répliquer, et au vu de la couleur de ses oreilles Hermione comprit qu'il n'allait pas le faire à voix basse, mais soudain son regard se fixa quelque part derrière Hermione et sa mâchoire se décrocha complètement. Elle le regarda avec perplexité et remarqua qu'il était sur le point d'être vraiment, vraiment en colère. Alors seulement elle comprit que son mauvais pressentiment venait de prendre réellement forme, et se retourna avec fatalisme, regardant dans la même direction que Ron, vers la chambre de Draco.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle se doutait bien, à l'air de Ron, que Malefoy avait frappé fort, mais à ce point-là, c'était carrément épatant.

- Oh, Merlin... marmonna-t-elle...

Draco Malefoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, un sourire définitivement narquois... et quelque peu provocant plaqué sur le visage, parfaitement coiffé... Et uniquement vêtu d'une serviette de toilette précairement entortillée autour de ses reins. Il était ainsi sublime, mais Hermione comprenait à présent parfaitement la réaction de Ron, écarlate, qui suffoquait comme un poisson hors de son bocal. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Voilà qu'elle était dans de beaux draps !

D'un pas majestueux, Malefoy traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte de la salle de bains sous le regard ébahi de Ron. Avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains, le jeune blond se tourna vers son public en exhibant sa silhouette bien dessinée, et lança, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres (qu'il avait fort jolies) :

- Eh bien alors Weasley ? tu n'as jamais vu un vrai mec de ta vie ?

Et, profitant du mutisme traumatique du jeune homme, il entra dans la salle de bains, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Hermione, la tête dans les mains et les yeux fermés, se demandait plus ardemment encore à chaque seconde qui passait qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Draco pour que soudain il se promène à demi-nu dans l'appartement, ainsi que ce qui allait se passer lorsque Ron retrouverait enfin l'usage de la parole. Non, tout compte fait, elle préférait ne pas y penser...

Après une attente qui lui sembla interminable, Ron brisa le silence, par ce qui s'avéra être une citation indignée des précédentes paroles de la jeune fille, parodiée avec une désagréable voix de fausset.

- « On s'entend parfaitement bien pour le partage des lieux, la cohabitation se passe à merveille, et pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore eu à me plaindre de lui », hein ? Je vois ça, dis donc ! Dis-moi Hermione, ça fait donc réellement trois mois que cet abruti se balade les fesses à l'air devant toi et que tu nous l'as volontairement caché ?

Hermione, indignée, répliqua vertement :

- Ron ! Déjà, je te signale qu'il portait une serviette, et qu'il n'avait donc pas « les fesses à l'air » comme tu le dis si bien, et en plus, c'est la première fois qu'il se conduit de cette façon !

Ecarlate, Ron se leva.

- Et tu oses me mentir, en plus ?

- Ron !

- NON ! Je refuse de discuter avec toi !

Et en trois enjambées, il fut arrivé à la porte qu'il claqua violemment derrière lui.

Debout au milieu du salon, Hermione se faisait l'effet de surplomber un champ de ruines. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle de bains derrière laquelle on pouvait entendre l'eau qui coulait. A chaque seconde, elle sentait monter un peu plus en elle une haine terriblement pour Malefoy.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Que va-t-il se passer? Hermione va-t-elle régler son compte à Malefoy? Et Ron dans tout ça? que va-t-il raconter à Harry et aux autres amis d'Hermione?  
Vous le saurez... En lisant la suite (à venir...^^)**


	7. Ce que Draco en pense

Lorsque Malefoy sortit de la salle de bains, sans se donner davantage de mal pour dissimuler sa nudité, il trouva Hermione assise au milieu du canapé, l'air franchement réprobateur. Elle avait visiblement passé un certain temps assise là à l'attendre, et pour cela, elle devait être particulièrement en colère. Le Serpentard ne perdait rien pour attendre, mais il se comporta comme s'il n'avait pas compris – ou comme s'il s'en fichait.

Essuyant négligemment les dernières gouttelettes d'eau qui ruisselaient le long de sa nuque, il adressa un petit sourire à Hermione.

- Tiens donc, ton Weasmoche préféré a levé le camp ?

Les bras croisés, l'air dur, Hermione ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Elle aurait aimé avoir une conversation sensée avec Malefoy, mais visiblement, il était trop euphorique à cause de sa prétendue victoire sur Ron pour prêter attention à tout ce que pourrait lui reprocher la jeune fille. Elle attendit donc patiemment qu'il soit retourné dans sa chambre, déçu de ne pas avoir provoqué d'explosion de colère chez sa colocataire, pour réfléchir de façon plus terre-à-terre à son problème, puisque Malefoy ne semblait pas ouvert à des arguments trop élevés.

Tout d'abord, elle ne savait pas quelle bordée de jurons serait suffisamment à la hauteur pour lui faire comprendre la bêtise et la crétinerie pleine de testostérone dont il venait de faire preuve. Elle allait devoir trouver quelque chose de salé, si elle voulait qu'il comprenne à quel point elle avait envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Il venait, d'un coup, de lui faire perdre la confiance de ses deux meilleurs amis – car Harry se rangerait sans hésitation à l'avis de Ron, et Hermione imaginait sans peine le récit fantastique que ce dernier lui ferait des événements. Un bref instant, elle envisagea de se venger, mais chassa immédiatement l'idée de son esprit. Le fait que la basse idée d'une vengeance répugnait à une Gryffondor n'était pas la principale raison qui l'y avait fait renoncer ; non, ce qui lui faisait horreur, ce serait de revendiquer une quelconque relation avec le Serpentard, sans compter que dès que les groupies du jeune homme seraient au courant, la faute retomberait sur elle, Hermione, et Malefoy s'en sortirait sans aucun problème ; une vengeance du type œil-pour-œil-dent-pour-dent, version Talion comme les magiciens de l'ancien temps ne pourrait pas lui être profitable.

Oh bien sûr, elle pourrait toujours essayer de discuter avec lui, d'avoir une conversation normale ; mais très franchement, elle en doutait. S'il était capable de monter un coup pareil juste par jalousie, croyant qu'elle avait – oh mon Dieu, elle n'osait même pas l'imaginer ! – fait je-ne-sais-quoi avec Ron, c'est qu'il avait un gros problème de maturité ; et ça n'était même pas la peine d'essayer d'entrer en communication avec lui tant qu'il ne se serait pas ôté cette fichue idée de la tête. Elle espérait d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas pris sa rapide remarque sur les avances de Zabini, l'hiver précédent, trop au sérieux ; sinon, le quotidien de ce dernier allait vite se retrouver chamboulé...

Voilà à quoi elle en était réduite : réfléchir au profil psychologique de Malefoy. Tout ça à cause d'une bêtise idiote ! Elle l'avait su, pourtant, elle savait que ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Et pourtant, elle avait cédé. Certes, ç'avait été... eh bien...

Hermione soupira. Il lui fallait reconnaître que la nuit avec Malefoy avait été nettement meilleure que sa première expérience. Mais de toute façon, elle s'était promis de ne pas y repenser... Puisque ça n'était pas, là non plus, une bonne idée. Dans ce cas, si sa première fois ne pouvait pas être la bonne, et que la seconde, avec Draco, ne l'était pas non plus...puisque c'était Draco...

Elle s'affala en arrière, sur le dossier du canapé, les yeux rougis à force de contempler le feu de cheminée. Ses pensées se perdaient un peu trop à son goût... Non, la seule chose qui devait la préoccuper c'était : comment convaincre Ron et Harry qu'elle – ironiquement – qu'elle n'avait JAMAIS passé la nuit avec Malefoy ? Elle pouvait toujours le leur répéter... Mais il fallait à tout prix éviter d'être soumise à un sort qui lui fasse révéler la vérité – en l'occurrence, qu'elle avait effectivement... fait ce qu'on lui reprochait.

Ou alors, elle pouvait leur dire la vérité.

Non. Alors ça, jamais. Si elle avouait son coup de sang de la veille, ses amis renieraient jusqu'au moindre souvenir d'un moment passé avec elle. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle devait éviter, c'était de leur balancer la vérité en bloc, comme... comme Draco venait de le faire pour Ron, par exemple. Par contre, si elle commençait par expliquer délicatement à Harry que Ron avait interprété de travers une situation anormale, puis qu'elle continuait petit à petit à leur expliquer, jour après jour, à quel point Malefoy avait changé, peut-être que sur un long terme ils accepteraient avec moins de réticence cette idée. Mais ce moyen n'était pas vraiment le plus utile : en effet, sur un long terme, elle était certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas répété sa bêtise avec Malefoy. Elle pouvait bel et bien comprendre qu'il change de bord politique, mais les gamineries d'enfant jaloux n'étaient pas du tout à son goût. Non, Malefoy s'était comporté comme un enfant sur tout la ligne. Et il avait causé pas mal de dommages jusque là dans la vie d'Hermione en... moins d'une journée. En fait.

Il était temps que cela cesse avant de dégénérer davantage.

Elle se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte de Malefoy. Elle allait frapper contre le battant, lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrit à toute volée. Hermione sursauta. Malefoy lui faisait face, l'air pas franchement commode. Il avait –heureusement – passé une tenue à peine plus décente, à savoir un pantalon d'uniforme, et ses cheveux, qui n'étaient pas encore secs, collaient à son front par endroits, et laissaient couler quelques gouttelettes le long de son torse. Hermione était certaine que c'était parfaitement calculé. Mais n'empêche, il lui démangeait quand même d'y passer les mains ! Maudit Malefoy.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, en chiens de faïence, chacun s'attendant à ce que l'autre prenne la parole en premier, se préparant l'un comme l'autre à l'attaque imminente qui ne manquerait pas de suivre.

Le regard noir d'Hermione n'aurait pas pu être plus clair. Soudain, Draco se sentit rapetisser. Sous les yeux de la Gryffondor, il sentait qu'il s'était comporté de façon complètement idiote, et qu'elle n'allait pas l'oublier si facilement.

Après tout, il savait parfaitement qu'agir sur un coup de tête de cette façon ne pouvait qu'être une mauvaise idée !!! Il l'avait senti, dès que l'idée avait germé dans son esprit, et pourtant s'était laissé tenter. Et pourquoi ? Parce que l'espace d'un instant, en imaginant Hermione – celle de la nuit précédente – dans les bras de Weasley, il avait bouilli d'une fureur implacable. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que la jeune fille en eût connu un autre que lui – et il détestait cordialement Weasley. Ce n'était pas tant une histoire de sentiments que d'amour-propre ; Draco avait parfaitement conscience du fait qu'à travers cela, c'était pour son petit orgueil qu'il se faisait du souci. Et de toute façon, lui, Draco, valait beaucoup mieux que Granger et Weasley réunis, même s'il préférait tout autant ne pas les réunir – justement.

Mais le regard furieux que lui adressaient ces yeux bruns avait de quoi faire flancher le moins scrupuleux des hommes, et Malefoy se vantait de faire partie de cette catégorie. Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient serrées, sa mâchoire crispée ; il aurait adoré pouvoir se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément, mais il n'était tout de même pas idiot à ce point ; s'il s'y risquait, la claque partirait immédiatement, il le savait.

Le silence durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il fallait faire quelque chose, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Draco était prêt à se dévouer... Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour démarrer la discussion, il ne savait pas trop comment, peut-être que le simple prénom de la jeune fille pourrait désamorcer toute cette tension ? mais Hermione fut plus rapide.

- Malefoy, tu n'es vraiment rien de plus qu'un sale gosse ! cracha-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et s'en fut dans sa chambre en courant presque, laissant Malefoy désemparé sur le pas de sa porte. Il serra les poings. C'était lui qui devait la traiter de traînée ! Il aurait dû ouvrir la bouche en premier et l'humilier d'abord !!! De rage, il donna un furieux coup de pied dans le mur, ne réussissant qu'à se faire légèrement mal au pied.

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit, et croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque. Il s'était vraiment mis dans les embrouilles jusqu'au cou. Déjà, il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller à accepter cette histoire de portes ouvertes, il n'aurait jamais dû raconter à Granger qu'il faisait des cauchemars ! Il aurait dû garder ça pour lui. Et bien sûr, son erreur la plus colossale aura été d'aller chercher du réconfort dans la chambre d'Hermione au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais il n'avait pas planifié de le faire ; il s'était réveillé, pantelant, frissonnant et terrifié, et la première chose sensée qui lui était passée par la tête avait été d'aller effectivement chercher un peu de réconfort dans la pièce d'à côté. Mais de la même façon qu'il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver dans la chambre d'Hermione à deux heures du matin, il n'avait pas non plus prévu que l'idée qu'elle soit une sang de bourbe se serait complètement évaporée de son esprit dès le premier contact avec sa peau chaude et douce. Décidément, le corps d'un sorcier le contraignait en réalité bien plus que son esprit !

Malefoy soupira. Il s'agissait à présent de définir ses objectifs. Un Malefoy digne de ce nom ne pouvait pas demeurer dans l'expectative, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait laisser son adversaire décider à sa place de la suite des événements. Non, un Malefoy se devait de contrôler parfaitement ses actes. Il avait déjà foiré pas mal de choses depuis de début de cette histoire, alors il allait se reprendre en main, par Merlin !

Pourtant, il n'était pas à l'abri du danger représenté par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans. Draco savait que pour le moment, il ne représentait aucune menace, et était relativement à l'abri dans les murs de Poudlard, mais il savait également que cette situation ne durerait pas ; tôt ou tard, il lui faudrait affronter des Mangemorts venus savoir si oui ou non, il combattrait avec eux, et il aurait alors à échapper à l'exécution, puisqu'il ne rejoindrait plus leurs rangs. Il avait mis longtemps à prendre cette décision, mais savait qu'à présent il s'y tiendrait. Alors plutôt mourir que de céder. Pour le moment, il était relativement à l'abri, avec Rogue et les Carrow qui gardaient un œil sur lui et rassuraient le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son inaction. En réalité, sa sécurité était garantie par son inaction...

Il se releva brusquement. Une pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Si sa sécurité était garantie par son inaction... C'était que les Carrows devaient guetter en permanence le moindre signe de rapprochement entre lui et Potter, et que si jamais il faisait le moindre geste en direction des gentils petits membres de cette idiotie d'AD, il était cuit. Et voilà qu'il venait de sous-entendre explicitement une relation avec Granger sous les yeux du meilleur ami de Potter.

Il était en train de toucher le fond. Si seulement il avait réfléchi, avant de foncer tête baissée, à l'instinct ! Il fallait absolument qu'il répare ça... Quoique...

Draco réfléchit encore quelques secondes. Après tout, les circonstances semblaient jouer en sa faveur... Si Potter et Weasley le haïssaient encore plus, les Carrows comprendraient d'autant mieux qu'il ne les fréquentait pas, et il serait largement à l'abri des velléités de vengeance intempestives du Seigneur des Ténèbres, même s'il savait que celui-ci avait autre chose à faire que de se préoccuper d'un lycéen enfermé dans son internat. Et si les saints de service restaient brouillés avec Granger, eh bien... ça n'était pas son problème. Elle pourrait choisir de bouder la terre entière ou bien de réchauffer son lit, ça lui était égal, même s'il préférait tout de même la seconde option.

Il se fourra sous ses draps nerveusement, mais se souvint à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme. Agacé, il retira son pantalon qui le gênait pour le jeter quelque part dans sa chambre, et se retourna dans son lit. Cette nuit-là non plus, il ne dormirait pas beaucoup... Et pourtant, ça n'était pas faute d'avoir sommeil. Draco se fit le serment de ne pas retourner voir la Gryffondor quand ses cauchemars le réveilleraient ; c'était une question d'amour-propre. Il se doutait bien que malgré toutes les bonnes résolutions qu'il s'était forcé de prendre, il recommencerait sans hésitation si le même scénario se rejouait, et qu'il y mettrait beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Draco se retourna encore quelques minutes avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Voilà, maintenant on en sait un peu plus sur ce qui se passe dans la tête de Draco... Et je vous laisse dans l'expectative quant à la suite de l'histoire, qui, pour le prochain chapitre, risque d'être... lemonesque =p!**


	8. Une sacrée brouille

**Moui, bon, je suis moyennement satisfaite de celui-ci qu'il faut rattacher au précédent... Mais c'est parce que l'intrigue commence à s'en mêler. Promis, le neuvième chapitre sera plus croustillant.  
[mineur, passe ton chemin et patiente jusqu'au chapitre neuf!]  
Et sinon, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, comme dirait Malefoy : " J'adore ça!" ^^**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Hermione, elle, ne parvenait pas à dormir. Lorsque l'horloge de l'école sonna minuit, elle choisit de mettre à profit son temps d'éveil (puisqu'elle ne s'endormirait pas de sitôt) pour réviser ses cours pour le lendemain. Comme il y avait peu de chances que Malefoy, certainement vexé comme un pou, sorte de sa chambre d'ici le lendemain matin, elle prit son sac de cours et son livre de Métamorphose, puis alla s'installer sur le canapé de la salle commune, bien en face du feu. Absorbée par son étude, elle resta ainsi plusieurs heures dans un état approchant la transe, incapable de se lever du canapé pour aller se coucher.

Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, le livre lui tomba des mains. Epuisée, Hermione ramena ses cheveux indisciplinés sur sa nuque, puis bascula sur le flanc. Allongée devant le feu, elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et ne vit même pas le sommeil arriver ; avant qu'elle ait pu s'en rendre compte, elle s'était endormie.

Cependant, son sommeil était probablement plus léger qu'à l'ordinaire, car elle reprit contact avec la réalité après ce qui lui sembla être une courte période de somnolence. Elle remarqua d'abord que le feu s'était éteint, et ensuite, que quelqu'un criait.

Elle se dressa sur son séant. Avait-elle rêvé ? Mais immédiatement, les cris se firent entendre à nouveau. Hébétée, ensommeillée, Hermione réalisa que les hurlements venaient de la chambre de Malefoy. Il devait être en train de faire un cauchemar. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains ; ça n'était ni l'heure ni le moment d'aller le consoler. D'ailleurs, si jamais elle se laissait aller à cet acte de pure charité, il allait lui sauter dessus, remis de ses frayeurs en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Non, non, vraiment, ça n'était pas du tout une bonne idée.

D'ailleurs, voilà que les cris se calmaient.

Hermione remarqua alors que le feu ne s'était pas éteint de lui-même. Un Elfe avait dû passer pour le faire, puisqu'il restait encore suffisamment de bois pour encore deux ou trois heures de feu continuel... L'atmosphère était glaciale. Hermione frissonna. Il était temps de retourner dans son lit.

La bouche pâteuse, elle ramassa son livre tombé sur le sol et fit un geste pour récupérer le reste de ses affaires, lorsqu'un cri soudain la fit sursauter et lâcher le livre qu'elle avait ramassé. Très bien. A présent qu'elle l'entendait, elle ne pourrait pas dormir jusqu'à ce que les cauchemars le réveillent... Et Merlin seul savait ce qu'il ferait à ce moment-là ; par conséquent, Hermione décida de prévenir toute nouvelle intrusion dans sa chambre à elle, en se rendant directement dans celle du Serpentard pour faire cesser les hurlements.

La chambre était, tout comme la sienne, à peine éclairée par une lueur bleutée qui passait par un carreau. Hermione n'eut aucun mal à se repérer dans la pièce, qui était aménagée de la même façon que sa chambre. Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement brusque, dans le lit : Malefoy se débattait. Ses cris étaient plutôt inarticulés, ou tout du moins, pas assez articulés pour former des mots à proprement parler. Son front, barré de deux larges plis, était tout aussi crispé que le reste de son visage. Hermione se sentit envahie d'une peine sans borne à la vue de la fragilité du jeune homme. Elle avait appris à le connaître, et savait dorénavant qu'il n'était pas fait de pierre, mais ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans cet état ; aussi ne perdit-elle pas une seconde, et se jeta sur le lit. Elle saisit Malefoy par les épaules et le secoua avec le plus de douceur possible, ce qui est toujours difficile dans l'urgence.

Le Serpentard ouvrit brusquement les yeux, haletant, et parut soulagé de se retrouver dans sa chambre. Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, visiblement épuisé, la main d'Hermione emprisonnée dans la sienne. Au bout de quelques instants, lorsqu'il eut retrouvé une respiration normale, il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle était inquiète. Elle ne semblait pas inquiète, non, elle l'était réellement. Il lui sourit.

- Du calme, Granger, je ne vais pas en crever, non plus !

Vexée, elle essaya de retirer sa main de celle de Draco, mais l'étreinte du jeune homme fut la plus forte. Faute de mieux, elle se contenta de répliquer :

- Tu hurles dans ton sommeil. C'est une vraie torture, il faudrait être un monstre pour y résister.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux un long moment, retenant presque leur souffle. Aucun des deux n'aurait été capable de dire ce qui allait se passer la seconde suivante. Puis soudain, Draco laissa échapper un grand soupir :

- Bon, c'est une mauvaise situation. On est tous les deux en train de se demander si on va craquer ou pas, pas vrai ?

Hermione baissa les yeux. Il avait raison. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu trouver une réponse, il continua :

- Les faits sont là, on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose. J'ai envie de toi, tu as envie de moi – ne dis pas le contraire, ça crève les yeux – et on sait tous les deux que si jamais on se laisser aller, on va encore le regretter.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Draco avait juste sur toute la ligne. Si jamais ils craquaient une seconde fois, ils allaient le regretter longtemps, et les disputes qui s'ensuivraient seraient horribles. Elle devait déjà s'occuper du problème de Ron qui s'était mis des idées bizarres en tête, alors s'il fallait en prime qu'elle s'occupe de l'ego de Malefoy, elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge. Un long moment, elle garda les yeux fixés sur l'ourlet de sa chemise de nuit pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard gris perçant de Malefoy.

Lui, de son côté, ne pouvait voir qu'elle. Allongé comme il l'était, la jeune fille lui offrait une vue absolument délectable ; en un seul regard, il pouvait embrasser à la fois ses hanches qui tendaient le fin tissu de sa chemise de nuit, sa poitrine qui se laissait deviner, et son visage troublé éclairé par un rayon de lune. Instinctivement, il serra la main qu'il gardait dans la sienne, et Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.

Sans y réfléchir davantage, Draco se releva brusquement et en un instant les lèvres d'Hermione furent sous les siennes. Il entoura de ses bras le corps d'Hermione et le pressa contre lui ; il pouvait sentir sa douceur de ses seins contre son torse. Elle le rendait fou. Il l'embrassait fougueusement, et elle ne se repoussait pas. Il sentait ses lèvres douces, souples sous les siennes, et les couvrait de baisers fiévreux. Ca n'était pas raisonnable. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Qu'il arrête. Qu'il... fasse quelque chose.

Ses baisers descendirent dans le cou de la jeune fille, là où la peau, plus fine, plus douce, est aussi plus sensible.

Un brusque sursaut venu de sa conscience le stoppa. Alors qu'il embrassait le décolleté de la jeune fille, il s'arrêta net et se pressa contre elle, la joue contre sa peau fraîche et douce, tentant de se reprendre. Elle referma ses bras sur lui. Merlin, pensa-t-il, si jamais elle faisait encore un geste... un seul...

La main d'Hermione passa dans les cheveux de Draco. Ce fut le signal qui déclencha tout.

Draco revint immédiatement à la bouche de la jeune fille qu'il saisit avec passion ; elle grimpa complètement sur le lit du Serpentard qui souleva d'une main les draps pour qu'elle s'y glisse, répondant à son baiser avec délice. Plaquée contre le corps du jeune homme, elle caressa chaque parcelle de son torse avec ferveur, tout comme il saisissait ses fesses. Submergé par le désir, Draco tenta de passer au-dessus d'elle lorsqu'elle commença à se frotter instinctivement à la bosse significative sous son boxer, mais Hermione commença à faire passer sa chemise de nuit par-dessus sa tête, ce qui suffit à clouer le Serpentard au matelas. D'une main, elle tenta de rattraper ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur le visage de Draco, obnubilé par les seins offerts au-dessus de lui qu'il trouvait manifestement toujours fort à son goût.

Il était stupéfait. Il était en train de faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'il s'était promis, et n'en éprouvait absolument aucun remords. Au contraire, il réalisait même que la silhouette délicate qui effleurait son ventre et son torse lui avait manqué davantage que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Hermione, elle aussi, découvrait qu'à présent qu'elle était pleinement consciente de ce que tout ceci impliquait, elle y trouvait encore plus de plaisir.

L'un comme l'autre soupiraient parfois, sous l'effet d'une caresse plus délicieuse que toutes les autres ou bien d'un baiser encore plus fougueux qu'avant. Hermione frottait sa joue contre celle rendue râpeuse par une barbe naissante de Malefoy. Ils savaient à présent parfaitement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et étaient bien déterminés à le faire parfaitement.

Alors que Draco embrassait Hermione à pleine bouche, elle descendit délicatement sa main vers la bosse entre ses jambes, enfermée comme un secret. Elle se laissa aller à quelques caresses, jusqu'à ce que Draco, par ses baisers, lui fasse comprendre qu'elle pouvait y aller plus fermement. Avec empressement, il fit lui-même descendre son boxer pour le jeter quelque part dans sa chambre. Ils restèrent quelques instants immobile, nus, l'un contre l'autre, profitant de l'instant. Puis Hermione descendit à nouveau sa main, caressant au passage le flanc de son amant, qui après quelques secondes soupira de délice. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, puis déposa encore quelques baisers sur son torse doux, avant d'aller embrasser son désir dressé.

Draco commença alors à gémir tout bas, puis sa respiration se fit plus haletante. Reconnaissant, il passa une main dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Soudain, avant même qu'il ne l'ait sentie venir, une vague de plaisir déferla et le terrassa. Hermione, prévenue par les gémissements rauques et les convulsions de Draco, resta encore un moment là où elle était avant de remonter embrasser les hanches du jeune homme, son ventre, son torse, pendant que, transpirant, il retrouvait son souffle.

Il s'embrassèrent un long moment, avec une douceur qui surprit Hermione. Elle n'aurait pas cru Draco capable de douceur. Elle se lova tout contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule, un sourire aux lèvres. Sous l'effet d'une impulsion, elle tendit la main pour saisir le bras de Draco, et en examina l'intérieur. La peau était blanche, douce, dépourvue des poils dorés qu'elle sentait sur le dessus du bras. Et surtout, pas la moindre marque maléfique. Draco n'avait donc pas menti lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé ne pas être Mangemort; elle supposait que s'il avait voulu rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait largement eu le temps de se faire tatouer pendant l'été. Peut-être était-ce trop simple, peut-être y avait-il quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça... Mais pour le moment, Hermione avait décidé de profiter.

Mais Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Tu vérifies si je suis marqué, c'est ça? ricana-t-il. Pas la peine de faire tes grands yeux innocents, Granger. A ta place, j'aurais déjà vérifié depuis un bon bout de temps.

Hermione soupira. Draco, lui, la poussa délicatement pour dégager son autre bras et frotta énergiquement l'avant-bras examiné par Hermione, comme pour faire partir l'idée fantômatique de la Marque des Ténèbres. Hermione posa une main qui se voulait apaisante sur la peau du jeune homme, mais il la repoussa.

- Laisse ça. Je sais que tu es plutôt intelligente comme fille, mais ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses comprendre.

Hermione, indignée, se redressa.

- Hé! Je te signale quand même que je me suis bien impliquée dans ces histoires... Alors je ne sais pas si je peux te comprendre à cent pour cent, mais j'imagine tout de même ce que tu dois ressentir.

- Non. Permets-moi d'en douter.

Il y eut un moment de silence qu'aucun d'eux ne sut briser, puis Draco déclara:

- Bon, originellement, tu ne t'es pas invitée sous mes draps pour parler politique, j'imagine...

- Idiot.

- Oh, Granger! ajouta Malefoy sur le ton de la plaisanterie avant de basculer pour être enfin au-dessus d'elle. Laisse-moi donc te prouver encore une fois que je suis cent fois meilleur que ton empoté de Weasley!

- Malefoy! Je n'ai jamais... eu ce genre de relation avec Ron, je te l'ai déjà dit!

- Eh bien nous dirons que c'est au cas où tu aurais envie d'aller le voir lui, pour que tu saches ce que tu perdrais, déclara sans complexe Draco qui commençait déjà à déposer de fougueux baisers sur la gorge blanche de la jeune fille.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour savourer le contact des lèvres de Draco avec sa peau. Il caressait tout son corps, la faisant frissonner de délice. Elle commença à caresser le dos du jeune homme, dont le désir se manifestait à nouveau de façon significative, puis murmura:

- Draco...

Il lui répondit en marmonnant, trop occupé à titiller la pointe de ses seins.

- Draco... Comment as-tu fait cet été, pour échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres quand tu commençais à avoir des doutes?

Il se redressa immédiatement, le regard noir.

- J'ai dit qu'on ne parlait plus de ça!

Hermione, peu convaincue, fit la moue. Elle appréciait vraiment très modérément le ton employé par Malefoy, et s'assit donc brusquement sur el bord du lit.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu me donnes des ordres?

Il s'apprêta à répondre vertement, mais se retint. A la place, il se rapprocha de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras.

- Désolé. Je n'ai juste... aucune envie de parler de ça en général, encore moins avec toi qui es à tu et à toi avec Potter, et encore moins au lit.

- Justement. Je ne suis plus si sûre de vouloir être ici avec toi.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel, protégé par le fait qu'il était dans le dos de la jeune fille.

- Granger! J'en ai autant envie que toi!

- Je crois que non. En ce qui me concerne, passée l'euphorie de la première nuit... j'en ai un peu moins envie. Et d'ailleurs, je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de coucher avec quelqu'un sans avoir de réelle relation. J'ai déjà fait l'erreur une fois, je refuse de la répéter avec toi. Ca n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter pour calmer le Serpentard, au contraire, physiquement c'est vraiment agréable, mais c'est mon esprit qui ne suit pas. Je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'on ferait bien s'arrêter tout de suite, avant de faire davantage de bêtises irréparables.

Elle se leva, et commença à chercher sa chemise de nuit, qu'elle découvrit quelque part entre le bureau et l'armoire. Après l'avoir époussetée, elle la passa pudiquement et commença à gagner la sortie. Mais le Serpentard ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là, Granger? Que tu as besoin d'être [i] amoureuse [/i] pour coucher avec moi? Je les trouve bien à propos, tes scrupules, juste au moment où tu commences à me poser des questions sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres! C'est à ça qu'en sont réduits les membres de l'Ordre, maintenant? coucher pour obtenir des informations?

- QUOI? Je ne te permets pas! les questions que je te posais... ça n'était pas dans un but politique, c'était seulement pour voir comment toi tu le vivais. Tu vois, je croyais qu'on avait entammé une relation un minimum respectueuse, je commençais à avoir de l'affection pour toi... Mais en fait, même changé, tu es toujours aussi égoïste!

- Eh bien dans ce cas, exauce-moi, ricana-t-il, puisque tu as besoin de sentiments pour revenir dans mon lit, fais en sorte de m'aimer et fiche-moi la paix avec tes scrupules!

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Je ne crois pas que ça marche comme ça, non. Visiblement, je suis la seule à t'avoir respecté et à avoir essayé de t'apprécier...

Elle tourna les talons et s'en fut de la chambre. Vexé, Draco lui cria:

- N'importe quoi! Moi aussi, je m'étais pris d'affection pour toi! Mais tu peux être certaine que maintenant c'est terminé!

Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller avec rage. Voilà qu'elle lui avait ruiné la soirée, avec ses scrupules idiots. Draco se tourna sur le côté, et décida que de toute façon, puisqu'il fallait se lever dans quelques heures, autant profiter de ce temps pour terminer sa nuit... Même s'il mit un long moment, cette fois-ci, à trouver le sommeil.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Les voilà bien brouillés à présent... Hermione va devoir dorénavant faire face à Draco, Harry et Ron en même temps. Que va-t-il lui arriver?  
Et les mangemorts laissent-ils autant de liberté à Malefoy qu'ils le laissent paraître?**


	9. Comment aggraver davantage ses problèmes

**Ce chapitre est peut-être court, mais j'ai trouvé que ça faisait assez à digérer pour une seule fois. Ah, encore une chose: MERCIIII pour toutes vos reviews et vos lectures, ça me fait toujours immensément plaisir, surtout qu'il s'agit de ma première fic, donc vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme je suis contente à chaque nouvelle review. Je vous remercie vraiment! Bon, allez, place à la suite croustillante!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Lorsque Hermione descendit déjeuner le lendemain matin, elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour une longue journée de cours dans la même classe que Draco. Elle n'était même pas d'humeur à sortir de sa chambre, mais il aurait été de mauvais goût de louper une journée de cours pour une petite histoire d'amour propre. Bon, elle s'était faite avoir, dans les grandes largeurs même, mais ça n'était pas une raison pour se laisser abattre, si ? De toute façon, l'attirance qu'elle avait dorénavant pour Malefoy ne pouvait être que passagère. Il lui suffirait d'attendre quelques jours, et elle n'aurait plus en tête des images de son corps dans le plus simple appareil à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait dans un couloir.

Dans un sens, elle se félicitait : elle s'était faite avoir une fois... mais pas deux. Bon, peut-être une fois et demie... Mais il suffisait d'attendre que cette stupide attirance phéromonale disparaisse, et elle se soucierait de Malefoy comme de sa première chaussette. En attendant, elle allait devoir patienter, jusqu'à ce que son cœur cesse de faire des bonds en sa présence ; avec un peu de chance, ça ne durerait pas.

Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le banc des Gryffondors, devant la table du petit déjeuner, à côté de Ginny qu'elle avait repérée en entrant. Heureusement, les garçons n'étaient pas encore descendus... C'était qu'elle allait devoir affronter un Ron furibard d'être tombé sur le spectacle d'un Malefoy en serviette de toilette ! Vu sous cet angle, l'absence de ses deux amis de toujours semblait plutôt être une bonne chose. Après avoir échangé avec Ginny les politesses d'usage du matin à sept heures et demie après une courte nuit de sommeil, elle commença à beurrer ses tartines après s'être servi un œuf au plat. Ca n'était pas parce qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme qu'il fallait se laisser abattre ! Des garçons, il y en avait plein Poudlard, si elle voulait s'y intéresser. Et même si après avoir fréquenté, disons, « intimement » Malefoy, elle avait beaucoup plus de mal à s'intéresser à Ron, qu'importe ! Ron n'était pas le seul garçon de l'école. Et puis, même, Hermione avait seulement dix-sept ans, son cas n'état pas désespéré.

Toute à ses pensées plus ou moins réconfortantes, elle jeta un regard torve à la cruche de jus de citrouille juste devant elle. Ladite cruche était presque vide, et elle se demandait si elle aurait la force physique et mentale de la soulever jusqu'à son verre. Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Elle pouvait même voir la table des Serpentards juste en face. Une grimace tordit son visage. La fatigue annihilait ses réactions, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle détourne le regard en voyant Malefoy passer un bras possessif autour de la taille de Pansy Parkinson. Ben tiens, se dit-elle, comme c'est étrange, Malefoy qui tente de prouver qu'il peut séduire n'importe qui... en fricotant avec l'idiote qui le suivait comme un petit toutou depuis des années. En voilà une qui aurait adoré se retrouver à la place d'Hermione, les deux derniers soirs... Mais après tout, Hermione n'en savait rien, peut-être avaient-ils déjà... oh, et puis autant ne pas y penser. Elle avait bien d'autres choses qui la préoccupaient, comme par exemple son prochain devoir de runes.

Saisissant finalement la cruche de jus de citrouille, elle amorça un geste imprécis pour s'en verser un verre lorsqu'elle reçut une grande bourrade dans le dos. Heureusement, la cruche, bien que lourde, était presque vide, et pas une goutte ne se renversa. Hermione se retourna immédiatement, indignée.

Harry et Ron venaient d'arriver. Discrets comme toujours, ils s'assirent à côté d'elle, et Ron commença à manger sans lui adresser un seul regard. Harry haussa un sourcil interrogatif en direction d'Hermione qui elle, haussa les épaules avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son œuf et son bacon. Si Ron était idiot, ça n'était pas son problème.

- Hermione... C'est vrai ce que m'a raconté Ron hier soir ?

Elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu son ami. Ron, à sa droite, bâfrait allègrement et avec mauvaise humeur ; Harry, à sa gauche, commençait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner, attendant une réponse d'un air incertain. Soudain Hermione eut un doute.

- Dis-moi Harry... Que t'a raconté Ron exactement ?

Harry commença à se gratter la nuque de façon suspecte, le rouge aux joues, puis, les yeux fixés sur une baguette de pain il répondit :

- Il paraît que quand Ron est arrivé vous étiez sur le point de...

La jeune fille rougit violemment mais tenta de garder le contrôle de ses nerfs. Elle répliqua :

- Continue Harry. Vas-y, répète-moi mot pour mot ce que cet idiot t'a raconté !

Elle était néanmoins blessée que Harry la crut capable de cela ; lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'effectivement, c'était ce qui s'était passé. Elle tenta de ne pas piquer du nez de honte dans son assiette. C'était vraiment un des pires moments de sa vie.

- Ron m'a dit... En fait, il ne m'a pas vraiment expliqué. Pas vrai Ron ? Tu m'as juste dit qu'il étaient, enfin, très proches, quoi. Ca m'a étonné, mais, pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurais pas cru Ron ?

Hermione, soulagée, leva les yeux au ciel. Ca n'était que ça ! Donc, Ron n'avait rien dit - enfin, pas de manière explicite, en tout cas.

- Ron s'est emporté, c'est tout ! s'écria-t-elle en flanquant un coup de coude discret au principal intéressé. Pendant qu'on discutait assis sur le canapé, Malefoy est sorti de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bains, et il portait seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Il n'avait pas dû nous entendre et s'est cru seul, voilà tout ! conclut-elle en priant pour que ni Harry lors de sa précédente visite ni Ron la veille au soir n'ait remarqué l'acoustique très peu intimiste du lieu.

Harry se laissa aller à sourire.

- Ha, je préfère. Parce que hier, Ron était énervé, on s'est un peu emportés, et... Enfin, bref, ce qui est important c'est qu'on reste toujours aussi éloignés de ce crétin de Malefoy.

Ginny, le couteau en l'air et l'air de rien, lâcha soudain :

- Oh, et puis justement... C'est bon signe, ça signifie qu'au moins, Ronald est jaloux. Non ?

Les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte écarlate, et il se pencha sur la table pour avoir sa petite sœur dans son champ de vision.

- Toi, tais-toi. Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

- Oui, tu as vu Malefoy en petite tenue, et après ? les coupa Hermione. Je ne vois pas ce que tu aurais pu aller t'imaginer, mais... C'est complètement dingue. Je ne vois même pas comment tu as pu faire pour imaginer une chose pareille ! Malefoy et moi ? Franchement, Ron, parfois je me demande si les retenues successives n'ont pas fini par te griller le cerveau.

Alors que Ron s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante qu'il pensait certainement inventer sur le moment, Harry tendit le bras, soucieux d'étouffer dans l'œuf la dispute qu'il sentait imminente.

- Super, tout ça c'est très bien, je suis ravi de ne pas avoir à jouer les tampons entre vous, et maintenant qu'on a tiré ça au clair, Hermione, il faut que tu saches que hier soir Ron et moi avons trouvé quelque chose, à propos... Enfin, tu sais de quoi je parle.

Ron repoussa carrément son assiette, ignorant la dernière remarque de Harry. Il pointa un doigt vers Hermione – au moins, ça n'était pas sa baguette.

- Hermione, ne me fais pas passer pour un idiot, tu sais très bien que j'ai tout compris !

Avec un soupir, elle se détourna de lui et planta sa fourchette dans une tranche de bacon, tout en demandant à Harry :

- Je suppose que tu pourras m'en parler plus tard dans la journée, loin des oreilles indiscrètes... Et surtout, quand cet affabulateur se sera calmé !

Elle laissa volontairement son regard traverser à nouveau la cruche de jus de citrouille. Malefoy semblait de plus en plus entreprenant avec Pansy. C'était amusant, puisque Hermione savait pertinemment qu'il savait qu'elle le voyait – et il en rajoutait des tonnes. N'empêche, c'était agaçant, aussi.

Ron, de son côté, n'avait pas l'air prêt à se calmer.

- Hermione ! je l'ai vu, je le sais, il y a quelque chose entre toi et cette andouille ! bon sang, regarde-moi quand je te parle !

- Ronald Weasley, je te jure que je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir une quelconque relation avec Malefoy ; franchement, est-ce que tu y vois une seule bonne raison ?

- Et toi, rétorqua le jeune homme, est-ce que tu peux me donner une bonne – très bonne raison pour laquelle tu n'aurais aucun lien avec Malefoy ?

Harry se recroquevillait presque sur la table, et Ginny arborait un air agacé. Hermione, la bouche entrouverte, à la recherche d'une réplique cinglante, laissa malencontreusement son regard traîner du côté de la table des Serpentards. Et là, elle vit...

Draco Malefoy en train de fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de Pansy Parkinson. C'était tout aussi dégoûtant que ça, un baiser purement... exhibitionniste. Et pourtant, Hermione se sentit bouillir de rage. Mais ça n'était rien par rapport à sa rage un instant plus tard, lorsque Draco eut jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule dans sa direction, et la regardait à présent d'un air narquois, tout en embrassant Pansy.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Elle agissait rarement sur un coup de tête, mais pourtant, cette fois-là, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Ron et s'écria :

- Tu veux toujours savoir pourquoi il n'y aura jamais rien entre Malefoy et moi ?

Buté, Ron aquiesça. Ce fut alors qu'elle le saisit par son col de chemise et plaqua un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres. D'abord extrêmement surpris, Ron ne perdit pas son temps et répondit presque aussitôt au baiser de son amie, et leur dispute se trouva soudain transformée en un long baiser langoureux. Hermione, les yeux fermés, s'efforçait de ne pas se laisser aller à regarder à la table des Serpentards. Elle savait que Draco n'en loupait probablement pas une miette ; et elle non plus. Ron n'était d'ailleurs pas n'importe quel garçon ; elle avait d'ailleurs longtemps cru qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, jusqu'à l'épisode de l'été précédent, alors qu'elle était en vacances à la plage, quelques mois plus tôt. Ca n'était pas comme si elle s'était jeté sur le premier garçon venu.

Soudain, quelqu'un passa dans l'allée et leur lança :

- Hé ! y'a des endroits, pour ça !

Ron, se reprenant et lâchant Hermione, adressa un geste grossier à celui qui venait de passer, et regarda Hermione. Il était écarlate. Ginny pouffa.

- Ca te suffit comme raison ? demanda Hermione.

Silencieux, il aquiesça.

- Bon, je suppose que je peux finir mon petit-déjeuner, maintenant, termina-t-elle en s'attaquant à ce qui restait de son assiette.

Après quelques coups de fourchette, elle quitta la table tête baissée, espérant qu'on ne remarquerait pas le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues. Tout en montant récupérer son sac dans sa chambre, elle se répéta qu'elle s'était mise dans de beaux draps. Ces derniers jours n'avaient vraiment, vraiment pas été une réussite. Elle se promit de faire attention et, à l'avenir, de toujours réfléchir un moment avant de prendre une décision sur un coup de tête.

Après avoir récupéré son sac de cours et s'être rapidement brossé les dents, elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle commune lorsque Draco entra. Elle ne fut pas surprise ; en réalité, elle s'y attendait assez. Et elle s'était préparée en conséquences. Lorsque Draco lui lança une remarqua acerbe qu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'écouter, elle sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, sans lui avoir adressé la parole.

Arrivée en bas des escaliers de la tour, elle s'arrêta quelques instants. Voilà. C'était ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis le début. L'ignorer superbement, même si claquer une porte au nez de quelqu'un n'était pas exactement l'idée qu'elle se faisait de la superbe.

Elle s'attendait à être libérée d'un poids, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait se défaire de la désagréable impression qu'une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur elle...

Et surtout, question embêtante, pourquoi son cœur s'était-il mis à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine lorsque la main de Malefoy avait frôlé son épaule pour la rattraper ?

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Rien sur les mangemorts cette fois-ci, mais... la journée de cette pauvre Hermione risque d'être très longue. Entre un Ron amoureux et un Draco jaloux, ça risque d'être difficile!**


	10. Lorsqu'ils en viennent aux mains

**Voilà le dixième chapitre avec un petit jour de retard, mais la fin de mes partiels a été quelque peu mouvementée, et je suis légèrement *complètement morte*, donc j'ai oublié de poster hier soir. Mais voilà l'oubli réparé, et le dixième chapitre est en ligne! Bonne nouvelle: l'intrigue avance, mauvaise nouvelle: on va voir comment tout ce beau monde se débrouille avec ces nouvelles fausses idylles...  
**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Durant toute la matinée, Hermione déploya un zèle impressionnant pour s'asseoir à côté de Neville à absolument chaque nouvelle heure de cours. Harry et Ron n'y comprenaient goutte ; Malefoy demeurait au fond de la salle, et Neville vit pour la première fois une potion parfaite prendre forme dans son chaudron. Par tact, sans doute, il ne posa aucune question à Hermione quant à la barre horizontale qui barrait son front ainsi qu'à son silence franchement inhabituel. Elle exécuta chaque sortilège et chaque potion à la perfection, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était une rage folle, qu'elle ne savait même pas contre qui diriger.

En vouloir à Malefoy aurait été trop facile, sachant qu'elle avait visiblement été autant emportée par les événements que lui, et que ce qu'ils avaient fait, ils l'avaient fait à deux, justement, et c'était bien ça le problème. Elle était tentée d'en vouloir à Ron, mais après réflexion, ne savait même pas pourquoi ; la seule solution restait de s'en vouloir à elle-même, et elle parvenait à merveille. Jamais Hermione n'avait été aussi honteuse, de sa vie toute entière. D'abord, elle se conduisait de façon tout à fait indigne d'une préfète en chef, puis elle mentait à ses amis, et enfin, voilà qu'elle jouait avec les sentiments de son meilleur ami ! Décidément, le jour où le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Gryffondor, il avait fait une erreur colossale. En réalité, elle ne valait pas mieux que Malefoy.

Elle était donc d'une humeur massacrante lorsqu'elle rejoignit les garçons dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, après le déjeuner.

Harry était déjà installé dans un grand fauteuil, et Ron sur un canapé plus moelleux juste à côté. Elle se laissa choir à ses côtés, dans la chaleur réconfortante des coussins proches du foyer rougeoyant. Ron, de la part de qui elle se serait attendue à un geste possessif tel que la prendre par la taille, ne bougea pas. Hermione se sentit légèrement soulagée. Au moins n'avait-elle pas à pousser la comédie trop loin... Mais le visage inquiet de Harry chassa bien vite ses tracas.

- Harry ? tu as l'air grave, qu'est-ce qui se passe réellement ?

Ron flanqua un coup de coude entendu à Hermione, et, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucun élève assez près pour les entendre, il chuchota :

- Il a réussi à entrer dans le bureau de Rogue.

Hermione ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

- Harry ! tu n'as pas fait ça, si ? t'introduire dans le bureau du directeur alors qu'il attend la moindre occasion pour avoir ta peau, et les Carrow tout autant ! Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait t'apporter ? C'était un risque complètement inconsidéré, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

- Ben... C'est évident, non ? tu nous aurais bien déconseillé de le faire..

- Comment ça, « nous » ? s'écria Hermione, catastrophée. Parce que vous étiez tous les deux, en plus ?

- Presque. Harry était à l'intérieur, et je faisais le guet dehors, précisa Ron. On a fait ça cette nuit, vers trois heures du matin.

Hermione s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé, passa plusieurs fois la main dans ses cheveux, complètement déconcertée. Ron l'attira contre lui d'un geste protecteur, et elle se laissa faire. Effectivement, elle se sentait plus rassurée dans les bras du grand roux. Blottie contre lui et légèrement calmée, elle finit par demander, résignée :

- Et alors, à quoi est-ce que ça vous a servi ?

Harry gratta une tache sur son gilet d'uniforme, avant de répondre machinalement :

- J'ai pu avoir une petite discussion avec le portrait de Dumbledore.

La mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha plutôt inélégamment l'espace de quelques secondes, puis la machine se mit en branle dans sa tête. Bien sûr. Le portrait de Dumbledore. Pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas pensé plutôt ? Pourquoi cette solution ne lui était-elle pas venue à l'esprit à ELLE ? Elle était supposée être la tête pensante, non ? Enfin, ces jours-ci, plus vraiment...

Elle se contenta donc d'un sobre :

- Je n'y avais même pas pensé...

Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux, qui se voulait rassurante. Elle frissonna. Le contact était agréable, mais pas exceptionnel. Pourtant, cela la mettait mal à l'aise que Ron puisse avoir des arrière-pensées à ce propos !

- Nous non plus. En fait, Harry pensait fouiller le bureau pour récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor, tu sais, celle que Rogue garde dans son bureau.

- Et du coup, à la place, il a discuté avec Dumbledore ?

- Non, mieux que ça !

- En fait, j'ai récupéré l'épée, et Dumbledore m'a lâché quelques informations au compte-goutte, grimaça Harry.

- Ca, c'est typique, commenta Ron. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire son énigmatique alors qu'il y a tant de vies en jeu...

Hermione soupira.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, Harry ?

- Plusieurs choses au sujet des horcruxes, mais pas assez de mon point de vue. Au lieu de me parler de Voldemort, il a commencé à me raconter des contes pour enfants... Le connaissant, ça a sûrement un rapport, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il me dise clairement lequel !

Les deux autres ne purent s'empêcher d'approuver. Les cours de l'après midi n'allaient par tarder à reprendre, et ils s'emmitouflèrent tous dans leurs manteaux pour se rendre au cours de botanique ; la serre était chauffée, mais ils avaient une bonne partie du parc à traverser. Avant de sortir de la salle commune, Ron déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres d'Hermione, qui se sentit rougir. Pas seulement parce qu'elle était gênée de faire croire à Ron qu'elle l'aimait, mais aussi parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'il avait les lèvres douces.

Légèrement songeuse, elle reçut le battant du portrait de la Grosse Dame dans la figure, et ses livres s'étalèrent par terre ; Ron n'avait peut-être pas prévu d'être un petit ami attentionné, et n'avait pas retenu le battant après l'avoir franchi. Hermione se pencha pour ramasser le contenu de son sac, et remarqua derrière elle le regard haineux que lui jetait Lavande Brown. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de sujets de préoccupation, voilà à présent que sa camarade lui en voulait de sortir avec Ron ! Mais elle n'en aurait donc jamais fini ?

Elle suivit enfin le reste des Gryffondors vers le parc, jusqu'à ce qu'en chemin, elle soit apostrophée par le professeur McGonagall, à qui elle avait demandé quelques jours plus tôt des précisions sur des études plus poussées de la métamorphose et les métiers sur lesquels cela pouvait déboucher. Le professeur la retint une dizaine de minutes, et lorsqu'elle arriva à la serre, elle avait déjà cinq minutes de retard, mais le professeur Chourave ne sembla pas la remarquer, et ce pour une raison évidente...

La neige devant la serre était complètement piétinée, boueuse, et recouverte de sang par endroits ; lorsque Hermione entra dans la serre, ce fut pour rejoindre sa table, Harry, et un Ron écarlate, le nez en sang et l'œil gonflé.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Ron ! tu es tombé ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme jeta un regard mauvais à l'autre bout de la salle, où se tenait Draco Malefoy. Le regard qu'il rendit au rouquin contenait à peu près autant de haine que celui qu'il avait reçu. Une des manches de sa veste était déchirée, quelques mèches étaient collées sur sa joue droite par un peu de sang – il en avait visiblement nettoyé le plus gros – et ses mains meurtries n'avaient rien à envier à son visage recouvert d'écorchures.

Sans faire de commentaire immédiat, Hermione prit place à sa table, sortit calmement ses affaires, et se tourna vers Harry.

- Bon. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ron grogna presque dans sa barbe :

- Ce fils de goule a commencé à me provoquer, puis il s'est presque jeté sur moi, alors je lui ai répondu.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et émit un petit sifflement admiratif.

- Je vois ça. Je n'aimerais pas que tu me répondes comme ça...

Elle pointa ensuite sa baguette vers le visage ensanglanté de Ron et murmura « Tergeo ». Le sang disparut, et Ron cessa enfin d'essuyer son visage avec sa manche de pull.

N'attendant pas particulièrement un récit détaillé des faits, elle se mit au travail en suivant les instructions inscrites sur le tableau de l'autre côté de la salle. Harry, quant à lui, resta silencieux. Il avait l'air anormalement sombre, sans doute préoccupé par Voldemort et le cortège de problèmes s'y rapportant ; entre lui, Hermione qui tentait de rester impassible, et Ron dont l'œil à présent à demi fermé tressautait parfois de rage lorsqu'il entrevoyait Malefoy, l'ambiance n'était pas exactement ce qu'on aurait pu qualifier de « joviale ».

Le soir même, elle décida de demander à Malefoy ce qui s'était passé. De toute façon, avec un visage aussi tuméfié, il ne risquait pas de l'attirer ! plutôt que de leur donner une retenue supplémentaire, Chourave leur avait décrété que pour un combat de moldus, ils guériraient comme des moldus ; aucun des deux garçons n'avait apprécié.

Elle prit d'abord le temps de déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre et de prendre une bonne douche délassante, sans se risquer à prendre un bain qui aurait pu s'éterniser et permettre à Malefoy d'entrer par erreur alors qu'elle était dans l'eau. Elle avait bien pris soin de poser des sorts de protection sur la porte, mais avec Malefoy, on n'était jamais sûr de rien.

Lorsqu'il rentra, elle faisait déjà ses devoirs dans son fauteuil devant le feu. Elle attendit que Draco ait jeté son sac par terre et retiré sa veste pour lancer sarcastiquement :

- Dis donc, c'est qu'il rentre de plus en plus tard se coucher, le préfet en chef des Serpentards !

Ce à quoi il répondit, narquois :

- J'étais avec Pansy.

Hermione secoua la tête. Vraiment, elle avait rarement vu quelqu'un déployer autant d'énergie pour être désagréable, à part peut-être Ron dans ses mauvaises périodes. Elle referma brusquement son livre et se retourna, à genoux pour pouvoir appuyer ses bras sur le dessus du dossier, et demanda d'un ton accusateur :

- Peut-être pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avant le début du cours de botanique de cet après midi ?

Pour toute réponse, Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur, puis finit par s'écrier :

- Ah, tu veux dire, quand j'ai mis une raclée à Weasmoche ? C'était le plus beau moment de la journée. Avec l'heure que j'ai passée à embrasser Pansy derrière les piliers de la cour de l'école.

- Malefoy, qui est-ce que tu crois tromper, comme ça ? tu crois vraiment que ça ne fait pas suspect, que tu te mettes à sortir avec cette idiote de Pansy et que du jour au lendemain tu agisses comme si c'était l'amour de ta vie ?

- Oh, parce que ta façon d'agir avec ton ami Weasley, c'est différent, peut-être ?

Hermione s'offusqua.

- Exactement ! Ca n'a strictement rien à voir !

Malefoy eut une moue amusée, et alla s'appuyer de l'autre côté du fauteuil d'Hermione, à sa hauteur. Elle recula légèrement.

- Je t'en prie, Granger. Pas de ça avec moi. Tu ne vas tout de même pas essayer de me faire gober que Weasley est l'amour de ta vie ou je ne sais quoi, et que tu l'aimes à la folie !

- Si ! C'est justement le cas, Malefoy. Alors j'aimerais que tu arrêtes d'abîmer la figure de mon petit ami à tout bout de champ. Si ma demande ne te suffit pas, je peux te faire subir un sortilège de Videntrailles pour te motiver, si tu veux...

Malefoy lui adressa un grand sourire avec ses dents blanches, puis laissa le fauteuil pour aller récupérer son sac posé par terre. Alors qu'il passait la porte de sa chambre, il lança machinalement :

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si tu continues à t'obstiner comme ça, il va finir par lui arriver bien pire qu'une bête rixe de couloir, à ton Weasley adoré.

La porte se ferma juste à temps pour que le livre jeté par Hermione rebondisse dessus. Seule dans la salle commune, elle se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. Elle commençait à avoir l'impression qu'elle ne s'en sortirait jamais...

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Voilà! et pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, je vous annonce que dans le prochain chapitre, "Confidences entre copines", on apprendra que Hermione n'est pas la seule à avoir une vie amoureuse et qu'en matière de ragots, Poudlard n'est JAMAIS un lieu sûr est protégé. Niveau mages noirs ils assurent, pour le moment, mais c'est tout...**


	11. Confidences entre copines

**Aïe, je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai un petit retard de publication... Mais le voici, ce chapitre 11! Comme prévu! N'ayez crainte, il reste là, vous allez pouvoir le lire!  
**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

La dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances de Noël passa très rapidement pour Hermione. Elle la passa à étudier le plus longtemps possible, évitant de se retrouver trop souvent seule-à-seul avec Ron, esquivant les veillées dans la salle commune des préfets, et allant se coucher tous les soirs dès vingt heures.

Étrangement, toute l'école semblait adopter un moral dans les chaussettes à l'approche des vacances. Ginny semblait souvent préoccupée, Neville passait son temps à soigner les contusions provoquées par de trop fréquentes retenues et commençait à avoir de plus en plus souvent une humeur de chien, Luna s'évadait du monde terrestre et circulait dans les couloirs de l'école en affichant une expression des plus indifférentes, Harry semblait plus souvent préoccupé qu'à son tour et Ron se comportait de façon étrange avec Hermione. Après tout, cela l'arrangeait plutôt ; elle préférait qu'il garde ses distances. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas réfléchi lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé une semaine plus tôt, mais depuis, elle évitait autant que possible de réfléchir à un moyen de faire cesser cette situation absurde.

Quant à Draco, eh bien... Même si elle évitait autant que possible de passer du temps avec lui, elle le voyait tous les jours en cours ; ils avaient presque toujours les mêmes options. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que son teint se faisait cireux, que ses cernes se creusaient, qu'il se tenait de plus en plus voûté. Quelques temps plus tôt, elle serait allée à sa rencontre et lui aurait proposer de l'aide, du réconfort, ou quoi que ce soit d'approchant ; à présent, elle ne parvenait pas à lui pardonner la perfidie dont il avait fait preuve à son égard, et s'était juré de ne l'aider que s'il la suppliait à genoux. Ce qui avait terriblement peu de chances d'arriver un jour...

En ce qui concernait les plans des élèves pour les vacances de Noël, rien n'était moins chaotique : la plupart, ayant perdu un proche ou craignant de ne jamais retrouver sa famille vivante s'ils ne sautaient pas sur l'occasion, prendraient le train coûte que coûte pour rentrer chez eux. Une autre portion des élèves préférait rester au château, en sécurité, et ceux qui restaient n'avaient tout simplement plus nulle part où aller passer Noël. Hermione, pour sa part, avait obligeamment décliné l'invitation à venir passer les vacances chez les Weasley ; elle avait prétendu vouloir passer Noël avec ses parents et, la chose étant impossible, préférait rester seule à Poudlard. Ron et Ginny avaient insisté, mais elle n'avait pas cédé. Harry, lui semblait avoir autre chose à penser.

Elle ne savait rien des plans de Draco, et se demandait s'il allait passer Noël au manoir Malefoy, devenu un repère de Mangemorts, alors même qu'il tentait de prendre une autre voie. Oh et puis après tout, ça n'était pas son problème à elle. Le Serpentard pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait ; elle s'en fichait, pourvu qu'il continue à se tenir éloigné de son univers. Il avait semé suffisamment de trouble dans sa vie pour les six prochains mois.

Le dernier soir passé par Ginny à Poudlard, elles se promenèrent toutes les deux dans le parc, aux alentours du lac de l'école. L'air était glacial, et mordait leur peau sous leurs vêtements pourtant épais. Elles avaient les joues rougies et presque à vif, et leur souffle produisait un petit nuage de vapeur à chacune de leurs respirations. Tout en marchant pour se réchauffer, elles observaient un silence confortable et paisible, reposant. Soudain, Ginny se tourna vers Hermione, et lui demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

- Dis-moi Hermione... Si Ron, du jour au lendemain, te disait qu'il veut que vous arrêtiez tout, comment est-ce que tu réagirais ?

Hermione eut un petit sourire, et esquiva la question tout en commençant à grimper une colline recouverte de neige :

- Pourquoi, il a l'intention de le faire ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, s'empressa de répondre Ginny, je voulais juste savoir... Quelle serait ta réaction si ça arrivait.

- Je ne sais pas, lâcha Hermione en enfonçant nerveusement les mains dans ses poches. Pourquoi ?

Ginny lui jeta un regard gêné. S'il n'avait pas fait si froid, Hermione aurait juré qu'elle avait rougi.

- Eh bien... C'est ce qui est en train de m'arriver, et je ne sais pas comment réagir.

Hermione s'arrêta net.

- Comment ça ? tu as un petit ami ? Mais comment ça se fait que je n'aie pas été au courant ? Qui est-ce ?

Ginny se tortilla quelques instants sur place. Elle entortilla ensuite une mèche rousse autour du doigt de son gant, puis chuchota timidement :

- Je ne suis pas censée t'en parler, mais... Oh, et puis non. Oublie. C'est fini, de toute façon.

- Jamais! s'écria Hermione. Un garçon te laisse tomber sans raison apparente, et tu voudrais que j'oublie ce que tu viens de me dire ? N'y compte pas ! Allez, qui est-ce ? Un énième recommencement avec Michael Corner ? ou un autre ?

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Ginny finit par se rapprocher de Hermione, avant de lâcher dans un souffle :

- C'est Harry.

Hermione crut qu'elle allait tomber par terre dans la neige. Harry ? Harry et Ginny ? Ils seraient sortis ensemble, et personne n'en aurait rien su ? Même pas Ron, même pas elle ? Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, bien sûr, ça semblait évident ; ils avaient toujours eu un penchant l'un pour l'autre, mais elle pensait que leur histoire s'était terminée au début de l'été dernier. Elle avait même supposé que Harry sortait avec quelqu'un, du fait du rendez vous galant mentionné par Ron quelques jours plus tôt, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il pouvait s'agir de Ginny.

Alors seulement elle remarqua la mine déconfite et profondément peinée de la jeune fille, et fondit sur elle pour passer un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

- Oh, Ginny, je suis vraiment désolée !!!

Mais une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille, larme que Hermione chassa du revers de son gant, souriant à son amie.

- Ne pleure pas, surtout, ça n'est pas si grave, tu en trouveras un autre. Mais, il ne t'a même pas dit pourquoi il... pourquoi il voulait rompre ? Il ne t'a même pas donné de fausse excuse ?

- Rien, murmura Ginny qui luttait pour ne pas céder au chagrin. Il m'a embrassée, et m'a dit tout simplement que c'était fini.

Hermione, déconcertée, ne trouva sur le moment aucune autre solution que de serrer son amie dans ses bras et de laisser s'écouler ses pleurs.

- Ginny, il a forcément une bonne raison, ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout, tenta-t-elle de raisonner.

- Je le sais parfaitement ! sanglota Ginny avec rage. Je sais parfaitement qu'il est persuadé faire ça pour une excellente raison, et il ne prend même pas la peine de me l'expliquer ! Il ne sait pas que quoi qu'il m'aurait dit, je l'aurais compris, Hermione, je l'aurais compris ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me laisse tomber comme une vieille chaussette, sans avoir au moins le respect de me donner ses raisons ? Oh, Hermione, j'étais tellement heureuse...

Hermione, quant à elle, s'interrogeait sérieusement sur ce qui avait poussé Harry à agir ainsi ; ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, à part si c'était pour porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Elle se promit de l'interroger en bonne et due forme dès qu'elle le verrait, et s'employa à essayer de consoler Ginny dans la mesure du possible.

- Ginny, ça va s'arranger, ça finit toujours par s'arranger entre vous, non? vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, pas vrai?

- Tu veux dire, comme mon frère et toi? ça m'étonnerait...

Hermione eut une petite moue dubitative.

- Selon toi, Ron et moi serions faits l'un pour l'autre? Ca aussi, ça m'étonnerait.

Ginny renifla, sécha ses joues glacées et humides d'un revers de gant et dévisagea Hermione avec le plus grand intérêt. Celle-ci eut la désagréable impression que son chagrin avait été un peu trop rapidement chassé...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Ca ne va pas entre Ron et toi?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, ça va très bien. Tout va bien. N'y pense plus, bientôt tu seras dans le même cas.

Mais Ginny n'allait pas se laisser faire, et Hermione se maudit d'avoir laissé échapper ces malheureuses paroles. Cela dit, cela pourrait lui permettre de se débarrasser d'un poids considérable qu'elle avait sur la conscience.. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait qu'il fallait faire attention, et que Ginny avait beau être son amie, elle n'en était pas moins la soeur de Ron. Comment réagirait-elle si elle savait que Hermione ne sortait pas avec son frère par amour, mais par erreur? Dire qu'elle ne pouvait se confier à personne, même pas aux filles de Gryffondor sous peine de voir ses histoires personnelles déballées devant l'école entière... Ainsi, lorsque Ginny eut passé plusieurs minutes à tenter de la convaincre de la mettre au courant, elle déclara:

- Très bien, Ginny, tu dois d'abord jurer - je ne te ferai pas l'affront d'un serment magique, mais pourtant j'aimerais mieux - que ce que je te dis là ne sera entendu de personne. Tu m'entends Ginny? Personne. Pas même ta poupée confidente, ton hibou, ton miroir, ta carpette ou je ne sais quoi, et surtout pas ton frère, d'accord?

- Si tu es s solennelle, c'est que ça doit être carrément croustillant! D'accord, je jure sur mon honneur de ne jamais répéter... Mais dépêche-toi, je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui se passe!

Hermione soupira.

- On va dire que c'est une longue histoire... Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on trouve un coin tranquille et à l'abri du vent pour que je te la raconte? Je commence à congeler sur place...

Une demie-heure plus tard, bien au chaud entre deux étagères reculées de la bibliothèque, Hermione achevait le récit de ses péripéties amoureuses. Elle avait légèrement minimisé le premier épisode nocturne avec Malefoy et carrément supprimé le second, considérant qu'il n'avait pas réellement eu lieu. Mais Ginny était bel et bien sciée.

- Hermione, tu veux dire que Malefoy ne cherche plus à devenir un Mangemort?

- Eh bien... c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Il est probable qu'il ait enjolivé les choses pour moi, mais... tu sais, ces cauchemars... Ca m'étonnerait qu'il les feigne.

Ginny resta silencieuse quelques secondes pour bien digérer la nouvelle. Hermione, gênée, commençait à regretter de s'être confiée. Heureusement, Ginny n'avait pas mal réagi vis à vis de son frère; elle avait tellement été harcelée par tous ses grands frères qui se mêlaient de sa vie sentimentale qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se faire du souci pour la leur.

- Et tu as réellement... enfin, je veux dire... Oui, je suis bête, bien sûr que oui, puisque vous étiez seuls pendant des mois dans l'appartement des préféts, vous avez très bien pu!

- Ginny! s'indigna Hermione. Oh mon Dieu, arrête d'insister là-dessus, ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois, c'était une erreur!

- Une erreur qui t'a mise sacrément dans la mouise, aquiesça la rouquine. N'empêche, je me demande toujours comment tu as pu faire, pour choisir Draco Malefoy pour ta première fois. D'accord, il est plutôt mignon, et c'est vrai qu'une fois qu'on oublie que vous êtes ennemis depuis six ans, que vous êtes dans deux maisons qui se haïssent, qu'il a été élevé dans la haine des gens nés comme toi et que vous appartenez à deux camps qui veulent la mort l'un de l'autre, vous avez plutôt pas mal de points communs, mais je ne sais pas si ça justifie que... Enfin tu vois.

Hermione s'appuya à l'étagère. Allait-elle laisser croire à Ginny que c'était Malefoy qui lui avait ôté son innocence? Ou devait-elle lui raconter la bête vérité? De toute façon, songea-t-elle, que ce soit l'une ou l'autre, c'était tout aussi peu grandiose, et au point où elle en était, mieux valait tout dire.

- Eh bien, en réalité, ça n'est pas exactement ce que tu crois.

Les yeux de Ginny brillèrent soudain d'une lueur avide de potins croustillants.

- Comment? Malefoy n'était pas le premier? Qui alors? Mon frère?

- Ginny! Je t'en prie, tu veux bien arrêter de ramener Ron sur le tapis sans arrêt? Comme si ça n'était pas suffisamment difficile...

- Bon, d'accord, mais dis-moi! je veux savoir! quel est le bel inconnu qui a ravi sa virginité à la prude Hermione?

La "prude Hermione" piqua un fard.

- En fait, je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le cran de te l'avouer...

- Tu veux rire? tu en as déjà trop dit! qui? et surtout, quand?

Hermione prit une grande inspiration. De toute façon, il fallait en passer par là.

- Cet été. J'étais en vacances une semaine à la plage avec mes parents, dans le Sud de la France, là où ils aiment aller. J'ai rencontré la veille de mon départ un garçon qui me plaisait, à qui je plaisais, on l'a fait dans la soirée au bord de la plage, derrière un mur de rochers. Fin de l'histoire.

Terriblement gênée, et honteuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, elle osa enfin lever les yeux vers Ginny, qui la regardait d'un air dont elle seule avait le secret.

- Tu vois, ça n'a rien de très glorieux ni de très romantique... Si tu savais comme j'ai honte... Sur le moment, je me disais que j'étais comme n'importe quelle fille de dix-sept ans, que j'avais aussi le droit de m'amuser, tout ça, mais avec le recul, je trouve que j'ai été stupide. J'aurais dû attendre le bon garçon, au bon moment.

- Tu veux dire, Malefoy au milieu de la nuit dans les appartements des préfets? ma foi, ça n'est peut-être pas pire, au moins, il n'y a pas de sable qui gratte, rétorqua Ginny avec un sourire ironique.

Voyant que son amie n'était pas à son aise, elle la saisit par les épaules et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Hermione! peu importe ce que tu as fait, si c'est ce que tu as décidé à ce moment-là, que c'est réellement ton choix, alors de quoi est-ce que tu devrais avoir honte? Tu as eu raison. Une jeune fille a le droit de s'amuser, dans les limites du raisonnable. Ca n'est pas parce que tu veux avoir un Optimal à tous tes ASPIC qu'il faut que tu fasses voeu de chasteté et que tu t'enfermes dans un de ces trucs moldus où tu n'approches jamais un homme de ta vie!

Hermione soupira longuement. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà tenté de s'en persuader, mais couvent ou pas, si elle n'avait pas cédé aux avances du beau brun de l'été précédent ni celles de Malefoy, elle en aurait bien moins sur la conscience. Mais elle fit un effort pour sourire à Ginny:

- Tu as probablement raison. J'ai juste beaucoup de mal à m'enlever de la tête que c'étaient des bêtises.

- Dans le second cas, je ne voudrais pas t'enfoncer, mais c'est vrai que coucher avec Malefoy, franchement, je me demande ce qui a pu te passer par la tête!

- Mais tu ne comprends pas? il était là, tout déconfit, tellement fragile, si doux, et vulnérable, que je l'ai laissé venir dormir avec moi, et... et... et voilà.

Ginny haussa un sourcil.

- Visiblement, il n'était pas si traumatisé que ça ton pauvre poussin, s'il a eu l'énergie de te sauter dessus comme un sauvage deux minutes plus tard.

- Non, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, Ginny! s'offusqua Hermione. Il ne m'a pas sauté dessus, je veux dire. C'était... C'était tellement doux, tellement agréable, sa peau était douce, ses cheveux légers, et... Et j'ai fait une belle bêtise! conclut-elle.

- Enfin, tu as plutôt l'air d'avoir passé un bon moment...

- Là n'est pas la question! paniqua Hermione.

- Si, justement! Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, l'amour, c'est lorsqu'on apprécie la personne en face de soi suffisamment pour avoir envie de "passer un bon moment" avec elle. Bon, d'accord, ma définition est peut-être un peu trop large, mais l'idée principale, c'est que si ce type te dégoûtait, tu ne l'aurais pas laissé t'approcher. Je te connais, Hermione. Tu es une fille intelligente. Tu réfléchis même quand tu ne t'en rends pas compte, alors selon moi, si ç'avait été une telle bêtise, tu te serais arrêtée à temps.

Hermione hocha silencieusement la tête. Ginny avait peut-être raison... Peut-être. Et encore, elle avait eu à le regretter dès le lendemain. Ginny avait-elle raison? Pas si sûr.

- Bon, eh bien c'est fantastique, conclut Ginny, grâce à moi tu vas pouvoir passer le reste de l'année à t'envoyer en l'air toutes les nuits! Je suis une bonne confidente, non?

- Quoi? s'indigna Hermione. Je t'en prie, n'en parle pas de cette façon!!! et puis d'ailleurs, Draco et moi sommes fâchés, alors ça n'est vraiment pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux.

Un bruit suspect dans la rangée mitoyenne les alerta. Elles se turent, écoutèrent, mais n'entendirent rien d'autre que l'habituel silence studieux instauré par l'acariâtre bibliothécaire. Hermione hésita à lancer un sort de détection, mais finit par se moquer d'elle-même et de son angoisse irrationelle. Qui irait les écouter papoter? Personne. Rassurée, elle se tourna à nouveau vers son amie.

- Bon, eh bien je crois que cette petite conversation m'a fait le plus grand bien. Tu m'accompagnes à la volière, que j'aille envoyer mon formulaire de candidature de stage au Ministère de Régulation des Créatures Magiques?

Ginny lui emboîta le pas, et ce fut d'un humeur nettement plus légère qu'elles quittèrent la bibliothèque. Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'était qu'une personne était d'humeur encore plus légère qu'elles; cette personne, c'était Lavande Brown, cachée entre les rayonnages, qui avait entendu la seule partie de leur conversation qui l'intéressât vraiment.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Et voilà!!! Là, vous avez le droit de commencer à vous faire du souci et détester qui vous voulez - dans les limites imposées par la politesse^^ - et d'ailleurs je vais vous donner une autre raison très rationelle pour angoisser tout ce que vous voudrez pour Hermione, parce que le prochain chapitre s'appellera "Ce que toucher le fond veut dire"... Si vous voulez me faire part de vos suppositions diverses et variées quant à ce qui va suivre, allez-y, le bouton des reviews est fait pour ça (oui, pour dialoguer. C'est le principe.)**


	12. Ce que toucher le fond veut dire

**Mettons fin au suspens, la cadence de publication habituelle est de retour, et vous allez ENFIN savoir ce qui va se passer...  
**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Au dîner, l'humeur générale était carrément morose. Chacun quitta rapidement la table, trop préoccupé pour se réjouir de la fin des cours. Hermione, qui d'ordinaire se serait réjouie d'avoir davantage de temps pour étudier, avait du mal à se sentir enthousiaste, car être séparée de ses parents au moment de Noël ne représentait pas pour elle une expérience très agréable.

Elle rejoignit la salle commune des Gryffondors avec ses amis, et s'assit sur le bord du lit de Neville pendant que Harry et Ron bouclaient leurs valises de façon typiquement masculine, c'est-à-dire en roulant leurs vêtements en boule et en s'asseyant sur le tout pour bien tasser. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Harry emportait absolument toutes ses affaires. Lorsqu'elle le questionna à ce sujet, il ne put que répondre qu'il préférait tout garder avec lui, au cas où il viendrait à l'idée des Carrows ou de Rogue qu'ils pouvaient fouiller sa chambre pendant son absence.

Ron haussa le sourcil et ne répondit rien, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'imiter son ami.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Harry prétexta une dernière chose à régler et laissa Ron et Hermione seuls dans le dortoir. Un silence gêné suivit la fermeture de la porte, puis Hermione se rappela qu'elle n'avait toujours pas demandé à Harry la raison de sa rupture avec Ginny. Elle espérait pouvoir le faire le lendemain au petit déjeuner, juste avant le départ, car quelque chose dans cette affaire lui semblait étrange. Harry était amoureux de Ginny ; cela de faisait aucun doute. Alors pourquoi avait-il rompu ainsi ? C'était à y perdre son latin. Oui, il fallait absolument qu'elle lui pose quelques questions.

Ron, gêné, déambulait dans la pièce sans but. Soudain, il pila et se tourna vers Hermione :

- Tu es vraiment sûre de ne pas vouloir venir chez moi pour Noël ?

Prise de court, elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- J'en suis certaine, Ron. Je t'assure que je préfère rester ici. Pendant les vacances, l'école sera à moitié vide, et ça m'étonnerait que les Mangemorts tentent quoi que ce soit à Poudlard.

- N'empêche, je ne suis pas tranquille. Tant qu'il y aura un Mangemort dans le coin, tu ne seras pas du tout en sécurité.

- Toi non plus, Ron, et Harry encore moins. Et comme l'appartenance de la totalité de ta famille à l'Ordre est de notoriété publique, je crois que niveau sécurité, les deux endroits se valent, tu ne penses pas ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, et reprit ses allées et venues dans la chambre. Soudain, il s'arrêta et vint s'asseoir juste à côté d'Hermione. Après un soupir nerveux, il passa maladroitement son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille pour la serrer contre lui. Gênée, Hermione ne le repoussa pas, sans pour autant se coller à lui. Elle sentit une légère anxiété monter en elle, maintenant qu'elle comprenait qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre fermée, seule avec son petit ami... qu'elle n'aimait pas. Priant intérieurement pour que Ron ne se transforme pas en adolescent libidineux d'une seconde à l'autre, elle s'écria :

- Ron ! Et si on descendait dans la salle commune ? on aurait plus chaud devant le feu, tu ne crois pas ?

Il la dévisagea un moment, puis rapprocha doucement son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Il devait considérer le geste comme romantique, mais finit par grimacer et déclarer :

- Finalement non, loucher ça me fait mal aux yeux.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire, et Ron l'embrassa gentiment sur la joue. La tension qui venait de quitter Hermione s'accrut tout à coup. Qu'allait-elle faire si jamais il décidait de... Mais déjà, le jeune homme s'était emparé de sa bouche. Ses baisers n'étaient pas désagréables. Sa langue avait encore le goût du dessert qu'il avait mangé un peu plus tôt. Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'il pose ses mains quelque part sur son corps, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, ou tente quelque chose... Mais il se contenta d'interrompre leur baiser au bout de quelques secondes.

Un silence gêné s'établit, et dura.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron se leva, et déclara :

- Et si on allait dans la salle commune, comme tu viens de le dire ?

- Bonne idée, allons-y ! s'écria Hermione en se levant d'un bond.

Décidément, ses réactions étaient de moins en moins naturelles. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de rompre, et vite. Sinon, toutes ces années de profonde amitié avec Ron seraient gâchées à jamais.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent dans la salle commune, ils n'y trouvèrent pas Harry, et décidèrent de partir à sa recherche dans les couloirs du château. Enfin, ils l'aperçurent au bas d'un des escaliers permettant d'accéder au Grand Hall, en compagnie de Ginny. Ron fit un geste pour descendre à leur rencontre, mais Hermione le retint par le bras et l'entraîna à l'angle du couloir, hors de vue.

- Ron, je ne crois pas que ce soit très judicieux que nous y allions...

- Et pourquoi ça ? ce sont Harry et Ginny, quel problème veux-tu qu'il y ait ?

Hermione eut ainsi la confirmation que Ron n'avait rien su de la liaison entre Harry et sa petite sœur ; et ça n'était pas elle qui allait le lui apprendre !

- Oh, je me disais juste qu'ils devaient probablement parler de ton cadeau de Noël, pour faire ça dans ton dos...

Ron réfléchit quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules.

- Bon, dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

- Aucune idée. On va à la bibliothèque ?

Le jeune homme allait s'indigner, lorsqu'une voix cristalline retentit à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Ron ! Justement, je te cherchais ! s'écria Lavande Brown avec un large sourire.

Pendant ce temps-là, Draco Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson revenaient de la Grande Salle, où les Serpentards avaient fait durer le dîner, dans une atmosphère étrangement plus festive qu'aux autres tables. Draco était épuisé ; il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de filer dans sa chambre et de dormir pendant toutes les vacances. Malheureusement, s'il continuait à se réveiller toutes les trois heures aux prises avec toujours le même cauchemar, il ne risquait pas de récupérer quelque énergie que ce soit. L'idée de devoir aller demander une potion réparatrice à l'infirmerie lui répugnait, mais il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de la seule solution à sa portée.

Il commençait également à en avoir assez de se promener dans toute l'école avec Pansy accrochée à son bras comme un coquillage à son rocher. Non seulement Draco n'avait jamais aimé les fruits de mer, mais en plus il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter les tendances arapèdes de sa petite amie. Heureusement pour elle qu'il en avait besoin pour faire enrager Granger, sinon, il l'aurait remerciée depuis longtemps.

- On pourra se voir pendant les vacances, mon Draco chéri? s'enquit soudain la jeune fille cramponnée à son bras.

Draco tenta sans succès de se défaire de son étreinte constrictive puis haussa les épaules.

- On verra bien. De toute façon, je passe mes vacances ici, cette année.

Pansy écarquilla les yeux et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière dans un mouvement parfaitement étudié.

- Comment ça? tu ne passes pas Noël au manoir, chez ton père? Mais pourquoi? vous êtes fâchés? il t'a fait quelque chose? qu'est-ce qui se passe? et tu ne m'as même pas prévenue!

Draco pila, et Pansy, entraînée par son élan, manqua de s'étaler par terre.

- Calme-toi avec les questions, d'accord? fit Draco. Je passe Noël au château, c'est le dernier Noël qu'on passera ici, ce sera probablement le dernier Noël de l'histoire de Poudlard, et puis j'ai des devoirs de Préfet-en-Chef à respecter.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas prévenue? geignit la jeune fille.

- Quoi, j'aurais dû?

Pansy considéra un instant l'expression empreinte de mauvaise foi qu'aborait son petit ami, puis haussa les épaules à son tour.

- Non, oublie. On passe par les escaliers du Grand Hall?

Draco fit un signe de la tête qui signifiait que ça lui était bien égal. Pansy empoigna alors fermement son bras, au cas où une autre fille aurait essayé de lui arracher son copain, et ils gravirent les escaliers du Grand Hall. Malefoy était ralenti par le poids mort cramponné à son épaule; il tenta de secouer son bras pour qu'elle le lâche, mais Pansy fit celle qui n'avait rien remarqué, et obliqua vers les escaliers à droite de ceux du Grand Hall, pour ne pas passer trop près des couloirs fréquentés par les Gryffondors.

Malheureusement, ils rencontrèrent bel et bien des Gryffondors, dans la direction opposée à celle de leur dortoir, et pas n'importe quels Gyffondors!

- Tiens tiens, sussurra Malefoy, Saint Potter et sa Weasmoche...

Cependant, entre Harry et Ginny, le ton était en train de monter, ce qui obligea Harry à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la remarque désagréable de Malefoy, qui de toute façon ne valait pas la peine qu'on se donnait pour l'écouter.

Quelques marches plus haut, Ron allait à la rencontre de Lavande et la croisa au milieu des marches. Hermione, elle, en avait par dessus la tête de ses problèmes divers, sans avoir encore à se précipiter dans les bras de la première pimbêche qui la jalousait à mort pour une simple histoire de garçons. Elle resta donc légèrement en retrait, rejoignant Ron et Lavande à un rythme plus que modéré. Son enthousiasme décrût encore lorsqu'elle remarqua Malefoy et sa sangsue en bas des marches. Ne pouvait-il donc pas se cacher, qu'elle n'ait pas à supporter sa vue? Enfin, les couloirs étaient à tout le monde, cela allait de soi. Malheureusement.

Lavande, très enthousiaste, poussait des petits cris tout au long du récit qu'elle faisait à Ron. Peu intéressée, Hermione déporta son regard vers Harry et Ginny, qui semblaient tous deux de fort méchante humeur, la présence des deux Serpentards montant l'escalier avec morgue n'arrangeant pas leur moral. Soudain, Hermione sursauta en entendant Ron pousser un petit cri étouffé, puis baisser la voix pour s'adresser à nouveau à Lavande:

- T'es bien sûre de ce que tu dis?

- J'en suis certaine! s'écria la jeune fille, frétillante.

Bref, la conversation n'était pas d'un intérêt si phénoménal qu'il eût nécessité la présence d'Hermione. Elle commença à se demander par quoi elle allait commencer sa première série de révisions des ASPIC, quand elle perçut un mouvement inhabituel du côté de l'escalier.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour voir ce qui se passait, les choses semblaient s'être enchaînées pour dépasser le domaine du rationnel.

Ron, écarlate, s'était jeté du haut des marches et de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix sur Malefoy, qui dans sa chute avait entraîné Pansy qui semblait aux prises avec un maléfice de glue perpétuelle. Tout ce beau monde nageait à présent dans un méli-mélo de bras et de jambes sur le palier, aux pieds de Harry et Ginny qui avaient déjà sorti leurs baguettes, en prévision de ce qui ne manquerait pas de suivre.

Lavande Brown se tenait debout, en haut des escaliers, la fenêtre dans son dos; son ombre se projetait jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Elle tourna la tête vers Hermione avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- Oh, Hermione! Tu as vu, comme Ron s'est jeté sur ton pauvre, pauvre colocataire?

Hermione leva un sourcil soupçonneux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es allée lui dire, Lavande, pour le mettre dans un état pareil?

- Moi? oh, mais rien... je pensais qu'il était au courant. Enfin, je veux dire, pour que tu en parles à tes amies entre les rayons de la bibliothèque, je pensais que ça devait être clair entre vous, non?

Hermione blêmit. Se détournant de Lavande, elle se précipita en bas des escaliers, où chacun s'était à peu près relevé, mais pas pour longtemps. Ron se jeta à la gorge de Malefoy, qu'il commença à serrer entre ses mains en hurlant bon nombre d'imprécations qu'il serait indécent de retranscrire. Le jeune Serpentard ne se laissa pas faire pour autant et lui décocha un direct précis et violent dans l'arcade sourcilière, tandis que Pansy Parkison poussait de hauts cris en se tordant les mains. Voyant son frère en difficulté, Ginny se jeta à son tour sur Malefoy qui se retrouva aplati par terre. Hermione, qui commençait à avoir l'impression qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais le bas de l'escalier, jeta au passage un sort de Silencio à Pansy pour éviter qu'elle ne rameute la moitié de l'école - et également parce qu'elle sentait que ses tympans ne pourraient pas en supporter davantage.

Sur le palier, Ron s'acharnait sur Malefoy, qui lui répondait avec un entrain inégalé, Harry retenait Ginny pour l'empêcher de prendre des coups et Ginny se débattait pour rejoindre son frère dans la bataille. Hermione s'arrêta de courir et pointa sa baguette sur la mêlée gigotante pour stupéfixer Malefoy, ou Ron, ou les deux, mais elle avait trop peur de toucher Ginny ou Harry à la place, et leur lança:

- Stupéfixez-les! je suis trop loin!

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à la hauteur des combattants, Ron avait le nez en sang et Malefoy, même s'il ne saignait pas, semblait passablement mal en point. Malheureusement, Malefoy semblait avoir eu l'idée de se servir de sa baguette et profita d'un moment d'inattention de la part de Ron pour s'en saisir et la pointer sur lui, mais au même instant, Hermione s'écria "Protego!" en direction de Ron. Les deux sorts s'annulèrent, et Harry en profita pour bondir; il arracha la baguette des mains de Malefoy. Avec un grognement inarticulé, Ron se prépara à un troisième assaut, mais Harry se jeta sur lui et le retint en arrière, bien que difficilement.

- Ron! Ron, calme-toi! s'écria son ami. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que la fouine a encore fait?

- Ah, ça, marmona le jeune homme en essuyant son visage ensanglanté d'un revers de manche, c'est à Lavande qu'il faut le demander. Ou à Hermione. Ou même à cet abruti, là...

L'abruti ainsi désigné s'offusqua, se recoiffa rapidement avant d'aller ramasser sa baguette qui avait roulé dans un coin. Puis, s'avançant avec morgue vers Ron, il lui cracha au visage:

- Toi, l'imbécile, sache que la seule raison pour laquelle je n'irai pas te dénoncer - attaque délibérée d'un préfet en chef, imagine un peu sur ton dossier - c'est parce que j'ai pris un pied fou à t'éclater la tête, compris? Alors si tu continues à chercher la bagarre, je suis ton homme. Mais à la loyale et en duel, vu?

Ron lui jeta un regard plein de haine. Sans un mot, Malefoy arrangea son col de chemise et le noeud de sa cravate d'uniforme, avant de récupérer sa sangsue attitrée. En s'en allant, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer par dessus son épaule:

- Au fait, Weasley, j'espère que tu vas bien cogiter à propos de ce qui s'est passé et qui t'a mis en colère. Parce que moi je ne suis pas près de l'oublier!

Harry, Ginny et Hermione durent s'y mettre à trois pour empêcher Ron de se jeter à nouveau sur Draco. Lorsqu'il eut disparu à l'angle du couloir, Hermione lança un "tergeo" pour nettoyer le sang qui le maculait, et s'écria:

- Ron, enfin, qu'a bien pu te raconter Lavande pour te mettre dans un état pareil? Ca t'arrive de réfléchir avant d'agir, parfois? oh, quand je pense que Malefoy aurait pu te blesser bien plus gravement... Pour une fois qu'il ne nous avait rien fait!

Le regard que Ron lui lança alors était d'une haine intense.

- Ah, parce que toi, tu trouves qu'il ne m'a rien fait?

Harry s'interposa.

- Vous avez tous l'air d'être au courant d'un truc que j'ignore... Mais j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique!

- Pas la peine, Harry. Les bagages sont prêts, pas vrai? Parfait. Allons-y alors, j'ai pas envie de passer une seconde de plus en compagnie de cette traînée.

Hermione, choquée, fit un pas en arrière, mais Ron repartit sans un regard pour elle. Harry lui emboîta le pas, interloqué, tandis que Ginny se rapprochait d'elle. Elle posa la main sur son épaule, et se trouvait juste assez près pour remarquer les larmes qui emplissaient les yeux de son amie.

- Attends un peu que je mette la main sur cette peste de Lavande, lui dit-elle pour la consoler. Elle va déguster comme elle n'en a jamais rêvé dans ses pires cauchemars!

Les lèvres tremblantes, se tenant droite comme un I, les poings serrés, Hermione tentait de toutes ses forces de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- Ginny... murmura-t-elle. Je crois que ça y est. J'ai touché le fond.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Tatatataaaaam.... Oui, bon, ça n'allait pas rester éternellement un secret non plus ^^' Seulement, attendez une minute; maintenant, Hermione est fâchée avec Malefoy, avec Ron, donc par extension, Harry, ces deux-là partent passer Noël ailleurs en emmenant avec eux sa seule alliée, et elle va se retrouver pendant toutes les vacances dans ses appartements, en compagnie de Malefoy. Je crois... Que ça ne va pas être de tout repos, vu l'ambiance. Mais il y aura peut-être encore un rebondissement, parce que le prochain chapitre s'intitulera... "Ce que Hermione ne savait pas."**


	13. Ce que Hermione ne savait pas

**Ouuuuh, j'ai un tout petit retard de deux heures dans la publication^^' Heureusement, pour nos amis québécois, on est toujours le 28, hein... Alors, dans ce chapitre, vous allez découvrir le fantastique début de vacances d'Hermione, où elle va découvrir qu'elle aussi peut écouter aux portes, et apprendre des trucs suuuper intéressants...  
**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Hermione était rentrée d'un pas lent dans ses appartements, et s'était affalée sur son lit. Voilà. C'était fait. Sa bêtise avait été découverte, et allait être étalée au grand jour. Elle était fichue. Ron ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole, Harry en ferait probablement de même lorsqu'il serait mis au parfum, Malefoy allait se balader d'un air goguenard dans toute l'école, et elle serait publiquement ridiculisée. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Lavande n'irait raconter à personne d'autre leur petite aventure... Mais après tout, elle avait été stupide de raconter quelque chose d'aussi intime à Ginny dans un endroit aussi fréquenté. Une étagère peut cacher n'importe qui, et Hermione venait juste de faire les frais de sa négligence. Heureusement que Ginny ne la jugeait pas trop durement. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'amis, surtout en supposant que Ron ait immédiatement prévenu Neville et Luna.

Se retournant sur sa couette et prenant son oreiller dans ses bras, elle tenta de réfléchir à la suite, au tournant qu'allaient prendre les évènements. Malefoy n'avait pas semblé tellement contrarié par les révélations de Lavande; peut-être se souciait-il moins d'étaler au grand jour une brève relation avec une Sang-de-Bourbe parce qu'il était en train de changer de bord politique? mais non. Probablement pas. On peut changer d'idées politiques mais pas d'éducation. Malefoy était et resterait réellement raciste. Elle n'y pourrait jamais rien, et le fait qu'il ait dérogé à ses chers principes à deux reprises était uniquement dû, eh bien, tout simplement à ses hormones. C'était malheureux, mais c'était ainsi. Elle ferait tout aussi bien d'oublier complètement ce qui s'était passé.

Soudain, le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait attira son attention. Malefoy était en train de rentrer; heureusement, elle avait fermé la porte de sa chambre, et n'aurait pas à supporter ses traits d'humour typiques ni son habituelle mauvaise foi. Pourtant, la porte ne se refermait toujours pas. Hermione, intriguée, se rapprocha de la porte de sa chambre et y colla son oreille le plus silencieusement possible. Draco et Pansy chuchotaient dans le couloir.

- Puisque je te dis que je suis fatigué, et qu'on en parlera à ton retour! s'énervait Draco.

- Non, je veux des explications maintenant, répondit sa sangsue d'un ton sans réplique. Weasley m'a dit que cette blondasse avait surpris Granger en train de raconter qu'elle avait couché avec toi. Alors tout naturellement, je te demande de m'expliquer, parce qu'il y a probablement quelque chose de logique là-dedans. Tu ne peux pas t'être fait cette horreur de Granger, avec ses cheveux en pétard, ses grandes dents et son air de sainte nitouche, c'est impossible, alors je voudrais entendre ta version.

- Pansy, franchement? ce que je fais au lit ne te regarde pas.

- Bien sûr que si, siffla Pansy avec indignation. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je suis ta copine, c'est donc normal que je sois intéressée par ce qui touche à ce genre de choses. Alors?

- Ecoute, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler maintenant, ok? alors je vais rentrer me coucher, et on en reparlera à ton retour de vacances, quand tu seras calmée.

- C'est hors de question. J'exige de savoir si oui ou non, tu t'es tapé cette insupportable morue.

- Ne sois pas vulgaire.

- Je suis vulgaire si je veux! cracha Pansy un peu plus fort, avant de reprendre en chuchotant à nouveau: Draco, tu me connais depuis des années, je te connais aussi. Je sais certaines choses à ton sujet que tu n'as confiées à personne d'autre. C'est pour ça que maintenant, je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi; d'accord, tu as une réputation de tombeur, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'à part embrasser tes copines et les peloter un peu, il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Même pas avec moi. Alors comprends que ça me rendrait complètement malade que tu aies gâché ta première fois avec Hermione Granger!

Hermione, dans sa chambre, fit tomber un livre en équilibre précaire sur un étagère, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Dans le couloir, Draco et Pansy semblèrent entendre le bruit du livre qui tombait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Ca vient de la chambre de Granger. Elle doit être en train de travailler; raison de plus pour que tu partes chercher ta valise et reviennes seulement dans deux semaines. Si jamais elle a entendu ce que tu viens de dire, je suis un homme mort.

- Comment ça? qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, que ce que Granger pense de toi, tu t'en préoccupes?

- Mais bien sûr que non! Pansy va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, d'accord? Je ne peux pas continuer à discuter comme ça, ça ne sert à rien et je perds mon temps. Bonnes vacances.

Hermione entendit des pas dans le salon, et présuma que Malefoy était entré. Elle s'attendit à entendre le bruit de la porte se refermer derrière lui, mais il n'en fut rien, et elle comprit rapidement pourquoi; Pansy le harcelait toujours.

- Draco! Ca n'est pas la peine de m'envoyer paître de cette façon. Dis-moi simplement que tu n'as pas couché avec Granger, je te croirai, et tout ira bien.

Nerveuse, Hermione attendait. Mais pourquoi ne mentait-il pas directement? c'était bel et bien la meilleure solution! Ainsi, cela éviterait de mettre une nouvelle personne au parfum. Beaucoup trop de monde commençait à savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux, et il aurait été judicieux de mettre un frein à la vitesse grandissante à laquelle les nouvelles se répandaient. Pourtant, Malefoy ne semblait pas décidé à prendre le taureau par les cornes, et se contentait d'éviter habilement les questions de Pansy. C'était assez inhabituel.

- C'est ça que tu veux? Que je te rende des comptes sur ma vie sexuelle?

Hermione serra les dents, anxieuse. Pourvu qu'il mente! pourvu qu'il contourne les questions! Mais il continua sur le même ton:

- Pansy, c'est hors de question que tu te mettes à me surveiller, copine ou pas. D'ailleurs, si tu veux le fond de ma pensée, tu pourrais bien rompre sur le champ que ça me serait égal, tu pourrais te vexer de mon aventure avec Granger que je n'en aurais rien à faire, et tu pourrais même te mettre à pleurer et me supplier de te dire que ça n'est pas vrai, ça n'y changerait rien. Alors oui, j'ai passé la nuit avec elle, et que ça te plaise ou non, c'est fait, et d'ailleurs, tu sais quoi? si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais. J'espère que tu es satisfaite de ma réponse; maintenant, hors de ma vue, va chercher ta valise et pars d'ici avant que je ne te jette un sort que je pourrais regretter.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Hermione, anxieuse, attendit la crise de larme de Pansy avec une crispation extrême. Encore une qui était au courant! Bientôt, Rogue lui-même en entendrait parler, et là... Ce serait la fin de son insigne de préfète. Mais étonnament, Pansy ne fondit pas en larmes, ne fit pas de crise de nerfs, ne colla pas de gifle retentissante sur la joue de Draco. Elle répondit juste froidement:

- Et bien dans ce cas, on s'est tout dit. Je me vexe, je romps avec toi, je vais aller chercher ma valise et je te demande de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole. Mais tu n'as plus intérêt à faire l'arrogant avec moi; tout ça, c'est fini, tu as bien compris? fini.

- Très bien. Va-t-en, déclara Draco d'un ton tout aussi froid, auquel Pansy répondit d'un glacial:

- Quand je pense que tu m'avais promis que ce serait moi, ta première fois!

La porte claqua violemment. Hermione sursauta. Elle n'aurait jamais cru Pansy capable d'avoir un tel cran. Mais après tout, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment connue, alors pourquoi pas? Après tout, Pansy était une jeune fille, pas une serpillère. Elle n'avait aucunement intérêt à se laisser marcher dessus, et si elle était à Serpentard, ça signifiait forcément qu'elle n'était pas complètement idiote.

Avec Pansy enfin partie, elle put réfléchir davantage au sujet de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Alors comme ça, avant de se retrouver avec elle, Draco Malefoy n'avait jamais... connu une fille. C'était la meilleure. L'arrogant Casanova, préfet en chef, riche sang-pur, joueur de Quidditch et bourreau des coeurs était resté pur pendant les dix-sept premières années de sa vie. C'était vraiment très difficile à croire. Hermione le soupçonnait d'avoir menti à Pansy pour mieux la mener par le bout du nez; après tout, c'était bien le genre de méthodes qu'il employait d'ordinaire.

Mais quelque chose l'intrigua et la tira de ses réflexions. Elle n'avait pas entendu Malefoy se rendre dans sa chambre; en réalité, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu marcher dans la pièce. Curieuse, elle colla son oeil contre le trou de son inutile serrure dépourvue de clef, ayant miraculeusement trouvé son utilité, et chercha Malefoy du regard. Il n'entrait pas totalement dans son champ de vision, mais elle voyait toujours un bout de sa cape d'uniforme. Il se tenait devant la porte sans bouger; Hermione se demanda si elle devait oui ou non sortir de sa chambre. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il mit simplement fin à son dilemme en lançant tout haut:

- Tu peux sortir de ta chambre, Granger. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais très bien que tu as tout entendu.

Timidement, Hermione poussa le battant de la porte.

- Je suis désolée... Tu sais à quel point l'acoustique est pénible, ici. On entend tout.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules.

- Bah, ce n'est pas grave. Il fallait bien que tu finisses par le savoir un jour où l'autre.

- Quoi donc? le questionna Hermione.

- Qu'avant de passer la nuit avec toi, j'étais puceau. Oh, ne prends pas cet air de vierge effarouchée, Granger! C'est pas grave, vraiment!

- Oh, d'accord, balbutia Hermione, mais tout de même... Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas...

- Tu n'aurais pas quoi? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher que je sache! D'ailleurs, je pensais que c'était la première fois pour toi aussi, et je n'en ai pas eu, de scrupules. Alors faisons juste comme si tout était parfaitement normal, d'accord? Et pitié... Oublions toutes ces histoires de coucheries. Jusque là, ça n'a fait que nous attirer des ennuis, c'est tout.

- Ca, c'est sûr! s'écria Hermione. A cause de ça, j'ai perdu la confiance d'à peu près tous mes amis, et toi tu viens de te faire plaquer par Parkinson...

Malefoy, en deux foulées souple, s'étala dans son fauteuil.

- Alors là, Granger, permets-moi de douter. Permets-moi même de ne pas être d'accord du tout. Ca n'est absolument pas notre faute si ton imbécile de rouquin et cette idiote de Pansy nous laissent tomber.

Hermione s'assit sur le canapé à la hauteur de Draco et eut un petit rire triste.

- Ah, tu crois? J'aimerais bien savoir qui d'autre en est responsable, alors...

- C'est évident. Lavande Brown, bien sûr.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi? tu veux rejeter la faute sur elle? s'exclama la jeune fille, outrée. Mais... Si nous avions su nous contrôler, elle n'aurait rien eu à raconter je te signale!

- Granger, réfléchis une seconde, veux-tu. Tant que nous étions les seuls à savoir ce que nous avions fait, tout allait bien. A part la guerre ouverte entre nous, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il rapidement face au regard expressif de la jeune fille. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que si cette blonde insipide ne s'était pas mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas, nous mènerions toujours notre petit train train habituel. Même si je comprends bien que sortir avec Weasmoche ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir.

- Je te demande pardon? s'indigna Hermione. Merci, mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de juger ma relation avec Ron. Et ça se passait très bien, d'ailleurs.

- Oh, arrête Granger, rétorqua Malefoy de sa voix traînante, je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais. Il n'y avait pas dans tes yeux cet enthousiasme que...

Il s'interrompit. Un silence gêné s'installa, brusquement rompu par Hermione.

- Je crois que ma relation avec Ron - mon ancienne relation avec Ron - n'est pas le sujet de cette discussion.

- Oui, tout à fait. Le sujet de conversation, c'est: comment faire regretter amèrement à cette petite traînée de Brown de ne pas avoir tenu sa langue... murmura le jeune homme dont les yeux étincelaient d'une lueur sanguinaire.

- Malefoy!

- Quoi? J'aurai sa peau, c'est tout!

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en s'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé. Mais après tout, Malefoy avait plus ou moins raison; elle rêvait de tenir le cou de Lavande entre ses mains et de serrer très fort. Seulement, ils étaient préfets en chef, et ne pouvaient pas se permettre le luxe d'une vengeace. De plus, Lavande allait probablement prendre, d'une minute à l'autre, le Poudlard Express qui la ramènerait chez elle les deux prochaines semaines. Mais lorsqu'elle fit part à Draco du fruit de ses réflexions, il déclara seulement avec un petit sourire en coin:

- Ce n'est pas un problème. De toute façon, chacun sait que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid; et nous aurons tout le temps de lui tomber dessus lorsqu'elle aura tout oublié.

Hermione se leva.

- Bon, et bien, puisque tout est clair, je vais pouvoir aller me doucher maintenant. J'ai vraiment eu une mauvaise journée, alors si ça ne t'embête pas...

- Oh, je t'en prie, va te doucher. J'espère juste que ça ne t'émoustillera pas trop de savoir que je suis à quelques mètres de toi...

- Malefoy, ne va rien t'imaginer. Ca n'est pas parce que nous faisons bloc contre cette crétine de Lavande que nous sommes amis, d'accord? Ni que ce qui s'est déjà passé se reproduira.

Sous le regard goguenard du jeune homme, elle se réfugia dans la salle de bains. Décidément, il avait un réel don pour lui porter sur les nerfs!

Le lundi suivant, après un bon week-end de détente vacancière devant les cheminées du château, Hermione s'était remise au travail et étudiait avidement chaque ouvrage qui traitait de près ou de loin du programme des ASPIC. Elle était si profondément plongée dans ses livres qu'elle n'entendit pas Malefoy faire irruption dans sa chambre au beau milieu de l'après midi. De surprise, elle faillit renverser le pot d'encre qu'elle avait ouvert au cas où elle aurait à prendre des notes, et faillit avaler sa plume avec laquelle elle se caressait pensivement le bout du nez. Se retournant brusquement, elle s'écria:

- Tu ne pourrais pas frapper avant d'entrer? J'ai eu la peur de ma vie!

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules.

- Bah, je pensais que vu l'épaisseur des murs tu m'aurais entendu arriver. Bon, je ne viens pas discuter maçonnerie; Rogue a des plans pour les vacances.

Hermione leva un sourcil.

- Des plans? à quel sujet?

- Au sujet de l'école, Granger. Tu penses bien qu'il ne va pas me parler des plans de vacances du Seigneur des Ténèbres! la charria Malefoy.

- Oh, tu sais, avec vous deux on ne sait jamais... Et de quoi s'agit-il exactement? s'enquit-elle.

- C'est simple: d'habitude, on a un bal de Noël avant les vacances, pour que tout le monde puisse y assister. Il a été annulé cette année à cause des Carrows, ces adorables petites bêtes. Seulement, ici, pendant les vacances, l'ennui est plus que total, pas vrai?

Hermione lui jeta un regard qui en disait long, avant de dire:

- Moi je trouve qu'avec des ASPIC à préparer, on a toujours quelque chose à faire... Mais en effet, c'est une question de point de vue.

- Comme tu dis, grimaça Malefoy. Enfin, bref, Rogue a décidé de faire tout de même un petit bal avec les élèves qui restent, et je crois que le voeu de tenir leur esprit occupé par autre chose que par la guerre qui gronde n'y est pas étranger... Tant qu'ils pensent au bal, ils se pensent pas à ennuyer les Carrows ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Hermione, peu impressionnée, se retourna pour continuer à recopier le croquis d'une plante assez étrange, et répondit:

- Super. Tout le monde va s'amuser, mais ça n'était pas la peine de me prévenir, je reste ici.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, franchement, je ferais pareil, mais Rogue nous charge de jouer les chaperons.

Hermione se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise et grimaça.

- Oh non! une soirée entière passée à surveiller des ados qui ne chercheront qu'à se peloter dans des coins sombres, ça va être fantastique. J'espère au moins qu'on n'aura pas à danser...

- Je ne pense pas. En tout cas, ça ne fait pas partie de mes projets, mais par contre, la tenue de soirée est obligatoire.

- Pardon? Il va falloir que je trouve une robe à froufrous pour surveiller le bal? Je vais demander si je ne peux pas le faire en uniforme. J'ai autre chose à faire que de courir après une robe.

- Comme tu veux Granger. Mais si tu veux un conseil, fais-toi sexy, c'est l'occasion!

Elle lui lança un regard noir, auquel il répondit par un nonchalant:

- Oh, ne te vexe pas... Je te suggérais juste de mettre davantage en valeur des atouts naturels. Ca ne peut pas te faire de mal, et, au départ, c'était tout de même un compliment.

- Idiot.

Malefoy haussa les épaules, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Bon, et bien, j'espère que tu seras plus agréable pendant que nous devrons chaperonner toute l'école, parce que sinon la soirée risque d'être longue. A plus tard, Granger.

- A plus tard, Malefoy.

Hermione se replongea dans ses croquis de botanique. Un bal, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette idées saugrenue! Elle avait passé depuis longtemps l'âge de se pomponner pour aller au bal avec ses copines. Et Malefoy, qui se moquait d'elle à ce sujet, n'était pas particulièrement fin. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne profite pas de la soirée pour l'inviter à danser ou la ridiculiser en public; avec lui, elle ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre. En tout cas, cela lui permettrait peut-être d'arrêter de penser sans arrêt à Harry, Ron et Ginny, bien au chaud au Terrier, en train de fêter Noël autour de la table des Weasley, alors qu'elle devait partager ses soirées avec ce rabat-joie de Malefoy. Heureusement que leurs relations étaient passées de "carrément hostiles" à une tolérance toute relative durant la dernière semaine, sinon elle n'aurait pas pu supporter les vacances à Poudlard. Noël, tout ça... Cela lui rappelait trop ses parents.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
**

**Et voilà, le traditionnel bal-de-la-fanfic-dramione est amorcé... Donc, dans le prochain chapitre, on aura droit au bal dans son intégralité, mais... un bal plutôt pas comme les autres!! Je vous laisse émettre des hypothèses sur ce qui va se passer; à votre avis, est-ce qu'ils vont se réconcilier? Est-ce que ça va aller jusqu'à une autre "bêtise"? Ou est-ce que ce sera encore pire?**

**Je crois que je peux vous aiguiller en vous disant que le prochain chapitre s'appellera "un bal pas si pénible"... Alors? Vos avis?**


	14. Un bal pas si pénible

_Bon, je viens d'avoir pas mal de problèmes/bugs avec le site qui ne voulait pas que je poste quoi que ce soit... C'est d'ailleurs pas la première fois, et je suis perplexe. Mais bon si vous lisez ce chapitre, ça signifie forcément qu'il a passé la barrière^^Pour info, j'ai commencé à batailler pour le publier vers 14h..._

**Vous allez enfin avoir droit à la traditionnelle scène du bal... Quoique. Nous avons beau être en plein coeur du pays des dramiones guimauvesques, il y a quand même quelques limites, et puis... oh, vous verrez bien^^ Un conseil, cependant; guettez. L'intrigue et l'aventure arrivent à grands pas.  
**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Rogue s'étant montré intransigeant sur le côté "tenue de soirée obligatoire" du bal, Hermione fut contrainte de farfouiller dans les rayons "couture et mercerie" de la bibliothèque. Heureusement qu'on y trouvait absolument de tout! Elle était parvenue, au terme de quelques heures d'expérimentations, à la confection d'une robe de soirée plus ou moins correcte. C'était une robe d'uniforme déchirée deux mois plus tôt lors d'une chute de balai qui avait servi de base au modèle; elle avait ensuite seulement rajouté quelques voiles par ci par là, égayé les couleurs et évasé les manches. Sachant que Malefoy guetterait le moindre détail de sa tenue dans l'espoir d'y trouver motif à raillerie, elle avait volontairement conservé la profondeur d'origine du décolleté, qui était en réalité nulle.

Non, vraiment, passer la soirée à surveiller une bande d'ados surexcités ne l'enthousiasmait guère. En repensant à l'excitation ressentie pour son premier bal, et aux heures qu'elle avait passées à essayer de fixer ses cheveux, elle se sentait un peu idiote. Cette fois-ci, elle s'était contentée de se démêler les cheveux et de les ramener en chignon toujours un peu désordonné à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle ne tenait pas non plus à ressembler à McGonagall avec un chignon sur la nuque...

Avec un soupir résigné, elle jeta un dernier regard à sa glace avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Son reflet lui indiqua clairement qu'elle avait connu des jours meilleurs... Non seulement son manque d'appétit du dernier mois écoulé avait fini par se ressentir sur sa ligne de façon assez disgracieuse, mais en plus son visage était de plus en plus marqué par la fatigue des longues nuits de révisions, et de celles qu'elle passait allongée sur le canapé de la salle commune pour s'être endormie en train de lire - il ne serait jamais venu à l'idée de Malefoy de la réveiller pour l'envoyer dans son lit. Elle avait donc les traits tirés, les clavicules saillantes, les cheveux en bataille, et sa robe ressemblait à celle d'une nonne qui se rendrait à un bal masqué. Non, décidément, elle avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Après un second soupir résigné, elle se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre, pour attendre Malefoy afin qu'ils descendent ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Aucun d'eux n'avait particulièrement envie de s'y rendre, et ils avaient tacitement reconnu que se soutenir mutuellement pourrait être une bonne idée. Hermione avait décidé de descendre avec une petite heure d'avance afin de repérer les lieux propices aux étreintes prohibées qui nécessitaient une surveillance accrue, et cria à Malefoy de se dépêcher, ce à quoi il répondit par une formule qu'il n'aurait certainement pas répété si sa mère s'était trouvée près de lui. Hermione haussa les épaules, avant de lui lancer qu'elle descendrait sans lui, ce à quoi il répondit avec mauvaise grâce qu'il arrivait tout de suite.

Dix minutes plus tard, le Serpentard sortait majestueusement de sa chambre, vêtu d'un costume de soirée impeccable et terriblement bien coupé. Il avait apporté un soin tout particulier à sa coiffure, et semblait immensément satisfait de sa performance vestimentaire. Ce fut alors qu'il posa les yeux sur sa collègue préfète en chef, écarquilla les yeux et faillit se décrocher la mâchoire.

- Granger, dis-moi que je rêve! tu ne vas pas te rendre au bal de l'école habillée comme ça, tu ressembles à un sac!

Hermione, vexée, rougit légèrement avant de répliquer:

- La tenue de soirée est obligatoire, non? j'ai fait comme j'ai pu.

- Oh non, balbutia le jeune homme, tu peux faire mieux que ça. Non, sérieusement, Granger, quand je t'ai vu potasser ces livres de couture, j'ai cru que tu réussirais à faire quelque chose d'au moins... potable! Là, j'avoue, j'ai rarement... En fait, je n'ai jamais vu de robe aussi hideuse. Je suis désolé, mais il est hors de question que tu paraisses au bal en même temps que moi. Nous sommes préfets en chef, Granger, on est censé conserver un minimum d'honneur et de prestance, bon sang!

- Je voudrais bien savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre, étant donné que le bal en question commence dans cinquante minutes... sarcasma Hermione.

Draco la regarda droit dans les yeux, soupira puis lui saisit le poignet et commença à la tirer vers la sortie. La jeune fille se débattit avec rage et force de cris. Malefoy se retourna, et s'écria:

- Granger, tu ressembles à une bouse de dragon, d'accord? Je vais passer la soirée à côté de toi à surveiller ces mômes, et je n'ai pas envie de ressembler, par association, à une bouse de dragon, vu? Alors tu te tais, et tu me suis à la Salle sur Demande, là où je me cachais l'année dernière. Si on demande la salle pour cacher des objets, on devrait forcément y trouver une vieille robe qui traîne quelque part...

Ils atteignirent la Salle sur Demande en cinq minutes, y pénétrèrent au bout de deux minutes, et ce fut seulement au terme de dix autres interminables minutes que Draco s'écria soudain:

- Victoire!

- Comment ça? Tu as trouvé une robe? s'enquit Hermione qui commençait à s'inquiéter de l'heure qui tournait.

- Exactement! bon, c'est un peu vieillot, ça paie pas de mine et il va falloir utiliser un bon sort de nettoyage, mais cette robe doit être à peu près à ta taille et elle est, disons, sortable. Ca n'est pas le moment de faire la difficile, Granger...

La jeune fille lâcha une exclamation dédaigneuse.

- Je ne suis pas celle qui fait la difficile, Malefoy! Tu es sûr de vouloir performer ces sorts de nettoyage?

Mais le Serpentard était déjà lancé et grommelait des sorts plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Hermione en déduisit que le manoir Malefoy ne devait pas être d'une hygiène exemplaire... Mais le jeune homme se redressa bientôt en brandissant victorieusement une robe bleu ciel satinée qu'il lança à sa collègue.

- Mets-la, ordonna-t-il.

- Hein, tout de suite? devant toi? s'étonna Hermione.

- Evidemment, tout de suite! Comme si on avait encore du temps devant nous, enfin, Granger, réfléchis!

- Très bien, retourne-toi le temps que je l'enfile, alors, décréta la jeune fille qui n'était pas très emballée à l'idée de se retrouver en sous vêtements devant Malefoy.

- Oh, Granger, je t'en prie. Ne fais pas ta chochotte; je sais très bien à quoi tu ressembles sous tes vêtements, alors enfile cette robe et ne te fais pas plus agaçante qu'un Scroutt à pétard, veux-tu?

- Techniquement, objecta Hermione, tu ne sais pas à quoi je ressemble en sous-vêtements. Alors va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon Malefoy, et retourne-toi!

En râlant, le Serpentard s'exécuta, se demandant tout de même s'il ne pourrait pas jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour se rincer un peu l'oeil. Après tout, c'était son droit le plus strict, puisque c'était grâce à lui que Granger ne ressemblerait pas à une harpie et que de toute façon, il l'avait déjà vue nue. Prudemment, il risqua un coup d'oeil derrière lui, aussitôt réprimandé par un cri aigü. Agacé, il se résigna à fixer le mur jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille lui dise de se retourner à nouveau. Il s'exécuta, et la jaugea de la tête au pieds pour juger sa tenue.

La robe était faite de satin bleu ciel aux doux reflets, avec une jupe longue, ample et volumineuse; le corsage était serré, lacé sur le devant, avec un décolleté légèrement plongeant qui restait décent. Les manches étaient longues et évasées, d'un tissu un peu plus foncé que le reste de la robe. Arrivé au terme de son examen, Draco haussa les épaules.

- Bon, ça n'est pas si mal. Le bleu ne te va pas du tout, mais ç'aurait pu être pire, et on a déjà de la chance d'avoir trouvé cette robe, c'est juste ta taille. Pour ta coiffure, ça ne ressemble toujours à rien, mais on n'a plus le temps de s'occuper de ça; tant pis, ça fera.

- Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir! remarqua sarcastiquement Hermione. J'avais espéré qu'avec les montagnes de jupons qui étouffent mes jambes sous cette jupe, tu aurais au moins pu te fendre d'un compliment!

- J'ai dit que c'était ta taille, c'est un compliment, non? Bon allez, accélère, on va être en retard.

Se demandant sérieusement en quoi remarquer que la robe était à la bonne taille pouvait être un compliment, Hermione emboîta le pas au Serpentard: il avait raison au moins sur un point, s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ils allaient arriver en retard. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur la pièce remplie d'objets de bric et de broc, et remarqua une tiare particulièrement jolie dont les pierres précieuses d'un joli bleu iraient parfaitement avec sa robe. Demandant à Malefoy de patienter encore une seconde, elle escalada un monceau d'objets hétéroclites pour atteindre le diadème juché sur la tête d'un buste en pierre, et le posa sur ses cheveux. Répondant d'un haussement d'épaule aux yeux levés au ciel de Draco, elle le rejoignit en quelques petits bonds et ils sortirent de la Salle sur Demande, se dépêchant de gagner la Grande Salle.

- Bon, tu crois qu'on a tout répertorié? s'enquit Draco après une vingtaine de minutes de recherches dans la Grande Salle et ses environs proches.

- Oh, je suppose que oui, répondit Hermione. De toute façon, on n'est pas censé étendre notre surveillance à plus couloirs de distance de la Grande Salle, non? Alors je ne vois aucun autre endroit propice aux tripotages adolescents qu'on n'aurait pas remarqué.

- Tant mieux, parce que ça commence dans deux minutes. Tiens, regarde, la vieille toupie s'avance pour nous expliquer toutes les corvées qu'on va devoir accomplir...

Hermione flanqua un coup de coude au Serpentard et se tourna, tout sourire, vers MacGonagall.

- Professeur! justement, nous vous cherchions.

- Très bien. Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy, je suppose que vous savez ce que vous avez à faire? Ouvrir le bal avec vos cavaliers, puis tâcher de garder un oeil sur les élèves... Les tâches habituelles des préfets en chef, somme toute, conclut la vieille femme qui semblait avoir fort à faire ailleurs.

Hermione et Draco échangèrent un regard surpris, puis Hermione fit prestement taire Draco qui s'apprêtait à faire savoir ce qu'il pensait des "tâches habituelles des préfets en chef" pour préciser:

- Professeur... Nous préférerions ne pas danser. A vrai dire, nous n'avions même pas cherché de cavalier.

- Je vous en prie, je sais bien que Miss Parkinson et Monsieur Weasley sont absents mais enfin, vous pourriez faire un effort pour faciliter le travail des professeurs...

- Je vous demande pardon, mais en quoi notre ouverture du bal pourrait-elle faciliter votre travail? aboya quasiment Malefoy.

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous apprendrez qu'à Poudlard, les préfets en chef ont toujours ouvert les bals de Noël lorsque l'année n'était pas celle d'un Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et que pour le moment, personne n'a prévu de changer cette habitude. Et surtout pas vous. Alors débrouillez-vous, attrappez un ami dans la foule si vous voulez, mais trouvez-vous chacun un partenaire pour le bal qui commence dans deux minutes!

Les yeux d'Hermione se firent catastrophés, tandis que ceux de Malefoy se faisaient rageurs.

- Professeur, s'écria-t-il, tout le monde est parti en vacances, et tout ce que nous souhaitons faire, c'est passer la soirée dans notre chambre à réviser pour nos ASPICS. Alors j'accepte de surveiller les élèves qui vont se bécoter dans des coins sombres ou qui essaient de faire passer des fioles de whisky coupé au jus de citrouille sous les tables, mais pour ce qui est de danser, le bal se fera sans moi!

Mais McGonagall ne semblait pas de cet avis.

- Mon petit, je doute que vous mettiez autant de coeur dans vos révisions que votre collègue, qui, elle, a certainement très envie de retourner travailler, sussura-t-elle, mais votre insigne de préfet en chef ne vous est pas imposée, et vous êtes libre de la rendre si le travail que l'on vous confie ne vous convient pas.

Estomaqué, Malefoy s'enferma dans un mutisme forcé.

- Bien, continua le professeur. Maintenant que ce point est éclairci, permettez-moi de vous suggérer de danser ensemble la danse d'ouverture, puis de vous éclipser discrètement; la tradition serait respectée, et vous n'auriez pas à danser pendant toute la soirée. Cela vous évite également d'avoir à chercher un cavalier. Je dois filer, les enfants, le professeur Rogue attend visiblement que j'ai pris place pour entamer le bal; prenez vite votre décision.

Hermione et Draco échangèrent un regard paniqué. Dans celui de Draco, on pouvait lire une rage extrême et une terrible envie de tout envoyer paître, mais le regard d'Hermione exprimait tout autre chose.

- Malefoy, si je perds mon insigne à cause de toi, je te tue!

Et elle saisit le poignet du Serpentard qu'elle traîna presque jusqu'à la piste de danse, au moment exact où les lumières s'allumaient et où Rogue lâchait quelques mots complètement dépourvus d'enthousiasme pour marquer le début du bal. Seuls, sur la piste, attendant la musique, Draco et Hermione se jetaient mutuellement des regards féroces, jusqu'à ce que Draco chuchote:

- Je te signale que ça n'est pas ma faute si tu as négligé de te chercher un cavalier!

Mais la musique se mit en marche, et ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de rester silencieux, ne pouvant plus s'entendre. Hermione se concentra donc sur la danse, heureusement une simple valse, histoire de ne pas faire de noeuds avec ses jambes. Heureusement, Malefoy était plutot un bon danseur, et la guidait relativement bien, lui évitant plus d'une fois des faux pas qui auraient pu la couvrir de ridicule. Prudemment, elle maintenant une distance raisonnable d'une vingtaine de centimètres entre leurs deux corps; les mains puissantes de Malefoy sur sa taille suffisaient largement, sans qu'il ait en plus le nez plongé dans son décolleté. Elle avait déjà le visage à la hauteur du menton de son cavalier, et pouvait sentir l'odeur douce et fraîche de son eau de toilette. Quelle idée pour un garçon d'utiliser de l'eau de toilettes! Elle-même ne mettait de parfum que dans les très grandes occasions. Mais la peau diaphane du cou de Malefoy, juste sous ses yeux, semblait terriblement douce...

Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse ses pensées vagabonder alors que tous les élèves présents avaient les yeux fixés sur eux. Déjà, personne ne semblait avoir compris qu'ils dansaient ensemble contraints et forcés, et non pas par agrément; tous les fixaient d'un air abasourdi, comme si la vision d'un Serpentard dansant avec une Gryffondor les tétanisait. Hermione luttait contre son envie de fermer ses yeux pour attendre la fin de la chanson, qui lui sembla durer des heures. Enfin, les derniers accords se firent entendre, et elle put pousser Malfoy loin d'elle alors que McGonagall, plus sympathique que quelques minutes auparavant, demandait aux élèves d'applaudir les deux préfets qui avaient consenti à danser ensemble alors qu'ils n'en avaient tout d'abord aucune envie.

Hermione se précipita immédiatement dans le couloir qu'elle avait prévu de surveiller, de commun accord avec Malefoy. Tapie dans l'ombre, elle attendit qu'un éventuel couple en manque de sensations fortes fasse son apparition, et elle ne fut pas déçue; moins d'une minute plus tard, elle vit débarquer une petite Gryffondor cramponnée au bras d'un Serdaigle un peu plus âgé, et ils se dépêchèrent de se dissimuler dans un coin d'ombre pour faire Merlin sait quoi. Hermione sortir presque immédiatement de son propre coin d'ombre pour leur suggérer aimablement de regagner la Grande Salle. Les amoureux sursautèrent, et le Serdaigle partit sans demander son reste, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de la petite Gryffondor, qui devait être en troisième année et retint son amoureux par la manche.

- Eh bien, lui demanda Hermione, tu ne vas pas à la fête, comme tout le monde?

- Dis-donc, s'écria la petite, ça te va bien de donner des leçons!

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour.

- Je te ferais remarquer que même si mon insigne n'est pas de sortie, je suis toujours préfète en chef et que de plus je suis en train de faire mon travail! siffla-t-elle. Et tu devrais savoir que même si ça me crève le coeur, je retire tout de même des points à Gryffondor lorsque c'est nécessaire. Alors retourne danser dans la Grande Salle, tu veux bien?

Le garçon de Serdaigle, visualisant la perte de points comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête, tenta à nouveau d'entraîner sa petite amie vers la Grande Salle, mais peine perdue. Elle décocha à Hermione un regard lourd de sous entendus qu'elle exprima presque immédiatement:

- Je trouve ça un peu gonflé de nous empêcher de nous embrasser, de la part d'une fille qui utilise les appart's privés des préfets pour coucher avec son collègue!

Si Hermione n'avait pas possédé un self-control absolument extraordinaire, la claque serait partie immédiatement. Plutôt que de se laisser aller à la colère, Hermione déclara froidement:

- J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor. Et pour ta gouverne, sache que les gens majeurs qui dansent ensemble à une seule occasion n'ont pas forcément de relations sexuelles. Allez, va-t-en avant que j'en réfère au professeur McGonagall.

Mais la petite ne semblait pas intimidée pour autant. Au moment même, Hermione entendit Malefoy s'engouffrer dans le couloir en l'appelant, lorsque la petite s'écriait:

- Je ne me fais pas d'idées, c'est Lavande qui a dit ça dans la salle commune tout à l'heure!

Malefoy, remarquant le teint livide d'Hermione et entendant les dernières paroles de la préadolescente agita sa baguette avec négligeance.

- Oulà, des gamins qui viennent se bécoter dans les couloirs! lança-t-il d'un air mauvais. Dis-donc, toi, t'es pas un peu vieux pour une petite fille comme ça? demanda-t-il au Serdaigle. A ta place je ne me montrerais pas trop en sa compagnie. Vous avez eu de la chance de tomber sur Granger, c'est une préfète en chef intègre, elle... Par contre si vous voulez jouer au plus malin avec moi, je peux vous promettre que vous ne gagnerez pas! C'est clair? Alors allez vous bécoter ailleurs, mais pas dans notre secteur. Allez zou, du balai, chiures de Scroutt!

Cette fois, le Serdaigle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entraîna de force sa petite amie vers une aile plus reculée du château. Malefoy suivit leur fuite d'un éclat de rire, puis se tourna vers Hermione. Elle avait l'air bouleversée.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe? tu as du mal à te faire respecter, et tu le vis mal?

- Non Malefoy, ça n'est pas ça... murmura-t-elle. Mais selon cette gamine, Lavande Brown se fait un plaisir de raconter à tort et à travers tout ce qu'elle sait sur... Enfin, tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

Mais à la grande surprise d'Hermione, Malefoy ne traita pas ses inquiétudes avec dédain, ou peur pour sa réputation. Au contraire, il lui saisit l'épaule et l'attira tout contre lui. Elle sentait encore mieux l'odeur de son eau de toilette, et le noeud papillon lui chatouillait le nez.

- Allez, Granger, ne t'inquiète pas, va. De toute façon, qui irait croire un truc pareil?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre. Un pâle sourire lui barrait le visage. Oui, Draco Malefoy était en train de plaisanter! Stupéfaite, elle ne put que lui rendre timidement son sourire, et il l'entoura d'une étreinte qui devait se vouloir protectrice dans la forme, mais surtout tentatrice dans le fond. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter:

- Je le savais bien qu'il allait falloir trouver un moyen de lui faire amèrement regretter d'avoir une langue trop bien pendue, à celle-là, murmura-t-il. Ca lui apprendrait à nous mener la vie dure...

- Malefoy! tu es préfet en chef! s'indigna Hermione.

- Et alors? pas vu pas pris.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Boh, de toute façon, je crois que les problèmes ne viennent pas tous d'elle...

- Tu as tout à fait raison! s'écria Malefoy. Voilà pourquoi, dès la rentrée, il va falloir lancer un plan d'extermination pour se débarrasser de tous les impudents qui osent nous pourrir la vie, j'ai nommé tous les Ron-Ron, Lav-Lav et autres Pan-Pan de la création!

Hermione éclata de rire et lui donna une bourrade en se dégageant de ses bras.

- Hé! Laisse Ron tranquille. Après tout, c'est surtout la victime, dans l'histoire, marmonna Hermione.

- Weasmoche, victime? Excuse-moi, mais celui qui sort avec la fille à qui il fait les yeux doux depuis la première année, et qui ne lui lâche pas un regard et évite autant que possible de la toucher, je n'appelle pas ça une victime, déclara Malefoy. Je pense que "crétin" serait un meilleur qualificatif.

Hermione secoua la tête avec un petit sourire, son dos appuyé contre le mur de pierre. Elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder quelques secondes, puis demanda:

- On retourne surveiller les élèves, maintenant?

Mais à sa grande surprise, Malefoy se pencha sur elle, posant ses mains à plat sur le mur de façon à l'encercler. Elle eut soudain la désagréable impression d'être prise au piège, spécialement lorsque Malefoy se pencha sensuellement vers elle et murmura au creux de son oreille:

- C'est pas exactement comme ça que je voyais les choses, Granger... Non, pour la suite j'aurais plutôt préféré quelque chose comme: toi et moi, maintenant, dans ce couloir, sauvagement...

Hermione frissonna et le repoussa violemment. Il tomba à la renverse alors qu'il criait presque, avec indignation:

- Malefoy!!!

Mais il était resté au sol, secoué de petits spasmes. Inquiète, elle se pencha vers lui, redoutant qu'il se soit heurté dans sa chute. Mais il se releva bien vite, et elle constata que sa légère inertie n'était nullement dûe à un choc provoqué par sa chute: non, Malefoy était tout simplement mort de rire. Vexée, elle lui décocha un léger coup de pied.

- Ce n'est pas drôle! s'écria-t-elle. Pas drôle du tout!

- Oh, Granger, je t'assure, si tu avais vu ta tête tu ne dirais pas ça! Oh, Merlin, les yeux que tu as ouverts!

- Idiot!

Ils restèrent dans le couloir quelques instants encore, attendant que le fou rire de Malefoy s'en aille, puis il déclara:

- Allez, Granger, ne t'inquiète pas. On y retourne, surveiller ces sales mômes, ils ne risquent pas le coma éthylique tant qu'on est dans les parages!

- Contente de voir que tu te ranges enfin du côté de la raison, remarqua sarcastiquement Hermione.

- Dis, Granger... Tu ne rigoles donc jamais?

- Seulement quand j'en ai envie. Et précisément maintenant, je n'en ai pas envie. Vu?

Il haussa les épaules, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Hermione, quant à elle, commençait à se dire que ce bal était plutôt une bonne chose: pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle venait de passer un bon moment sans penser à Ron ni à leur rupture, et elle s'était sentie à l'aise en présence de Malefoy. En plus, elle était maintenant en possession d'une robe de bal et d'un diadième tout à fait charmant, dont l'intérieur était gravé de runes anciennes et comportait certainement d'importants sortilèges qu'elle pourrait étudier à loisir, et, qui sait, peut-être activer également...

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Alors, ce chapitre de bal? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?  
Techniquement, il y a un détail que vous n'avez pas pu manquer (ou alors vous étiez trop occupés à vous demander si y'avait pas des détails annonçant un lemon - faites pas les innocents, je suis sûre qu'il y en a qui ont tiqué quand Hermione a enfilé sa belle robe) ou si vous l'avez manqué, vous le retrouverez plus tard. D'ailleurs, prenez note: c'est dans ce chapitre que se trouve le premier détail "évident" pour le reste... Mais il y en avait plein avant. Haha. Vous avez le droit de vous mettre à leur recherche^^** **Et dépêchez-vous, parce que le quinzième chapitre s'apellera "Lorsque la réalité les rattrappe". **


	15. Lorsque la réalité les rattrape

**Vous allez maintenant savoir ce qu'est cette réalité qui rattrape Draco et Hermione lorsque les vacances se terminent...  
**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Tout au long de la seconde semaine, Hermione avait senti un léger changement dans sa relation avec Malefoy. Un léger dégel faisait suite à la soirée du bal. Ils avaient passé une soirée relativement agréable, exception faite de leurs tentatives répétées de mettre fin à la contrebande de sherry coupé au jus de citrouille qui se passait allègrement sous les tables ; ils avaient réussi à se tenir éloignés de la piste de danse et à accomplir leur tâche sans trop d'ennui. Et lorsqu'ils avaient regagné leurs appartements tard dans la nuit – voire même tôt le matin – ils étaient allés se coucher le plus naturellement du monde, sans prise de bec préalable ; après tout, ils étaient l'un comme l'autre trop épuisés pour gaspiller leurs dernières forces.

Et, juste avant que Hermione ne ferme la porte de sa chambre, Draco s'était tourné vers elle, et après une légère hésitation, lui avait souhaité bonne nuit. Ca n'était plus arrivé depuis… Longtemps. Etrangement, ces deux petits mots emplirent Hermione d'une douce chaleur ; c'était tellement agréable. Elle lui avait alors répondu de la même façon, et, juste avant de se mettre au lit, s'était glissée à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre qu'elle avait ouverte délicatement. Depuis leur grande dispute, elle avait arrêté d'ouvrir sa porte chaque soir comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire auparavant. Elle avait alors remarqué que la porte de son voisin était grande ouverte. Avait-il eu comme elle, l'idée juste ce soir, ou bien n'avait-il jamais cessé d'ouvrir cette porte, chaque nuit ? Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir davantage à la question : à peine s'était-elle glissée sous les draps qu'elle s'était endormie.

Les vacances avaient été une période tranquille pendant laquelle Hermione n'avait cessé de lire et de se renseigner sur le programme des ASPIC. Parfois, elle avait été interrompue par un Malefoy taquin qu'elle réprimandait toujours vertement, mais dans l'ensemble, les deux semaines de congés s'étaient avérées moins catastrophiques que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Mais à présent que les cours allaient recommencer, elle sentait une légère appréhension monter en elle; comment allait-elle se comporter face à Harry et Ron ? Comment allaient-ils se comporter avec elle ?

Elle choisit de ne pas se montrer dans le Grand Hall le soir du retour des élèves. C'était idiot et ne faisait que retarder l'échéance de la confrontation, mais elle préférait toujours ça à un grand déballage public. Elle savait par contre que Draco y était descendu ; sans doute pour retrouver Pansy. A cette idée, Hermione ressentait un petit pincement dans son amour-propre, mais après tout, Malefoy et Pansy étaient brouillés. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle raisonnait de cette façon : il était impossible qu'elle ait un faible pour Malefoy… Même si après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, « impossible » n'était pas un mot qui puisse servir pour quelque évolution que ce soit de leur relation. Si relation il y avait. En y réfléchissant bien, oui, ils avaient une relation ; une relation amicale. Très différente de son amitié avec Harry et Ron – surtout ces temps-ci – mais il s'agissait tout de même d'amitié.

Cela lui paraissait très étrange d'utiliser ce mot en association avec Malefoy ; elle avait toujours cru qu'il ne pouvait être ami avec personne. Même après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, elle avait cru qu'il s'était uniquement servi d'elle pour flatter son ego ; mais à présent, sa vision des choses avait changé. On ne commet pas un acte aussi important avec n'importe qui. Il était humainement impossible que Malefoy se soit servi d'elle à ce moment-là ; cela sous-entendait forcément des liens d'amitié. De là à dire qu'ils avaient couché ensemble par amitié, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Oui, ce devait être cela. Une amitié particulière et jusque là étrangère à Hermione les unissait ; plutôt que de s'attarder sur les antécédents douteux de Malefoy, autant accepter la situation telle qu'elle était.

Hermione était assez fière de la conclusion à laquelle elle était arrivée ; elle ne marchait pas encore sur les traces de Freud, Jung ou Lacan, mais elle avait au moins éclairci ce qui jusque là était resté passablement embrouillé. A présent, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir.

Elle passa donc la soirée à relire ses cours d'avant les vacances, ayant prévu de se coucher tôt et sans souper. Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle serait confrontée à Harry et Ron, elle aviserait. Mais pour le moment, mieux valait se reposer encore un peu…

Lorsque Malefoy revint, elle s'était allongée sur le canapé et fixait pensivement le plafond. En entendant Malefoy refermer la porte derrière lui, elle se redressa, déjà légèrement endormie, elle passa le bras sur le dossier du canapé pour se tourner vers lui.

- Alors, lui demanda-t-elle, Pansychou va bien ?

- Au cas où tu aurais oublié, Granger, Parkinson et moi sommes désormais fâchés à mort, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme.

Hermione se rassit normalement dans le canapé et haussa les épaules pendant que Malefoy venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour profiter de la chaleur du feu, les couloirs étant passablement glacials en ce début de janvier.

- Bah, de toute façon, je crois qu'on traverse tous les deux une période difficile sur le plan social… philosopha-t-elle.

Draco haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Toujours fâchée avec Weasley ? s'enquit-il.

- Toujours, soupira la jeune fille. Et d'ailleurs, plus que jamais ; il a sûrement macéré dans sa rancœur pendant deux semaines, et maintenant il lui suffira de me voir pour me sauter à la gorge, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. J'aimerais beaucoup qu'il ait relativisé pendant les vacances, mais ça ne lui ressemble absolument pas.

- Ca, c'est certain ! ricana Malfoy avant d'ajouter : Mais alors … Tu n'es pas au courant ?

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de prendre un air surpris.

- Comment, au courant de quoi ?

Soudain, Malefoy eut l'air gêné, et carrément inconfortable. Il se gratta nonchalamment la nuque pour se redonner contenance, puis déclara :

- Potter et Weasley ne sont pas rentrés de vacances.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour objecter quelque chose, resta ainsi quelques secondes, puis la referma.

- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Malefoy ! Ils devraient être revenus ! Ils ont dû être retardés, ça n'est pas normal !

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, toujours gêné, puis finit par les relever pour se composer un masque qui se voulait non pas rassurant, mais au moins réconfortant. Cela inquiéta Hermione. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être réconfortée ; du moins, pas tant que Harry et Ron allaient bien.

- Granger… Je te l'ai dit. Ils ne sont pas rentrés de vacances.

Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel Hermione n'arrivait plus à réfléchir finalement, ce fut Draco qui le brisa, en murmurant pudiquement :

- Je suis désolé.

Cette simple petite phrase apprit deux choses à Hermione. Premièrement, Draco Malefoy était capable, sinon d'empathie, au moins de feindre l'empathie et d'avoir envie de la réconforter ; bref, il tenait en quelque sorte à elle, ce qui la confortait dans sa thèse de l'amitié, car autrement il ne se serait pas gêné pour parader suite à la disparition de ses amis.

Deuxièmement, et c'était une moins bonne nouvelle, il était probablement arrivé quelque chose de sérieux à Ron et Harry, pour que Draco lui parle sur ce ton de funérailles. Peut-être les Mangemorts avaient-ils découvert le Quartier Général de l'Ordre ? Ou peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres était-il allé au Terrier, décidant d'en finir une fois pour toutes avec les Weasleys ? Et Malefoy semblait bien au courant… Peut-être avait-il toujours un contact proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui avait parlé de quelque chose à propos de ses amis ? Que leur était-il arrivé ? Etaient-ils les seuls à avoir été gardés par les Mangemorts ou bien le reste de la famille Weasley avait-il été arrêté ?

- Malefoy ! Ginny, Ginny Weasley, est-ce qu'elle était là? s'enquit-elle avec hâte.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme, pourquoi ?

Mais Hermione ne lui répondit pas, et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ginny était à Poudlard. Donc, Ginny allait bien. Et par extension, la famille Weasley aussi. C'était au moins une bonne nouvelle ; restait à savoir ce qui était arrivé à Ron et Harry.

Elle se leva précipitamment du canapé et courut presque vers la porte, mais Draco l'arrêta :

- Eh ! Granger, il est onze heures, où tu vas comme ça ?

- Voir Ginny Weasley ! répondit-elle en dégageant son poignet et en continuant vers la porte.

Malefoy secoua la tête et soupira :

- Prends au moins une cape. Il fait moins quinze, dans les couloirs.

Hermione croisa son regard désabusé, et, sans le faire exprès, lui sourit. Puis elle saisit sa cape d'hiver sur le portemanteau, et s'engouffra dans l'interstice entre le mur et la porte. Elle devait parler à Ginny.

Elle ne traversa cependant pas les couloirs de l'école bille en tête ; elle savait pertinemment qu'il était interdit par le règlement de s'y trouver à une heure si tardive, et réalisait parfaitement que si elle tombait sur un des Carrows, elle était cuite. En effet, personne n'ignorait son amitié avec Harry, et s'il était prisonnier quelque part, un otage sur lequel on ferait peser des menaces ne mettrait pas longtemps pour faire flancher sa détermination. De la même façon, s'il était en fuite, elle supposait qu'on l'interrogerait elle ; dans tous les cas, mieux valait être discrète.

Ce fut à pas de loup qu'elle se glissa dans le dortoir de Ginny, qui dormait déjà, épuisée par la journée de train. Elle la réveilla doucement, et l'entraîna, en pyjama, dans la salle commune.

- Ginny, s'écria-t-elle en tentant de chuchoter, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ron et Harry ? Malefoy m'a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés avec tout le monde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La jeune fille s'assit dans un des canapés et expliqua :

- Harry a décidé de partir à la recherche de je ne sais quoi… Et il a disparu sans crier gare dès le premier jour des vacances.

- Comment ? s'offusqua Hermione, et personne n'a pensé à me prévenir ?

- C'est-à-dire que je me voyais mal t'envoyer un hibou pour t'expliquer que Harry était parti à la recherche de quelque chose pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, surtout depuis que Papa est certain que notre maison est sous surveillance permanente.

- C'est vrai. Mais Ron ? Comment se fait-il que Ron ne soit pas là ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave, au moins, dis moi qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé !

- Eh bien, Ron a décidé de rejoindre Harry en transplanant… mais je n'ai pas bien compris où. Techniquement, ils ne peuvent pas se réfugier au…

Mais Ginny se tut juste à temps à la vue du regard noir d'Hermione.

- Je veux dire, reprit-elle, que depuis que Mondigus contrebande à tour de bras et donne l'adresse à tout le monde, ils ne sont pas là où on pourrait s'attendre à les trouver.

Hermione s'affala dans un fauteuil, et resta quelques instants silencieuse, pour digérer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ainsi, Ron et Harry étaient partis à la chasse au Horcruxes… Sans elle !!! C'était incroyable. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, toutes les situations désespérées dans lesquelles ils s'étaient retrouvés, les deux garçons n'avaient tout simplement pas voulu s'encombrer d'elle dans leur chasse aux Horcruxes. Tout comme Harry ne lui avait pas dit un mot des révélations du portrait de Dumbledore. Harry et Ron l'avaient volontairement laissée derrière eux. Car ils auraient pu la mettre au courant ; mais non. Ils ne l'avaient délibérément pas fait. Ils l'avaient abandonnée.

Elle se sentit soudain terriblement seule. Les deux personnes sur lesquelles elle comptait le plus depuis tant d'années l'avaient tout simplement… trahie. Il n'y avait pas d'autre terme pour désigner cela : c'était une trahison. Et le sentiment qui l'emplissait désormais était horrible.

Ginny lui tapota la main pour tenter de la réconforter, puis lui chuchota :

- Harry m'a laissé un petit billet sur ma table de chevet la nuit où nous sommes arrivés à la maison et où il est parti sans nous en parler. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, mais je suppose que je peux le partager avec toi. Après tout, tu en sais sûrement beaucoup plus que moi.

Hermione eut une moue qui signifiait qu'elle n'en était pas si sûre, mais encouragea Ginny à continuer. Ce qu'elle fit.

- Ce que Harry a écrit dans ce mot, en gros, c'est qu'il part pour accomplir une mission confiée par Dumbledore ; ce que c'est, ça, je n'en ai aucune idée. Il écrit aussi qu'il ne veut pas vous embarquer Ron et toi dans des périls qui vous mettraient en danger, parce que Ron a sûrement autre chose en tête et que toi tu es très occupée par tes ASPIC ; il ne veut pas t'empêcher de les passer. C'est à peu près ce que dit le message, mis à part les passages qui me sont destinés, à moi seule, je veux dire.

Hermione, toujours relativement choquée, se releva.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, Harry est parti. Ron l'a rejoint. Et moi je reste ici, comme une pauvre idiote, à attendre que ces messieurs aient fini de jouer les héros.

- NOUS restons ici, rectifia Ginny. Je te signale qu'ils auraient pu m'emmener aussi.

- C'est vrai, concéda Hermione qui n'en pensait pas un mot.

Pour Ginny, ça n'était tout simplement pas pareil. Elle était certes l'amie d'Hermione, mais elle était aussi la petite sœur de Ron. Et même si elle était amoureuse de Harry, et même si c'était réciproque, elle ne ferait jamais partie de leur habituel trio, toujours le même depuis tant d'années. C'était simplement différent. Quelque chose que Ginny ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Elle la remercia et s'excusa de l'avoir réveillée, puis prit le chemin de la tour des Préfets en Chef. Elle était toujours dans un état second. Harry et Ron, chacun à son tour, l'avaient donc volontairement abandonnée, et ça, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans la salle commune qu'elle partageait avec Malefoy, elle ne put s'effondrer sur le canapé car Malefoy y était allongé. A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme n'était toujours pas allé se coucher.

- Toujours debout, Malefoy ?

Le jeune homme grimaça.

- C'est pas parce que tu ne t'en occupes plus que je ne fais plus de cauchemars, Granger… Bon, alors, tes crétins d'amis. Ils vont bien ?

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. C'en était tout simplement trop, bien plus que ce que Hermione pouvait supporter. Elle avait enduré une longue période de cohabitation avec Malefoy, avait fini dans son lit, lui avait ensuite mené une guerre sans merci, puis avait enduré les pires tourments à cause de sa relation avec Ron ; elle avait passé deux semaines à se faire du souci au sujet de lui et de Harry, alors qu'eux l'avaient simplement… oubliée. Volontairement. Vengeance ? Peut-être pas. Peut-être n'avaient-ils juste pas besoin d'elle. Peut-être en avaient-ils assez. Peut-être la trouvaient-ils inutile.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'en était trop. Hermione se retint quelques instants, puis tourna brusquement le dos à Malefoy et fondit en larmes.

Les sanglots brusques qui secouaient ses épaules libéraient toute la tension accumulée ces dernières semaines. Elle sanglotait comme une enfant, aspirant de grandes bouffées d'air qui lui faisaient tourner la tête, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues écarlates. Elle savait que Malefoy pouvait la voir dans cet état, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle en avait assez, voilà tout. Elle voulait juste pleurer pour se détendre, avant de recommencer à réfléchir à un plan pour rejoindre Ron et Harry dans leur quête des Horcruxes. Pour le moment, elle voulait se libérer de toute cette frustration, cette colère, ce sentiment d'impuissance.

Soudain, elle sentit les bras de Malefoy se refermer autour d'elle. Surprise, elle cessa un instant de sangloter, avant de recommencer de plus belle. Etrangement, l'étreinte rassurante du jeune homme faisait sortir ses larmes beaucoup plus facilement. Elle se sentait entourée ; ses larmes lui semblaient soudain légitimes. C'était comme si, en la prenant dans ses bras, le jeune homme lui disait qu'elle avait raison de pleurer ainsi, qu'elle en avait le droit, et qu'elle pouvait se sentir découragée. Que ça ne faisait pas d'elle une idiote pour autant.

Elle se retourna pour être face à Draco et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Des sanglots la secouaient toujours de temps à autre, et les larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir tarir ; mais elle se sentait mieux.

Draco chuchota à son oreille :

- Granger… Granger, je suis désolé. Excuse-moi.

Les pleurs de la jeune fille redoublèrent d'intensité et Malefoy resserra son étreinte, la serrant contre lui. Il attendait patiemment que la colère de la jeune fille s'épuise.

Finalement, les sanglots s'espacèrent de plus en plus, les larmes se firent plus rares. Le chagrin d'Hermione se trouva provisoirement calmé, ou presque. Elle resta alors simplement blottie dans les bras de Malefoy, espérant que cet instant dure toujours. C'était si agréable…

Puis Draco bougea ; il se dégagea des bras de la jeune fille et colla son front contre le sien.

- Granger… Je ne suis pas doué en relations humaines, mais si tu veux râler ou cracher sur le dos de quelqu'un, je suis là, je t'écoute.

Ses grands yeux gris bleu étaient sincères. Une nouvelle vague de larmes submergea les yeux d'Hermione, mais les doigts de Draco les arrêtèrent avant qu'elles ne roulent le long de ses joues.

Leurs deux fronts étaient collés, et leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Draco semblait même retenir sa respiration.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que par quelques petits centimètres…

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**SUSPENS!!!  
Oui, je sais, vous me haïssez, avec ma manie de couper les chapitres juste au moment où ça devient intéressant...^^ Et comme d'habitude, lecteurs adorés, j'attends vos suppositions quant à la suite... MAIS QUE VA-T-IL SE PASSER??? Et pour vous aiguiller, le prochain chapitre sera: "Lorsque Hermione prend sa vie en main".  
**


	16. Lorsque Hermione prend sa vie en main

**Ok, j'avoue tout, j'ai un petit jour de retard pour ce chapitre^^'... Mais vous allez voir, non seulement le chapitre est long, mais en plus, je crois qu'il va beaucoup vous plaire. Et quand je dis beaucoup, c'est beaucoup. Lisez un peu...  
**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Hermione sentit la main de Draco se poser sur sa joue. Elle ne détacha pas son regard des grands yeux bleu gris pour autant. Cet instant était à la fois terriblement agréable et terriblement inquiétant, car ils savaient tous deux que quelque chose devrait suivre, sans savoir exactement quoi.

Ils restèrent longtemps immobiles à se fixer. De temps à autre, Hermione se mordillait les lèvres. Plus le temps passait et plus la nécessité de briser ce silence s'imposait. Pourtant, ils restaient tétanisés, de peur de briser la magie du moment. Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui eut en premier le courage de se lancer :

- Merci. Enfin, je veux dire… Merci d'être là pour moi.

Sans se détacher du front bombé de la jeune fille, Malefoy répondit :

- De rien.

Sa voix était rauque. Hermione eut soudain un pressentiment, et murmura :

- Malefoy…

Mais elle fut brusquement interrompue par les lèvres du jeune homme qui s'emparèrent des siennes. C'avait été lui qui avait pris l'initiative. Comme aimantée par le corps de Draco qui se pressait contre le sien, elle ferma les yeux et laissa les lèvres douces de Malefoy jouer avec les siennes, les caressant, pinçant délicatement sa lèvre inférieure pour ensuite revenir embrasser sa bouche entière. Le contraste entre la douceur de ses lèvres et l'ardeur avec laquelle il l'embrassait la fit frémir. Puis il posa une main sur la nuque de la jeune fille pour incliner délicatement sa tête et lui demander la permission d'approfondir son baiser mais elle rouvrit soudain les yeux et détourna la tête.

Se dégageant vivement de l'étreinte de Malefoy, elle fit quelques pas en arrière avant de se retourner et d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Derrière elle, Draco était décidé à ne pas devenir le jouet de la jeune fille.

- Ecoute, Granger, je veux bien que tu sois contrariée par la disparition de tes idiots d'amis, mais franchement, tu t'en trouveras d'autres, non ? Ils n'avaient qu'à pas se frotter à plus fort qu'eux, voilà tout.

Hermione se retourna à demi pour lui faire face.

- Ils n'ont pas été arrêtés, Malefoy.

Il décida de se rasseoir sur le canapé et croisa nonchalamment les jambes. Les états d'âmes incompréhensibles de la jeune fille commençaient à sérieusement l'agacer. Voilà pourquoi il répondit un peu sèchement :

- Eh bien c'est parfait. Potter et Weasley vont bien, il n'y a pas de problème, alors !

Hermione le rejoignit sur le canapé et se recroquevilla à l'autre bout, face au feu. Les flammes dansantes jetaient des reflets orangés sur ses joues encore humides.

- Ils n'ont pas été arrêtés, ils sont partis. De leur plein gré.

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur, qu'il appuya d'une question :

- Ils sont partis sans toi ? Et... Ces types ne sont pas censés être tes meilleurs amis ? J'avais cru comprendre que chez les Gryffondors ça ressemblait à un engagement à la vie à la mort ou un truc comme ça.

Hermione lui jeta un regard assassin.

- Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, je t'en prie, lui lança-t-elle. C'est suffisamment difficile de digérer le fait qu'ils m'aient abandonnée ici comme une vieille chaussette sans qu'en plus tu essaies de profiter de moi et que tu me répètes la situation.

Draco s'assit plus confortablement dans le canapé, se laissant glisser un peu vers l'avant, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Hermione avec une mimique fataliste.

- Après tout, peut-être qu'ils sont juste allés faire un tour dans un endroit où on ne peut pas emmener des jeunes filles... ricana-t-il.

Mais un nouveau regard de la jeune fille en question, plus noir encore que le précédent, lui fit ravaler son ricanement.

- Ok, Granger, je plaisante. J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère, d'accord ? s'excusa Malefoy. Mais avoue, une fois qu'on a dit que c'est complètement crétin de t'avoir laissée sur le carreau et que c'est pas digne d'un ami, on a fait le tour de la question, non ? Pas la peine de déprimer, des amis t'en trouveras d'autres.

Mais Hermione secoua la tête.

- Non, je ne pense pas. On a traversé tellement d'épreuves ensemble, on a partagé tellement de choses...

Sa voix se cassa. Elle devait se taire ou elle allait se remettre à pleurer. Malefoy dut le sentir car il glissa légèrement sur le canapé de cuir pour se rapprocher d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et saisit dans son regard une lueur de mauvaise augure ; mais déjà Draco lui disait, avec un sourire en coin :

- C'est pas irréparable, t'inquiète pas. Tiens, regarde, imagine tout ce qu'on pourrait partager sur ce canapé...

Bouche bée, Hermione le dévisagea quelques secondes, stupéfaite. Puis elle s'écria :

- Tu ne pourrais pas être sérieux deux minutes, Malefoy ? Si tu n'en es pas capable, je préfère autant partir pleurer dans ma chambre, au moins je serais tranquille !

- Bonne idée, la chambre, je veux dire. Des draps, c'est toujours plus confortable qu'un canapé, même en cuir. Et je suis très sérieux, précisa-t-il en se rapprochant davantage.

Hermione soupira et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé. Malefoy l'amusait. Depuis qu'il n'était plus jamais désagréable, elle appréciait sa compagnie, et lui au moins, il était à côté d'elle à tenter de la consoler alors que ses deux « meilleurs amis » avaient disparu dans la nature sans elle. Elle avait beau tenter de se raisonner et de se dire que c'était tout Harry, de partir tout seul pour porter sa croix en vrai martyr, et que c'était tout Ron de partir comme une fleur sans penser à rien, elle ne parvenait pas à cesser de leur en vouloir. Heureusement qu'il lui restait Ginny... Et Malefoy.

C'était vrai ; il lui restait Malefoy. A présent, elle réalisait que sa présence, même avec ses taquineries, lui apportait un réconfort certain. Sans lui à ses côtés, elle aurait passé la nuit à se morfondre seule dans sa chambre, alors que maintenant, il était avec elle, et elle pouvait compter sur lui. Au moins quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter... Et le fait qu'ils aient passé une nuit... presque deux, ensemble, n'avait probablement rien à voir avec ça.

Bien sûr, si Malefoy n'avait pas été Malefoy, et dans un contexte complètement différent avec un passé qui n'avait rien à voir, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de répondre à ses avances, mais la situation étant ce qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Et elle ne pouvait se défaire de l'idée qu'aux yeux de Malefoy, il ne s'agissait que d'un flirt de plus. Certes, il l'avait choisie elle pour sa première fois, mais c'était probablement parce qu'il en avait eu envie sur le moment, rien de plus. Ces choses-là avaient moins d'importance pour les garçons que pour les filles, et après tout, ne s'était-elle pas donnée à un presque parfait inconnu dans un moment de folie passagère ?

Si elle acceptait d'envisager que quelque chose soit possible avec Malefoy, sa principale crainte serait de s'attacher exagérément à lui alors qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle ; elle ne tenait absolument pas à se retrouver dans la même situation que Pansy, qui avait passé des années cramponnée à Draco avant de se faire définitivement jeter comme une vieille chaussette. Peut-être qu'une amitié comporterait moins de risques...

- Granger... Tu m'écoutes ?

Elle leva la tête vers le jeune homme. Il s'était penché vers elle pour pouvoir voir son visage qu'elle tenait caché derrière ses genoux. Comme d'habitude, il avait vraiment une mine épouvantable.

- Je réfléchissais, répondit-elle. Et tu devrais aller dormir un peu, tu as vraiment l'air épuisé.

Le jeune homme grimaça.

- Tu veux rire ! je ne termine pas un seul cycle de sommeil. J'aurais cru qu'avec le temps, je finirais par m'y habituer, mais c'est toujours aussi pénible à chaque fois. Quoique, je crois que maintenant je ne crie plus avant de me réveiller. C'est déjà ça ; j'espère que ça continuera à s'atténuer, sinon je ne tiendrai pas longtemps.

Tout en dépliant ses jambes pour s'asseoir correctement, Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant.

- Ca doit vraiment être horrible, répondit-elle. Tu sais, tu viens de me dire que si j'en avais besoin, tu étais là, eh bien, moi... enfin, pareil, quoi. Si tu as besoin, je veux dire. Désolée, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour dire ce genre de choses, je veux simplement dire que si tu as besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, moi aussi, je suis là.

- Merci Granger, murmura Malefoy. Wouaw, qui eut cru il y a quelques mois que tu me dirais ça un jour ?

- Oh, arrête ! s'écria-t-elle en lui donnant une bourrade sur l'épaule. Je peux dire la même chose à ton sujet. Tu es quand même quelqu'un de bien, quand on oublie une bonne partie de tes opinions en général.

- Très bien, alors dans ce cas Granger, promets-moi une chose...

- Quoi donc ? l'interrogea le jeune fille dubitative.

- Que si on se retrouve à nouveau au lit ensemble, cette fois, tu n'essaieras pas de parler politique, lâcha Draco.

Elle haussa les épaules avec dédain. Décidément, il était vraiment très imbu de sa personne... Elle poussa un profond soupir las, et si elle avait pu s'affaler davantage contre le dossier, elle l'aurait certainement fait.

- Comme tu veux, Malefoy, céda-t-elle. De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait qu'on se retrouve à nouveau dans le même lit... Même si ces derniers temps, on dirait bien que je ne contrôle plus rien dans ma vie, malheureusement. Je ne sais jamais ce qui va m'arriver, et je ne peux pas influencer les événements, alors... va savoir.

Très sérieusement, Draco planta son regard dans le sien, et déclara :

- Si c'est ça qui te pose problème Granger, je vois une solution très simple.

- Ah... Très bien. Tu sais, c'est gentil d'essayer de me réconforter, mais je ne crois pas de ça fonctionne. Mais merci quand même, bien sûr.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha encore d'elle. Inquiète, elle le laissa faire, mais tout en prévoyant de se bondir hors du canapé au moindre problème.

- Je vais te donner l'occasion de savoir ce qui va t'arriver... et tu pourras accepter ou pas.

Elle lui jeta un regard où se mêlaient le doute et l'incompréhension. Elle se méfiait des idées lumineuses de Malefoy, surtout quand il commençait à presser son corps contre le sien et à rapprocher ses lèvres du creux de son oreille pour qu'elle frémisse au son de sa voix grave. Mais, faute de mieux, elle décida d'écouter la suite... Après tout, il serait toujours temps de se soustraire à la tentation charnelle tant qu'elle n'y avait pas succombé. Et si jamais il s'avérait qu'elle ne s'y soustrayait pas, ma foi, elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Les prunelles de Draco ne quittaient pas les siennes. Electrisée par ce contact visuel, Hermione ne répondit même pas au jeune homme, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Granger... Je vais me rapprocher de toi, je vais t'embrasser. Si ça te pose un problème, contente-toi de me repousser.

Stupéfaite, même si elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de ce goût-là, Hermione ne put rien objecter que déjà Draco se penchait vers elle, rapprochant encore davantage leurs visages. Il allait l'embrasser. Et il lui laissait le choix, à elle. Tétanisée, elle le laissa s'approcher de plus en plus, jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Là, les yeux de Draco cherchèrent les siens, en quête d'une désapprobation, mais il n'y en avait pas. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille.

Hermione était perdue. Elle savait qu'elle était – une fois de plus – en train de faire une bêtise. Et pourtant, elle en avait terriblement envie. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Les lèvres douces et chaudes qui jouaient avec les siennes la tentaient tant... Elle sentait Draco jouer avec ses lèvres délicatement, en les caressant, les léchant et les mordillant tour à tour. Cette fois, elle était déterminée à ne pas se laisser dépasser par les événements. Si elle devait faire quelque chose, ce serait parce qu'elle l'avait décidé.

Lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour caresser la langue pressante de Malefoy avec la sienne, il lui parut devenir fou. Il posa une main sur sa nuque et l'attira tout contre lui. Elle accompagna son mouvement et se retrouva assise sur lui, tandis qu'il serrait tout son corps dans ses bras en l'embrassant avec fièvre. Elle pouvait sentir sous ses doigts la peau douce du creux du cou du jeune homme et le chatouillement de son début de barbe. Peut-être était-ce uniquement une histoire d'hormones, mais toujours était-il qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps.

Mais Draco l'embrassait toujours avec autant de ferveur. Tout en continuant de caresser son dos et ses hanches, il leva une main par la passer dans ses cheveux.

- Aïe !

Les nœuds dans les cheveux d'Hermione étaient tels que la main de Draco s'était retrouvée coincée. S'excusant, il se dégagea, et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Elle se sentait terriblement bien. Tout ce dont elle avait envie pour le moment, c'était de continuer. Ron et Harry étaient partis à la chasse au Horcruxe sans elle ? Eh bien c'était leur problème. Elle allait continuer sa recherche depuis Poudlard, et on verrait bien ce qu'elle trouverait ; mais en attendant, elle était en train de passer un merveilleux moment, et il était hors de question cette fois qu'elle y mette fin.

Délicatement, elle commença à desserrer la cravate vert et argent qui lui barrait l'accès aux clavicules de Malefoy. Il en profita pour se détourner de ses lèvres et embrasser le cou délicat de la jeune fille, qui frémit. Elle se débarrassa complètement de la cravate pour s'attaquer aux boutons de chemise – qui, étrangement, n'étais pas du même côté que sur les siennes. Sans doute une particularité des chemises masculines. Malefoy se débarrassa énergiquement de la chemise d'uniforme avant que Hermione n'ait fini de la déboutonner, et pressa son torse chaud et doux contre le ventre de la jeune fille, en continuant d'embrasser le creux de sa gorge.

Avant que Hermione ait pu réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, sa cravate et sa chemise avaient rejoint celles de Malefoy sur le tapis, et le jeune homme avait enfoui son visage dans les seins de la jeune fille. Elle se sentit soudain gênée, en soutien-gorge face à lui ; les fois précédentes, la nuit lui avait offert un manteau discret, et elle s'était trouvée seulement éclairée par quelques rayons de lune, alors qu'à présent, les flammes du foyer faisaient danser des reflets orangés soulignant chacune de ses courbes d'une ombre mystérieuse. Elle sentait à présent la peau de Draco tout contre la sienne, et, étourdie par ce contact délicieux, elle ne put empêcher son souffle de s'accélérer. Les baisers déposés sur la peau fine de son décolleté l'électrisaient ; elle en voulait davantage. Elle voulait sentir contre elle tout le corps de son amant.

En se penchant pour lui embrasser le cou et mordiller délicatement le lobe de son oreille, la jeune fille se débarrassa de ses chaussures et chaussettes pour pouvoir enserrer le torse nu de Malefoy avec ses cuisses. Un gémissement sourd s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme qui la saisit par les hanches et la serra encore plus fort contre lui, comme pour chasser la moindre petite parcelle d'air qui pourrait se trouver entre leurs deux corps. Ses mains couraient sur la peau blanche de la jeune fille, caressant ses hanches, effleurant son dos, saisissant ses fesses. D'une main, il ouvrit rapidement sa ceinture et les boutons son pantalon d'uniforme pour libérer son érection douloureuse.

Hermione sentit une douce chaleur se diffuser dans son bas-ventre. Penchant la tête, elle saisit avidement les lèvres de Draco, qui lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Elle passa les doigts dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme qui soupira d'aise. Sans lâcher ses lèvres, elle entama un mouvement lent du bassin au niveau l'aine de Malefoy, dont les mains se crispèrent sur les fesses de la jeune fille. Il haletait. Le feu jouait à projeter leurs ombres, immenses, sur le mur.

La jeune fille tendit la main pour effleurer de ses ongles la peau sensible du cou et de l'intérieur des bras de Malefoy. Il frissonna et l'embrassa encore plus profondément, plus passionnément, jouant avec sa langue comme avec une friandise ; alors qu'il glissait à nouveau ses mains sous la jupe noire pour caresser fébrilement les cuisses délicates qui s'y cachaient, il sentit la douce main de son amante se glisser dans son pantalon. Il tressaillit, et, la repoussant un instant, il retira hâtivement la pièce de tissu inutile, et aurait volontiers retiré également ce qui se trouvait en dessous, si une pudeur soudaine et insolite ne l'en avait pas dissuadé.

La Gryffondor reprit sa place sur les genoux du Serpentard, dont les cuisses lui chatouillaient la peau. Sans plus attendre, il la saisit pour la presser avec fièvre contre lui, enfouissant une fois encore le visage dans ses seins ; ce fut le moment qu'elle choisit pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Avec une exclamation étouffée, il se débarrassa de la pièce de dentelle qui lui bloquait l'accès aux merveilles tant désirées, pour mieux saisir à pleines mains la chaleur des seins délicats de la jeune fille. Il saisit un téton érigé avec ses lèvres brûlantes, et le lécha délicatement, à quelques centimètres du cœur battant la chamade de la jeune fille. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière tandis qu'un frisson délicieux s'emparait de son corps et descendait le long de son dos. Malefoy caressait sensuellement ses tétons du bout de ses dents ; un discret gémissement de délice lui échappa. Dans un sursaut, elle pressa son bas-ventre en feu contre la bosse brûlante dans le caleçon du jeune homme.

D'une main précise, Malefoy défit la jupe de la jeune fille, qui sentit ses mains puissantes lui saisir les hanches pour l'allonger en douceur sur le canapé avant de lui retirer son dernier vêtement, ou presque. Lorsqu'il s'allongea sur elle, la recouvrant de la chaleur de son corps presque nu, elle ne put retenir un soupir de contentement, et commença à promener lentement ses ongles dans le dos de Malefoy, qui ferma à demi les yeux, engourdi par les délicieuses caresses qui chatouillaient chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, stimulant chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Avec un soupir de délice, il se cambra brusquement avant de retomber puissament sur le corps de la jeune femme, se retenant à temps pour ne pas l'écraser, et il saisit furieusement ses lèvres pour partager un baiser fiévreux et passionné; un feu d'artifice de sensations charnelles éclatait dans leurs corps. Lorsqu'elle sentit la main du jeune homme caresser ses seins alors qu'il recommençait à lécher délicieusement son téton, ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se cambrer avec un long gémissement qu'elle tenta d'étouffer. La caresse la fit frémir, et elle commença à onduler son bassin au rythme des coups de langue dévastateurs de Draco, qui, subrepticement, glissa sa main tout du long du ventre de la jeune fille jusqu'à atteindre la toison brune et désormais humide qui annonçait le lieu de tous ses fantasmes. Hermione retint son souffle. Elle mourrait d'envie de sentir la douce pression des doigts de son amant contre son intimité à présent hyper sensible, le doux mouvement cadencé qui ferait papillonner en elle des sensations exquises, la délicieuse caresse qui étourdirait ses sens; mais Draco se contenta de caresser délicatement la surface du petit bouton de chair, sans appuyer, transformant la caresse en délicieuse torture. Un discret gémissement lui échappa.

Hâtivement, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait d'enlever quelque chose, Draco tira sur la culotte de la jeune fille pour faciliter l'accès à son intimité délicate. La jeune fille, soudain complètement nue, tressaillit et rouvrit les yeux, mais Draco était déjà revenu à son visage qu'il couvrit de baisers doux, avant de lécher le lobe de son oreille et de descendre ainsi jusqu'à sa clavicule, dont il suivit le dessin harmonieux du bout de la langue. Hermione frémit et se détendit à nouveau. Les doigts habiles du jeune homme retournèrent caresser la zone à la sensibilité exacerbée qui n'attendait que cela; Hermione gémit faiblement, tournant légèrement la tête sous l'effet du plaisir. Elle sentait la langue de Draco parcourir sa poitrine avec douceur et fermeté; son intimité brûlante en demandait encore plus. Soudain, elle ne sentit plus la langue de son amant sur sa poitrine et, la seconde suivante, la bouche de celui-ci s'abattait, humide et chaude, sur le sexe brûlant de désir de la jeune fille. Cette fois, elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir, bientôt suivi de plusieurs autres lorsque la langue adorée commença à se mouvoir le long du coquillage de chair nacrée. Des tremblements de plaisir la secouaient de temps à autre, comme des vagues incontrôlables tandis que Draco léchait activement le centre de son délice. Les caresses exquises et douces furent bientôt accompagnées d'une main qui se saisit de l'un de ses seins, pour faire rouler entre deux doigts son téton durci de la façon la plus excitante qui soit.

Lorsqu'un long doigt fin et glacé entra entièrement en elle, Hermione renversa la tête en arrière et gémit.

Elle se força à lever la tête pour voir son amant, qui, avec un cruel coup de langue sur sa perle rosée, lui décocha un regard brûlant et sensuel qui aurait suffi à enflammer de la glace. Lentement, il commença à mouvoir en elle le doigt qu'il y avait introduit, et la respiration de la jeune fille se fit effrennée. Brusquement, il retira son caleçon pour libérer son sexe durci par le désir et, sans retirer sa main d'entre les cuisses de la jeune fille, il s'allongea sur elle pour l'embrasser. Leurs deux corps fusionnèrent avec fièvre; Hermione sentait contre son ventre le membre chaud et doux de son amant; elle caressa sa langue de la sienne avec encore plus de fièvre, de passion et de désir. Instinctivement, sa main se posa sur la verge raide et brûlante pour entamer de timides mouvements de va-et-vient qui submergèrent un instant Draco par l'intensité du plaisir ainsi provoqué. Ses traits se crispèrent, son souffle s'accéléra, il commençait à sentir monter le plaisir qui perlait déjà au bout de son membre. Tendrement, il écarta la main de la jeune fille, et lui sourit.

- Maintenant Granger, souffla-t-il, je vais te faire l'amour comme un fou, et tu vas adorer ça.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il pressa son sexe bandé contre celui de la jeune fille pendant quelques interminables secondes, avant de la pénétrer d'un long coup délicieux. Ils gémirent exactement en même temps. Lui se sentait entièrement aspiré par la douce caverne lisse, chaude et humide de l'intimité de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle gémissait de le sentir bouger au plus profond d'elle-même. Après quelques instants passés à réaliser complètement ce qui se passait, Draco commença à entamer un tout d'abord discret mouvement d'avant en arrière qui lui arracha des soupirs de délice sans équivoque. Hermione, quant à elle, avait saisi les bras musclés avec lesquels le jeune homme se soutenait, et, les traits crispés et le souffle court, concentrait toute son attention sur l'incendie de désir et de délices mêlés qui faisait rage dans son bas-ventre, un peu plus intense à chaque nouveau coup donné par Draco. Celui-ci s'appliquait à ne pas y aller trop vite, pour ne pas jouir avant Hermione et gâcher ce moment précieux où elle avait enfin accepté de s'offrir à lui, mais il maintenait tout de même une cadence assez soutenue pour arracher à la jeune fille des gémissements timides de plus en plus rapprochés. Leurs peaux glissaient délicieusement l'une contre l'autre avec une volupté ineffable, leurs langues se caressaient, leurs corps fusionnaient dans un feu d'artifice de passion et de sensations exquises. Le sexe palpitant du jeune homme s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément, laissant Hermione plus pantelante à chaque fois.

Soudain, Draco sentit qu'il ne pourrait guère se retenir plus longtemps; le plaisir était devenu si intense qu'il menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Il fallait à tout qu'il réussisse à procurer à Hermione autant de plaisir qu'elle lui en donnait; il tenta donc de caresser le plus d'endroits sensibles que possible pour submerger tous ses sens. Tandis qu'une main caressait voluptueusement les globes de ses seins, la deuxième s'occupait de caresser ses cheveux tandis que les lèvres de Draco embrassaient son visage. La jeune fille gémit. Elle réussit à s'emparer des lèvres du jeune homme et ils partagèrent un baiser profond et passionné; c'en fut trop pour Draco qui perdit tout contrôle et accéléra la cadence, arrachant d'autres petits gémissements à Hermione dont les ongles s'enfonçaient à présent dans le dos de Draco. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, et, définitivement submergé par le plaisir, il se cambra dans un dernier coup puissant et laissa échapper un cri de délice alors qu'Hermione sentait son plaisir brûlant se déverser en elle.

Il retomba sur le corps de la jeune fille qui l'entoura tant bien que mal de ses bras et le serra contre elle, goûtant sa peau salée et s'enivrant de l'odeur fraîche de ses cheveux. Après plusieurs longues minutes de silence paisible, il releva la tête pour croiser ses yeux.

- Désolé Granger, commença-t-il. J'aurais dû essayer de tenir davantage...

Mais elle le coupa d'un baiser pour lui signifier que c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était profiter de l'instant, sentir Malefoy peser sur elle, toujours en elle, attendre que leurs coeurs reprennent un rythme normal, profiter du silence agréable dans la pièce encore lourde de l'odeur de l'amour. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas penser à ses problèmes divers et variés. Malheureusement, le simple fait de les évoquer les fit prendre corps; une fois de plus, elle s'était laissée avoir et avait couché avec Malefoy. Bon. Ca commençait à devenir une fâcheuse habitude... Embêtée, elle chuchota:

- Draco?

- Granger, si jamais tu veux me dire que tout ce qui vient de se passer n'est dû qu'à un pic d'hormones de ta part, je te jure que je te stupéfixe sur le champ et que je te laisse là. J'en ai assez de ton cerveau qui gamberge à longueur de journée.

Elle jugea préférable de se taire. Après tout, Malefoy n'avait pas tort. Peut-être réfléchissait-elle un peu trop - peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle arrête de réfléchir, pour une fois. Après tout, pour qu'elle ait fait la même erreur trois fois de suite, il fallait bien une bonne raison, non? Elle avait passé des étés entiers chez Ron, et rien de tel ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Enfin, si, un petit peu, mais rien de cette ampleur. Non, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence: si à trois reprises elle avait couché avec Malefoy de son plein gré, c'était forcément qu'elle devait apprécier. Et, avec un peu de chance, lorsqu'elle se réveillerait le lendemain, il serait toujours là, et dans la même disposition d'esprit.

Tâtonnant la moquette à la recherche de sa baguette, elle finit par la trouver et marmona distraitement un sort pour entretenir les flammes toute la nuit. Ils ne mourraient pas de froid! Intimant une légère poussée à Malefoy pour qu'il bascule sur un côté, et elle resta couchée sur le flanc, face à lui, crochetant sa hanche avec son genou. Ils se sourirent, puis les yeux de Draco papillonèrent quelques instants avant de se fermer. Hermione sourit encore, puis l'imita. Tout allait bien.

Pour le moment...

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Notez le pessimisme du "pour le moment" final...**

Bon, allez, vous pouvez le dire, que vous aimez les lemons =p C'est bien pour ça qu'on a le droit d'en écrire des chapitres entiers! Non? Bon, allez, histoire de vous faire redescendre de votre nuage, notez bien qu'ils ont beau être amoureux, il va y avoir du grabuge politique. Quoi, vous pensiez vraiment que Harry peut disparaître dans la nature sans que tout le monde ne parte à sa recherche? Vous pensiez vraiment que Hermione, maintenant qu'elle reprend sa vie en main, allait laisser les choses suivre leur cours? C'est mal la connaître... Le chapitre 17 s'apellera "Grande Décision".


	17. Grande décision

**Bon, alors j'ai à nouveau un peu de retard, mais c'est la faute aux grèves :D  
Voici donc la suite, avec bien entendu... la grande décision!!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain matin, la première pensée d'Hermione fut qu'elle allait être en retard pour le premier cours. Après tout, c'était la rentrée, et comme elle avait passé ces derniers jours à travailler, faisant fi de tout horaire, elle avait de bonnes raisons de croire qu'elle était en retard... Elle se tordit le cou pour essayer de voir si les chambres étaient éclairées par la lumière du jour, et constata qu'il faisait encore nuit, mais en ces froids matins de janvier, cela ne voulait rien dire.

Tout contre elle, Draco dormait encore, son visage détendu éclairé par la lueur du feu, quelques mèches désordonnées dans la figure. Attendrie, elle répugnait à le réveiller, mais c'était ça ou arriver en retard en cours. Ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre, elle tenta de lui tapoter timidement l'épaule. Encore à moitié endormi, le Serpentard ouvrit un œil courroucé, mais son expression se détendit à la vue de la jeune fille. Il referma les yeux, s'étira, et marmonna quelque chose avant de s'installer à nouveau, visiblement bien décidé à terminer sa nuit. Mais Hermione, qui n'était pas de cet avis, le secoua plus vigoureusement. Il ouvrit donc à nouveau les yeux, regarda sommairement la pièce autour de lui pour repérer où il se trouvait, puis son regard revint sur Hermione, cause après tout de ce réveil brutal.

- Y'a pas à dire Granger, tu sais t'y prendre avec les hommes, hein... marmonna-t-il, sarcastique.

- Malefoy, c'est la rentrée, je suis coincée entre toi et le dossier du canapé, il est Merlin sait quelle heure du matin et nous allons être en retard au premier cours de la journée ! s'indigna la jeune fille.

Avec un grognement de mauvaise volonté, il bascula ses jambes dans le vide pour permettre à Hermione de se frayer un chemin vers la liberté.

- Merci.

Mais alors qu'elle tentait de se relever, encore à moitié assoupie, Draco la saisit par la taille pour la serrer contre lui, ce qui eut pour conséquence de lui faire perdre son équilibre, et elle s'affala sur lui dans un cri. Nettement moins amusée que le jeune homme, elle se débattit avec vigueur, ce qui eut pour effet de renforcer la prise de Malefoy sur elle.

- Arrête ! s'écria Hermione, lâche-moi tout de suite, Draco Malefoy, je te préviens, lâche-moi immédiatement ou je fais un malheur !

Le jeune homme ricana, puis répondit :

- Ca ne donne pas spécialement envie de te lâcher... Tu pourrais demander ça gentiment.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras, bien décidée à ne pas rentrer dans son petit jeu. D'une voix agacée, elle déclara :

- Malefoy. Veux-tu me laisser partir, s'il te plaît. Maintenant.

Comme à regret, il desserra sa prise et la jeune fille put bondir hors de sa portée pour se ruer vers sa chambre, dont elle claqua violemment la porte. A présent seul sur le canapé, le Serpentard lui lança :

- Sympa, comme réveil, dis-donc !

« Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon et habille-toi, on est en retard ! » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Haussant les épaules, il ramassa ses habits qui jonchaient le sol et alla les jeter quelque part dans un coin de sa chambre. Décidément, il avait bien occupé sa nuit ! N'étant pas idiot, il avait bien compris qu'il avait fini par s'attacher à Granger, et il avait jusque là tenté d'éviter de se retrouver trop souvent seul à seul avec elle, pour des raisons évidentes. Mais à présent que ces chers Potter et Weasley avaient débarrassé le plancher, sans même qu'il ait eu à les en prier, lui laissant ainsi le champ libre dans tous les domaines, la donne avait changé.

A présent, Hermione était abandonnée, faible et sans défense, puisque même ses meilleurs amis ne voulaient pas d'elle, et il ne lui restait plus à lui, Malefoy, qu'à recoller les morceaux... à sa convenance, bien sûr. Autrement dit, il avait la voie libre auprès de Granger, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus influencée par ses deux imbéciles d'amis, la voie libre pour pouvoir en faire une fille un peu plus... sympathique, même si la Granger actuelle lui plaisait bien. Après tout, son sale caractère mettait un peu de piquant dans son quotidien, mais à long terme, il savait pertinemment que cela risquait de devenir pesant. Un peu comme son obsession à faire le bien, et à bien le faire. Ca aussi, c'était pénible. Oui, décidément, il était grand temps que Granger change quelques détails dans ses habitudes à son contact.

Assez satisfait de lui-même, il récupéra une serviette de bain dans son placard et la balança sur son épaule, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de sa chambre, il tomba nez à nez avec sa colocataire, habillée, coiffée - enfin, autant que faire se peut - avec son sac de cours en bandoulière et son insigne piquée dans le revers de sa veste. Tous deux se dévisagèrent avec stupéfaction. Puis Hermione s'écria :

- Malefoy ! Il est sept heures et demie, les cours commencent dans une demie-heure et on n'a même pas encore déjeuné ! Comment peux-tu penser à prendre une douche alors que nous sommes autant en retard ?

- Du calme, Granger. Quand on est en retard, autant en profiter, non ? Et puis je me suis dit qu'après notre nuit torride, une petite douche ne me ferait pas de mal. Pourquoi, tu veux venir ? lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil indécent.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

- Bon, j'ai compris, céda-t-elle, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton emploi du temps. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te motiver pour bouger tes fesses ou quoi que ce soit ! Et pitié, couvre-toi un peu. Ca n'est pas parce qu'on devient intimes que j'apprécie de te voir te balader en tenue d'Adam dans la salle commune. Un peu de décence n'a jamais tué personne.

- Tu es trop terre à terre, Granger, voilà ton problème, rétorqua Malefoy en haussant les épaules. Bon, alors, tu m'accompagnes ou pas ?

Hermione resta un peu moins longtemps bouche bée que d'habitude car elle commençait à prendre le coup de main, et se contenta de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie ; elle était suffisamment en retard sans qu'elle laisse en plus Malefoy la ralentir davantage. Il n'était pas dit que Hermione Granger serait en retard au premier cours du jour de la rentrée ! En partant, elle lança tout de même :

- J'espère que ton petit-déjeuner ne te manquera pas, ce matin !

Puis elle dévala les escaliers de la Tour des Préfets à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis l'heure du thé, la veille, et son estomac émettait des protestations parfaitement compréhensibles.

Evidemment, presque toute l'école avait déjà déserté la table du petit-déjeuner lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle à huit heures moins le quart. Ou alors un bon nombre d'élèves étaient partis accompagner Harry dans sa chasse aux Horcruxes ! Hermione avala en vitesse deux tranches de bacon avec un œuf au plat et une louche de haricots, avant de se hâter de se rendre en cours de Métamorphose.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, essoufflée, à la porte de la salle, il était huit heures moins une, et personne n'était encore rentré. Appuyée sur un mur en attendant que son cœur se calme, elle se félicita de la présence d'esprit qu'elle avait eu de piquer un sprint dans le couloir du troisième étage. Courir dans les couloirs était strictement interdit, mais le troisième étage était toujours désaffecté, et après tout, elle n'allait tout de même pas pousser l'obsession à se retirer des points à elle-même !

Quand huit heures sonnèrent, elle suivit le flot des élèves qui rentraient dans la salle de classe et s'installa comme à son habitude au premier rang. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et constata avec une boule dans la gorge que les deux places derrière elle étaient vides ; Harry et Ron n'étaient nulle part. Elle était désormais seule...

Cela la conforta dans sa décision de tout mettre en œuvre pour partir elle aussi à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Seulement, ses mouvements seraient limités, puisqu'elle resterait dans l'enceinte de l'école. Ca n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi puisque le rempart de Poudlard la protégeait contre toutes les agressions extérieures, et il lui suffisait de se montrer vigilante vis-à-vis des Carrows et de Rogue. Voilà pourquoi elle devait abandonner son idée d'arrêter le cours d'étude des moldus ; il ne fallait en rien mettre la puce à l'oreille des deux affreux. Seulement, dans sa recherche des Horcruxes, elle ne commettrait pas la même erreur que Harry ; elle se savait incapable de tout faire toute seule. Il lui fallait de l'aide. Et elle ne répugnerait pas à en demander à ses amis de confiance. Neville, Ginny et Luna allaient finir convoqués dans la Salle sur Demande avant la fin de la journée...

Mais Hermione fut forcée de rompre le fil de ses réflexions par le professeur McGonagall qui monta sur son estrade et commença le cours avec un manque d'entrain évident. Sous le coup d'une impulsion, Hermione se retourna discrètement pour regarder la classe derrière elle ; Harry et Ron n'étaient pas les seuls à manquer à l'appel. Trop préoccupée par leur disparition, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de jeter un œil au reste de la classe, mais elle réalisait à présent qu'un bon nombre d'élèves étaient inexplicablement absents. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos, mais l'indigna tout autant. Parmi les absents, lesquels étaient restés chez eux car ils s'y pensaient bêtement en sécurité, et lesquels avaient été pris en otage par le Ministère corrompu et fantoche ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et la classe entière se retourna.

Malefoy, rasé de frais, coiffé comme pour une réception, sa veste négligemment jetée sur son épaule, venait d'arriver en cours. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui adresser un petit regard qui signifiait très clairement « je te l'avais bien dit ». Le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas et entra dans la salle de cours, bien décidé à prendre place comme si de rien n'était, mais le professeur McGonagall ne l'entendait pas vraiment ainsi.

- Monsieur Malefoy... Vous me voyez désolée de remarquer que vous ne portez pas grand intérêt à votre insigne.

- Ca n'était qu'une petite panne de réveil, professeur, rétorqua-t-il négligemment.

- Eh bien désormais vos petites pannes de réveil vous cantonneront au couloir à chaque fois qu'elle vous reprendront, et ce tant qu'à Poudlard on ne pourra plus donner de retenues sans craindre pour la vie des élèves ! déclara McGonagall avec fermeté. Ne refermez pas cette porte, utilisez-la donc pour sortir de mon cours séance tenante, monsieur Malefoy.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, le jeune homme s'exécuta. Hermione était scandalisée. Elle savait très bien que Malefoy, dans son caractère fondamental, ne changerait jamais, mais régulièrement, lorsqu'elle en avait la preuve concrète, cela lui faisait une drôle d'impression. Mais elle se réconforta en se disant qu'il en était probablement de même pour lui ; après tout, peut-être ne se comprendraient-ils jamais vraiment... Sauf que pour le moment, elle appréciait sa compagnie, tout particulièrement comme la veille au soir, et il fallait admettre que pour quelqu'un nouvellement introduit aux contacts charnels, Malefoy apprenait vite. Et ça n'était pas elle qui allait s'en plaindre.

Deux heures plus tard, en cours de botanique, Hermione s'installa à la table de Neville et chassa d'office les deux Poufsouffles qui l'occupaient avant elle. Alors qu'ils rempotaient des plants d'alihosty en mélangeant à la terre des crottes de Veaudelune avec une relative facilité, Hermione profita de leur place retirée au fond de la serre numéro trois, cachée par de nombreuses fleurs géantes pendant du plafond, pour discuter avec Neville.

- Neville, il faut absolument qu'on se retrouve avec Ginny et Luna dans la Salle sur Demande, pour trouver un moyen de reformer l'AD.

Neville lui jeta un regard indéfinissable.

- Tu sais, Harry et Ron ne sont pas les seuls à ne pas être revenus... commença-t-il d'un ton macabre.

- Je sais, nous avons perdu beaucoup d'anciens membres, mais Ginny et Luna sont toujours avec nous, non ? l'exhorta Hermione avec énergie. On trouvera des élèves de confiance pour nous aider, et j'ai...

- Luna n'est pas revenue, la coupa brusquement Neville en continuant de rempoter ses plants comme pour cacher toute émotion.

- Je... Comment ?

Hermione resta interdite quelques secondes. Luna n'était pas rentrée de vacances ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, de restée terrée chez son père. Hermione commença à craindre le pire.

- Tu veux dire... qu'elle a été enlevée, selon toi ?

Neville acquiesça.

- A mon avis, ça a quelque chose à voir avec son père qui soutient publiquement Harry dans son journal. Au milieu des vacances, il s'est subitement mis à écrire dans toutes ses colonnes qu'il fallait absolument le traquer. Pour moi, c'est très clair : ils ont Luna.

Hermione, sous le choc, se laissa choir sur sa chaise.

- Mince... souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Comme tu le dis. Et encore, c'est une chance que Ron se soit éclipsé seulement le jour du retour de vacances, parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de mettre la main sur Ginny. Sinon, ça ne fait aucun doute qu'elle tiendrait compagnie à Luna en ce moment... expliqua Neville. Mais, cela dit, tu as passé tellement plus de temps dans la bibliothèque qu'en retenue avec nous autres que je me demandais si ce genre de choses t'intéressait toujours...

Hermione ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce qui arrivait. Une de ses meilleures amies était prisonnière des mangemorts, et Harry et Ron risquaient à tout moment de tomber entre leurs mains, avec leur fâcheuse habitude de toujours foncer tête baissée. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là pour les tempérer, ils allaient probablement faire des bêtises... Il fallait absolument qu'elle se mette en quête des Horcruxes pour les seconder au cas où il leur arriverait quelque chose. Voldemort ne pouvait pas... ne devait pas gagner aussi facilement. Non. Hermione l'attendait de pied ferme. Elle se releva et faillit taper du poing sur la table, mais leur obligation de discrétion la tempéra légèrement. Elle pointa un doigt décidé en direction du nez de Neville, et déclara :

- Nous allons reformer l'AD. J'ai passé un temps fou dans la bibliothèque, comme tu dis, et ça va nous servir ! Je vais devoir tout t'expliquer en détail, mais ce que Harry a oublié en partant, c'est que ce n'est pas seulement à Ron qu'il a confié le secret qui peut faire tomber Voldemort : même s'il le regrette, il me l'a également dit. Et, foi de Gryffondor, ce fichu Mage Noir n'a qu'à bien se tenir, parce que ni toi, ni moi, ni aucun autre résistant n'avons dit notre dernier mot !!!

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Alors... J'ai peur de ne pas être en mesure de vous donner le titre du prochain chapitre, parce que le site sur lequel j'ai publié ça d'abord a planté, et j'ai tout simplement la flemme de reregarder dans le fichier texte comment ça s'appelle^^ Mais en attendant, vous pouvez toujours continuer à faire des propositions en ce qui concerne la suite de l'histoire! **


	18. De la difficulté d'une lutte

**Voici le chapitre 18! Excusez-moi pour l'irrégularité des publications en ce moment, mais j'ai pas mal de problèmes de logistiques et même de problèmes dans ma vie, donc je ne pense pas toujours à publier le chapitre qui suit, et lorsque j'y pense, eh bien... un problème technique m'en empêche^^'! Bonne lecture...  
**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Durant le reste de la journée, la détermination d'Hermione n'avait pas flanché. Dès le déjeuner, Neville, Ginny et elle s'étaient assis à côté pour conspirer. Elle leur avait donné rendez-vous le soir même, après dîner, mais tout de même avant le couvre-feu, pour leur faire part des détails techniques de l'histoire, et leur avait déjà demandé de contacter les personnes de confiance pour leur faire savoir que l'AD renaissait de ses cendres. Non, Hermione Granger n'avait pas dit son dernier mot : Harry et Ron pensaient qu'elle n'était pas utile ? Eh bien tant pis pour eux, elle abattrait autant de travail qu'eux en restant dans les murs de Poudlard, et ils pourraient la remercier !

Hermione était bien consciente que ce genre de pensée puérile ne lui ressemblait pas, et que cela ne tiendrait qu'en façade pour les quelques jours qui suivraient ; bientôt, elle oublierait totalement Harry et Ron pour se lancer à corps perdu dans ses recherches, car plus tôt les Horcruxes seraient détruits, mieux ce serait.

Elle dîna très sommairement ce soir-là, pour pouvoir se réfugier dans sa chambre pour préparer les documents qu'elle avait en sa possession pour la venue de Neville et Ginny. Par chance, il était considéré comme normal pour deux Gryffondors de se rendre chez leur préfète… Et c'était quelque chose qui les arrangeait tout à fait. Une fois remontée dans la tour des Préfets, Hermione récupéra tout en bas de son placard le livre de contes pour enfants légué par Dumbledore ainsi que les diverses notes qu'elle avait prises pêle-mêle avec une plume à encre invisible sur les Horcruxes en général, et les suppositions qu'elle avait sur les objets qui pourraient en être.

Lorsque Malefoy rentra après dîner, Hermione était en train d'examiner le grimoire de contes à la lueur du feu. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Dumbledore le lui avait légué. C'était certes un ouvrage très ancien, magnifique, et terriblement intéressant d'un point de vue sociologique, historique, et tout ça, mais elle ne voyait pas où pourrait se cacher un indice qui la mettrait sur la voie…

- Alors Granger, on lit des contes pour enfant ? lui lança le Serpentard en la rejoignant sur le canapé pour l'enlacer.

- On va dire ça comme ça, répliqua Hermione avec un petit sourire, mais je te déconseille de te coller à moi, parce que Neville et Ginny vont bientôt arriver…

Elle crut que Malefoy avait avalé quelque chose de travers, et métaphoriquement, c'était effectivement le cas. Il commença à suffoquer, à chercher ses mots, puis il se leva et s'écria :

- Quoi ? Londubat et Weasley, dans MES appartements ? sur MON canapé ? Je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête, Granger ?

Hermione décida que si elle continuait à lever les yeux au ciel à chaque fois que Malefoy rendait cela nécessaire, ça risquait de devenir un tic, alors elle haussa seulement les épaules avant de répondre :

- On s'enfermera dans ma chambre. C'est juste pour discuter un peu avant le couvre-feu ; Ginny a dit qu'elle nous parlerait un peu de Ron et Harry, je veux dire, avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent.

- Je crois que c'est moi qui vais m'en aller, Granger, s'écria le jeune homme. Sérieusement, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais respirer le même air que ces deux-là ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Malefoy, ça ne te dérange pas de passer la nuit avec moi, tu devrais pouvoir supporter la présence de deux Sang-Pur, non ?

- Non, je ne peux pas. Ceux-là, ce sont des traîtres à leur sang ; toi encore, on peut dire que… ce n'est pas ta faute, en quelque sorte. Mais eux, ils choisissent délibérément de souiller leur sang sorcier, c'est une honte.

Sidérée, la jeune fille croisa les bras.

- Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour aller faire un petit tour dans les couloirs du château avant le couvre-feu, Malefoy, tu ne crois pas ? Avant que tu ne dises quelque chose qui me mette définitivement en rogne contre toi. Je suis tolérante, je comprends que tu aies pu être conditionné, mais même avec beaucoup de tolérance de ma part, il y a des propos que je ne peux pas cautionner…

Le jeune homme la fixa un moment, avant de répondre :

- Toujours sérieuse, hein, Granger ?

Comme elle ne répondait pas, un petit air décidé plaqué sur son visage, il soupira, et récupéra sa veste qu'il venait tout juste d'accrocher au portemanteau.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, déclara-t-il d'un ton résigné. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Granger.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir, Hermione se leva et l'appela :

- Malefoy !

Se retournant avec mauvaise grâce, le Serpentard demanda :

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut encore, à mademoiselle la difficile ?

- Embrasse-moi avant de partir, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Tout à coup, il sembla changer radicalement d'humeur, se fendit d'un large sourire et revint sur ses pas pour l'enlacer. Sortir avec Granger n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, finalement… Au moins, il n'était jamais au bout de ses surprises.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par trois coups frappés à la porte. Les amants se séparèrent à la hâte, pour pouvoir mieux accueillir Neville et Ginny. Alors que Hermione posait la main sur la poignée, Malefoy lui vola un dernier baiser avant de se faufiler au-dehors, bousculant allègrement les visiteurs, qui protestèrent tout aussi allègrement.

Hermione les fit rentrer à la hâte et referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux.

- Parfait. Nous avons jusqu'au couvre-feu pour discuter de tout ça…

Elle songea un instant à les faire asseoir sur le canapé, mais le souvenir de la nuit précédente lui fit piquer un fard et elle les entraîna vers sa chambre. Tant pis, ils se débrouilleraient pour s'asseoir, entre le lit et la chaise de son bureau, il y avait de la place. Elle déposa lourdement le livre de contes sur son lit pendant que Ginny y prenait place, et désigna la chaise de bureau à Neville. S'affairant à la recherche de divers documents, elle commença à leur raconter en détail l'histoire des Horcruxes.

Vingt minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle leur eut exposé toute l'affaire, Neville et Ginny digéraient les nouvelles.

- Donc, selon Dumbledore, Tu Sais Qui aurait éclaté son âme en sept morceaux ? s'écria Neville avec une grimace. Mais c'est horrible !

- Voilà la différence entre lui et les gens normaux, décréta Ginny avec dégoût. Il ne connaît pas de limite. Si seulement ces séparations avaient pu le tuer ! Enfin, je suppose qu'on ne peut pas revenir sur ce qui est fait.

- En effet, acquiesça Hermione, c'est pourquoi maintenant il faut nous concentrer seulement sur la chasse aux Horcruxes. Harry et Ron sont au-dehors, exposés à tous les dangers, et s'il leur arrive quelque chose, ce sera à nous de prendre la relève pour continuer la tâche qu'ils ont commencée. Voilà pourquoi je propose qu'on y travaille immédiatement. Autant ne pas perdre une minute, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny ôta ses chaussures pour aller s'adosser au mur qui bordait le lit, et demanda :

- Il y en a combien des Horcruxes ? six ?

- Six Horcruxes, plus son corps qui renferme un morceau de son âme, selon Dumbledore. Il en a déjà détruit un ; la bague du grand-père de Jedusor qui avait appartenu à Salazar Serpentard, la renseigna Hermione.

- Et est-ce que par hasard, Dumbledore aurait donné à Harry la liste précise de tous les Horcruxes ? s'enquit Neville.

Hermione lui jeta un regard entendu. Le jeune homme pesa davantage sur le dossier de sa chaise pour s'écrier :

- D'accord, c'était juste une suggestion ! Mais ça nous aurait facilité le travail.

Soudain, Hermione se souvint d'un détail qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné.

- Il y a aussi le médaillon ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Le médaillon ? reprirent en chœur les deux autres, interloqués.

- Mais, oui, bien sûr ! comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Le médaillon que Harry et Dumbledore avaient récupéré il y a six mois, mais qui en réalité était un faux… Car le véritable médaillon Horcruxe était détenu par Kreattur ! Nous l'avons réalisé cet été, quand il a fallu transplaner au Square Grimmaud pour aller chercher des costumes pour le mariage. Donc normalement, Harry et Ron sont en possession du médaillon… Il faut qu'ils le détruisent.

- Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème, s'avança Ginny, puisqu'ils ont l'épée de Gryffondor. Enfin, tu nous as dit que l'anneau a été brisé grâce à l'épée, non ?

- C'est vrai, ajouta Neville, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils pensent à s'en servir, mais ça soulève un autre problème : si eux possèdent l'épée pour les détruire, nous, en revanche, risquons d'avoir un peu plus de mal à casser du Horcruxe, étant donné que nous n'avons ni venin de Basilic, ni feu de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi.

Ginny frissonna. Les deux autres réalisèrent un peu tard qu'il n'était pas très malin de parler de Basilic avec Ginny, même si la jeune fille était d'un naturel téméraire. Hermione coupa court.

- De toute façon, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, vous devriez retourner dans la salle commune. Dès demain, nous devrons contacter discrètement les élèves qui faisaient partie de l'AD… et qui seraient toujours prêts à nous aider malgré la situation actuelle. Il ne faut pas nous voiler la face ; ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire est dangereux, très dangereux, et je comprendrais que quelques élèves craignent trop des représailles pour s'allier avec nous ; il ne faut pas oublier que les nés-moldus sont en situation extrêmement précaire, et que beaucoup d'élèves sorciers voient peser des menaces sur leur famille…

Soudain, à la surprise générale, Neville murmura :

- Ravi que tu réalises enfin qu'il y a un monde hors de la tour des Préfets.

Stupéfaite, Hermione se tourna complètement vers lui, ne voulant pas comprendre ce qu'elle avait cru deviner. Mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas intimider par l'air de parfaite innocence et d'incompréhension qu'elle affichait.

- Bien sûr, continua-t-il, il y a des gens qui se frottent quotidiennement aux Carrows et reçoivent des sortilèges impardonnables régulièrement, le ministère fait pression sur ma grand-mère pour que j'arrête de provoquer les Carrows… Mais jusque là, ça n'avait pas l'air de t'intéresser.

- Neville… Le ministère a fait pression sur ta grand-mère ? s'écria Hermione, stupéfaite. Mais c'est scandaleux !

- Tu vois, tu n'étais même pas au courant, acheva-t-il avec un soupir.

Hermione sentit un terrible sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir. Elle savait que Neville disait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dites d'habitude car il le faisait sous le coup de la colère ; mais cela ne changeait rien. Il avait raison. Hermione avait passé les derniers mois dans sa tour d'ivoire, ne cherchant plus leur compagnie, ne s'occupant plus de ce qui ne concernait pas ses ASPICs, refusant de combattre Rogue et les Carrows. Elle-même savait que cela ne lui ressemblait pas. D'ordinaire, elle se serait battue. D'ordinaire, elle aurait soutenu ses amis. D'ordinaire, elle se serait préoccupée d'autre chose que de sa petite personne. Etait-elle en train de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de méprisable ? C'était bien le mot ; elle pouvait faire tous les discours qu'elle voudrait, Neville, Ginny et les autres tenaient bon depuis le début, et voilà qu'elle arrivait à présent et prétendait prendre le contrôle des opérations.

Soudain, elle se sentit ridicule. Des larmes de rages lui montaient presque aux yeux. Alors c'était ça Hermione Granger ? Une préfète terrée dans sa tour et dans ses livres, et rien de plus ? Dévorée de honte, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver une réponse qui expliquerait sa conduite à Neville, car c'était tout simplement inexplicable. Abandonner ses amis était impardonnable, tout comme abandonner une lutte ; c'était indigne d'une Gryffondor. Elle se sentait bien ridicule en repensant à ses grands projets pour vaincre Voldemort ; il y avait à Poudlard et hors Poudlard des gens qui faisaient ça tous les jours, depuis des années. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle change à ce point sans même s'en rendre compte ?

Mais Ginny, voyant son amie rabaissée sous ses yeux, ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Elle sauta du lit pour se planter en face de Neville, les poings sur les hanches.

- Tu as un problème avec Hermione ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Presque. Je trouve juste ça dommage qu'il ait fallu que Harry et Ron s'en aillent pour que tu te réveilles, Hermione. On est en guerre, dans le monde sorcier. Ca n'est pas parce que j'ai toutes les chances de louper mes examens que je dis ça, mais lorsque Tu-Sais-Qui contrôlera tout, ça n'est pas un ASPIC de plus ou de moins qui fera la différence, mais la pureté de ton sang et l'intensité de ta dévotion.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent un moment silencieuses, et Neville ajouta, presque comme pour s'excuser :

- J'ai peut-être reçu trop de sortilèges de Doloris…

Ginny secoua la tête et se rassit sur le lit, apaisée.

- Neville, je comprends que tu en veuilles à Hermione… On a tous remarqué qu'on la voyait moins. Je ne dis pas ça contre toi, Hermione, c'est la vérité. Mais ça n'est pas parce qu'elle n'a pas été en permanence à nos côtés pendant trois minuscules mois qu'il faut lui en tenir rigueur. Moi-même, je n'étais pas impliquée à cent pour cent, pour des raisons différentes bien sûr, termina-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Neville haussa les épaules. Hermione s'attendit à ce qu'il ajoute quelque chose, mais il se tut. A présent, elle remarquait réellement à quel point la lutte avait changé Neville. Ses traits étaient plus tirés, et son regard plus dur. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué…

- Bien. Je crois qu'on a tiré au clair ce qu'il fallait tirer au clair, coupa-t-elle. Neville, je suis profondément désolée. Et je suis sincère. Maintenant, je ferais peut-être bien de vous accompagner le long de quelques couloirs au cas où on vous trouverait en train d'y errer.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. D'un signe de tête, Hermione leur demanda de la suivre, et ils traversèrent la salle commune avant de sortir des appartements des préfets. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione remarqua que la chambre de Malefoy était ouverte, et qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré ; de toute façon, s'il était revenu, elle l'aurait entendu. La descente des escaliers se fit en silence ; les trois amis n'avaient pas intérêt à être surpris ensemble à cette heure.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione souhaita bonne nuit à Ginny et Neville devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui maugréait à cause de l'heure tardive, puis s'en retourna en direction de sa tour. Rasant discrètement les murs, elle tentait d'étouffer le bruit de ses pas sur les pavés des couloirs, pour ne pas alerter Miss Teigne, Rusard, ou, encore mieux, un des Carrows. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Non, elle allait retourner dans la tour des préfets, et se lover dans les bras de Malefoy au coin du feu. Après tout, elle parviendrait bien un jour à lui faire oublier ses stupides préjugés sur les moldus, le sang et tout le reste… Malgré les airs de pseudo rebelle imbécile qu'il se donnait parfois, Hermione était convaincue que Malefoy était un garçon intelligent, ou tout du moins qu'il pouvait l'être ; il n'y avait qu'à voir sa façon très analytique de réfléchir.

Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à deux couloirs des escaliers de la tour, elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle : les escaliers ne manquaient pas dans les couloirs de l'école, et elle préférait faire une pause avant d'attaquer ceux de la tour. Soudain, un léger bruissement de tissu lui fit dresser l'oreille. Elle tourna la tête en direction du bruit, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Techniquement, elle ne courait pas de risques énormes si quelqu'un la surprenait là, sauf si c'était un des Carrows ou Rusard. Or, il n'y avait que ces trois-là pour être assez acharnées pour patrouiller de nuit. Retenant son souffle, Hermione se plaqua contre le mur. Les pas se rapprochaient. La personne était seule, et, de plus, allait bientôt passer sous le reflet d'un rayon de lune. La lumière serait extrêmement faible, mais Hermione venait de parcourir plusieurs couloirs dans le noir complet, et elle pensait pouvoir identifier celui ou celle qui passerait sans trop de difficultés.

Ne respirant presque plus, son cœur battant à tout rompre, Hermione attendit que l'intrus passe sous le rayon de lune. Les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la lumière lui semblèrent durer un siècle. Enfin, ses yeux perçurent un mouvement. Brandissant sa baguette, prête en cas d'attaque, elle n'eut qu'à attendre quelques secondes pour voir enfin se dessiner dans le rayon de lune la silhouette de…

- Malefoy ?

Le jeune homme sursauta, et elle alluma sa baguette.

- Granger ? chuchota-t-il. Eteins ça tout de suite, c'est le meilleur moyen de se faire repérer !

Tout en s'exécutant, elle se rapprocha de lui et chuchota :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

- La même chose que toi ! Je vais me coucher, répondit-il comme si c'était parfaitement naturel de se promener dans l'obscurité totale des couloirs de Poudlard au beau milieu de la nuit. Pourquoi, continua-t-il, je t'ai fait peur ?

- Pas du tout ! s'écria-t-elle. Je viens de raccompagner mes amis à la salle commune, et je rentrais me coucher.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard que, même dans la quasi-obscurité, Hermione put identifier comme lubrique.

- On dirait bien qu'on va aller se coucher ensemble, Granger…

Hermione allait répondre quelque chose à propos des cours qui commençaient tôt le lendemain et la nécessité de ne pas se mettre au lit trop tard, mais un cri retentit :

- Stupéfix !

Draco se jeta en arrière et Hermione eut l'intention de faire de même, mais elle réalisa que tout mouvement lui était complètement impossible. Désespérée, elle chercha Draco du regard pour le supplier de lui venir en aide, mais il ne sortit pas de l'ombre. Par contre, ce qui se dessina petit à petit sous le même rayon de lune fut bientôt la forme tant haïe d'Alecto Carrow, ravie d'avoir mis la main sur quelqu'un.

- Mais on dirait notre petite Miss Granger ! s'écria-t-elle. La préfète en chef de chez Gryffondor ! Enfin, Miss Granger, que faites-vous hors de votre chambre à cette heure ?

L'horrible femme ricana. La question était purement rhétorique, puisque Hermione n'était pas en était de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil, alors parler relèverait carrément du miracle.

- Avant de lever le sort je vais appeler mon frère, voulez-vous ? je préfère être certaine que vous n'avez pas fait de dégâts quelque part dans le château avant de vous renvoyer au lit…

Hermione ne se préoccupait pas vraiment d'Alecto Carrow : elle cherchait Malefoy du regard et attendait le moment où il se déciderait à agir pour la sortir de ce guêpier. Pourvu qu'il ne décide pas qu'il ne voulait pas d'ennuis avec les mangemorts ! ce serait bien son genre…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Amycus Carrow était venu prêter main forte à sa sœur contre la préfète en chef de dix-sept ans qui avait été surprise dans les couloirs une demie heure après le début du couvre-feu.

- Je crois qu'on peut la renvoyer se coucher, Amycus, décréta la femme. Après tout, ça n'est qu'une Sang de Bourbe surprise trop tard dans les couloirs, ajouta-t-elle en lançant à Hermione un sort pour lever le stupéfix. Cette idiote était probablement sortie rejoindre son soupirant… Qu'un sorcier veuille d'une fille comme ça, je ne comprend pas, mais après tout, si les enfants sont pervertis c'est normal, avec l'influence du vieux fou.

- Si j'avais été avec mon petit ami, professeur, répliqua Hermione, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il aurait volé à mon secours, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Au secours d'une sang de bourbe ? non, je ne pense pas… Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Miss Granger. On ne surprendrait jamais monsieur Malefoy dans cette situation, par exemple…

- Oh, bien sûr, répondit sarcastiquement Hermione, monsieur Malefoy est un brave petit Mangemort, lui…

- Alecto, crut bon d'ajouter le nouveau venu, Miss Granger est connue pour son amitié avec l'Indésirable numéro Un. Je crois que ses errances nocturnes quelques jours après la disparition de celui-ci méritent une petite visite chez le directeur…

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer. Deux choses semblèrent soudain très claires : d'une, elle allait pénétrer dans le bureau du directeur, et se trouverait donc face au portrait de Dumbledore, ce qui lui permettrait de lui poser quelques questions. De deux, le point précédent aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas être, puisque ce serait Rogue qui trônerait dans le fauteuil de Dumbledore.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Oui, j'aime les fins de chapitre comme ça. Ca vous agace, hein?  
Le meilleur, c'est que je sais ce qui va se passer. Niark niark niark. Bon allez, le chapitre 19 s'appellera "Révélations de toutes sortes", et on verra si Hermione finit dans les cachots ou pas.  
Par contre, je vous fais quand même remarquer que Malefoy est un sacré froussard...**


	19. Révélations de toutes sortes

**Me revoilà! J'ai eu pas mal de gros problèmes d'ordi ces derniers temps, sans compter le fait que même le site où j'ai déjà posté la fic plante... Bon, j'ai fini par tout récupérer (à peu de choses près). Mais, de toute façon, je pense que vous allez être assez contents d'avoir attendu, compte tenu de ce qui va suivre dans ce chapitre.  
**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Dix minutes et plusieurs couloirs plus tard, Amycus Carrow frappait à la porte du directeur, pendant que sa soeur tenait Hermione à l'oeil et surtout, gardait sa baguette prudemment pointé sur elle. La jeune fille s'efforça d'afficher une attitude décontractée; c'était plus que difficile. Elle allait se retrouver confrontée à Rogue en tête à tête, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait trahi Dumbledore. Malheureusement, il savait tout des accointances de la jeune fille avec l'Ordre, et ne manquerait certainement pas de la questionner là-dessus. Elle frissonna. La simple idée de parler sous l'effet du veritaserum ou d'un imperium la faisait frémir. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle trouve un moyen rapide de mettre fin à ses jours avant de parler?

Elle déglutit. Cette solution lui semblait un peu trop excessive... Il n'y avait aucune chance que Rogue la laisse repartir alors qu'il avait une si belle occasion de la questionner, pas maintenant, pas à quelques jours de la fuite de Ron et Harry. Elle ne s'en tirerait pas facilement...

Rogue ouvrit la porte aux Carrows et à leur prise. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'aucun mot de passe n'avait été prononcé: Rogue avait-il changé le système d'ouverture ou bien avait-il refusé de donner le mot de passe aux deux affreux? Quoi qu'il en soit, la jeune fille nota dans un coin de son crâne le fait que les Carrows ne pouvaient pas accéder au bureau du directeur sans l'autorisation de Rogue. Peut-être que l'information lui serait utile, peut-être pas; mais elle préférait être prévoyante.

- Nous avons rencontré Miss Granger dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, Severus, commença Amycus Carrow. Etant donné qu'elle n'est pas n'importe quelle élève, nous avons préféré vous l'amener.

- D'autant que par chance, voilà que vous travaillez dans votre bureau tard dans la nuit, renchérit sa soeur.

Rogue leur jeta un regard dédaigneux, et d'un signe de tête, les invita à le suivre dans l'antichambre. Les Carrows le suivirent avec empressement, et Alecto poussa violemment Hermione à l'intérieur, claquant la porte derrière eux.

- Avant d'avoir avec Miss Granger une conversation qui, il me semble, sera fort intéressante, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous deux... déclara Rogue d'une voix quasi-inaudible. Miss Granger, ajouta-t-il sans même la regarder, vous pouvez aller m'attendre dans le fauteuil en face de mon bureau, le temps que nous puissions statuer sur votre sort.

Tentant de garder la tête froide, Hermione fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé, et, sitôt la porte du bureau fermée, elle se précipita pour coller son oreille au battant, dans l'espoir d'entendre un fragment de conversation qui puisse être un tant soit peu intéressant. Elle dut étouffer une exclamation de déception lorsqu'elle réalisa que la porte était ensorcelée de façon à ne laisser filtrer aucun son. Dépitée, elle se rabattit à la hâte sur la fouille consciencieuse du bureau de Rogue. Il risquait de revenir à tout moment, mais une occasion pareille ne se représenterait pas une seconde fois: elle était seule dans son bureau, et comptait bien mettre ces quelques minutes à profit.

Les tiroirs lui révélèrent un à un leur contenu, rarement intéressant; des bouteilles d'encre, des plumes, de la cire, des sceaux. Décidément, la vie de Rogue était aussi vide qu'elle en avait l'air: mais Hermione n'était pas là pour s'occuper de la vie privée du traître. Elle lança quelques sorts sur les parchemins vierges au cas où quelque chose y aurait été dissimulé par la magie, mais il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence: il s'agissait bien là de parchemins vierges. Soudain, elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Harry au sujet du tableau de Dumbledore et se précipita vers le mur où étaient accrochés les portraits des directeurs et directrices de Poudlard. Ne sachant pas où chercher le tableau de Dumbledore, elle se mit à l'appeler et réveilla plusieurs des vénérables professeurs assoupis dans leurs cadres. S'adressant à un homme joufflu, elle s'écria:

- S'il vous plaît! pouvez vous me dire où est accroché le tableau de Dumbledore? je vous en prie, c'est très important!

- Dumbledore n'est pas là, mademoiselle, répondit-il d'un air courroucé. Et vous ne devriez pas être là non plus; la place d'une élève à cette heure est dans son dortoir.

- Mais où est Dumbledore? il faut que je lui parle, je vous en supplie, dites-le moi!

Mais le vieux sorcier haussa les épaules et ferma les paupières, visiblement bien décidé à terminer sa nuit. Heureusement, une directrice racornie et accrochée très haut se pencha sur le bord de son cadre et lui répondit:

- Il est dans son tableau accroché au Ministère en ce moment même. Vous auriez du mal à le contacter...

De rage, Hermione faillit donner un coup de pied dans une étagère. Le temps pressait. Rogue n'allait pas parler aux Carrows pendant toute la nuit; il risquait de revenir d'une seconde à l'autre, et Hermione n'avait toujours rien trouvé qui put la mettre sur la piste de quoi que ce soit. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Et si Voldemort avait confié un Horcruxe à Rogue? Non, impossible. Trop improbable. Voldemort avait probablement bien caché chacun des fragments de son âme. Par contre, si Rogue avait quelque chose à cacher, il ne le mettrait certainement pas bien en vue...

Elle se jeta sur un des placards. Il était rempli de papiers. Après en avoir tiré quelques uns au hasard, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait des dossiers scolaires de chacun des élèves, dont l'origine sorcière avait été rajoutée récemment à l'encre rouge. Dégoûtée, elle replaça les documents dans leurs cartons, et passa à l'armoire suivante. Celle-ci, nettement plus petite, contenait des dizaines et des dizaines de petites fioles dans lesquelles dansaient des filets de brume argentée.

- Des souvenirs... murmura-t-elle, intéressée.

Tout en bas de l'armoire se trouvait une Pensine. Elle se souvenait bien entendu des récits que Harry leur avait fait à propos de l'objet, et avait énormément lu sur le sujet, et un frisson d'excitation lui parcourut l'échine. Peut-être pourrait-elle tenter de verser dans la Pensine des souvenirs de Rogue pour savoir ce qu'il avait dans le crâne... Elle pourrait ainsi glaner quelques informations. La question était: en avait-elle le temps? si Rogue la surprenait, la tête dans ses souvenirs à lui, il était peu probable qu'il apprécie, et, de fait, qu'elle en ressorte en un seul morceau. Elle hésita encore quelques secondes, et parcourut du regard les différentes étiquettes sur les flacons. Certains portaient des noms, d'autres des mots, d'autres encore de simples étiquettes vierges. Beaucoup portaient une simple date. A en croire ce qu'elle lisait, Rogue stockait des souvenirs qui pouvaient remonter jusqu'à une bonne trentaine d'années...

Tout en examinant les flacons, Hermione réalisa que Rogue, loin d'être idiot, n'aurait certainement pas placé en évidence les souvenirs les plus importants. Elle s'accroupit et examina les flacons stockés sur la dernière étagère. Beaucoup, au fond, dataient d'environ trente ans; Hermione décida qu'il serait judicieux de ne pas ouvrir, par exemple, la fiole intitulée "Black, Lupin et Potter" qui était datée des années à Poudlard du professeur de potions. Les quelques fioles "Lily" attisèrent sa curiosité, mais elle avait plus urgent. Soudain, elle faillit pousser un cri. Elle venait de trouver un flacon de souvenir daté de l'été 1981, à savoir, celui de la mort des parents de Harry. Tendant la main pour le saisir, elle en renversa un autre qui roula à ses pieds avec un petit tintement. Craignant d'avoir alerté les mangemorts dans la pièce à côté, elle se figea.

Au bout de quelques secondes, n'entendant toujours rien, elle se détendit un peu, frotta la fiole contre sa chaussette pour la débarasser d'un mouton de poussière, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent brusquement sur l'étiquette. Elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Sur le flacon était écrit, avec l'écriture pictogrammique de Rogue, à mi-chemin entre l'idéogramme et la crotte de mouche, "Hermione Granger. Août 1997.".

Hermione resta quelques instants interdite. Ainsi, Rogue avait un souvenir qui la concernait, à propos du mois d'août dernier? Voilà qui était terriblement étrange! Elle était tiraillée entre sa raison qui lui dictait de s'occuper du flacon concernant les parents de Harry, et son envie de savoir ce que Rogue pouvait bien avoir mis dans cette fiole à son nom. L'homme pouvait faire irruption dans la pièce d'une minute à l'autre, et elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de se plonger dans les deux souvenirs. Le choix était cornélien. Reposant soudain une fiole dans l'armoire, Hermione décida que si elle voulait en savoir plus sur les plans des mangemorts, une fiole datée de six mois lui serait plus utile qu'un souvenir daté de six ans.

Emportant la bassine pour se cacher dans un recoin du bureau, elle la déposa au sol, et s'agenouilla devant. Elle avait lu, et Harry le lui avait dit, qu'il fallait déboucher le flacon de souvenir pour en verser le contenu dans la Pensine, puis y plonger la tête. La curiosité scientifique prenant le pas sur la crainte bien humaine, Hermione déboucha la fiole d'un geste précis et guida les filaments argentés jusque dans la Pensine du bout de sa baguette. Lorsqu'ils furent correctement entremêlés et qu'elle décida qu'il était temps, elle prit une grande inspiration, et plongea la tête dans la bassine. A l'instant où elle s'exécutait, elle ne put pourtant s'empêcher de penser que Rogue mettait vraiment beaucoup de temps à revenir; quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Mais déjà, elle était aspirée par la Pensine...

Hermione atterrit dans une petite pièce sombre. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'habituer à l'obscurité, au terme desquels elle sursauta violemment: en face d'elle se tenait Rogue, assis sur une chaise, le dos très droit. Elle bondit pour se plaquer contre un mur, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle ne se décolla pas pour autant du mur, pas très rassurée. De toute évidence, Rogue attendait quelqu'un. Le quelqu'un ne fut pas très long à arriver, et une porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un flot de lumière et un individu dont elle ne put distinguer les traits, aveuglée par la lumière. La porte fut très vite refermée, et la pièce, à nouveau plongée dans l'ombre. Hermione plissa les yeux pour distinguer les traits du nouveau venu, mais en vain. Rogue se leva.

- Vous avez réussi?

- Vous avez mes Gallions? répliqua une voix jeune avec un léger accent français.

Hermione entendit le tintement d'une bourse pleine et put vaguement voir les deux silhouettes s'échanger un paquet que le français empocha avec un léger sourire. Son visage était étrangement familier à Hermione, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de nom sur ses traits. C'était comme si elle l'avait seulement croisé une fois, ou qu'elle le connaissait de vue sans jamais l'avoir abordé. Pourtant, son ventre se noua. Ce visage lui rappelait des souvenirs inhabituels. Si seulement elle pouvait se remémorer où elle avait déjà croisé cet homme!

- Je vous remercie, monsieur Rogue, dit le jeune homme. Oui, j'ai réussi tout ce que vous m'avez demandé. Permettez-moi d'ailleurs d'ajouter que si vous avez à nouveau besoin de quelqu'un pour vous occuper des pensées de cette charmante demoiselle, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler: cette Hermione Granger a vraiment été d'une... agréable compagnie.

Hermione étouffa une exclamation. A présent, elle n'avait aucun mal à situer le visage de ce jeune homme dans un contexte: c'était le jeune français avec qui elle avait passé une nuit sur la plage. Ainsi, il n'était pas moldu, mais sorcier? il savait qui elle était? il avait été payé par Rogue pour l'approcher, et pour coucher avec elle? c'était à rien n'y comprendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se serait volontiers jetée sur l'homme pour le bourrer de coups de poings. Il avait bien de la chance à cet instant précis de n'être qu'un souvenir... Elle se jura que dès qu'elle serait sortie de Poudlard, elle partirait à sa recherche pour le tuer de ses propres mains! Enfin, peut-être pas ... Mais lui hurler ses quatre vérités au visage serait probablement très appréciable.

- Il était temps que vous reveniez, le Polynectar commence à perdre son efficacité. Avez-vous correctement effectué le sortilège? A-t-elle bu la potion? Vous êtes-vous bien introduit dans son esprit? demanda le maître de potions sans grand intérêt pour les considérations parallèles du jeune homme.

Celui-ci, ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns qui viraient effectivement au châtain clair.

- Eh bien, oui, quand elle se réveillera, elle sera légèrement différente sans même qu'elle même s'en rende compte... même si je me demande vraiment pourquoi vous avez eu besoin d'engager quelqu'un d'autre pour faire ça. Après tout, c'était dans vos cordes, non?

- Disons qu'en ce qui concerne une adolescente, vos méthodes sont bien plus appropriées, répliqua sèchement Rogue. De plus, elle connaît mon visage.

- Mais elle ne connaîtra jamais le mien! s'écria le jeune homme d'un ton enjoué. C'est un peu dommage, d'ailleurs, parce que si jamais je la croise à nouveau, je ne sais pas si je ne me laisserais pas tenter...

Rogue chassa d'un geste les considérations du jeune homme qui vérifiait l'avancée de sa métamorphose dans un miroir au tain piqueté de taches de rouille: il avait les cheveux d'un châtain très clair, les yeux verts, la peau pâle et les pomettes hautes; ses lèvres blanches étaient assez fines. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, si détestable que fut la mentalité du jeune homme, son apparence était de loin plus agréable que celle qu'il avait précédemment empruntée; et l'apparence précédente avait été bien loin d'être dénuée de charme.

- Je n'ai que faire de votre avis, coupa Rogue, tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment vous avez accompli votre travail.

- Eh bien, je lui ai fait boire cette potion de désorientation que vous m'aviez donnée, et lorsqu'elle s'est endormie après ce doux moment que nous avons passé ensemble... Au fait, saviez-vous que cette jeune fille fait des trucs absolument din...

- AU FAIT, Nathaniel, au fait! s'écria Rogue.

- Oui, j'y viens, continua le jeune homme alors que les joues d'Hermione rosissaient malgré elle. Je disais donc, que lorsqu'elle s'est endormie, j'ai lancé le sort de légilimancie - d'ailleurs j'avais un peu la trouille parce que je n'étais pas certain de réussir - et j'ai un peu trifouillé ses pensées. J'ai trouvé pas mal de choses concernant le Mage Noir, alors dans le doute, j'ai à moitié gommé à peu près tout ce que je trouvais; à moins d'un choc terrible, elle ne devrait pas éprouver d'intérêt particulier pour le sujet à l'avenir. Non, vraiment, j'ai fait du bon boulot, sur ce coup. En plus, le coup du petit supplément en nature, c'était vraiment...

- Je vous en prie, épargnez-moi les détails. Bien, vous avez réussi, je vous ai payé, c'est parfait. J'aurais cependant une question à vous poser: ces informations sur Vous Savez Qui, les avez-vous consultées?

- Oh, bien sûr, s'écria le jeune homme avec un sourire éclatant. Après tout, ça ne peut pas être confidentiel, et puis ça ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup. Dommage par contre qu'il y ait absolument besoin d'une potion de désorientation pour réussir à attirer l'attention de votre jolie victime, je serais bien retourné la voir, moi, cette petite Hermione...

Tandis que le jeune homme vérifiait à nouveau que son visage avait bel et bien retrouvé son apparence normale, Rogue leva sa baguette dans sa direction.

- Ce fut un plaisir de traiter avec vous.

Hermione sut quel sort il allait jeter avant même que la lueur verte n'illumine la pièce. Elle poussa un cri strident, et sentit brusquement une main s'abattre sur sa nuque, la tirant en arrière. Complètement paniquée, elle se débattit de toutes ses forces alors qu'elle sentait quelqu'un la tirer avec poigne. Déjà, l'univers du souvenir s'effaçait, laissant le cadavre du jeune homme sur le sol froid et Rogue s'éclipsant subrepticement par la porte. Hermione cria.

Soudain, elle n'était plus dans le souvenir: elle se retrouva dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, dans son espace temporel, sa vie, et l'instant présent. Et elle avait un problème bien plus préoccupant que ce qu'elle venait de voir dans la Pensine: Rogue, une main crispée sur le col de chemise de la jeune fille, la regardait avec un air vraiment, vraiment menaçant. Pour une fois, aucune idée ne lui vint pour se sortir de ce pétrin innommable.

Furieux, Rogue commença à la secouer violemment par le col.

- Miss Granger! je vous interdis de mettre votre sale petit nez dans mes affaires! est-ce bien clair? Je vous interdis de toucher à ma Pensine!

Il la lâcha soudain, et lui colla une gifle retentissante qui faillit lui décoller la tête des épaules, ou du moins, ce fut l'impression d'Hermione. Tenant sa joue, elle gémit:

- Mais professeur! c'est une Pensine, je n'ai jamais expérimenté de Pensine jusque là, et je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation! Je suis désolée professeur, ça ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets!

Elle n'avait nullement besoin de se forcer pour faire rouler de grosses larmes sur ses joues; le chox, l'émotion, l'angoisse suffisaient. Mais Rogue n'était pas homme à se laisser attendrir par une crise de larmes. Il saisit Hermione par l'épaule et la traîna au travers de la pièce.

- Soyez-en certaine, cela ne risque pas de se reproduire, et ce pour la très bonne raison que vous ne risquez pas de remettre les pieds ici un jour! Je me fiche de ce que vous pouvez faire la nuit dans les couloirs, tous les élèves de l'école peuvent bien vous passer dessus si ça vous amuse, mais vous ne reviendrez pas une seule fois dans mon bureau!

Il ouvrit violemment la porte et jeta Hermione dehors, la considéra d'un air mauvais, puis claqua la porte avec tout autant d'humeur, laissant la jeune fille interdite dans le couloir.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune des Préfets, plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle n'était toujours pas revenue de sa surprise. Refermant doucement la porte derrière elle pour ne pas réveiller Malefoy, elle se dirigea à pas de loups vers le foyer et s'effondra dans son fauteuil. Ce qui venait de se passer dépassait tout bonnement son entendement.

Déjà, ce que lui avait montré la Pensine était assez simple à comprendre: Rogue avait payé quelqu'un pour s'introduire dans ses pensées et y gommer toute volonté de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et le jeune homme avait utilisé une potion pour la rendre plus influençable; le croyant moldu, elle ne s'était pas méfiée. Il avait dû verser ça dans son verre pendant la soirée sur la terrasse de l'hôtel; comme quoi, on faisait bien de dire qu'il fallait toujours garder un oeil sur son verre. L'innattention d'Hermione lui avait coûté cher... Et pas seulement à elle: sans cela, la recherche des Horcruxes aurait davantage avancé, au lieu de rester au point mort pendant six mois. Sans la fuite de Harry et Ron, et ses histoires avec Malefoy, le choc qui avait permis de réveiller sa conscience ne se serait sans doute jamais produit. Dans un certain, sens, leur escapade lui avait été plutôt bénéfique...

Rogue avait payé quelqu'un pour étouffer sa combativité, mais pourquoi? et d'ailleurs, Rogue était certes celui qui avait remis l'argent au jeune homme, mais peut-être n'était-il pas à l'origine de toute l'opération. Peut-être que l'idée venait de quelqu'un d'autre? En tout cas, ça n'était pas pour le moment le problème principal d'Hermione. Non, le plus surprenant concernant Rogue, c'était qu'il ne l'avait même pas interrogée alors qu'il l'avait dans son bureau. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle fréquentait l'Ordre, il le savait! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas gardée? C'était à rien n'y comprendre.

Soudain, elle entendit grincer la porte de la chambre de Malefoy. Le jeune homme, ébouriffé, et pas endormi du tout, venait de la rejoindre.

- Granger? Tu es déjà là?

L'air inquiet, il s'accroupit à côté du fauteuil pour mieux la voir.

- Tu vas bien? j'étais mort d'inquiétude, Granger! comment ça se fait que tu soies déjà là?

Hermione n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Elle aurait volontiers collé une claque au jeune homme, mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, quelque chose l'arrêta. Le visage de Malefoy était réellement décomposé: ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux cernés, et son teint blafard. Elle l'avait rarement vu dans cet état. Il était certainement épuisé à cause de ses nuits trop courtes, mais il avait vraiment l'air de s'être inquiété. Avec un soupira, elle déclara:

- Malefoy, est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je suis d'humeur à te sauter au cou après que tu m'aies laissée aux mains des Carrows?

- Je sais Granger que c'est le genre de trucs que tu n'aimes pas... s'excusa sommairement Malefoy. Mais tu oublies peut-être que ma propre situation vis-à-vis d'eux est à peu près aussi difficile que la tienne...

Hermione soupira.

- Ca n'est pas un concours du plus menacé, Malefoy. J'aurais juste apprécié un peu d'aide de ta part au moment où ma vie était en danger.

Le Serpentard se releva pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir et passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Hermione, assez doucement pour éviter les noeuds. Embrassant son front, il lui murmura:

- J'aurais vraiment aimé t'aider, Granger, mais tu dois comprendre que si les Carrows ont le moindre prétexte pour douter de moi, je ne donne vraiment pas cher de ma peau.

Hermione resta bouche bée.

- Attends... Tu ne serais pas en train de me dire que, par hasard, les mangemorts ne seraient pas encore au courant de ta défection? s'écria-t-elle stupéfaite.

- Disons que tant que rien n'est décidé, ça n'était pas la peine de leur en parler... répondit Malefoy d'un air parfaitement innocent.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse. La propension aux ruses des Serpentards n'avait décidément d'égale que leur couardise. Mais après tout, peut-être Malefoy pourrait lui être utile, si elle profitait de son sentiment de culpabilité. La méthode n'était certes pas très honorable, mais après tout, elle ne faisait que se mettre au niveau de son adversaire. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait d'ailleurs que Malefoy n'avait jamais tenté de glaner des informations au sujet de Harry à travers elle? Ils n'avaient certes jamais abordé le sujet... Mais peut-être était-il déjà entré dans sa chambre pour fouiller? De toute façon, la fin justifiait les moyens.

- Malefoy... Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais quel intérêt aurait pu avoir Rogue à me laisser repartir sans même échanger trois mots avec moi, alors qu'il sait parfaitement que je détiens des informations qui l'intéressent?

Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment, avant de déclarer:

- Aucune idée. Ca ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

Hermione s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Tout cela était vraiment, vraiment très étrange. Décidément, elle allait avoir beaucoup de choses à raconter à Neville et Ginny.

Malefoy lui caressa le visage.

- Là, Granger, je n'ai plus vraiment d'énergie... Mais ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes dormir avec moi.

Hermione le dévisagea un moment. Il l'avait laissée aux mains des mangemorts, et lui demandait maintenant d'aller dormir avec lui? Décidément, il ne manquait pas de culot. Mais après tout... Il avait été sincère. S'il était froussard, c'était peut-être minable, mais ça n'était pas sa faute, et après tout, elle aussi avait envie de passer la nuit blottie contre lui. Et si elle restait proche de lui, elle pourrait petit à petit lui soutirer quelques informations...

Avec une petite moue, pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui pardonnait pas complètement, elle acquiesça. Aussitôt, Malefoy se releva, la souleva dans les airs alors qu'elle se débattait, et la porta jusque dans sa chambre alors qu'elle riait aux éclats. Finalement, si Malefoy pouvait aussi la distraire, c'était également une bonne chose...

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Il y a quelque chose de louche qui couve... Préparez-vous, amis lecteurs, ça ne va pas tarder à exploser. Bientôt, très très bientôt, il va se passer quelque chose... Qui peut deviner quoi?**


	20. Un événement tragique

**De retour, me revoici! Avec une suite haute en couleur. Eh oui, ça ne pouvait pas durer. Enjoy!  
**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Le lendemain, elle s'éveilla assez tôt, blottie dans les bras de Malefoy, lovée contre son torse chaud. Avec un petit sourire content, elle se serra instinctivement contre lui, collant sa joue à la peau douce du jeune homme qui dormait encore. Elle n'arrivait pas à démêler le fouillis de sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers lui, mais sa compagnie l'apaisait. Il était certes un froussard de Serpentard, et l'honneur était pour lui une notion toute relative, mais elle se plaisait avec lui. Malgré ces défauts évidents, et une mentalité étriquée, elle avait découvert qu'il était doté d'une certaine culture générale, et qu'ils pouvaient par conséquent avoir des conversations très intéressantes; discuter avec lui lui permettait de comprendre beaucoup de choses quant à la mentalité du sorcier lambda.

Et, avantage non négligeable et très peu commun: il avait lu l'Histoire de Poudlard!

Cette fois-ci, elle n'était plus coincée entre le mur et son amant, et put se glisser discrètement hors du lit du Serpentard en tâchant de ne pas le réveiller. Sortant de la chambre à pas de loup, elle regagna la sienne pour attraper ses affaires de toilettes: une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien! Sa serviette sous le bras, elle vérifia rapidement que Draco dormait toujours, avant d'aller goûter à la chaleur vivifiante d'une bonne douche matinale. Son habitude de verrouiller la porte ne l'avait pas lâchée: elle aimait bien profiter tranquillement de la salle de bain, surtout de celle-ci, sans qu'en plus Draco vienne la déranger avec ses obsessions lubriques. En plus, elle avait surpris plusieurs fois Mimi Geignarde en train de s'échapper par le trou d'évacuation d'eau lorsqu'elle entrait dans la pièce... Et elle ne tenait absolument pas à ce que celle-ci se mette à raconter à toute l'école qu'elle avait surpris les deux préfets en chef en train de fricoter ensemble dans la salle de bains. Ils avaient suffisamment de soucis comme ça, ça n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter!

Lorsqu'elle émergea du sauna qu'était devenu la merveilleuse salle de bains, elle dût se précipiter pour enfiler son uniforme et réveiller Draco: il était sept heures et quart, l'heure de descendre déjeuner... Mais lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la chambre du jeune homme, il était en train de nouer sa cravate. Visiblement, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'elle pour se lever à temps. A sa vue, il sourit, épingla son insigne et se tourna vers elle.

- Ah, voici donc la petite amie du plus magnifique Serpentard de tous les temps! s'écria-t-il.

Hermione rougit. Il venait de parler d'elle comme de sa petite amie... Elle avait au moins la confirmation que ce qui se passait entre eux était, pour Malefoy aussi, quelque chose de sérieux. Ce genre de considérations était complètement stupide et elle en avait bien conscience, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y attarder. Après tout, les histoires sérieuses qu'elle avait eues se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main... et c'était d'ailleurs tant mieux. Il lui suffisait d'un seul malfrat sous Polynectar à son tableau de chasse! D'ailleurs, en parlant de malfrat...

- Malefoy, j'aurais une question à te poser, commença Hermione le plus simplement du monde.

- Je t'écoute, répondit distraitement Malefoy qui l'avait enlacée en embrassait avec application le creux de son cou.

- Je voudrais savoir... En fait, c'est surtout moi que ça concerne, et pas principalement ma lutte contre Voldemort, même si c'est lié.

- Eh bien, si c'est surtout à ton suujet, je vais tâcher de répondre... Mais ne t'imagine pas que je vais te donner des informations qui pourraient aider ce déchet de Potter. Alors?

Hermione prit une grande inspiration. Peut-être que ce serait son unique chance de connaître l'identité de son amant d'un soir... Mais là n'était pas l'intérêt principal: en connaissant le nom de cet homme, elle pourrait peut-être en apprendre plus sur les réseaux français du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ce genre d'informations serait probablement très utile à l'Ordre. Et n'avait, ainsi, fait qu'un demi-mensonge: c'était bel et bien un renseignement d'ordre personnel dont elle avait besoin.

- Malefoy, est-ce que tu connaîtrais un jeune français, à peine plus vieux que nous, qui aurait les cheveux brun clair et les yeux... clairs, aussi?

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

- Granger, tu es bien consciente que ce que tu me décris ressemble à peu près à la moitié des gens qu'on connaît? Tu ne pourrais pas essayer d'être plus précise?

- Eh bien... Je crois que ses yeux étaient vert clair, en définitive. Son teint est pâle, ses traits sont fins... Je crois que c'est tout ce qu'on peut dire. Ah, et il a un accent français à couper au couteau. Si je me souviens bien, ajouta-t-elle.

Malefoy réfléchit un moment.

- Granger, est-ce que ce type dont tu parles aurait les lèvres très fines et les pomettes hautes, par hasard? demanda-t-il d'un air songeur.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Pourquoi, tu le connais? s'écria-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Le Serpentard grimaça.

- Plus ou moins. Disons que je le connais de loin, et... ça n'est pas particulièrement mon ami.

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Hermione, il ajouta:

- C'est le cousin éloigné d'un négociant en chaudrons qui n'a de pur que son sang, un certain Lanier qui travaille à Paris. D'ailleurs, ce bonhomme là a une fille illégitime qui doit être en troisième année ici, mais ça n'est franchement pas intéressant. Non, ce qu'il suffit de savoir, c'est que de gars dont tu me parles est la seule vague famille éloignée qu'il reste au vieux Lanier et qu'il héritera probablement de son commerce, si la fille ne le revendique pas. Et vu comme il l'a élevée, ça m'étonnerait... Tu sais, il n'y a guère que chez les Malefoy qu'on traite convenablement les enfants sorciers.

Hermione rongeait son frein.

- Malefoy, s'il te plaît, je voudrais juste savoir son nom... supplia-t-elle.

- Il s'appelle Nathaniel Calderon, et c'est une des personnes les plus intéressées que j'aie pu rencontrer. Quoi que tu en penses, je ne crois pas qu'il ait quelque chose à voir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est plutôt un jeune idiot qui cherche à amasser de l'argent, voilà tout. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a reçu une certaine éducation dont quelques aspects lui ont profité, et qu'il n'est pas la moitié d'un imbécile.

Songeuse, Hermione retournait l'information dans sa tête. Ainsi, ce garçon avec qui elle avait passé la nuit l'été dernier se nommait Nathaniel Calderon... Ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était qu'il n'ait pas de contacts avec les mangemorts. Pourquoi Rogue l'avait-il recruté puisqu'il n'était pas l'un des leurs? N'aurait-il pas mieux fait de demander à un mangemort de se charger de cette besogne? c'était à rien n'y comprendre.

- Granger... et si tu me disais ce qui te pousse à te poser des questions sur ce gars-là, hm? l'interrogea Malefoy.

Hermione décida de lui dire la vérité... ou du moins, une partie de la vérité.

- Hier soir, j'ai utilisé la Pensine de Rogue pour consulter un souvenir que j'avais trouvé dans son bureau, et je l'ai vu tuer ce Nathaniel.

Malefoy laissa échapper un sifflement impressionné.

- Bah dis donc! il avait dû faire une bêtise de trop, conclut-il, philosophe.

- Malefoy, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille? on ne tue pas les gens pour son bon plaisir!

Le jeune homme la saisit et la souleva du sol pour la transporter dans la salle commune.

- Tu sais Granger, il va falloir laisser tomber tes principes d'un autre âge, un de ces quatre. Si on laissait tout le monde vivre jusqu'à cent ans, la planète serait entièrement étouffée et au final, on y perdra plus qu'autre chose...

Cessant pendant quelques secondes de se débattre, pour objecter:

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses à l'écologie, toi?

- A la quoi? non, en fait j'essayais de me mettre à ton niveau, mais visiblement, j'ai des progrès à faire... Oh, et puis mince, embrasse-moi plutôt que de me crier dessus, je préfère.

Il la fit basculer à nouveau et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. La jeune fille se laissa aller dans ses bras puissants. Son étreinte était tout simplement délicieuse. Et il était sept heures et demie!

- Malefoy! on est encore en retard!!! s'écria-t-elle en bondissant vers la sortie.

- Pas grave, j'ai des trucs à faire de toute façon... Attends, mais... attends! embrasse moi au moins encore une fois avant de sortir!

La jeune fille fit demi-tour et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèves du Serpentard, avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir des escaliers en direction du Grand Hall. Malefoy secoua la tête. Décidément, Granger n'était pas facile à manipuler...

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Hermione se hâtait pour arriver à l'heure à son cours de Runes, elle fut interceptée par une Lavande Brown radieuse. Elle tenta tout d'abord de l'esquiver, en faisant un grand détour dans le couloir et en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, mais Lavande était plus fine mouche que ça, et rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de fondre sur Hermione telle un vautour sur sa proie. Hermione grimaça et, la mort dans l'âme, se résolut à répondre au salut revanchard de la jeune fille.

- Tiens, Lavande... Bonjour à toi aussi.

Elle tenta de continuer son chemin, mais la jolie blonde lui emboîta le pas. Serrant ses livres de cours contre sa poitrine, Hermione se contenta d'avancer sans faire grand cas de sa nouvelle ombre.

- Dis, Hermione, commença Lavande Brown, ça ne te fait rien d'être sans nouvelles de Ron depuis si longtemps?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et continua son chemin. Lavande allait tenter de l'avoir à l'usure, mais elle ne craquerait pas aussi facilement.

- Non, parce qu'on dit toujours que c'est comme ça qu'on voit si les gens tiennent à nous... continua l'agaçante adolescente d'un air de ne pas y toucher.

Hermione resta murée dans son mutisme, sans gratifier Lavande d'un mot de politesse pour lui signifiait qu'elle écoutait. Franchement, elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

- Enfin, si je te dis ça, bien sûr, poursuivit Lavande, c'est parce qu'il m'a envoyé un hibou, à MOI... s'écria-t-elle en brandissant un bout de parchemin usé d'avoir trop été lu et relu.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

- Je te demande pardon? Ron t'a écrit une lettre? Mais, enfin, Lavande! Il n'en envoie jamais!

- C'est bien la preuve qu'il tient à moi! répliqua la blonde ravie. Il me dit plein de belles choses dans sa lettre, me confie des détails sur son voyage et comment il compte combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues et tout ça, et devine quoi?

Blasée par l'énumération de Lavande, qui brodait certainement encore par dessus l'exagération chronique de Ron, Hermione fitun signe de tête pour signfier que non, elle ne devinait pas.

- Il a décidé de venir me chercher à Poudlard, pour que je parte faire cette quête avec lui, rien que nous deux! ooooh, c'est tellement romantique!

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Tout cela ne ressemblait pas à la main, elle demanda:

- Lavande... Est-ce que je peux voir cette lettre, s'il te plaît?

- Quoi, tu veux rire! jamais tu ne poseras des sales pattes sur la lettre de Ronald! s'écria Lavande avec indignation, rangeant le parchemin dans sa poche. Par contre, continua-t-elle, tu peux tout savoir: il m'a donné rendez-vous à midi en haut de la tour d'astronomie, il va transplaner puis m'emmener loin de Poudlard, et on va partir à l'aventure ensemble!

- On ne peut PAS transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard! martela Hermione avec un air très sérieux. Est-ce que je suis donc la seule à avoir lu l'Histoire de Poudlard? Transplaner dans l'école est impossible. Tout le monde sait ça!

- Peuh! tu es jalouse, voilà tout, diagnostiqua Lavande. Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était Ron pour toi toute seule, alors que tu sors déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais moi, je l'aime réellement, et il le sait! Il va venir, je le sens, et regarde sa lettre: il a écrit à l'encre rose! c'est si romantique!

Hermione sentit aussitôt s'envoler tout ce qui aurait pu ressembler à de la jalousie. Déjà, parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir le moindre sentiment pour quelqu'un lui écrivant des lettres d'amour à l'encre rose, et ensuite, parce que l'encre rose ne ressemblait définitivement pas au style de Ron. C'était impossible.

- Lavande, est-ce que je peux au moins voir l'écriture de la lettre? J'ai peur que ce soit quelqu'un qui ait essayé de te faire une farce...

- Jalouse! tu es jalouse, voilà tout! l'écriture de Ronald est superbe, il a même fait des petits dessins autour de mon nom! C'est sûr qu'il ne risque plus jamais de faire ça avec le tien, hein...

- Lavande, l'écriture de Ron ressemble à un croisement entre la crotte de mouche et l'idéogramme chinois. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il ait réussi à t'écrir quelque chose de gracieux, il a deux mains gauches.

- Et alors? on peut tout quand on aime! Et en l'occurrence, c'est de moi que Ron est amoureux, et de moi seule!

Tournant des talons victorieux, Lavande s'en alla, laissant Hermione plus songeuse que jamais. Visiblement, Lavande était tombée tête la première dans un magnifique canular... Restait à savoir qui était derrière tout ça. Mais après tout, rien ne pressait: de toute façon, Ron ne se montrerait pas, et Lavande finirait bien par redescendre un jour de la tour d'astronomie, même avec le coeur brisé... Et il fallait l'avouer, ça n'était pas les affaires d'Hermione. Même si tout au fond d'elle, elle avait une petite idée de qui pouvait bien se trouver derrière tout ça, elle s'en fichait royalement.

Soudain, une main s'abattit sur son épaule. C'était Ginny.

- Hermione?

- Hm?

- Ce soir, dans la salle sur demande, chuchota le rouquine avant de s'éclipser.

Hermione apprécia moyennement la mauvaise imitation de film moldu. Ginny aurait au moins pu rajouter quelque chose... Mais la jeune fille comprit soudain pourquoi son amie avait filé en vitesse lorsqu'elle vit l'ombre qui s'approchait d'elle. Alecto Carrow.

- Miss Granger... sussura la harpie. Encore à errer dans les couloirs? Vous ne vous en tirerez pas éternellement, alors, à votre place, je gagnerais en vitesse ma salle de cours... vu?

Hermione murmura un "oui professeur" à peine audible et accéléra. Elle avait eu sa dose de frayeurs la nuit dernière.

En sortant de son cours de Runes, à onze heures et demie, Hermione repensait à ce que lui avait dit Lavande. Visiblement, quelqu'un lui avait tendu un piège dans lequel elle avait foncé tête baissée... Mais Hermione était tout de même curieuse. Qui aurait eu intérêt à piéger Lavande? Pourtant, un doute désagréable s'insinuait insidieusement dans son esprit. "Quoi? j'aurais sa peau, c'est tout!" et "La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid" résonnaient dans son esprit. Certes, Malefoy avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de Lavande, qu'il avait probablement oubliée... Mais après tout, n'avait-il pas dit le matin même qu'il avait quelque chose à faire?

Bien décidée à en avoir le coeur net, Hermione décida de suivre Lavande à son rendez-vous. Avec l'aide d'un charme de désillusion, elle se campa devant les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie et attendit Lavande, qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsque celle-ci commença à grimper les escaliers, Hermione lui emboîta le pas de loin, bien décidée à découvrir de quoi il retournait.

Lorsque Lavande se retrouva tout en haut de la tour, elle s'accouda à un créneau pour scruter le paysage, guettant sans aucun doute son preux chevalier. Hermione s'assit sur une marche et décida d'attendre. Après tout, midi n'avait pas encore sonné, et il était fort possible que rien ne se passe...

Soudain, elle perçut un mouvement quelque part derrière Lavande. Que se passait-il? Sans doute quelqu'un était-il lui aussi protégé par un charme de désillusion bien exécuté... Hermione plissa les yeux. Elle pouvait distinguer une silhouette lorsque l'inconnu était en mouvement. Son coeur battit à tout rompre. Non, ça n'était tout de même pas Ron... Ca ne pouvait pas être...

Puis Lavande poussa un petit cri lorsque quelque chose, visiblement, toucha son épaule. Hermione put deviner que l'inconnu lui enjoignait de ne pas tourner la tête. Elle faillit se précipiter au secours de la jeune fille, mais eut peur de faire tout cela pour rien: peut-être un soupirant secret de Lavande voulait-il se faire passer pour Ron dans l'espoir de profiter de la jeune fille? Dans ce cas, cela ne regardait pas Hermione. Elle était sur le point de s'en aller discrètement lorsqu'elle entendit une voix masculine murmurer quelque chose. De toute évidence, les paroles étaient destinées au creux de l'oreille de Lavande, dont le visage se crispa progressivement.

Tout se passa très vite. Lavande fut soulevée du sol par l'inconnu dont Hermione pouvait voir les gestes; la jeune fille bondit sans penser à annuler son propre sort de désillusion mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu traverser la coupole, Lavande, hurlante et paniquée, avait été jetée du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Sans ralentir, Hermione brandit sa baguette, prête à lancer un sort pour interrompre la chute lorsqu'elle parviendrait à rejoindre les créneaux, mais quand elle arriva, Lavande ne tombait pas: elle était suspendue dans le vide, une main accrochée au rebord de pierre usée de la tour d'astronomie. Hermione annula alors son sort de désillusion et brandit sa baguette pour faire léviter Lavande, et ne commença à se détendre que lorsque le pieds de celle-ci eurent regagné le sol. Chancelante, Lavande s'assit. Hermione fit un geste en direction des élèves attroupés en bas de la tour pour leur signifier d'aller voir ailleurs et que tout allait bien, puis elle se pencha sur Lavande.

- Heureusement que j'avais des doutes sur ta lettre et que j'ai décidé de te suivre... la sermona-t-elle. Est-ce que tu as reconnu la voix de ton agresseur?

- Pas... Pas du tout! s'écria la jeune fille, fondant en larmes sous le choc. Il s'est approché de moi, m'a chuchoté que j'étais la pire des garces et que je méritais bien une frayeur... Oh, Hermione, j'ai eu tellement peur!!!

Hermione tapota légèrement le dos de la main de Lavande. Habituellement, elle était beaucoup plus effusive lorsqu'il s'agissait de consoler quelqu'un, mais étrangement, elle ne parvenait pas à éprouver de pitié pour Lavande. Au fond d'elle même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette cruche l'avait bien cherché. Mais elle avait beau l'avoir cherché, cela ne justifiait aucunement un tel acte; jeter quelqu'un dans le vide, surtout du haut de la plus haute tour de l'école, ça avait un nom: c'était un meurtre. Une chance qu'elle ait été là pour récupérer Lavande...

Elle l'aida à descendre entièrement l'escalier de la tour, puis s'en alla de son côté dans le couloir, en direction de la Grande Salle. Elle en connaissait un qui ne perdait rien pour attendre... Au détour d'un couloir, elle rencontra justement celui auquel elle pensait. Malefoy.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, il vérifia qu'ils étaient bien seuls et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Elle le repoussa sèchement.

- N'y pense même pas.

- Granger! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, enfin?

- Encore une fois, j'ai cru que je pouvais te faire confiance, Malefoy... Mais ça commence à devenir une habitude. Juste une dernière chose: ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole!

Elle accéléra pour se débarrasser de lui, mais il la suivit de près.

- Granger, enfin! pas la peine de prendre la mouche comme ça! elle le méritait, je suis sûr que tu es d'accord avec moi!

Hermione se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Draco Malefoy, on ne jette pas les gens dans le vide pour régler un petit différend. C'est tout.

Et elle s'en fut en courant, pour ne pas qu'il la rattrappe, et pour qu'il ne voie pas que ses yeux étaient humides. Si elle devait encore une fois soutenir son regard, elle savait qu'elle fondrait en larmes.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Sous peu, amis lecteurs, la suite!!**


	21. Le temps n'est pas au doute!

Lorsqu'elle se rendit à la réunion clandestine de l'AD ce soir-là, autant dire que Hermione était d'une humeur massacrante. Le nombre de résistants qui les avait rejoints ne fit qu'ajouter à son manque d'entrain: sans compter Ginny et Neville, seulement une poignée d'élèves avaient eu assez de cran pour braver l'autorité de Rogue et des Carrows. Elle constata sans surprise qu'aucun n'était de Serpentard, et que la majorité étaient des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles. La seule Serdaigle présente était Cho, pour une raison inconnue de tous. Les rangs des Gryffondors comptaient le sixième année Colin Crivey et son petit frère Dennis, ainsi que Parvati Patil. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi sa soeur n'était pas venue... Et fut également surprise de constater que Zacharias Smith avait rejoint leurs rangs. La présence d'Ernie McMIllian la surprit nettement moins, et elle lui adressa un pâle sourire avec d'inviter tout le monde à s'asseoir.

Elle était peut-être d'une humeur de chien, mais se concentrer sur d'autres problèmes l'aiderait non seulement à se changer les idées, et ferait également avancer les choses. Elle avait prévu d'agir exactement à l'inverse de ce qu'aurait fait Harry: elle allait raconter à tous la totalité de l'histoire, sans omettre un seul détail. Ce n'était qu'en faisant confiance à tout le monde qu'il lui feraient entièrement confiance, et ce n'était que pleinement avertis de toutes les données du problème qu'ils sauraient exactement comment réagir quelle que soit la situation. Hermione refusait d'instaurer avec eux un rapport dominant entre celle qui détient le savoir et ceux qui doivent se contenter de lui obéir. Se soutenir les uns les autres contre l'adversité, ça n'était pas ça. S'il subsistait des cachotteries, ils ne pouvaient pas s'appeler eux-mêmes l'armée de Dumbledore, car Dumbledore lui-même n'aurait pas permis cela.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis en cercle, elle prit la parole.

- Bonsoir à tous. Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine de faire les présentations après les deux années qu'on a passées à s'entraîner ici. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous ne sommes plus que dix: chacun d'entre nous est indispensable, d'accord? Alors si vous avez la moindre, je dis bien la moindre question sur quoi que ce soit, interrompez-moi et posez-la. Nous sommes en guerre, et notre alliance ne tiendra que si nous appliquons une transparence totale les uns par rapport aux autres. Je ne crois pas que ce soit la peine de vous rappeler qu'on a le professeur Rogue sur le dos, ainsi que les Carrows, et qu'au moindre soupçon, ils ne nous louperont pas.

Elle fit une pause. Un silence de mort s'était installé. Gênée, elle ne savait plus par quoi continuer. Finalement, ce fut Zacharias Smith, toujours égal à lui-même, qui brisa le silence:

- Dis donc, tu as un don pour mettre l'ambiance, toi...

L'assemblée fut secouée d'un rire nerveux qui, sans détendre pour autant l'atmosphère, permit à Hermione d'enchaîner.

- Alors, voilà comment je vois les choses: nous avons un mage noir à combattre. Dit comme ça, ça semble complètement dingue, mais je vous assure que sans nous, si jamais Ron et Harry se font prendre, c'en sera fini de la Résistance, parce que nous sommes, avec Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville, les seuls à savoir comment le vaincre.

- Présenté de cette façon, ça a l'air un peu présomptueux, l'interrompit Ginny, mais écoutez Hermione, elle a tout à fait raison.

La jeune fille jeta un regard de remerciement à son amie et reprit son discours.

- Alors voilà. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a, avec un procédé de magie noire inhumain, scindé son âme en plusieurs parties, de façon à ce que si son enveloppe charnelle venait à succomber, il survive tout de même. C'est précisément ce qui lui a permis de se reconstruire il y a trois ans.

Là, elle fut interrompue par Cho, qui se demandait comment le mage noir avait bien pu s'y prendre. Hermione répondit évasivement en précisant pourtant que cela nécessitait le meurtre de quelqu'un, et revint au sujet principal:

- Selon Dumbledore, Jedusor avait créé six Horcruxes, séparant son âme en sept morceaux. Entre Harry et Dumbledore, plusieurs ont déjà été détruits. Il y avait d'abord le journal intime qu'il tenait à Poudlard, dont on doit la destruction à Harry mais aussi à Ginny ici présente. Je crois que maintenant, on ne se demande plus ce qui avait pu lui faire perdre le contrôle d'elle-même à ce point. Ensuite, il y avait une bague, ayant apartenu à Salazar Serpentard, que Dumbledore a détruite avant sa mort. Harry et Ron sont en possession d'un médaillon qu'ils sont censés avoir détruit; j'espère qu'ils l'ont fait, je l'espère vraiment, parce que sinon ça risque d'être vraiment très difficile.

Neville relaya Hermione pour les explications.

- Donc, pour résumer, normalement trois devraient avoir été détruits, et il ne nous en manque plus que trois autres... On peut dire que la moitié du travail a été faite, non?

- J'ai une question! s'écria Zacharias Smith qui ignora le regard furieux de Ginny. Et si on ne parvient pas à les détruire - c'est vrai, je veux dire, on est bloqués à Poudlard, tout ça - qu'est-ce qui va se passer?

- Il va se passer ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que le mage noir est mort, répondit patiemment Hermione. Il ne mourra pas réellement et survivra pour revenir encore et encore jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ait éradiqué tous les Horcruxes.

L'assemblée n'était pas assez grande pour donner lieu à des murmures discrets, mais ce fut tout comme. Hermione sentit le contrôle de la situation lui échapper. Neville les interpella:

- Hé! Lorsque vous avez accepté de vous joindre à nous, dans le but de vaincre le mage noir, vous ne vous imaginiez tout de même pas que ce serait facile, que ça prendrait une semaine ou deux et puis que vous pourriez rentrer chez vos parents, si? N'oubliez pas qu'il a même vaincu Dumbledore. Alors quoi qu'il arrive, se mesurer au Seigneur des Ténèbres sera difficile. Il ne faut pas vous attendre à quelque chose de confortable sous prétexte qu'on est à Poudlard, d'accord?

Ginny hocha la tête. Hermione, quant à elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'approuver mais n'avait pas réellement l'impression que les membres de l'AD aient besoin de ce genre de piqûre de rappel.

- Je suppose, ajouta le jeune homme, que si on veut trouver et détruire des Horcruxes, il faudra à un moment où à un autre sortir de Poudlard. Ca peut sembler secondaire, mais il va falloir y réfléchir autant qu'au problème principal si on ne veut pas se retrouver bloqués ici alors qu'on sait où se trouvent les Horcruxes. Si j'ai appris une chose de Hermione, c'est bien qu'on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Et de toute façon, quelques uns d'entre nous n'auraient pas pu transplaner.

- On peut toujours utiliser des balais, proposa le plus jeune des frères Crivey.

- Ca, au moins, c'est un moyen de transport qu'on peut tous utiliser, renchérit Ernie Mc Millian. Il y a deux ans, vous êtes allés jusqu'au Ministère à dos de Sombral, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'on puisse faire la même chose; nous somme dix, cette fois, et la moitié d'entre nous ne peut pas les voir.

- Seulement, objecta Cho Chang, ça m'étonnerait qu'une dizaine d'élèves à balai passent inapperçus. Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire ça en balai, j'aurais été à l'aise, mais nous serions - à mon avis- trop exposés. Si nous parvenons à sortir chacun notre balai de notre chambre en toute discrétion et que personne ne nous voit décoller - ce qui serait quand même un sacré coup de chance, nous serions certainement repérés en vol.

Hermione aquiesça.

- Elle n'a pas tort. Je veux dire, dix sorciers sur des balais, même de nuit, c'est trop risqué.

- Et comment tu veux qu'on s'y prenne? rétorqua Zacharias Smith. On ne va pas éliminer un par un chaque moyen de transport! A ce rythme, nous allons être réduits à marcher.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Zacharias avait beau être acquis à leur cause, c'était le seul qui faisait montre de mauvaise volonté. En même temps, de cette façon, ils étaient certains qu'il soulèverait le moindre détail qui ne collait pas dans leurs plans. Ses habitudes contestatires serviraient au moins à quelque chose...

- Merci, Zach, mais je crois qu'on va passer à l'entraînement. Il vous reste des Gallions à tous? ceux qu'on utilisait pour se contacter...

Elle fut ravie de constater qu'ils avaient tous conservé leurs Gallions. Un moment, elle avait craint de devoir en fabriquer d'autres, même si le processus n'était guère compliqué.

Ils passèrent effectivement à l'entraînement: la plupart avaient gardé de bonnes bases, et même le Patronus de Neville était très consistant. Ginny avait pris la direction des opérations et encourageait chacun, prodiguant des conseils au cas par cas, et s'occupant de chaque élève. Hermione, un peu à l'écart, observait son amie en inscrivant distraitement les formules les plus importantes sur un tableau. Elle et Harry allaient définitivement bien ensemble. Et Ginny avait en elle cette énergie et cette volonté qui manquaient parfois à Harry; elle lui apprendrait à s'ouvrir sur le monde. S'ils se revoyaient un jour, bien sûr...

Lorsque la réunion fut assez avancée, elle cessa de s'entraîner contre les mannequins, s'assit en tailleur hors de portée des sorts des autres et posa un parchemin vierge devant elle. Elle traça trois cercles pour les Horcruxes inconnus et inscrivit ceux qu'elle connaissait déjà: la bague, le médaillon et le carnet. Il fallait trouver un lien entre eux. Il y en avait forcément un.

Le carnet était l'objet sur lequel elle en savait le plus. C'était le journal tenu par Jedusor pendant ses années à Poudlard: il avait dû lui confier ses pensées, et par conséquent, l'objet était terriblement important pour lui. Les deux autres devaient en avoir tout autant, ou du moins, avoir une signification particulière pour lui. Et pour essayer de comprendre cela de son point de vue, elle devait essayer de penser comme lui. La tâche s'annonçait difficile...

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de réflexion, elle décida qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre possibilité pour essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement de Jedusor que de s'intéresser à sa vie, depuis sa naissance jusqu'à Poudlard, et même après. Seulement, à ce sujet, elle en savait beaucoup moins que Harry, qui lui, avait vu certains épisodes de la vie de Jedusor dans la Pensine. Cependant, dans les grandes lignes, il lui avait rapporté ce qu'il savait; elle allait donc se débrouiller avec les moyens du bord. Il avait grandi dans un orphelinat moldu avant d'aller à Poudlard, puis avait travaillé chez Barjow and Beurks. C'était pour le moins étrange, car Hermione voyait mal Jedusor s'abaisser à un simple travail de vendeur, mais là n'était pas le principal problème: non, ce qui sautait aux yeux de la jeune fille, c'était qu'il avait eu de ce fait des centaines d'objets magiques entre les mains, et que, pour trouver les trois qu'il avait pu transformer en Horcruxes, cela lui prendrait probablement des siècles.

Prenant le problème sous un autre angle, Hermione se demanda qu'est-ce que les deux autres Horcruxes connus pouvaient bien avoir comme signification particulière pour Tom Jedusor. En ce qui concernait la bague, c'était évident: il s'agissait d'une preuve, selon lui, de son ascendance Serpentard. Pour le médaillon, le principe était à peu près le même: il avait appartenu à sa mère et se passait de génération en génération depuis Serpentard lui-même. Pour le moment, l'unique point commun entre tous ces objets était qu'ils entretenaient le culte de la personnalité du mage noir. Autrement dit, l'amour inconditionnel qu'il se portait à lui-même. Seulement, à ce rythme-là, elle n'allait pas fouiller chaque endroit saccagé par Jedusor pour trouver ce qu'il avait pu transformer en Horcruxe! Une fois encore, le manque cruel de temps jouait contre l'AD. "Raisonner comme lui", pensa Hermione. "Il faut raisonner comme lui pour tenter de deviner ses choix".

Trop souvent, elle avait tendance à se focaliser sur ses faiblesses. Mais il lui semblait que Jedusor, lui, n'en avait cure: il était tellement aveuglé par ses points forts qu'il négligeait le reste. Pour suivre son raisonnement, il fallait donc se concentrer sur les points forts du mage noir. Il était persuadé d'être le sorcier le plus audacieux, le plus puissant. Ce qui le rapprochait en quelque sorte de Salazar Serpentard, et qui expliquait l'importance de cette parenté à ses yeux: Tom Jedusor était fasciné par le pouvoir. Bon. Elle avait déjà établi un lien: Serpentard/ Pouvoir/ Puissance. Le journal de Jedusor avait pour objet lui-même, qu'il considérait comme tout autant estimable que son lointain aïeul. Les trois Horcruxes connus avaient donc tous un rapport avec la puissance et le pouvoir, deux d'entre eux avaient appartenu à Serpentard lui-même et le dernier à Jedusor, ce qui était à ses yeux du pareil au même.

Hermione reposa sa plume. Arrivée à ce point, elle avait vraiment l'impression de tourner en rond. Levant les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Neville, et lui demanda pensivement:

- Neville... Tu saurais si des objets ayant appartenu à Serpentard existent toujours? ou bien des symboles, des choses en relation avec la maison des Serpentards?

Le jeune homme s'accroupit et fit mine de réfléchir.

- Serpentard a vécu il y a environ mille ans... Si ses effets personnels ont été conservés, ils ne peuvent se trouver que quelque part dans la Chambre des Secrets, ou enfouis depuis un millénaire sous le sol. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il reste autre chose que le médaillon et la bague: après tout, ils sont en métal. Ils ont traversé le temps, c'est normal.

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, pendant que Neville s'intéressait de près à ce qu'elle avait griffonné à la hâte sur son parchemin. Ginny, qui venait d'aider le petit Dennis Crivey à exécuter un Patronus plus qu'honorable pour un élève de son niveau, s'approcha de ses deux amis et s'essaya à lire le parchemin par dessus l'épaule de Neville. Alors que Hermione était sur le point de se décider pour une tasse de thé et une bonne nuit de sommeil, Ginny risqua une proposition:

- On cherche bien quelque chose qui soit en rapport avec la mégalomanie de Jedusor et qui symbolise Serpentard, non?

Hermione aquiesça d'un air las. Ginny, sans se laisser démonter, continua:

- Et si c'était son serpent?

La préfète s'accorda quelques secondes pour envisager la chose, mais secoua la tête.

- Je ne crois pas. Nagini est une créature vivante, avec des pensées - même primaires - et un libre arbitre - même instinctif. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait pris le risque de loger un fragment de son âme dans un conteneur aussi imprévisible et dangereux.

Déçue, Ginny soupira.

- Dommage, ça aurait été trop beau.

Hermione se releva.

- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de clore la réunion de ce soir, déclara-t-elle. Nous sommes là depuis deux heures, et je ne tiens pas à attirer des soupçons, même ceux des camarades de dortoir.

Ils se réunirent à nouveau en cercle, et Hermione, Ginny et Neville firent part au reste du groupe des avancées qu'ils avaient faites; c'était maigre, mais c'était déjà ça.

- Donc s'il vous plaît, conclut Hermione, si jamais vous avez la moindre supposition au sujet de quelque chose en relation avec Jedusor, sa soif du pouvoir ou bien la maison de Serpentard, faites-en part ici. On a vraiment besoin d'envisager toutes les pistes.

Tous approuvèrent, et ils étaient sur le point de se séparer lorsque Ginny lança soudain:

- Non, Hermione, désolée, mais je pense vraiment que Nagini fait un Horcruxe plausible.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ca n'était pas en choisissant les solutions les plus faciles qu'ils allaient avancer...

- Ginny, regarde la vérité en face, expliqua-t-elle. Jedusor a déjà réalisé quelque chose d'inédit en séparant son âme en sept morceaux; il n'allait pas en plus prendre un risque supplémentaire en plaçant l'un d'eux dans le corps d'un serpent capable d'agir par lui-même, qui est vivant et donc mortel, et surtout, vulnérable.

- Excuse-moi, coupa Neville, mais je ne crois pas que le mot "vulnérable" soit le meilleur pour qualifier ce serpent...

- La question n'est pas là, Neville. Ca m'étonnerait vraiment qu'il se soit servi de Nagini pour placer une partie de son âme, c'est tout.

- Si je me souviens bien, continua la rouquine comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue, c'est au travers des yeux du serpent que Harry a vu en rêve l'agression de mon père, il y a deux ans et demi.

- Et alors? Jedusor est un excellent legilimens. Il a très bien pu s'imposer dans la cervelle du serpent... Enfin, je suppose.

- Moi aussi je suppose, renchérit Ginny, je suppose même que, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'ambition comme il est, Jedusor a très bien pu se croire capable de transférer un morceau d'âme dans le corps d'un serpent. Après tout, quelle importance si ça ne fonctionnait pas, puisqu'il en avait d'autres en réserve? Visiblement, il n'a pas senti Dumbledore détruire la bague, ni Harry détruire le journal, ce qui signifie qu'il ne ressent pas la privation d'un Horcrux. Alors que risquait-il à faire l'expérience? De cette façon, si un morceau de son âme était présent dans le serpent, ce serait un très bon moyen de le piloter mentalement, exactement comme il le fait toujours, et voir à travers ses yeux comme Harry à travers les siens.

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Après tout, la théorie du Ginny était plausible. Tout à fait plausible. Jedusor n'avait pas mis tous ses oeufs dans le même panier, et pouvait donc se permettre quelques erreurs. Le seul problème, dans cette histoire de partage d'âmes et d'esprits, c'était que si Jedusor pouvait voir par les yeux du serpent car le serpent était un Horcrux, mais que Harry pouvait également voir par les yeux de Jedusor, cela sous-entendait un problème dépassant son entendement... et cela supposait quelque chose qu'elle n'osait pas imaginer, même en pensée. Se pourrait-il que, en tentant de tuer Harry, Jedusor se soit fait par inadvertance un Horcruxe de Harry? La présence d'un morceau d'âme de Harry dans l'être de Voldemort pourrait éventuellement expliquer beaucoup de choses, et apportait un éclairage nouveau sur la prophétie. Finalement, Hermione déclara:

- C'est bien dit, Ginny. Tu pourrais avoir raison. On y réfléchira tous ensemble à la prochaine réunion, mais je crois que pour ce soir, le mieux, c'est d'aller nous coucher.

Les élèves quittèrent tous la salle sur demande les uns après les autres, discrètement. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que Ginny, Hermione et Neville, Hermione s'approcha de son amie qui semblait sombre. Peut-être avait-elle mal pris ce différend sur les Horcruxes, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'inquiéter en lui faisant part de ses suppositions à propos de... Harry. Soudain, Hermione crut comprendre l'air sombre de son amie.

- Harry te manque, pas vrai?

Sentant la séquence guimauve arriver, Neville décréta qu'il était grand temps pour lui de rejoindre son dortoir. Lorsqu'il fut parti, Ginny se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le tapis d'entraînement.

- Il me manque tellement que j'en suis malade. Je pense à lui le jour, la nuit, tout le temps, et le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas si je le reverrai un jour, vivant ou mort. C'est pire que de la torture. C'est pire que tout... En plus... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose...

Ginny prit le ton de la confidence.

- On avait décidé d'officialiser à nouveau notre relation. Il n'était pas très chaud à cause de mon frère, et tout ça, mais on l'avait décidé, et voilà que quelques heures après, il disparaît sans me dire un mot...

- Ca doit être terrible pour toi, tenta Hermione qui n'était pas très douée pour consoler les gens. Ton frère et celui que tu aimes qui partent on ne sait où sans prévenir...

- Oui, pour être terrible, ça l'est. Parfois, j'aimerais qu'un simple "accio Harry" puisse le faire revenir... Toi qui connais la bibliothèque par coeur, tu ne connaîtrais pas un sort de ce genre?

Les deux jeunes filles furent prises d'un fou rire. Ginny se releva sur un coude, et dévisagea Hermione.

- Toi aussi tu dois mal le vivre, je suppose. Ce sont tes deux meilleurs amis après tout...

- Oh, ça... soupira Hermione. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, ils étaient plutôt dans un rapport de haine que d'amitié à mon encontre, si tu te souviens bien. En tout cas, s'ils me manquent, je ne dois certainement pas leur manquer.

- Ne dis pas ça... répondit Ginny. Quand ils reviendront - et j'espère qu'ils reviendront- ils auront compris que toute cette histoire avec Malefoy n'était qu'une grosse erreur, mais puisque tu n'en as fait qu'une, ils pourront plus facilement te pardonner.

Le regard lourd de sens que lui lança Hermione la fit douter. Comprenant soudain, Ginny plaqua un main sur sa bouche.

- Oh... Merlin, murmura-t-elle derrière ce baîllon.

Hermione, ne tenant pas à ce que la conversation dévie sur l'affreux Serpentard qui faisait désormais trop partie de son quotidien à son goût, enchaîna rapidement:

- Hier soir, j'ai été attrappée par les Carrows dans le couloir après vous avoir raccompagnés et j'ai été enfermée dans le bureau de Rogue; j'ai tout fouillé et j'ai fini par consulter dans sa Pensine un de ses souvenirs me concernant qui m'a révélé qu'il avait payé un sorcier pour coucher avec moi cet été et farfouiller dans mon crâne pour en extraire toute envie de chasser le Horcruxe.

Ginny resta quelques secondes bouche bée, avant de penser à refermer sa mâchoire. C'est bien connu, trop d'informations tue l'information, et Ginny s'écria:

- Attends, tu veux dire que Rogue, le professeur Rogue, a payé quelqu'un pour coucher avec toi? mais c'est complètement fou! attends, une minute. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu - exactement - dans cette Pensine?

Hermione soupira.

- J'ai vu Rogue, l'été dernier, qui attendait quelqu'un dans une pièce sombre. Un jeune homme sous Polynectar est arrivé, et c'était ce beau français que je croyais moldu et avec qui j'avais passé la nuit cet été. Ils ont parlé de ça un moment, de façon très explicite, Rogue a donné un plein sac de Gallions au sorcier qui a fini par retrouver son apparence normale. Et lorsqu'il a avoué avoir entrevu quelques secrets sur le mage noir dans ma tête, Rogue l'a tout simplement tué.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis continua:

- Et à ce moment là, Rogue, - le vrai, celui de notre temps - m'a tirée hors de la bassine. Mais je suppose que le souvenir était terminé.

Ginny respecta le silence d'Hermione, qui lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle sentait bien qu'elle comprenait la peine qu'elle ressentait: ce garçon avait été le premier qu'elle avait connu et, si malhonnête qu'il ait été, il avait au moins autant apprécié la nuit qu'elle, et planifiait même de la revoir sous son véritable visage. De toute façon, personne ne méritait de mourir si jeune.

- Draco m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Nathaniel Calderon. J'avais entendu son prénom, mais c'est Malefoy qui m'a renseignée sur son nom de famille. Enfin, bref, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je dis ça. Peut-être que lorsque tout ça sera fini, je pourrais essayer de contacter sa famille et leur apprendre ce qui lui est arrivé, s'ils ne le savent pas. Ce serait la moindre des choses...

Son amie hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif avant de se figer.

- Une minute... "Draco"?

Hermione la regarda sans comprendre, et Ginny se fit un plaisir de préciser sa pensée:

- Tu peux me dire depuis quand tu appelles cette sale petite vipère par son prénom, sauf le respect du temps que vous avez passé ensemble?

La préfète leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ginny! c'est sorti comme ça, voilà tout. On s'appelle par nos noms de famille, toujours.

- Hermione, réponds-moi franchement. Est-ce que oui ou non tu t'es à nouveau rapprochée de Malefoy ces derniers temps?

Haussant les épaules, Hermione déclara:

- Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer ces deux dernières semaines, il a fait quelque chose d'inadmissible que je ne suis pas prête à lui pardonner. Donc je suppose que ça remet le compteur à zéro...

Ginny gloussa. Son tempérament d'adolescente reprenait le dessus; elle avait trop longtemps fait preuve de maturité et de courage et pouvait s'accorder quelques instants de répit.

- Oh, Merlin! Hermione, tu as ENCORE couché avec Draco Malefoy! C'est... C'est complètement incroyable! Mais vous vous appelez toujours par vos noms de famille, tu dis? ça doit être très pratique, ça, continua la jeune fille toute émoustillée avant de se lancer dans une imitation supposée: "Oh, ouiii, Malefoy! Granger, encore!" Sérieusement, Hermione, ça m'a l'air réellement tue-l'amour, ce truc.

Les yeux ronds, Hermione dévisagea son amie d'un air choqué.

- Ce que tu es vulgaire! De toute façon, il ne peut rien y avoir de tue-l'amour dans cette histoire puisque le principe, justement, c'est qu'il n'y a PAS d'amour. Au cas où tu aurais oublié.

Elle soutint encore quelques instants le regard pressant de son amie, avant de baisser les yeux et de retrouver elle aussi son âme d'adolescente:

- Et puis on ne crie pas pendant l'amour. C'est beaucoup plus intense, beaucoup plus... beau. Le but n'est pas de faire trembler les murs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire! termina-t-elle avec un regard furibond.

Ginny se roula sur le tapis en pouffant. Hermione sourit. Ca lui avait fait du bien d'en parler à Ginny. Elle se rendait compte maintenant que le secret avait été lourd.

- Mais, Hermione, comment tu comptes gérer ça, je veux dire, par la suite? Pour avoir une relation avec Malefoy, déjà il va te falloir des nerfs solides, et puis vous risquez de devoir affronter beaucoup de gens qui n'approuveront pas franchement, voire pire...

Prise de court, Hermione commença à dire comme pour elle-même:

- En fait, on n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Je veux dire, ce matin comme hier matin, on n'est pas descendus en même temps pour le petit déjeuner, on s'est évités pendant la journée... C'était tacite. Et maintenant que tu m'en parles, je pense même que Malefoy n'aurait pas eu la force d'affronter les autres si on avait officialisé notre relation. Enfin, si relation il y avait eu, je veux dire. Puisqu'il n'y en a pas. Je ne l'aime pas, il ne m'aime pas. Point. C'est très simple comme situation. Enfin, moi je trouve ça très simple. Tu ne trouves pas ça très simple, toi?

Ginny lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Oh, oui, c'est tellement simple que tu commences à bafouiller comme un enfant de six ans. Sérieusement, comment tu sais que Malefoy ne t'aime pas?

- Eh bien... Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait.

- Ah, et il t'a dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas, peut-être? rétorqua Ginny.

- C'était sous-entendu! se défendit Hermione.

- Tu me rassures dans ce cas, ironisa son amie. Je suppose donc que lorsqu'il te chevauchait sauvagement, ça n'était pas sous-entendu qu'il t'aimait, peut-être?

- Ginny! s'indigna Hermione face au choix lexical de son amie. C'est... C'est très différent. Ca n'a rien à voir. Rien du tout, mais ça, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Son amie se releva pour s'asseoir en face d'elle. Ainsi questionnée, Hermione aurait presque cru se trouver devant l'Inquisition en personne. Elle aurait préféré de loin un débat sur les Horcruxes...

- Bien sûr, je ne peux pas comprendre. Et Rogue et Rusard se retrouvent toutes les nuits en cachette dans les cachots pour danser le french cancan et se livrer à des débauches qu'on n'imaginerait même pas. A d'autres!

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur son amie, et, lui démontrant une bonne fois pour toute que dans certains domaines, elle était beaucoup plus futée qu'elle, déclara:

- La vérité, Hermione, c'est que tu ne t'es pas encore demandé si toi tu aimes Malefoy, parce que tu as peur de la réponse que tu pourrais donner, de la souffrance qui te tomberait dessus si c'était le cas, et de pas mal d'autres trucs, parce que je sais pertinemment que ta petite cervelle n'arrête pas de tourner toute la journée.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, se défendit l'accusée en repoussant le bras de son amie, Malefoy n'est rien d'autre qu'un pompeux petit furet, bien trop froussard pour assumer quoi que ce soit. Et cruel. Donc quoi qu'il se soit passé, ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

- Je crois que tu disais exactement la même chose avant les vacances, Hermione.

Atteinte d'une bouffée de colère, Hermione se leva brusquement et commença à arpenter la pièce.

- Ginny, il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas dans cette histoire. Quand je dis que c'est compliqué, tu sais, je ne mâche pas mes mots! A l'origine, lui et moi étions en train de devenir amis. Il m'avait dit qu'il s'était détaché des mangemorts. Puis va savoir pourquoi, on a eu cet accès de folie, avant de se brouiller et qu'il n'essaie de me rendre jalouse en sortant avec Pansy pendant que moi j'étais très bien avec ton frère...

- Et Mc Gonagall qui chante des chansons à boire en dansant sur sa jambe de bois!

- ... Ne me coupe pas! s'indigna Hermione. Ensuite, on s'est lentement réconciliés à partir du bal où il m'a sauvé d'une troisième année assez remontée, et puis, dimanche soir...

- Dimanche soir? reprit Ginny dans l'espoir d'entendre la suite.

- Rebelote. Enfin, je veux dire, on s'est retrouvés sur le canapé de la salle commune, j'étais triste à cause de Harry et Ron, j'étais bouleversée, je pleurais, et il s'est approché de moi... Puis j'ai perdu tout contrôle, je crois que lui aussi, mais enfin, tout est allé si vite, ça n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir! mentit-elle.

- Mh... Et c'était bien?

- Ginny!

- D'accord... Et je peux savoir pourquoi maintenant vous êtes terriblement brouillés?

- Il m'a délibérément laissée aux mains des Carrows hier soir, puis il m'a avoué n'avoir pas encore communiqué sa défection aux mangemorts, et, cerise sur le gâteau, il a jeté Lavande Brown dans le vide du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je crois que si je n'avais pas été là, notre charmante cafteuse de service ne le serait pas non plus.

Il fallut un moment à Ginny pour digérer les informations. A la fin, elle laissa juste échapper un petit marmonnement peu convaincu.

- En fait, Malefoy est toujours égal à lui-même, c'est ce que tu es en train de me dire?

- Exactement! s'écria Hermione. Et moi, idiote comme je suis, j'ai fait l'erreur de penser qu'il avait peut-être changé...

Ginny devint plus sérieuse.

- Franchement, Hermione, si tu veux mon avis... Un Malefoy reste toujours un Malefoy. Il est en train de jouer avec toi, et il s'en sort à merveille: seulement, tu dois lui montrer que tu es plus fine que ses stratégies de gros balourd pour satisfaire sa libido. Tiens bon, résiste-lui, et tu n'en iras que mieux. Tu vaux mieux que ça, Hermione!

L'intéressée resta silencieuse. Après tout, les paroles de Ginny étaient sensées; mais elle ne pouvait croire que Malefoy l'ait manipulée. Il avait beau être très intelligent, elle ne le croyait pas capable d'aller jusque là... Et surtout, pourquoi elle? D'ordinaire, il aurait préférer l'éviter comme la peste, et ne l'aurait pas touchée pour une montagne d'or. Elle préférait penser qu'ils avaient été tous les deux les jouets de leurs hormones.

- Hermione! Ici Ginny, tu m'écoutes? Tu ne vas quand même pas te faire du mouron pour un pauvre type même pas capable d'assumer que vous ayiez une relation. Allez viens, on va se coucher. Il est tard, on en reparlera demain.

Elle opina du chef et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Mais pendant que Ginny vérifiait que personne ne les guettait de l'autre côté de la porte, Hermione avait autre chose en tête, et cette autre chose était, très exactement:

" S'il se moque de moi depuis le début... Pourquoi diable a-t-il choisi que sa première fois se déroule avec moi, alors que Pansy lui aurait volontiers rendu ce service?"

Non, décidément, il y avait quelque chose d'obscur dans les agissements de Draco Malefoy... Mais Ginny avait raison. A quoi bon sortir avec un garçon incapable d'assumer leur relation? Cela n'avait bien sûr rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle non plus ne se sentait pas de taille: c'était lui qui était en faute, point.

Mais, au plus profond d'elle-même, Hermione se sentait toujours déchirée entre deux sentiments contraires...


	22. Lorsque tout s'accélère

Le lendemain matin, elle prit bien garde à prendre sa douche alors que le Serpentard dormait encore, et descendit manger avant la distribution du courrier, quand la Grande Salle était presque déserte. La soirée de la veille l'avait épuisée: il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas entraînée à ce point. De plus, la discussion avec Ginny avait achevé de bousculer en elles toutes les certitudes qu'elle avait au sujet de Malefoy; désormais, elle ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'en tenir. D'un côté, elle lui aurait volontiers balancé son poing dans la figure accompagné de quelques mots salés, et d'un autre, elle ne pouvait oublier le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble... Mais Ginny avait raison. Malefoy n'était pas un garçon pour elle. Comme si elle avait encore besoin de preuves! Ils étaient radicalement différents, et aucun des deux ne changerait. Elle le savait. Il était hors de question qu'elle change pour Malefoy, et quant à lui, il pensait à coup sûr exactement la même chose. Ca n'était donc pas la peine qu'elle continue à épiloguer: le sujet étatit clos. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à éviter Malefoy jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ce qui serait une autre histoire, car éviter un colocataire était une tâche on ne peut moins aisée... Mais elle le ferait.

Emportant le numéro du jour de la Gazette sans même y jeter un coup d'oeil, elle le fourra dans son sac et partit directement en cours. Elle était très en avance, mais c'était toujours du temps en moins passé dans la tour des Préfets. Adossée au mur devant la porte du cours de Sortilèges, elle sortit le cours précédent de son sac pour se rafraîchir la mémoire, et fit tomber par mégarde son exemplaire de la Gazette. Se baissant pour le ramasser, son regard fut accroché par le gros titre criard qui barrait la couverture. Fait rare, une immense photo prenait presque toute la place: elle représentait le bâtiment extérieur de la banque de Gringotts. A vrai dire, il s'agissait uniquement de la moitié du bâtiment, l'autre ayant mystérieusement disparu: des membres de la Brigade de Répression montés sur des balais tournaient autour des ruines de ce qui avait autrefois été... l'autre moitié de Gringotts. Quant au titre, il était significatif:

CASSE A GRINGOTTS.

Persuadée que Ron et Harry avaient quelque chose à voir avec ça, elle se jeta sur l'article qu'elle dévora en quelques minutes. Il était effectivement fait mention de Harry, mais aux yeux d'Hermione, qui était habituée à lire la prose propagandesque de la Gazette depuis les six derniers mois, il était évident qu'il ne se trouvait pas sur les lieux au moment du désastre. Mais la semi destruction de Gringotts était due à tout autre chose: selon la Gazette, qui n'aurait pas manqué de le répéter sur chaque page si Harry avait été apperçu, il s'agissait d'une bande de nés-moldus ayant décidé d'entrer dans Gringotts, dans le but supposé de dévaliser la banque en causant le plus de dégâts possible. Et effectivement, à en juger par la photo, le but avait été atteint. Mais en lisant un peu plus en avant, Hermione nota que les nés-moldus étaient d'abord entrés dans la banque en s'approchant des guichets, lorsque des membres de la Brigade de Répression leur était tombés dessus, bientôt suivis d'un nombre considérable de mangemorts. Les assaillis avaient tout simplement répliqué, et il s'était avéré que leur sang n'affectait en rien leur puissance magique, d'où l'état de la banque. La Gazette était formelle: tous les rebelles avaient été tués. On faisait appel à d'éventuels témoins qui auraient pu appercevoir Harry Potter, l'ennemi public numéro un depuis sa fuite de Poudlard; on supposait qu'il était à l'origine de l'attentat (car au fil de l'article, le casse avait été de moins en moins considéré comme un casse et de plus en plus comme un attentat qui visait à nuire à un symbole profond du pouvoir économique et ancestral de la société sorcière), et on rappelait que le dénommé Harry Potter était dangereux.

Dans un coin de la photo, elle pouvait appercevoir un détail doré qui brillait par intermittence. Dans un souci de spectaculaire, la couverture de la Gazette était exceptionellement en couleur. Intriguée, Hermione sortit de son étui la loupe qui lui servait pour le cours de Runes anciennes, et examina le détail. Il était au premier plan de la photo, et seulement à moitié cadré. Ensorcelant sa loupe pour mieux y voir, Hermione finit par constater qu'il s'agissait d'une petite coupe dorée. Si elle brillait par intermittence, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle... disparaissait par intermittence. Intriguée, Hermione s'attarda un peu plus sur le phénomène, et découvrit qu'elle avait été le jouet d'une illusion d'optique: la coupe ne disparaissait pas; une main jaillissait furtivement du vide pour s'en saisir avant de l'escamoter, sans doute sous uen cape d'invisibilité. Visiblement - ou plutôt, "invisiblement", mais Hermione se morigéna du peu d'esprit de son jeu de mots - au moins un des attaquants avait survécu, contrairement aux dires de la Gazette.

Pliant le journal pour le fourrer au fond de son sac, elle releva la tête et remarqua que la plupart des autres élèves du cours étaient déjà là. Elle se fit toute petite pour que Malefoy ne la remarque pas lorsqu'il arriverait. Soudain, Neville débarqua en courant, tout essoufflé, et s'écria, à l'intention de la classe entière:

- Tous les professeurs sont convoqués dans le bureau du directeur! La Brigade de répression est à Poudlard!

Il rejoignit directement Hermione et Parvati pour leur souffler:

- Je m'étais caché dans un placard pour échapper à Rusard que j'avais entendu arriver, mais ça n'était pas lui: c'était Rogue qui discutait avec Amycus Carrow, et j'ai tout entendu. Ils veulent fouiller l'école. La Brigade de Répression est persuadée que Harry a des alliés à Poudlard.

- Comment pouvaient-ils encore en douter, ces imbéciles? s'indigna Parvati.

Hermione, attendant que le reste de la classe s'égaye à l'annonce de l'annulation du cours, lui jeta un regard lourd de sens, puis, lorsqu'ils furent tranquilles, lui rétorqua un peu sèchement:

- Personellement, j'aurais préféré que justement, ils ne s'en doutent pas. On n'est pas exactement en état de résister à la Brigade de Répression, et encore moins au mage noir.

- En plus, précisa Neville, le lendemain d'un désastre maquillé en attentat, ils doivent vraiment être sur les nerfs. A mon avis, le ministère va avoir la baguette chatouilleuse, ces prochaines semaines...

- Voilà pourquoi il faut absolument éviter de nous faire remarquer, Neville! s'écria Hermione. Venez, on se replie dans le dortoir des Gryffondors en attendant que ça se calme. J'espère que les professeurs ne laisseront pas la Brigade fouiller l'école, ce serait intolérable.

Ils montèrent à toute vitesse dans la tour des Gryffondors pour se réfugier dans la salle commune. Hermione ne tenait absolument pas à se retrouver seule dans la tour des préfets. Neville, elle et Ginny étaient les premiers exposés: on les savait très proches de Harry, et Ginny était après tout la soeur de Ron, qu'on supposait avoir fui avec l'ennemi public numéro un, ce qui faisait en quelque sorte de Ron l'ennemi public numéro deux. Allez savoir pourquoi, Hermione était persuadée que si Ron le savait, il devait être gonflé d'orgueil... Mais en attendant, ce à quoi elle devait penser, c'était à mettre les membres de l'AD en sécurité. Se réfugier dans la Salle sur Demande était trop risqué; la Salle se trouvait au septième étage, et, entre les six Gryffondors qui se trouvaient dans leur salle, Cho qui se trouvait Merlin seul sait où était l'étage de sa salle commune, et les deux Poufsouffles au sous-sol derrière les cuisines, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'arriver à la Salle sur Demande sans se faire intercepter.

Elle proposa donc à Neville et Parvati de rester tranquillement dans la salle commune en attendant de voir comment les choses évoluaient: de toute façon, sans le reste de l'AD, ils étaient impuissants. Ils avaient beau être en septième année, aucun d'eux ne pouvait rivaliser avec tout un bataillon de la Brigade de répression, dont la moitié était à coup sûr des mangemorts. Soudain, Hermione, appercevant Dennis Crivey, se demanda où pouvaient bien être passés les autres Gryffondors membres de l'AD, à savoir, Ginny et Colin, tous les deux en sixième année. Elle aborda Dennis pour lui demander où, selon lui, son frère devait avoir cours ce matin-là: le garçon lui répondit qu'ils commençaient par la botanique.

Neville et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet. Etait-ils possible que Ginny et Colin n'aient pas été prévenus?

- Je connais un chemin détourné pour arriver aux serres par les jardins, déclara Neville. Il suffit de sortir en balai par la fenêtre d'un dortoir et on pourra les rejoindre sans problème.

- Tu es sûr que ça va dans ta tête, Neville? s'écria Parvati.

Hermione lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton: toute la salle commune avait beau être en émoi et retentir de cris divers, il valait mieux se la jouer discret... Parvati reprit donc un peu plus bas:

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qui peut nous arriver si on nous voit nous échapper en balai alors que la Brigade est à Poudlard? Déjà qu'ils ont des soupçons, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille se livrer directement aussi? ça nous épargnerait beaucoup de peines!

Calmant légèrement le jeu, Hermione sortit discrètement son Gallion ensorcelé de dessous sa cape, et le tapota de sa baguette: normalement, chacun des membres de L'AD venait de recevoir le conseil de ne pas sortir de sa salle commune ou de la pièce où il se trouvait, dans le cas de Colin Crivey et Ginny Weasley. Jetant un coup d'oeil vers l'entrée, elle remarqua que plusieurs élèves s'étaient risqués à mettre le nez dehors, pour voir si la Brigade sillonnait réellement l'école. Visiblement, la ronde n'avait pas encore commencé. Hermione se tourna vers ses coéquipiers.

- Très bien. Il ne nous reste que très, très peu de temps avant que Poudlard soit fouillé de fond en comble. Je ne pense pas que Malefoy ait révélé explicitement l'emplacement de la Salle sur Demande, alors nos documents sont en sécurité. De toute façon, nos noms ne figurent nulle part... Par contre, il faut prévenir les autres de ne pas se commettre d'actes stupides, et il faut à tout prix cacher Ginny: elle est la soeur de Ron, la copine de Harry, et si vous voulez mon avis c'est après elle qu'ils en ont.

Ils se considérèrent tous les quatre un moment, puis Hermione gémit.

- Oh, je suppose que je sais où se trouve le dortoir des Poufsouffles, mais je n'en ai aucune idée pour les Serdaigles! Comment va-t-on faire pour prévenir Cho? Ah, si seulement Luna était encore à Poudlard!

- Hé, mais moi je sais où se trouve la salle commune des Serdaigles, s'écria Parvati Patil. Ma soeur est à Serdaigle, je te rappelle.

- Mais c'est parfait! fit Hermione qui faillit bondir de joie.

Elle ramena les trois autres très près d'elle pour leur exposer son plan:

- Parvati, tu vas aller chez les Serdaigles pour prévenir Cho. Si on te demande quelque chose, tu vas voir ta soeur; après tout, la situation est angoissante, et tu as tout à fait le droit d'aller voir comment va ta jumelle. Et surtout, si on te trouve, fais l'idiote. Neville, tu vas descendre par l'arrière du château et tu n'auras plus qu'à traverser les jardins pour rejoindre les serres. Tu trouveras bien une excuse au cas où quelqu'un t'attrappe. Surtout, il ne faut pas s'enfuir, ça nous désignerait comme suspects. Quant à moi, je vais descendre en cuisine et prétendre que je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je crois que l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffles est derrière un tableau près des cuisines ou quelque chose comme ça; je me débrouillerai. C'est d'accord?

- Et moi alors? s'écria le petit Dennis Crivey. Je vais chercher qui?

- Toi, répondit Hermione en pointant un doigt impérieux sur sa poitrine, tu reste ici. On met déjà trois membres de l'AD en danger, nous n'allons pas en risquer quatre: je veux qu'il reste au moins un Gryffondor dans la place. Tu es exactement là où nous sommes tous censés être, alors envoie-nous des informations via les Gallions si jamais quelque chose change. Ton frère est déjà en relatif danger en compagnie de Ginny, il est hors de question que tu risques quoi que ce soit.

Le garçon, rassénéré, acquiesça. Hermione fit signe à Parvati et Neville de se fondre comme elle dans la foule d'élèves qui se risquaient sur le palier, et, discrètement, chacun se faufila dans la direction prévue. Hermione ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de battre la chamade.

Les dés étaient jetés.

Dévalant à la hâte les escaliers, son coeur bondissant dans sa poitrine au moindre bruit, elle parvint miraculeusement sans encombre jusqu'aux cuisines. Les Elfes les avaient désertées. Inquiète, Hermione appela:

- Dobby! Dobby, tu es là?

Aussitôt, un craquement se fit entendre, et Dobby transplana à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se précipita vers lui.

- Dobby, la Brigade de Répression veut fouiller l'école. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux autres Elfes?

- Ils sont tous dans les dortoirs, miss, répondit Dobby tout excité. On nous a dit de nous terrer très profond si on ne voulait pas entendre parler du pays.

- Très bien, alors terrez-vous, c'est la meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils s'attaqueraient aux Elfes, mais on ne sait jamais. Dobby, je t'en prie, pourrais-tu me dire où se trouve la salle commune des Poufsouffle? Il faut absolument que j'y entre!

Pour toute réponse, Dobby disparut. Inquiète, Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures, elle vit enfin un tableau s'éloigner du mur et un panneau circulaire s'ouvrir. Elle entendit les cris et les piaillements excités d'élèves, et se rua vers la porte: derrière l'attendaient Ernie Mc Millian et Zacharias Smith. Soulagée, elle s'engouffra dans l'ouverture que les deux garçons s'empressèrent de refermer derrière elle.

Elle resta quelques instants interdite devant l'aspect de la salle commune des Poufsouffles. On aurait dit une véritable galerie souterraine: les portes étaient circulaires, les couloirs aussi. La seule différence avec une galerie, outre le mobilier, était le jaune soutenu que l'on voyait absolument partout. Il y avait même dans un coin un statue d'Helga Poufsouffle - Hermione avait entendu parler d'une statue de Serdaigle, mais pour Poufsouffle, c'était un fait nouveau - qui tenait sa baguette et une coupe ressemblant au Graal, ou du moins à l'idée qu'Hermione s'en faisait. Amusée, elle sourit, ayant l'impression de se retrouver dans Bilbo le Hobbit. Mais le temps n'était pas à l'émerveillement face à un auteur qui avait rêvé de la salle commune des Poufsouffles: il fallait agir.

Entraînant Ernie et Zacharias dans un coin arrondi, elle leur résuma la situation aussi brièvement qu'elle le pouvait.

- Et toute cette histoire, c'est à cause du cambriolage de Gringotts? s'ébahit Zacharias Smith.

- C'est ce qu'on suppose, en effet... Mais puisque la liste des membres de l'AD est tombée aux mains des professeurs en cinquième année, je préférais venir vous dire de rester discrètement cachés dans votre salle commune et de vous tenir tranquilles jusqu'à ce que ça se calme. N'est-ce pas Zacharias?

Le jeune homme se dandina un peu, rechignant à promettre quoi que ce soit, puis se résolut finalement après avoir reçu un énergique coup de coude de la part d'Ernie.

- Bon, ok. On va rester ici en attendant que les cours reprennent.

- Bien.

Hermione s'apprêtait à prendre congé, quand une explosion se fit entendre à l'étage au-dessus. Elle blêmit. Ginny, Neville, Colin. Ils se trouvaient probablement au rez-de-chaussée en ce moment même.

Profitant de la cohue des élèves qui se précipitaient vers l'origine du bruit - ils lui faisaient l'effet d'un troupeau de lemmings - elle se faufila hors de la salle commune des Poufsouffles et grimpa les escaliers, ne se souciant même plus des élèves qu'elle bousculait. Arrivée dans le Grand Hall, elle vit la grande porte ouverte, baignant le Hall d'un flot de lumière matinale. Aveuglée, elle leva un bras à la hauteur de son visage pour atténuer la lumière et se précipita dehors, à la suite des Poufsouffles et de tous les autres élèves qui avaient accouru.

La moitié de l'escalier menant à la Grande Porte avait été pulvérisé. Hermione descendit prudemment les marches qui avaient survécu à l'attaque, et, ses yeux s'habituant à la lumière vive, elle remarqua un attroupement à la hauteur des serres. La Brigade de Répression y était. Quelle qu'ait été la cause de la semi destruction de l'escalier, le calme était revenu. Les sorciers de la Brigade se tenaient à présent à l'entrée des serres, dont un professeur Chourave vociférante leur barrait l'entrée. Le ton montait de plus en plus, si bien que l'un des sorciers porta la main à sa ceinture et brandit sa baguette. Hermione se jeta devant les élèves curieux et tenta de les repousser à l'intérieur de l'école.

- Je suis Préfète en Chef! rentrez tous dans le bâtiment de l'école! Allez, dépêchez-vous!

Ainsi, si jamais une bataille éclatait, les élèves seraient saufs. Même si les sixième année avec option Botanique se trouvaient toujours dans les serres. Mais les élèves ne semblaient pas disposés à obtempérer: ils auraient au contraire préféré s'approcher davantage. Hermione se retrouva soudain à contenir avec ses bras une foule d'élèves qui l'auraient balayée sans aucun problème si jamais une voix grave et sonore n'avait pas retenti:

- Hé, les mioches! Vous avez entendu la Préfète? tous à l'intérieur, exécution!

Stupéfaite, Hermione leva les yeux vers son sauveur, qui se trouva être... Draco. Gonflé d'orgueil, il flottait à quelques mètres du sol, juché sur un balai. Il fallait dire que sa voix était nettement plus impressionante que celle d'Hermione: presque la moitié des élèves se décida à obéir.

- Allez, on s'active! qui veut un maléfice de chauve-furie pour le motiver à bouger ses fesses?

La menace eut l'effet escompté: à part quelques derniers resquilleurs qu'Hermione put rattrapper par le col, les élèves rentrèrent tous dans le hall. Soulagée qu'ils soient à l'abri, Hermione se permit un petit soupir, et s'apprêtait à courir vers la serre lorsque Draco posa pied à terre juste derrière elle.

- Je t'emmène, Granger?

- Où ça?

- Dans la tour des Préfets, bien sûr.

Elle lui jeta un regard méprisant, secoua la tête, et se mit en route vers les serres avec la ferme intention de le semer. Elle avait presque atteint la serre numéro trois, dans laquelle travaillaient les sixième année, lorsque Draco se jeta sur elle et l'attira derrière un buisson, avant de lui plaquer une main sur la bouche pour la baîllonner. La jeune fille protesta; elle tenta d'attraper sa baguette, mais le Serpentard la maîtrisait fermement. Dans un sens, ça n'était pas particulièrement une mauvaise chose.

Au même instant, les sorciers de la Brigade qui étaient entrés de force dans la serre en ressortirent, faisant flotter devant eux une Ginny ligotée et réduite à l'impuissance, même si cela ne l'empêchait pas de ruer et de donner de grands coups dans le vide. Hermione eut tout juste le temps d'entendre l'un des sorciers déclarer au professeur Chourave:

- Nous avons de fortes raisons de penser que cette jeune fille pourrait être liée de très près à l'ennemi public numéro un, professeur. En vous opposant à son arrestation, vous vous rendrez complice de ses crimes.

Sans se presser, la troupe de sorciers traversa les jardins en direction des grilles de Poudlard, derrière lesquelles ils pourraient transplaner sans difficulté. Hermione se débattit, mais Draco n'allait pas la laisser se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Plus Ginny s'éloignait, et plus Hermione se rangeait à l'avis du Serpentard: elle avait dit aux autre membres de l'AD de ne pas prendre de risque inutiles, car chacun était indispensable. Quel exemple donnait-elle si elle-même ne respectait pas ces règles-là? Voir son amie arrêtée pour être très certainement soumise à la torture était terrible, mais elle devait se montrer forte, pour être à la hauteur de la mission qui reposait sur ses épaules. Puis une vision d'horreur la traversa.

Ginny serait soumise au veritaserum, sans aucun doute. Que feraient-ils lorsqu'elle aurait renseigné les mangemorts à propos de l'AD? Lorsque Jedusor saurait qu'ils étaient à la recherche des Horcruxes?

La solution lui semblait évidente: il fallait se cacher. Tant pis. L'AD disparaîtrait subitement mais cela valait mieux que d'attendre les mangemorts sagement assis dans les salles de cours. Leur survie et celle du monde magique en dépendait: tant que Harry et Ron n'apparaîtraient pas avec la solution, l'AD devait tenir bon et tenter de renverser Voldemort. Pour cela, être toujours en vie était un atout non négligeable... Quoique... Une idée commença à germer dans la tête d'Hermione.

En attendant, il fallait retrouver tous les membres de l'AD et les rassembler dans la Salle sur Demande pour les protéger: elle ne savait pas quand aurait lieu l'interrogatoire de Ginny, mais n'avait aucune envie de prendre le risque de s'y prendre trop tard. Chaque minute était donc précieuse. Hermione se dégagea énergiquement de la poigne de Malefoy qui la laissa partir maintenant que le danger était écarté. Seulement, elle n'avait pas plus tôt fait trois pas que déjà, il l'avait rattrappée par le bras.

- Hé, Granger! tu n'as rien à me dire, peut-être?

Interloquée, elle cessa de se débattre pour le fixer avec stupéfaction.

- Non, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te dise?

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua sarcastiquement Draco, "merci", peut-être?

Cela ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Draco l'avait empêchée de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, et grâce elle était non seulement saine et sauve, mais les mangemorts ne pourraient pas l'utiliser comme otage pour marchander la capitulation de Ron et Harry. De plus, Neville ne serait pas seul à la tête de l'AD. Sans le vouloir, Draco venait en quelque sorte de sauver la résistance. Et elle ne l'avait même pas réalisé, et l'avait encore moins remercié. Pourtant, le simple fait d'en prendre conscience ne fit que l'irriter.

- Je ne t'avais rien demandé! s'écria-t-elle en repartant en direction de l'école.

Mais Malefoy lui emboîta le pas.

- Granger, je pense que tu devrais rentrer avec moi dans la tour des Préfets, d'accord? Laisse tes petits amis se débrouiller, ils peuvent vivre sans toi quelques heures. Et pour tout te dire, je compte bien profiter à fond de cette pagaille pour passer quelques fiévreuses heures avec toi...

- Blocklang!

Le sort était sorti tout seul. Enfin, aussi autonome que puisse être un sort... Hermione n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Mais, après réflexion, le silence de Malefoy, ça n'était pas désagréable... Elle continua son avancée vers l'école, mais fut ralentie par une foule d'élèves que les portes du Grand Hall n'avaient pas longtemps retenus, et ce temps fut suffisant à Malefoy pour retrouver la parole.

- Tu n'as pas de chance, Granger, que les sortilèges informulables soient au programme de sixième année...

Elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard assassin et se faufila entre les élèves. Il la rattrappa à nouveau au pied des escaliers; Hermione envisagea sérieusement d'attendre d'avoir atteint leur sommet pour pouvoir le pousser jusqu'en bas.

- Arrête un peu de penser à toi, Granger... lui suggéra Malefoy dans le creux de l'oreille.

Hermione fit volte-face, et planta le bout de sa baguette dans le torse de Malefoy. Ses nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher. Elle ne pouvait pas tout gérer en même temps; elle n'était qu'humaine.

- Malefoy, tu vas m'écouter, siffla-t-elle. Premièrement, mon nom, c'est Hermione. D'accord? Ensuite, contrairement à ce que tu sembles insinuer, il n'y a jamais eu de "nous". Jamais. Et encore moins depuis que tu me donnes des preuves répétées de ta lâcheté pathologique. Alors tu vas me laisser tranquille, et éviter de m'adresser la parole, sans quoi l'école entière saura très bien qui a tenté de jeter Lavande Brown du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. D'ailleurs tu sais quoi, je viens d'avoir une idée: je déménage de la tour des préfets, comme ça je n'aurai pas à subir ton harcèlement sexuel. A la revoyure, Malefoy!

Un pli barra soudain le front du jeune homme. Ce que Hermione venait de lui jeter à la figure sous le coup de l'émotion ne lui avait visiblement pas fait plaisir, et on aura beau dire qu'un Malefoy reste un Malefoy, on est toujours surpris lorsque sa vraie nature se montre enfin. Voilà pourquoi Hermione ne put retenir un hoquet de terreur lorsqu'il lui saisit les épaules avec rage pour la plaquer contre le mur.

- Granger, c'est toi qui m'écoutes. Ca n'est pas parce que tu es en train de te reconstruire un semblant de vie sociale avec ce nullard de Londubat et cette miséreuse de Weasley junior que tu peux te conduire comme une princesse. D'ailleurs, celle-là, tu peux te réjouir qu'elle ait été arrêtée, au moins ses parents auront les moyens de s'acheter à manger maintenant!

Hermione commença à protester vivement mais il lui plaqua une main puissante sur la bouche.

- Non. J'ai dit que tu m'écoutais, et je n'ai pas fini, alors tu écoutes. Moi aussi j'ai mes humeurs. Tu dis qu'il n'y a jamais eu de "nous", et c'est parfait, je suis tout à fait d'accord sur ce point-là au moins. J'aurais dû m'en douter, tu ne seras jamais plus qu'une sale et misérable Sang de Bourbe, tu m'as déjà eu plusieurs fois, mais cette fois ci c'est terminé. Retourne rejoindre ton Weasmoche et son ami le balafré dans leur tombe qui ne va pas tarder à être creusée, et tu sais quoi? tu pourrais même de taper tout Poudlard que je n'en aurais rien à faire. Tu as vraiment intérêt à dégager vite fait de ma tour, ou je ne pourrais peut-être pas me retenir de t'arranger le portrait!

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Mouahahahahahahahaha. Je suis diabolique, hein? Non, plus sérieusement, qu'on ne s'attende pas à un faux Draco tout dégoulinant de guimauve... Draco Malefoy, c'est Draco Malefoy, il en faudrait bien plus pour le changer. Mais ne perdons pas espoir, la fic n'est pas finie... et puis, on a toujours la chasse aux Horcruxes pour se consoler. Quoique, j'avoue, ce soit mal barré^^' **

**D'ailleurs, petit spoil: le prochain chapitre s'apellera "La crise".**


	23. La crise

Lorsque Cho Chang la retrouva enfin, Hermione était recroquevillé dans un angle contre les escaliers du Grand Hall, à présent presque désert. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais son teint était pâle, ses traits tirés, et ses yeux presque vides. Après avoir envisagé d'appeler les autres à la rescousse, Cho décida de n'en rien faire. Ca n'étaient pas Parvati Patil ou Zacharias Smith qui allaient lui remonter le moral...

Elle s'accroupit auprès de la jeune brune et commença par relever la masse de cheveux qui menaçait de l'étouffer. Hermione ne réagit pas. Légèrement inquiète, Cho posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et exerça une légère pression: la jeune fille leva les yeux vers elle. Elle était en état de choc.

- Hermione! fit doucement Cho. Tu devrais venir te mettre à l'abri avec nous dans la Salle sur Demande. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as le droit d'être remuée par l'arrestation de Ginny... On va s'occuper de tout jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux, d'accord?

Baissant les yeux, Hermione aquiesça. Au prix d'un grand effort, elle se releva. Cho lui proposa de l'aider à marcher, mais elle n'était tout de même pas atteinte à ce point. Il leur fallut presque vingt minutes pour monter tous les escaliers jusqu'au septième étage; à la fin, Hermione ne sentait plus ses jambes, et Cho avait beau faire du Quidditch, elle avait eu elle aussi beaucoup de mal. Elle laissa Cho passer devant la Salle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre devant elles, puis elles entrèrent; Cho lui ordonna de s'asseoir et d'attendre les autres membres.

- Nous sommes l'AD, Hermione. Tu l'as dit hier soir: nous sommes solidaires, et c'est comme ça qu'on peut prendre le relais en cas de problème. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe d'aller chercher les autres: ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Ginny soit soumise au veritaserum. Ne bouge pas. On arrive.

Hermione, assise par terre, adossée au mur, la tête en arrière, les bras autour de ses genoux pliés, ne réfléchissait plus. Auparavant, ça ne lui était pas beaucoup arrivé. Mais là, maintenant, elle fixait les pierres du plafond, et détaillait leurs infractuosités avec un intérêt croissant. Là, il y avait une série d'irrégularités qui lui faisait penser à une feuille de platane. Et trois pierres plus haut, elle pouvait voir un genre de gros chat... Tralawney avait-elle déjà essayé de lire les lignes du plafond? Si c'était le cas, elle dormait probablement avec un masque sur les yeux, ou elle devait avoir repeint son plafond avant de devenir complètement folle. Hermione sourit. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était sous le choc, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Elle devait se lever, marcher jusqu'à l'armoire contenant les écrits de l'AD, et continuer à réfléchir au sujet des Horcruxes.

Mais son corps refusait de bouger. Il était très bien, assis comme ça, même sur la pierre glacée loin du tapis d'entraînement. Son corps appréciait le répit. Hermione aurait voulu secouer la tête pour se désapprouver elle-même. Elle avait pris beaucoup de choses sur ses épaules, insufflé de l'espoir à tous les membres de l'AD, il fallait qu'elle soit à la hauteur. S'ils la voyaient s'effondrer comme ça, alors ça n'aurait plus d'importance, autant accorder la victoire à Voldemort.

Il fallait qu'elle se lève. Maintenant. Qu'elle se lève, et qu'elle reprenne les rênes de la situation qui lui avait échappé, et tout de suite.

Pourtant, elle n'y arrivait pas. Tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire n'avait été qu'un fiasco total. D'abord, elle s'était complètement fait avoir, comme une débutante, par le premier bel inconnu à croiser sa route, et à cause d'elle, Harry avait perdu beaucoup de temps à l'attendre dans la recherche des Horcruxes. Ensuite, plutôt que d'apporter son soutien à ses amis, il avait fallu qu'elle s'enferme dans la bibliothèque, et qu'elle ouvre ses draps à ce minable de Malefoy. Ah, décidément, à ce propos, elle s'était fait avoir en beauté, à chaque fois, et elle n'avait été que trop ravie de se faire avoir à nouveau... C'était pitoyable. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait probablement plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir. Toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait dites... En réalité, pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas changé d'avis à propos d'elle. Il la considérait toujours comme une espèce de... sous-humaine, en quelque sorte. Et ça ne l'avait même pas dérangé. Et elle, Hermione, s'était prêtée au jeu! Elle se dégoûtait.

Non, cette fois, il y avait fort à parier que Hermione Granger ne se relèverait pas. Elle se méprisait encore plus de prendre la mouche pour ce qui aurait pu n'être qu'une stupide amourette adolescente dans une autre situation... Mais ça n'avait rien d'une amourette innocente. Elle s'était malgré elle attachée à celui qui représentait précisément tout ce contre quoi elle se battait. Elle avait cru ses histoires de repentir. Elle avait eu pitié de ses cauchemars d'enfant gâté. Elle avait fondu devant son corps, sans se préoccuper une seule seconde de son âme. Et, pire que tout, elle avait trahi ses amis, et tout ce à quoi elle croyait.

Vraiment, elle avait été stupide de se croire indispensable. Il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille. Qu'elle les débarrasse de ses bêtises... A cause d'elle, ils étaient dans une mouise sombre. Hermione soupira profondément. Elle allait les laisser se débrouiller. Ils s'en sortiraient mieux sans elle.

Au moment précis où elle avait enfin trouvé la force de se lever, la porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit doucement. Elle dégaina prestement sa baguette, mais ce n'était que Neville.

- Ah, Hermione. Cho m'a dit que tu étais un peu sonnée à cause de la Brigade: ne t'inquiète pas, les autres arrivent, on va trouver un moyen de se mettre à l'abri et de continuer. Ca n'est pas un problème... Si tu te rasseyais? Tu dois avoir besoin de récupérer un peu. Allez, rassieds-toi!

Hermione le regarda un moment, puis, honteuse, détourna les yeux.

- C'est pas la peine. Je m'en vais.

- Quoi?

Le dernier mot venait de sortir de la bouche d'Ernie McMillian qui suivait Neville de très près. Hermione soupira.

- Je pars. Depuis le début, je ne fais que des bêtises. Je vous alourdis plus qu'autre chose...

- Hermione! s'écria Ernie. Tu n'as pas à dire ça! on n'a reformé l'AD que depuis hier soir! tu l'as dit toi-même, ça sera difficile, mais il faut tenir bon... Alors ne nous abandonne pas!

Neville, dont c'était le tour d'être sous le choc, ne disait rien. Hermione leur lança à tous les deux un regard désolé, et s'avança vers la porte. Mais Ernie bondit et écarta les bras pour lui bloquer le chemin.

- Et où tu comptes aller? Chez tes parents, peut-être? pour qu'ils soient assassinés en même temps que toi? Réfléchis, Hermione, réfléchis un peu!

La boule dans la gorge d'Hermione grandissait de seconde en seconde. Sa voix en était devenu rauque lorsqu'elle s'écria:

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. C'est une affaire qui me concerne, il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

- Je croyais que tu avais dit que tout ce qui concernait l'AD devait être partagé avec les membres. Si tu te sauves comme une voleuse, dis nous au moins pourquoi! persista Ernie.

Hermione ne voulut pas répondre: elle n'avait pas envie de fondre en larmes devant les deux garçons, et préférait conserver le peu d'honneur qui lui restait. Alors elle tenta d'éviter l'obstacle que constituait Ernie avant de gagner la porte, mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

- Hermione. On a besoin de toi.

Elle secoua la tête. C'était faux, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle, et si elle disait un mot de plus elle allait fondre en larme comme un bébé, ce qu'elle tenait absolument à éviter.

- Hermione. Regarde-moi!

Suivant l'injonction énergique d'Ernie, elle leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle y rencontra l'incompréhension et le désarroi du jeune homme, et vit aussi qu'il était bien déterminé à ne pas la laisser partir. La tension était trop forte. Dans un seul mouvement, elle s'effondra et fondit en larmes. Alors que Neville restait planté bien droit derrière elle, Ernie se baissa immédiatement pour lui poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Lorsque la plus grosse vague de sanglots et de hoquets fut passée, il lui tapota maladroitement le bras.

- Allez, va. Ils ne tueront pas Ginny, ils auront besoin d'elle pour appâter Harry et Ron. Tout ce qu'elle risque, c'est un peu de veritaserum, et pour ça, nous, on se tient prêts! On fera front tous ensemble, et grâce à toi, on trouvera ces fichus Horcruxes, on les détruira, Harry vaincra tout le monde et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes!

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop? s'enquit Neville.

Aucune ne savait à qui il s'adressait, et il ne reçut pas de réponse. Ernie se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione.

- Si tu ne te sens pas, on peut t'accompagner pour aller chercher tes affaires dans la tour des préfets...

- Non, surtout pas! s'écria Hermione, en se relevant brusquement.

D'un revers de manche, elle sécha rapidement ses larmes.

- Non, non, pas la tour des préfets. Je préfère attendre quelques jours avant d'y retourner. J'emprunterai des affaires à Parvati ou Cho, je me débrouillerai... Ou alors, j'irai pendant la nuit...

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te fait cet effet, c'est si sinistre que ça cette tour?

- C'est pas la tour qui est sinistre, c'est le colocataire, le renseigna judicieusement Neville. Elle se coltine Malefoy depuis le début de l'année, si tu te souviens bien...

Hermione essaya de résister. Elle essaya vraiment. Mais rien n'y fit: l'évocation de Malefoy la fit tout simplement fondre en larmes à nouveau. Ernie ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Neville était étrangement distant. Elle essayait de calmer ses sanglots, mais il lui était impossible de les maîtriser: l'émotion était trop forte. Puis soudain, Neville fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que Malefoy t'aurait fait quelque chose?

Réduite au silence par ses pleurs, la jeune fille secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, mais Neville sentit qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

- Il y a un problème avec Malefoy, en tout cas. Pour qui il se prend celui-là, il est aussi sang-pur que Ron et moi pourtant, que je sache!

Hermione fut surprise. Elle réalisa que Neville, ces derniers mois, avait beaucoup changé. Mieux que ça: il avait mûri. Le seul signe extérieur était la légère barbe qu'il portait désormais. Mais le temps n'était pas à ce genre de considérations, même si cela lui avait permis de s'éloigner un peu du problème. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Si elle leur disait tout, alors ils la laisseraient certainement partir; probablement même qu'ils l'aideraient à coups de pied dans le derrière.

- Je vous ai trahis, lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent.

- Quoi, c'est toi qui as prévenu la Brigade?

- Hein? mais non! je ne parle pas de ça!

Ernie lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

- Hermione, il ne faut pas te faire de mauvais sang, tu sais... C'est toi qui as donné l'impulsion qui a permis de relancer l'AD.

- Ernie, je vais vous le dire, comme ça vous me laisserez m'en aller. En fait, je crois que je vais me rapprocher de la porte, pour pouvoir prendre mes jambes à mon cou dès que vous aurez tout entendu...

- Je crois qu'il nous faudra plus que ça... lança sarcastiquement Neville.

- Neville, quand je dis que je vous ai trahis, je pèse mes mots. Si Ron m'a envoyée me faire voir avant les vacances, c'est parce qu'il avait découvert que j'avais... que j'avais couché avec Malefoy, et ça ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Mais le pire, ça n'est pas que je l'aie fait, c'est que j'aie recommencé il y a quelques jours, alors que je savais très bien que... qu'il était...

Les sanglots revenaient. Hermione dut faire un effort surhumain pour rendre la suite intelligible.

- Cette horreur de Malefoy m'a fait croire qu'il avait renié Jedusor! Il s'est montré adorable! Il s'est servi de moi comme d'un pantin, et moi je n'ai rien vu venir, rien! et voilà qu'il... qu'il redevient soudain exactement comme avant. Méchant, arrogant et mauvais. C'est horrible.

Elle fit une pause pendant laquelle elle tenta de calmer ses sanglots. Elle n'osait pas les regarder dans les yeux. Finalement, elle déclara:

- Je vous ai trahis. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je parte.

Un long silence s'installa. Hermione, encore secouée de temps à autre par des sanglots incontrôlés, gardait les yeux rivés au sol. Soudain, Ernie ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Neville l'arrêta d'un geste. Il toisa Hermione encore un long moment, puis déclara:

- Est-ce que tu lui as révélé des informations au sujet de la résistance?

Surprise, Hermione releva la tête.

- Non, je... non, je ne crois pas.

- Eh bien alors pourquoi tout ce drame? s'écria le jeune homme avec fureur.

Pétrifiée, Hermione regarda Neville. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus.

- Regarde-toi! tu te traînes comme une loque comme si ta vie était finie, tu veux abandonner toute notre lutte, anéantir en un instant des années d'efforts et d'espoir, t'enfuir sans un mot, comme une voleuse, et tout ça pour une bête peine de coeur?

Ce fut au tour d'Ernie de se tourner vers Neville. De mémoire de Poudlard, on ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

- Hermione, l'AD toute entière place ses espoirs sur tes épaules. Tu représentes tout ce qu'il y a de plus solide ici. Si tu t'effondres, alors on est perdus. Sans Harry, sans Ron, on peut toujours essayer de s'en sortir... Sans Ginny, passe encore... Mais si tu nous abandonnes, alors oui, ça, ce sera de la trahison.

Sa voix tremblait presque.

- Tu veux donner raison au mage noir, c'est ça? tu veux que tous les sacrifices faits jusqu'ici n'aient servi à rien, que Ginny croupisse dans les geôles des mangemorts jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'assassinent? parce que si c'est ton but, vas-y, ne te gêne pas, vas t'en! Pars! Tu nous as dit toi-même que nous étions les seuls à pouvoir faire en sorte que celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom soit vaincu, puis tu abandonnes tout simplement, parce que, tout d'un coup, ça ne t'intéresse plus, tu préfères t'enfermer dans ta chambre et pleurer sur ton sort, ressassant toute la journée ta malheureuse expérience avec ce crétin de Malefoy?

Il hurlait presque, à présent. Hermione se sentait vraiment minable.

- Tu peux toujours faire ce choix, passer cette porte et nous abandonner, nous et tout ce en quoi tu as cru toute ta vie. Mais si tu fais ça, Hermione Granger, je te jure que je te tiendrai pour responsable des victimes des Mangemorts au même titre qu'eux! Si jamais tu décides de tout laisser tomber, tous ceux qui sont morts seront morts pour rien, que ce soient les parents de Harry, les miens, et ces centaines d'innocents à venir dont tu auras la mort sur la conscience si jamais tu nous laisses, parce que, écoute-moi bien, on ne peut PAS s'en sortir sans toi! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire quand les mangemorts entreront chez toi pour tuer tes parents? Leur dire que tu as eu une aventure avec Malefoy, que tu n'es pas d'humeur et qu'ils peuvent repasser plus tard?

- Neville, tenta Ernie, je crois qu'elle a dû saisir l'idée...

- NON! cria Neville. Elle n'a pas saisi l'idée, si elle avait saisi l'idée elle ne serait pas affalée là en train de pleurer sur son sort comme une poupée en porcelaine! Tu ne m'as pas habitué à ça, Hermione. Depuis la première année, tu as toujours été courageuse, tu as toujours tenu bon, même quand on pensait que tout était perdu. C'est toi qui m'as aidé à prendre confiance en moi. Sans toi et les autres, je ne serais probablement pas devenu ce que je suis maintenant. Alors pitié, Hermione, sois fidèle à toi-même, réfléchis! Quand on a des responsabilités telles que celles dont on t'a investie, on n'a pas le droit de s'effondrer au moindre obstacle!

- Alors lève-toi, et maaaaaarche! s'écria Ernie avec flamme.

Neville lui jeta un regard assassin.

- Excuse-moi, je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère.

- C'est bon.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui venait de parler.

- C'est bon, répéta-t-elle. J'ai compris.

Elle les regarda longuement, l'un et l'autre, Neville encore écarlate, et Ernie retenant un rire nerveux.

- Je suis désolée, Neville. Excuse-moi, c'est toi qui as raison. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça.

- Je crois qu'il préfère, la renseigna Ernie.

Mais Hermione s'était déjà levée, et se dirigeait vers l'armoire.

- Voyons où j'ai bien pu fourrer ces parchemins...

Ernie accompagna d'un clin d'oeil le coup de coude qu'il donna à Neville.

- Et voilà. Grâce à toi, mon cher Neville, notre amie Hermione a repris le dessus et retourne à ses stocks de parchemin!

Neville se fendit d'un très léger sourire, mais au fond de lui, il était soulagé. Jamais, il le savait bien, jamais l'AD n'aurait pu se permettre de perdre Hermione.

Le soir venu, dans la Salle sur Demande, la bouffée d'optimisme était retombée depuis un long moment. Les neufs derniers membres avaient dû se réfugier dans la Salle avec tous leurs bagages pour faire croire qu'ils s'étaient enfuis de Poudlard, et éviter la Brigade de Répression lorsqu'elle reviendrait les chercher. Ils réfléchissaient depuis le matin à des Horcruxes potentiels; neuf cerveaux travaillaient sur le sujet presque dans interruption depuis une dizaine d'heures, ce qui faisait donc, au total... Environ quatre-vingt-dix heures de réflexions intenses qui avaient les avaient menés à... strictement rien. Même si elle s'efforçait de le cacher, Hermione était verte de rage. Pourtant, la veille au soir, elle avait cru qu'elle était sur la bonne voie! elle pensait tenir une piste! Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: ils ne trouvaient rien du tout.

- Bon, le programme, c'est de continuer comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve quelque chose ou qu'on se fossilise, c'est bien ça? demanda soudain Zacharias Smith.

Huit paires d'yeux furibonds convergèrent soudain vers lui.

- Quoi? Je me fais le porte-parole de la pensée générale... Je suis sûr que même Hermione aimerait bien arrêter pour ce soir et terminer la soirée avec un bon thé. Pas vrai Hermione?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille retourna à ses élucubrations sur parchemin. Si Zacharias commençait à les empêcher de réfléchir, il faudrait la retenir pour qu'elle ne le jette pas par la fenêtre, depuis le septième étage! Dans l'espoir de l'occuper un moment et d'avoir suffisamment de paix pour continuer ses recherches, elle lui tendit son numéro de la Gazette du matin ainsi que sa loupe.

- Tiens, rends-toi utile. Ils parlent de Harry un peu partout, vois s'il n'y a pas quelque chose de réel dans ce qu'ils disent, un endroit où il est vraiment allé et qui pourrait nous mettre sur une piste...

Zacharias, toujours en râlant, partit s'étaler sur un tas de coussins derrière les mannequins d'entraînement. Hermione le suivit du regard: s'il continuait à dire tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas, la révolte était proche... Et elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à gérer d'autres crises telles que celle qui l'avait paralysée le matin-même. En y repensant, elle mourait de honte. La réaction de Neville était compréhensible: elle s'était comportée comme une égoïste. Heureusement, elle avait compris la leçon, et s'appliquerait désormais à être aussi exemplaire que possible.

Mais elle aussi, elle était fatiguée. Ses yeux piquaient, elle devait se les frotter plusieurs fois de suite pour parvenir à les garder ouverts. Un baîllement lui échappa, et quelques regards convergèrent vers elle. Elle dévisagea ceux qui la fixaient, puis s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise.

- D'accord, c'est bon. On arrête pour ce soir. C'est inutile de continuer à chercher alors qu'on tourne en rond, mieux vaut s'accorder une bonne nuit de sommeil dans ces super lits que la Salle a eu la bonne idée de nous donner, et nous y remettre demain, quand on aura les idées claires. Allez, tout le monde au lit!

Plusieurs soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre. Visiblement, la surchauffe de cerveau n'était le sport préféré de personne. Ils se levèrent tous pour aller, qui prendre une douche, qui se mettre en pyjama, et Hermione alla ranger les liasses de parchemin dans la grande armoire. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers les valises de Parvati pour y prendre un pyjama, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna: c'était Zacharias Smith.

- Hermione. Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Et j'ai décidé que, ce qu'a trouvé Zach..... vous ne le saurez que la prochaine fois!**


	24. Grande avancée

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

- Trouvé quelque chose? comment ça, Zach? Tu veux dire que tu as trouvé un indice en rapport avec les Horcruxes?

Le jeune homme piqua un fard.

- En fait, non, pas vraiment... J'ai juste relevé un truc étrange. Alors comme tu nous avais dit d'en faire part si jamais on avait la moindre idée, je me suis dit que... Mais enfin, non, laisse tomber, on verra demain.

- Oh que non! s'écria Hermione.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Zacharias, avec toute sa mauvaise volonté, ait trouvé quelque chose qui lui avait échappé! Peut-être avait-il juste inventé quelque chose? Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il tenait le bout de la queue d'un indice, il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse s'échapper.

- Explique-moi ça tout de suite.

Le jeune homme l'attira vers la table, où gisait la Gazette, fermée.

- Je n'avais plus vraiment la tête à la recherche, alors j'attendais que tu nous permettes d'aller nous coucher, et pour patienter je jouais avec ta loupe sur la photo de la première page.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, bon, je sais, c'est pas très intelligent. Mais regarde plutôt ce que j'ai trouvé...

Il posa la loupe sur un coin de la photo qui faisait la une, celle de Gringotts à moitié démoli, et régla la taille de l'image. La mise au point se fit sur la petite coupe dorée qui avait attiré l'oeil d'Hermione le matin même.

- Oui, et alors? fit-elle. C'est une coupe, avec une main qui la prend, voilà tout. Je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt.

Si Zacharias avait inventé ça pour se rendre intéressant, promis, elle le frapperait. Toute la frustration accumulée pendant la journée allait refaire surface...

- Ca n'est pas n'importe quelle coupe, Hermione... Si j'en crois la statue dans notre salle commune, que tu as vue ce matin d'ailleurs, c'est carrément la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle!

- Comment ça? Fais voir!

Elle se saisit du journal et scruta attentivement la coupe qui disparaissait par intermittence. En effet, elle avait maintenant un air familier qu'elle ne lui avait pas trouvé le matin... Zoomant et dé-zoomant, elle écouta les explications emmêlées de Zacharias:

- Etant donné qu'on dirait la coupe de Poufsouffle, je me suis dit que ça valait le coup de t'en parler, même si jusque là tous les Horcruxes qu'on connaît concernent Serpentard... Et puis la main qui prend la coupe disparaît, on dirait presque que le voleur est caché sous un manteau d'invisibilité: alors je te demande, qui, à part Harry, possède une cape d'invisibilité aussi performante?

- Du calme, Zach, du calme... Il faut éviter de nous emballer. Mais c'est une très bonne idée, bravo. Par contre, étant donné qu'il s'agit d'une main gauche qui prend la coupe...

Tournant au maximum la molette qui réglait la loupe, elle tenta d'agrandir au maximum le fragment de la photo pour en voir tous les détails, mais c'était peine perdue, la loupe n'était pas assez puissante.

- Et mince! Si seulement j'avais pu agrandir suffisamment la photo, on aurait pu voir s'il y avait sur cette main la cicatrice laissée par les punitions d'Ombrage, ce qui aurait signifié qu'il s'agissait de Harry... Enfin, tant pis. On peut juste se contenter de suppositions...

A ce moment-là, Colin Crivey, qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation, s'approcha d'eux.

- C'est d'un agrandissement photo dont tu as besoin?

- Oui. Mais ça ne peut pas marcher, le détail est bien trop petit... Et puis c'est une photo imprimée, et sans le négatif, ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses faire quelque chose, même avec ta marotte photographique.

- Ah, ça, c'est toi qui le dis! s'écria le sixième année. Tu n'imagines pas toutes les formules et potions que les sorciers ont pu inventer dans le domaine de la photographie. Donne-moi ça.

Il lui arracha la Gazette des mains, et partit farfouiller fébrilement dans sa valise. Son petit frère le regarda faire avec intérêt, tandis que Ernie et Neville rejoignaient Hermione et Zacharias. D'un air pince-sans-rire, Neville déclara:

- C'est bien la première fois que la Gazette nous servirait à quelque chose, dis donc...

Les trois autres le regardèrent, et sourirent. Puis Colin émergea de sa valise avec une quantité considérable de fioles, et un énorme grimoire.

- Ca y est! j'ai trouvé mon bouquin de développement, et mes produits! je vais tout de suite m'installer dans la baignoire pour faire ça, et dès que j'ai terminé, je vous préviens.

Il s'engouffra dans la salle de bains, chassant Cho et Parvati qui poussèrent des cris de protestation. Puis on n'entendit plus que des bruits cristallins de fioles qui se heurtent, d'eau qui coule, et de produits qui bouillonnent. Ernie se tourna vers Dennis.

- En général, ça met longtemps quand il commence à faire ça, ton frère?

Le garçon haussa les épaule.

- Aucune idée. D'habitude, pour développer des photos simples, ça va, mais là, comme il va devoir la repiquer depuis un autre support, puis l'agrandir tout en gardant le mouvement... J'en sais rien. Mais ça peut durer un moment.

Zacharias soupira.

- Eh bien, autant aller dormir, dans ce cas... Il nous réveillera quand il aura terminé.

Le jeune homme alla s'effondrer sur son lit, retira ses chaussures et son gilet qu'il jeta par terre, et se fourra sous les draps, bien décidé à dormir. Hermione le regarda avec une petite grimace.

- Charmant...

Mais Neville se tourna vers elle.

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas tort, Hermione. On ne va pas attendre toute la nuit que Colin ait terminé; autant en profiter pour se reposer un peu.

- Mais...

- Hermione! Va dormir! s'écria Ernie Mc Millian.

- Mais je préférerais attendre d'être fixée à propos de cette histoire... Vous comprenez, si jamais cette main est bien à Harry, ça voudrait dire que cette coupe est celle de Poufsouffle et il faudrait que je revoie toutes mes théories...

Neville et Ernie échangèrent un regard qui ne plut pas du tout à Hermione. Avant qu'elle ait pu les mettre en garde que s'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit contre elle, elle allait les stupéfixer, Ernie s'était jetée sur elle pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et Neville avait plongé pour attrapper ses pieds. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle se trouva transportée par les deux jeunes gens, Neville tenant ses chevilles et Ernie le haut de son corps, en direction de son lit. Ils l'y déposèrent prestement, et Ernie déclara:

- Voilà. Maintenant, si tu tentes un seul mouvement pour te relever, on s'assied sur toi. Pas vrai Neville?

- Exactement.

Hermione eut un petit rire. Ils avaient raison: les draps étaient très accueillants...

- D'accord, concéda-t-elle, je vais me reposer un petit peu... Mais vous pouvez y aller vous aussi!

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, la rassura Neville, on est des grands garçons.

La jeune fille leur sourit, retira ses chaussures qu'elle aligna au pied du lit puis se recoucha sur le flanc, feignant de s'endormir.

En réalité, son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime.

Si jamais cette coupe de Poufsouffle était un Horcruxe, alors elle avait tout faux depuis le début, en se focalisant sur Serpentard. Voilà pourquoi l'histoire de Nagini clochait: tous les Horcruxes n'étaient pas forcément en relation avec Serpentard. Donc Nagini n'était qu'un serpent ordinaire, un peu gros et terrifiant, mais sans plus. Et elle qui croyait qu'il ne restait plus que deux Horcruxes à trouver! Enfin, dans un sens, c'était vrai, si Harry avait trouvé la coupe...

Hermione sentit ses paupières se fermer malgré elle. Résistant de toutes ses forces face à la torpeur qui menaçait de la plonger dans un profond sommeil, elle tenta de se souvenir de ses notes pour savoir à quel moment elle s'était fourvoyée dans ses suppositions.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Ernie passa devant elle et remarqua que son visage s'était détendu, et que ses lèvres étaient à peine entrouvertes: elle s'était endormie.

- Hermione?

La jeune fille sentit qu'on l'appelait plus qu'elle ne l'entendit. Ensommeillée, elle grommela et se retourna dans son lit, tâtonnant à la recherche du drap qui normalement la recouvrait, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était juste allongée sur son lit, sans couverture. Et que d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas prévu de s'endormir. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle on l'appelait. Ce devait être pour la réveiller... Pour la réveiller?

Hermione se redressa d'un bond.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Colin a réussi?

Parvati faillit faire un bond de deux mètres.

- Héé! moi qui voulais te réveiller en douceur... Ca ne te détend pas, de dormir!

- Pardon, s'excusa rapidement la jeune fille, mais est-ce que Colin a réussi?

Parvati lui adressa un petit sourire en coin.

- Oui. Il a réussi, mais on a attendu le lever du jour pour te l'annoncer, sinon tu n'aurais pas dormi de la nuit...

La jeune fille n'avait pas plus tôt fini que Hermione bondissait dans ses chaussures et se laissait guider par l'odeur de croissants qui venait de derrière la pile de tapis, sachant d'expérience qu'elle y trouverait forcément le reste du groupe.

Ils étaient effectivement là, tous assis en tailleur autour d'un copieux petit déjeuner, sous le regard attendri d'un Dobby qui les surplombait, assis sur la pile de tapis.

- Alors? Colin? s'écria Hermione.

- Bonjour! lui répondit-il d'un air jovial en lui tendant un croissant. Tiens, mange, sinon tu ne tiendras pas la journée...

- Je ne peux pas manger si je ne sais pas ce que tu as trouvé. Alors, est-ce que c'est bien la main de Harry qui s'empare de la coupe? Colin!

Mais elle ne put pas se jeter sur lui pour le secouer car Ernie l'avait ceinturée et Neville lui enfonçait de force un croissant dans la bouche. Mâchonnant tant bien que mal pour éviter de s'étouffer, Hermione consentit à s'asseoir avec les autres, mais se jura qu'ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre... Lorsqu'elle en eut terminé avec son croissant, elle réalisa qu'elle était loin d'être rassasiée, et engloutit encore un oeuf, deux tranches de bacon et une demi-saucisse, pendant que les garçons l'observaient avec un air narquois.

Enfin, quand elle fut certaine qu'elle ne pourrait vraiment plus rien avaler, elle se tourna vers Colin et lui jeta un regard insistant.

- Alors?

- Alors? reprit Colin d'une voix très naturelle. Alors, pas de doute. C'est Harry.

Hermione fit un autre bond.

- Colin! montre-moi cet agrandissement, s'il te plaît, j'aimerais y jeter un coup d'oeil...

Avec un rapide "accio", Colin attira l'agrandissement qu'il tendit à Hermione. Elle l'examina. C'était extrêmement flou, mais le jeune Gryffondor avait vraiment fait du bon travail: sur cette main gauche se trouvait effectivement la cicatrice laissée par Ombrage en cinquième année. Ce qui signifiait que c'était bien Harry. Or, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle Harry démolirait la moitié de Gringotts pour s'emparer d'une coupe: c'était un Horcruxe. Elle étouffa une exclamation.

- Il faut que je retourne voir mes notes!

Elle se leva à toute vitesse et fila éventrer le placard, étalant toutes ses notes par terre. Le moment où elle avait bifurqué vers la mauvaise théorie se situait juste après le rapport mégalomanie/puissance des Horcruxes. Elle s'était naturellement dit que Jedusor collectionnait les objets symbolisant son pouvoir et les reliques de Serpentard, mais... Et si il avait voulu s'asseoir sur la puissance des trois autres fondateurs? Hermione ne voyait aucune autre raison pour laquelle Jedusor aurait transformé la coup de Poufsouffle en Horcruxe. L'épée de Gryffondor, peut-être, puisqu'ils étaient ennemis, le symbole de Serdaigle, pourquoi pas, mais elle voyait vraiment pas quelle autre raison aurait pu le pousser à choisir la coupe de Poufsouffle.

En fait, c'était lorsqu'elle s'était focalisée sur Serpentard qu'elle s'était trompée: elle avait sous-estimé Voldemort. Il ne cherchait pas à s'affirmer comme le descendant de Serpentard, non... Il cherchait à prouver qu'il était supérieur aux Fondateurs!!! Carrément. Mais alors, quelles étaient les reliques de Gryffondor et Serdaigle qu'il avait transformées en Horcruxes?

Hermione blêmit. La relique de Gryffondor la plus connue, c'était son épée. Etait-il possible que ce soit un Horcruxe? Et pendant tout ce temps, Dumbledore l'avait eu sous son nez, Harry s'en était servi, il en avait même hérité? C'était complètement fou. Elle se tourna vers les autres.

- Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe: nous sommes quasi-certains que la coupe de Poufsouffle est un Horcruxe. Or, si on recoupe ça avec les autres Horcruxes connus, qui sont eux des reliques de Serpentard, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion qu'il a dû vouloir transformer des reliques des deux autres Fondateurs.

- Jusque là, je trouve ça logique, concéda Neville.

- Seulement, le problème, c'est l'épée de Gryffondor! s'écria Hermione. Comment Jedusor a-t-il pu la transformer? C'est complètement fou, Dumbledore l'aurait eu sous les yeux pendant toutes ces années, et ne se serait jamais douté de rien?

- Dumbledore était peut-être brillant, mais il n'avait pas non plus la science infuse, fit remarquer Zacharias. S'il avait su exactement quels objets étaient des Horcruxes, il les aurait déjà détruits! Visiblement, il ignorait pas mal de choses à leur sujet, voilà pourquoi il aurait pu passer à côté.

- Peut-être qu'il est passé à côté, objecta Parvati, mais peut-être aussi que l'épée n'est pas un Horcruxe.

- Elle n'a pas tort, remarqua Ernie. On a toujours tendance à voir Jedusor comme réussissant tous ses plans, mais peut-être qu'il s'est loupé sur ce coup-là. Peut-être qu'il voulait transformer cette épée, mais qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de s'en emparer, et qu'il a échoué là-dessus. Rien ne nous prouve que l'épée de Gryffondor est un Horcruxe.

- Et quand bien même, s'écria Colin, si l'épée avait été un Horcruxe, je te rapelle quand même que Harry l'a plongée dans du venin de Basilic quand j'étais en première année. Bon, je n'étais pas en état de voir ça, mais... C'est bien ce qui s'est passé, non? Alors, Horcruxe ou pas, ça ne fait aucune différence, maintenant.

Mais Hermione n'était pas convaincue.

- Si, Colin, ça fait une énorme différence. Si l'épée était un Horcruxe, cela signifie qu'il ne nous en manque plus qu'un! mais si au contraire, elle n'a jamais été un Horcruxe, alors là nous avons deux autres objets à trouver, et la différence est énorme, parce que je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'envoyer Harry combattre Voldemort si nous ne sommes pas absolument certains que tous les Horcruxes sont détruits.

- En attendant, suggéra Ernie, pourquoi ne pas nous concentrer sur ce qui a appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle? Cho, dis-nous, est-ce qu'elle a une relique connue?

Pour toute réponse, Cho éclata de rire.

- La seule chose que Serdaigle a laissé derrière elle, c'était son diadème! et c'est, justement, le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. Alors si Voldemort n'a pas pu mettre la main sur l'épée de Gryffondor, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il ait trouvé le diadème perdu, que des générations d'élèves cherchent depuis la mort de Serdaigle!

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Le diadème perdu? ça figure dans l'histoire de Poudlard, mais...

Soudain, elle eut un gros doute. Sentant son coeur battre la chamade, elle s'écria:

- Cho, est-ce que tu connais une représentation du diadème sur laquelle on pourrait se baser pour nos recherches?

- Tu ne comptes sérieusement pas essayer de trouver le diadème perdu? Hermione, c'est impossible!

- Je te demande uniquement s'il en existe une représentation, Cho. Alors, oui, ou non?

La jeune fille fit la moue, et s'approcha de la table et des parchemins.

- Il y a une statue de Serdaigle dans nos dortoirs. Je peux te faire un croquis, si tu veux. Je dessine assez mal, mais ça devrait suffire pour te faire une idée.

Jusque là, Hermione avait pensé que le laps de temps pendant lequel elle avait attendu l'agrandissement de la photo de la Gazette avait été le plus long de sa vie. A présent, ce moment-là était largement déclassé par la lenteur du poignet de Cho qui s'y reprenait toujours à plusieurs fois pour tracer ses traits. Hermione bouillait d'impatience. Si c'était bel et bien ce à quoi elle pensait, alors... ce serait formidable.

Rongeant son frein, Hermione faisait les cent pas devant la table, se penchant de temps à autre par-dessus l'épaule de Cho.

- Tu as presque fini?

- Non, Hermione, pas encore!

Elle retournait alors faire les cent pas, relisait à nouveau ses notes, puis revenait à la charge:

- Et là, tu as fini?

- Hermione! Non!

Finalement, alors que Hermione faisait pour la millième fois le tour de la table, Cho leva le parchemin qu'elle lui écrasa sur la figure.

- Tiens! voilà à quoi il ressemble, ce diadème, mais n'espère pas que tu seras la première à le trouver depuis mille ans que tout le monde se casse le nez sur cette énigme!

Hermione examina fébrilement le croquis. Son coeur fit un bond. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Lâchant le croquis qui plana quelques secondes pour finalement se poser doucement sur le sol, elle se précipita vers la sortie.

- Hermione! où est-ce que tu vas?

- Dans la tour des préfets! s'écria-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Tu trouves vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour aller chercher tes valises?

Mais elle avait déjà claqué la porte derrière elle.

Elle était à bout de souffle lorsqu'elle arriva dans la tour des préfets. Les cours avaient probablement commencé, et Malefoy y était certainement; elle ne serait pas dérangée. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi évident? Le diadème qu'elle avait trouvé dans la Salle sur Demande, avant le bal de Noël! elle l'avait porté devant toute l'école - enfin, tous ceux qui passaient les vacances à Poudlard - et personne n'avait fait le lien... C'était étonnant. Comment avait-elle pu le garder dans son placard tout ce temps? Si seulement elle l'avait étudié pendant les vacances, comme elle se l'était promis! Décidément, elle accumulait les gaffes.

Ouvrant la porte à la volée, elle ne la laissa se refermer toute seule alors qu'elle bondissait vers sa chambre. Un rapide coup d'oeil dans la pièce la rassura: rien n'avait changé, personne ne s'était amusé à fouiller dans ses affaires. De toute façon, toutes ses notes sur les Horcruxes étaient rassemblées dans la Salle du Demande... Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle ouvrit son placard et tâtonna sur la plus haute étagère, hors de sa vue, à la recherche du diadème. Et s'il n'était plus là? Et si quelqu'un l'avait trouvé? Et si un Elfe de maison l'avait rangé ailleurs? Son coeur battait à tout rompre.

Enfin, le bout de ses doigts entra en contact avec le métal glacé du diadème. Elle faillit pousser un cri de joie. Ne pouvant plus attendre ni faire de la gymnastique pour l'attrapper, elle l'attira avec un accio et le serra très fort dans ses poings. Elle tenait entre ses mains le diadème perdu d'Héléna Serdaigle. A présent qu'elle le savait, elle était nettement plus intimidée. L'argent poli et usé par le temps luisait pourtant; les gemmes qui l'ornaient brillaient de mille feux. Le fait que le diadème ait pu traverser les âges et se conserver aussi bien était un mystère pour Hermione. Mais, soudain, face à cette relique superbe de mille ans d'âge, elle se sentait minuscule, comme écrasée par l'histoire du diadème. Ainsi, elle le tenait entre ses mains, ce diadème que des générations et des générations d'élèves avaient cherché, et ce sans résultat. Et pendant tout ce temps, il se trouvait sous leur nez, dans la Salle sur Demande! C'était presque cocasse.

Hermione commença à se demander si... si les vertus de sagesse attribuées à la couronne étaient bien réelles. Et si elle la mettait sur sa tête? Rien qu'une fois? Est-ce qu'elle serait plus intelligente ou bien le pouvoir du diadème était-il neutralisé par le maléfice dont il était empreint? Et à nouveau, si c'était réellement un Horcruxe... risquait-elle quelque chose à le poser sur sa tête? Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose des propriétés effectives des Horcruxes, il fallait l'avouer, et se demandait si mettre la couronne n'était pas sans danger. Mais après tout, elle l'avait déjà mise, non? et elle n'en était pas morte.

Avec la désagréable impression de faire quelque chose de répréhensible, Hermione s'avança jusqu'à son miroir, et s'apprêta à poser le diadème sur ses cheveux en bataille. Elle n'avait pas pensé à se coiffer en se levant, et une marque d'oreiller lui barrait encore la joue, sans parler des cernes immenses qui coupaient ses joues en deux. Un instant, elle s'arrêta, se comparant presque à Malefoy ces derniers temps. La couronne brillait. Elle allait bientôt sentir son poids sur son crâne. Bientôt...

Soudain, un claquement de porte la fit sursauter, et, du coude, elle fit malencontreusement tomber sa brosse à cheveux, déjà en équilibre précaire sur le bord de sa coiffeuse. Elle se figea.

- Granger? c'est toi?

Malefoy. Oh non, pas ça.

Prudemment, Hermione recula, tentant une retraite vers son armoire derrière laquelle elle pourrait se cacher si jamais il venait au jeune homme l'idée saugrenue d'aller vérifier dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas censé être en cours? Il n'avait pas une insigne à mériter, cet imbécile? Pour le coup, le coeur d'Hermione battait réellement à cent à l'heure. Elle était presque arrivée derrière l'armoire lorsque soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

Malefoy était bien loin de cette apparence de jeune premier qu'il avait entretenue pendant des années. Il sortait tout juste de la douche, à en juger par ses cheveux dégoulinants, et son uniforme n'avait pas été repassé depuis des lustres. Les traits de son visage étaient creusés, ses yeux cernés, son front plissé. Lorsqu'il la vit, une espèce de rictus déforma ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, espèce de Sang de Bourbe?

Courageusement, Hermione releva le menton. Il avait l'air passablement furieux; cela l'intimidait même davantage que les pires menaces de Rogue. D'une petite voix qu'elle aurait pourtant voulue assurée, elle rétorqua:

- Je suis chez moi, à ce que je sache. Par contre, toi, tu n'es pas en cours.

Malefoy eut un petit rire sec et moqueur qui ne dura que quelques instants. Puis il reprit, la voix rauque:

- Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir ordonné de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici, miss-je-sais-tout. Et en ce qui concerne les cours, de toute façon, il n'y en aura bientôt plus, tu peux remercier ta crétine de Weasley. Maintenant, dégage. Hors de ma vue, saleté, je ne veux plus te voir.

Hermione était stupéfaite. Comment pouvait-il être aussi ignoble? S'avançant jusqu'à lui, elle déclara:

- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres, Malefoy. S'il y a quelqu'un de pitoyable, de nous deux c'est bien toi! tu ne ressembles plus à rien, à aboyer comme un Kneazle à l'approche d'un moldu, tu es ridicule, inutile, et tu sais quoi, Malefoy? Je te plains.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard indéfinissable, puis fit volte-face pour retourner dans leur salle commune. Appuyé au canapé, il déclara:

- Tu te crois supérieure, hein, avec ta science et tes pensées soit-disant éclairées? Tu crois que tu innoves? Tu penses que le moldu de base est foncièrement bon?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre. Il continua:

- Seulement, ce que tu sembles oublier, Granger, c'est que les sorciers ont d'excellentes raisons de craindre ces idiots de moldus. Au cas où tu aurais besoin qu'on te rafraîchisse la mémoire, avant que nous n'ayons peur des moldus, c'était eux qui nous brûlaient vifs sur la place publique. Et pourquoi? tout simplement parce que nous étions nés sorciers. Et ne me dis pas que les temps ont changé; sans le secret magique, les sorciers seraient toujours persécutés, et on ne peut même pas se défendre à cause des lois débiles instaurées par les amoureux des moldus. La vérité, c'est que les moldus nous craignent sans raison, mais nous, nous savons à quoi nous en tenir. Ce sont des êtres cruels, idiots, incapables de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

Révoltée, Hermione s'écria:

- Et c'est pour ça que tu te crois supérieur? Enfin, Malefoy, regarde-toi! Tu es pire que le pire des allumeurs de bûcher. Tu juges sans savoir, sans connaître, sans chercher à comprendre. Tu te trompes d'ennemi. Ton ennemi, ça n'est pas les moldus, c'est l'ignorance. La leur, et surtout la tienne. Parce que figure-toi que ça n'est pas une solution pour vivre ensemble que d'assassiner les moldus comme les anciens seigneurs pratiquaient la chasse à la courre!

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, extrêmement las.

- Dans "je n'adhère plus aux idées de Voldemort", quel est le terme que tu ne comprends pas?

Mais Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver, Malefoy? quel est ton but, finalement?

Son regard se perdit dans le vague.

- Mon but? c'est de survivre, Granger. C'est tout.

Hermione lui jeta un regard dur.

- Eh bien mon but à moi, c'est de faire en sorte que tout le monde survive. Mais ça, bien sûr, ça ne t'intéresse pas, parce qu'à part ta misérable peau, en fait, rien ne t'intéresse vraiment.

- C'est faux!

- Ah oui? tu sais très bien que tant que tu ne me l'auras pas prouvé, je ne te croirai pas, Malefoy. Tu es incapable de courage. Tu ne connais même pas la signification de ce mot. Quant à assumer tes actes, n'en parlons pas.

Le jeune homme donna un grand coup de poing sur le dossier du canapé.

- Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir m'avoir encore une fois, sale sang-de-bourbe? tu penses que je n'ai pas vu clair dans ton petit jeu, tu penses vraiment que tu vas pouvoir te servir de moi? J'ai une grande nouvelle, Granger, même si tu y arrivais, ça ne te serait d'aucune utilité. Je ne sais rien du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas même le plus infime détail. En réalité, je ne suis qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres. Voilà. Satisfaite?

Hermione resta silencieuse un long moment. Puis elle déclara, sans animosité:

- Tu auras vraiment pu devenir un type bien, Malefoy. Pas la peine de faire semblant, je le sais.

Il serra les dents.

- Ne te la joue pas Dumbledore, tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que tu sembles le penser.

Elle se rapprocha de lui.

- Malefoy... Draco. J'ai une question à te poser; on sait tous les deux qu'il ne reste que peu de temps avant que la situation ne dégénère, et je l'avoue, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui va arriver. Je ne sais même pas si on se reverra lorsque ce sera fini, ni même si on sera encore vivants. Alors il faut que je te la pose maintenant, cette question.

- Tant que ça n'est pas encore une tentative grossière pour essayer d'obtenir des informations, je veux bien y répondre... Mais ce sera la dernière faveur que je te ferai jamais, Granger, sois-en certaine.

- Très bien.

Le coeur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre. Tentant de garder une respiration calme, elle demanda:

- Draco... Je voulais savoir. Ces derniers mois, est-ce que... est-ce que tu as éprouvé, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, des sentiments pour moi?

Il détourna la tête.

- J'avais dit que je flairais à dix kilomètres la moindre tentative de manipulation. Désolé, Granger, mais maintenant tu dégages.

- Non! Je ne te manipule pas, je te pose une question qui me tient à coeur. Quelles que soient nos idées, il s'est passé quelque chose de fort entre nous, ces dernières semaines, quelque chose d'intense et d'extraordinaire. Et... et inoubliable aussi.

Elle fit une petite pause pour digérer elle-même ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Elle n'aurait jamais cru penser cela. Les mots sortaient seuls de sa bouche, et maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter.

- Malefoy, je ne sais pas si on survivra à ce qui va se passer. Et j'ai envie de savoir... Draco, est-ce que tu m'as aimée?

Il ricana.

- C'est l'heure du sentimentalisme à l'eau de rose, on dirait! le moment du "avant de mourir, je veux savoir si tu m'aimes"! C'est toi qui es ridicule, Granger. Tu devrais savoir qu'un Malefoy n'a pas de sentiments, pas d'états d'âme, jamais; un Malefoy est un être fort!

- Tu ne ressembles vraiment pas à l'idée que je me fais d'un être fort, Malefoy. Mais ça ne fait pas pour autant de toi un être méprisable; c'est uniquement ta façon d'agir qui te rend infect.

Cachant toujours le diadème, elle alla vers la porte.

- Mais tout ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas un bon fond, Malefoy. La preuve, j'y ai vraiment cru. J'ai vraiment cru que tu pouvais devenir quelqu'un de bien. Ca n'est pas ma faute si tu t'évertues à me prouver le contraire.

- Va-t-en, Granger. Tu n'as pas m'obliger à répondre à une question pareille.

Alors qu'elle disparaissait derrière le battant de la porte, Hermione déclara doucement:

- Si je te pose cette question, Malefoy, c'est parce que c'est important pour moi. Je t'ai aimé, Draco, je t'ai vraiment aimé pourtant.

Seul le silence qui répondit. Regrettant ses dernières, paroles, elle termina amèrement:

- Adieu, Malefoy.

Et la porte se referma lourdement.

Ce que Hermione ne savait pas, alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers de la tour des préfets en prenant sur elle pour ne pas pleurer, Draco Malefoy, assis par terre dans sa salle commune, mordait son poing pendant que des larmes de rage inondaient ses joues. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il sanglotait comme un enfant.


	25. Quand l'enfer se déchaîne

Toute l'excitation qu'elle avait ressentie en refermant son poing sur le diadème s'était envolée. Comment Malefoy pouvait-il être aussi odieux? Hermione avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle avait entendu. Ainsi donc, Malefoy l'avait vraiment prise pour une cruche du début à la fin. Il n'était jamais trop tard pour l'apprendre... Elle serra les poings. Ce garçon était vraiment odieux. Egoïste, nombriliste, il avait presque tous les défauts du monde. Et le plus rageant dans l'histoire, c'était qu'il avait un bon fond. Et qu'il refusait de lui laisser faire surface. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle lui avoue qu'elle l'avait aimé? Avant de le lui dire, elle ne le savait pas elle-même... Il devait bien rire, à présent. Hermione mourrait d'envie de remonter tous les escaliers de la tour, débarquer dans la chambre, brandir sa baguette et crier "Oubliettes"! Mais elle se contenta de performer un simple sort de désillusion pour passer inapperçue dans les couloirs. La différence entre elle et l'autre andouille se situait à ce niveau-là: elle, au moins, elle assumait ses actes.

D'un pas énergique et agacé, elle remonta jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Comment allait-elle faire pour annoncer sa trouvaille avec une tête d'enterrement? Cet idiot de Serpentard lui avait complètement gâché sa joie.

Soudain, entendant un bruit de pas dans le couloir, elle se plaqua contre le mur et tâcha de ne plus bouger, retenant son souffle ; pourvu que le charme de Désillusion fasse correctement son effet ! Il ne lui fallut pas quelques secondes pour se crisper encore davantage : Amycus Carrow venait de débouler dans le couloir, et il semblait avoir quelques affaires urgentes à régler... Au pas de course, il parcourut rapidement le couloir avant de disparaître au coude suivant. Hermione se détendit légèrement. Elle avait eu chaud. Heureusement pour elle que le Mangemort était en train de courir, et qu'il n'avait pas exactement prêté attention à ce qui l'entourait, sinon il aurait eu tôt fait de repérer ce léger trouble du décor entre deux armures...

Les jambes en coton, Hermione gravit les marches jusqu'au septième étage, où elle s'accorda une petite pause. Elle avait beau être habituée aux escaliers de Poudlard, la tour des préfets puis maintenant le septième étage, cela faisait décidément beaucoup de marches pour une matinée telle que celle-ci. Son sommeil n'avait pas été particulièrement réparateur, comme le lui avait gentiment fait remarquer son miroir. Elle passa donc plusieurs fois devant la Salle sur Demande, avant de finalement réussir à y entrer. Le lourd battant pivota sous sa pression, et lui dévoila une scène qu'elle avait été à mille lieues d'imaginer.

Une atmosphère d'excitation sans bornes régnait dans la Salle - ainsi qu'une certaine fraîcheur à cause d'un courant d'air, que Hermione supposa venir d'une des immenses vitres qui avait été brisée. Elle referma rapidement la porte derrière elle.

Tous les membres de l'AD papillonnaient au centre de la salle dans une mêlée indescriptible. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'une dizaine de personnes puisse générer autant d'agitation. Puis elle réalisa que quelque chose n'était pas exactement normal. Avant que le doute ne se précise en elle, elle dissimula le diadème de Serdaigle dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Puis elle plissa ses yeux fatigués pour tenter de distinguer ce qui avait attiré son regard : une unique tignasse rousse, bien trop courte et ébouriffée pour être celle de Ginny.

Ses jambes en coton à cause de Carrow et des escaliers manquèrent de s'affaisser sous elle, et ce fut alors que Neville jaillit de la foule et se précipita vers elle en quelques foulées souples. Il rayonnait.

- Hermione ! s'écria-t-il. Harry et Ron sont revenus ! ils sont là ! on va enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose ! On va se battre !

La jeune fille leva vers Neville un regard plus que circonspect.

- Dis donc, Neville, on dirait que ça te fait de l'effet, le retour de tes deux héros. Ca change radicalement ta façon d'envisager les choses, à ce que je vois.

Elle était bien trop amère pour se réjouir du retour de ses deux amis. D'un coup, tout ce qu'elle avait mis de côté la semaine passée refaisait surface : ils l'avaient abandonnée ici, et n'avaient même pas pris la peine de la prévenir... puisqu'ils devaient être persuadés qu'elle ne leur servait à rien. Hermione se rendait bien compte que son jugement était faussé, mais la fatigue, l'énervement et la rancœur ne l'aidaient pas particulièrement à se montrer objective. Sa mauvaise humeur se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, voilà pourquoi, sans se laisser démonter, Neville lui demanda :

- Alors, ton idée ? tu l'as trouvé, ce diadème, ou pas ?

Hermione leva la tête vers lui, tentant de se focaliser sur ce qu'il lui disait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis faillit se reprendre : non, elle n'allait quand même pas...

- Non. Je n'ai rien trouvé, déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Pourtant, j'étais certaine que...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux adolescents assaillis par les membres de l'AD, quelques mètres plus loin. « J'étais certaine que Ron et Harry étaient mes amis » aurait été la suite logique qu'elle aurait donnée à sa phrase, mais elle préféra se taire. Le moment n'était pas aux considérations personnelles. Elle venait de mentir à Neville. C'était dégoûtant. La meilleure solution aurait été de lui faire croire à une plaisanterie et de sortir le diadème de sous sa cape, mais c'était tout simplement au dessus de ses forces. Elle alla s'asseoir en haut de la pile de tapis.

- Tu m'excuseras, mais cette histoire de diadème me met un peu à l'envers.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, va, répondit le jeune homme débordant de bonne humeur. Si ça fait plus de mille ans que tout le monde le cherche, il y a peu de chances que Jedusor l'ait trouvé. Et puis, on a Harry, maintenant !

Hermione lui jeta un regard étrange, et s'apprêtait à lui jeter à la figure le fond de sa pensée lorsque Harry se détacha du groupe.

- Hermione ?

Prise de court, elle se contenta de le regarder. Il était passablement amoché, avec des égratignures un peu partout, et un énorme bleu de quelques jours à la tempe. Cependant, Hermione avait du mal à le considérer comme « ce bon vieux Harry » : elle lui en voulait. C'était déraisonnable, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

- Salut Harry. Alors, c'était sympa votre petite escapade entre meilleurs amis ?

La Salle devint immédiatement silencieuse. Sa réplique avait jeté un froid. Sans qu'elle sache comment, tout le monde l'avait entendue. Elle croisa les bras.

- Disons que « sympa » n'est pas exactement le mot que je choisirais pour qualifier ces dernières semaines... répondit Harry, sur la défensive.

Hermione aurait voulu lui faire remarquer sa mauvaise foi évidente, le bourrer de coups de poings, hurler comme une enfant et se mettre à pleurer. Mais au lieu de ça, elle se fendit d'un petit sourire triste.

- Tu crois que je ne connais pas tes défauts, Harry ?

Ce fut comme si un barrage craquait soudain. Hermione tenta de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Tu sais Hermione, je n'avais pas exactement prévu d'emmener Ron non plus... bafouilla le jeune homme.

Neville les regardait sans rien dire, se demandant sans doute s'il devrait servir de bouclier humain au cas où Hermione se jetterait sur Harry, ongles et dents sortis. Mais Harry bafouillait toujours.

- Hermione, enfin, ne crois pas que... que j'ai fait ça par gaieté de cœur au quoi, hein... je veux dire, te laisser ici. Il y a plusieurs fois où on aurait eu besoin de toi et où... enfin bref.

Le silence retomba. Hermione s'étonnait qu'aucun des membres de l'AD n'ouvre la bouche. Pourtant, ça aurait bien été leur genre. Et elle aurait préféré se sentir un peu plus soutenue, même si leur héros était revenu...

- Oh et puis mince, s'écria soudain Harry. Hermione, tu m'as quand même manqué, tu sais...

La seconde suivante, Hermione bondissait du tas de tapis d'entraînement pour se jeter sur Harry et le serrer dans ses bras. C'était du Harry tout craché. Complètement gaffeur et nul en relations humaines.

- Aïe ! protesta Harry. Mes bleus !

- Oh, arrête avec tes simagrées ! s'écria Hermione en lui flanquant une petite tape sur la tête. Tu crois vraiment - que je suis du genre - à te pardonner si facilement ?

Elle ponctuait chaque tronçon de phrase avec une tape, et se surprit à le frapper de plus en plus fort.

- Mais bien sûr, Harry Potter - le héros ! - est bien mieux - que tout le monde, hein ? - tu penses que tu peux laisser - tout le monde derrière toi - et tant pis pour eux ? Tu crois que personne - n'a de sentiments - en dehors de toi ?

Elle s'effondra sur lui et l'entoura de ses bras, luttant pour ne pas pleurer de soulagement.

- Tu es un idiot, Harry, souffla-t-elle. Si tu savais à quel point je me suis fait du souci pour toi...

Neville vint au secours de Harry, qui semblait complètement dépassé par les événements ; ÿÿsiblÿÿent, se retrouver ÿÿÿÿ aux saitime cs coÿÿf9 Herÿÿres d'une Hermione qugles bourrait de coups pour le serrer dans ses bras la seconde suivante n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

- En tout cas, déclara Neville, ici on est tous contents que Hermione soit restée avec nous. Grâce à elle, on a fait un travail formidable. On se serait peut-être contentés d'errer sans but, si elle ne nous avait pas tout raconté à propos des Horcruxes. Sans Hermione, on n'aurait pas fait grand-chose.

Ce fut au tour de Neville de recevoir une petite tape.

- Arrête d'exagérer, toi. On en est au point mort et tu le sais très bien.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva depuis le fond de la salle, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que finalement, c'était impossible que tout se passe de façon aussi idyllique.

- Si j'étais vous, je ne serais pas aussi ravi de rester avec elle !

Hermione ferma les yeux. Ron avait décidé d'y mettre son grain de sel. Après tout, c'était logique, mais, ça restait pénible. Elle s'apprêtait à s'écarter de Harry pour faire face à toutes les accusations que Ron ne manquerait pas de faire pleuvoir sur elle, mais Ernie fut plus rapide.

- Ron, je te signale tout de même que lorsque Harry et toi étiez en train de vous la jouer perso, Hermione travaillait avec nous et nous tenait au courant de chacun des derniers développements... Grâce à elle, on a avancé tous ensemble, et je te garantis que ça fait plaisir. Alors si tu as quoi que ce soit à dire, dis-le, mais en tout cas, mon opinion sur Hermione et fixée quoi que tu en dises. Et je pense pouvoir parler pour tout le monde ici. Elle, quand elle a découvert que vous étiez partis, plutôt que d'essayer de vous rejoindre elle nous a tous contacté et nous avons reformé l'AD ; parce si votre petite expédition n'avait pas marché, il n'y aurait pas eu grand-chose derrière pour rattraper le coup en cas d'échec...

Ron eut un petit rire amer.

- Génial. Et maintenant, grâce à cette super idée, ma sœur se retrouver dans une geôle de mangemort, probablement torturée jour et nuit, merci Hermione !

- Techniquement, crut utile de préciser Colin, les mangemorts sont venus chercher Ginny parce qu'ils savaient que c'était ta sœur et la petite copine de Harry, et qu'ils étaient parfaitement au courant que vous vous étiez enfuis ensemble. Je le sais, j'y étais, je les ai entendus.

Ron chercha du regard un quelconque soutien, mais Harry regardait lâchement ailleurs.

- Très bien. Faites comme vous voulez.

Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers Hermione.

- Mais sachez quand même que votre petite Hermione adorée n'est pas aussi mignonne qu'elle en a l'air ! Ca me fait mal de détruire toutes vos illusions, mais il faut que vous sachiez que votre petit ange, elle a couché avec Malefoy !!!

Fier du petit effet qu'il ne manquerait pas de provoquer, Ron prit une pose victorieuse et croisa les bras. Hermione baissa les yeux. Et voilà. On en revenait toujours là. Et maintenant, elle allait se faire huer, tout ça parce que cet idiot de Ron se préoccupait un peu trop de son amour-propre.

Pourtant, les choses ne se déroulèrent pas selon ses prévisions ; Neville déclara soudain :

- Ron, tu es mon ami, mais si tu ne t'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je sens qu'il va t'arriver des bricoles.

Interloqué, Ron écarquilla les yeux.

- Hé, Neville ! Elle a probablement basculé dans l'autre camp, mon vieux ! elle est sortie avec MALEFOY, je te signale !

- Ca n'est pas exactement un scoop, déclara Ernie en se rapprochant d'Hermione dans une attitude qui se voulait protectrice. Pas vrai Neville ?

- Bien sûr que non ! renchérit l'intéressé. Figure-toi que Hermione nous fait confiance, et je ne vois pas du coup pourquoi on lui refuserait la nôtre.

- Alors ton ego de mâle cocu, mon petit Ron, tu t'assois dessus et tu arrêtes de nous casser les oreilles, précisa Zacharias avec délectation.

Sentant que la discussion allait rapidement finir en bataille rangée - tous contre un - Parvati leva les bras.

- Temps mort, tout le monde ! Les histoires de fesses de Ron et Hermione, je ne pense pas que ça nous regarde. Je croyais que notre principale préoccupation du moment c'était faire tomber Jedusor ?

- Exact, appuya Cho. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez tombés sur la coupe de Poufsouffle.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds, et Neville lui tapota l'épaule.

- On t'expliquera comment on l'a su. En tout cas, beau carnage à Gringotts !

- Justement, c'est ça le principal problème, déclara Harry. Avec toute cette histoire, maintenant on est quasiment certain que Voldemort est au courant qu'on cherche les Horcruxes.

- Je suppose que votre entrée fracassante - c'est le cas de dire - par la vitre de cette Salle n'est pas un pur effet de style, non ? ironisa Cho.

- C'est un peu ça, oui...

Ron, qui semblait avoir compris que le temps n'était pas aux futilités, expliqua un peu plus sérieusement :

- On a profité de deux balais qui traînaient dans un jardin pour voler jusqu'ici, puisque Harry était à peu près certain qu'un Horcruxe était caché à Poudlard. Seulement, entre temps, des mangemorts nous ont repérés, et je pense que d'ici leur arrivée en fanfare pour nous cueillir ici, ce n'est même plus une question d'heures.

- J'ai vu Amycus Carrow traverser un couloir en courant, tout à l'heure ! s'écria Hermione.

- Eh ben voilà, déclara Ron. On est mal barrés. Si on ne trouve pas ce truc dans l'heure, on est tous fichus.

- Dans ce cas, on est vraiment vraiment fichus, osa Cho. Ce Horcruxe qu'on cherche, c'est le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle. Et, le principe, justement, c'est qu'il est perdu.

Hermione hésita. Le moment était-il bien choisi ? En même temps, elle ne pouvait décemment pas continuer à cacher des informations cruciales à l'AD toute entière : leur survie à tous en dépendait. Il était plus que temps de mettre elle aussi son ego dans sa poche avec son mouchoir dessus et faire passer l'intérêt général avant le sien.

Elle toussota.

- Euh, je crois que ce que vous cherchez... C'est ça.

Et elle sortit le diadème de la poche de sa veste. Mais personne n'eut le temps de s'extasier, car Harry déclara immédiatement :

- De toute façon, on est quand même dans une impasse. Voldemort a l'épée.

La confusion qui s'ensuivit fut terrible. Chacun criait ce qu'il en pensait, suggérait ce qu'il serait bon de faire ou se lamentait. Mais Neville coupa court et déclara :

- Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver une solution de remplacement, parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'on réussisse à aller chercher l'épée chez Voldemort. C'est quoi déjà, ce qui peut détruire un Horcruxe ?

- Ben... Le venin de Basilic ou le sortilège Feudeymon, balbutia Harry avec mauvaise humeur, mais ça ne nous est pas vraiment utile...

- C'est vrai, ça, renchérit Ron, c'est pas comme si on avait tout le temps d'apprendre la magie noire ou si on avait un vrai Basilic à la maison, quoi.

Hermione, en même temps que les autres, tenta de retourner le problème dans sa tête. Le sortilège Feudeymon leur prendrait en effet bien trop de temps maintenant que Voldemort savait qu'ils poursuivaient ses Horcruxes, mais le venin de Basilic, par contre...

- Harry, est-ce que tu sais si le Basilic que tu as tué en seconde année est toujours dans la Chambre des Secrets ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- Aucune idée. Ils ont peut-être enlevé le cadavre, tu sais... Un Basilic en décomposition dans les sous-sols, c'est pas vraiment charmant comme principe.

Rien qu'à l'idée, Ron, grimaça.

- Mais à ton avis, est-ce que ça vaut quand même le coup de descendre pour aller voir si on peut récupérer du venin ?

Harry sembla songeur un moment, puis déclara :

- Je suppose que le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Si on ne trouve rien, au moins, on aura essayé.

Les regards s'échangèrent en silence. Puis soudain Colin s'écria :

- Bon alors ? qui y va ? vous comptez attendre des heures ?

- On a forcément besoin de Harry, fit remarquer Hermione, les autres ne sont pas experts en Fourchelang...

Harry décida de couper court.

- Bon, j'y vais. Quelqu'un pour m'accompagner dans les couloirs ?

Neville s'avança.

- Je pense que Hermione serait toute indiquée. Après tout, elle sera capable de réfléchir mieux que nous à tout ce qui est possible, une fois en bas...

Harry hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

- Ron ?

Le jeune homme grimaça, puis secoua la tête.

- De toute façon, on ne peut pas tenir à trois sous la cape, alors autant que tu emmènes quelqu'un d'utile, pas vrai Neville ?

Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à résister à son envie de lui tirer la langue comme une enfant de cinq ans. Mais après lui avoir jeté un regard assassin, elle se tourna vers Harry, qui avait déjà tiré la boule de tissu froissé de sa poche.

- Bon eh ben, je crois que ça sert à rien d'épiloguer. On devrait être revenus d'ici une demie-heure, un peu plus à cause des escaliers, non ?

Les deux amis s'enveloppèrent dans la cape, et après avoir salué tout le monde à la va-vite - après tout, ils seraient bientôt revenus - et poussèrent la porte pour descendre jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Mimi Geignarde ne traîne pas dans le coin...

Profitant du fait que les couloirs, en ce milieu de matinée, étaient déserts puisque tous les élèves étaient en cours, Hermione se permit de chuchoter.

- Harry...

- Oui ?

- Dis-moi... exactement, quand penses-tu que Voldemort arrivera à Poudlard ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, déclara le jeune homme. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on a bel et bien été repérés pendant qu'on volait vers Poudlard, et il y a de grandes chances qu'il débarque, disons... dans la journée.

Hermione étouffa une exclamation.

- Si tôt ? mais... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? comment est-ce qu'on va s'y prendre pour trouver tous les Horcruxes ? On ne peut même pas sortir de l'école ! ils fouilleront l'école de la cave au grenier pour mettre la main sur toi, on ne va quand même pas les attendre les bras croisés ?

- En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de rester ici... marmonna Harry.

Hermione s'immobilisa. Ils venaient juste d'arriver devant les escaliers des cachots.

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que tu es juste venu chercher un Horcruxe, et qu'ensuite on part tous ensemble pour aller chercher les derniers ? Harry, on ne réussira jamais à tous partir d'un coup. Il faudrait s'y prendre en plusieurs fois...

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on partirait tous ensemble, précisa Harry. En fait, Ron et moi, on avait prévu de repartir juste tous les deux... Enfin, si tu veux venir, tu peux, Hermione, tu es toujours... enfin...

Hermione se fit soudain glaciale.

- Non merci, Harry. A choisir, je préfère rester avec mes amis.

-Hermione !

- Tais-toi ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- Comment ça ? pourquoi est-ce que je me tairais ?

- Chut ! Harry, écoute un peu quand je te parle ! Je viens d'entendre du bruit dans les cachots...

Tous deux tendirent précautionneusement l'oreille plutôt que de descendre tête baissée vers de probables ennuis. Ils pouvaient entendre principalement deux voix masculines, mais selon l'écho, la pièce était probablement plus remplie que ça. Un frisson parcourut leur échine. Les mangemorts ?

D'un signe discret sous la cape, Hermione fit signe à Harry de descendre avec elle. Il secoua d'abord la tête, puis finit par se rendre à l'évidence : s'ils ne descendaient pas au moins quelques marches, autant faire demi tour tout de suite, parce qu'ils n'entendraient rien du tout ! Hermione, plaquée contre le mur, était toute ouïe.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à racheter ? s'écria une voix que Hermione ne connaissait malheureusement que trop bien.

- Draco, ne fait pas l'enfant, rétorqua sèchement la voix traînante de Rogue. C'est ta dernière chance et tu le sais très bien, alors comporte-toi, une fois dans ta vie, comme un adulte, veux-tu ?

- Justement, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire, répliqua l'adolescent. Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais plus vous suivre, alors laissez-moi tranquille !

Une claque sonore retentit, et Hermione sursauta. Elle avait trop peur pour tenter de voir ce qui se passait dans le couloir des cachots, mais en même temps, mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus...

- C'est le dernier avertissement, Draco. Ne te ridiculise pas davantage, ou je ne pourrai plus rien pour toi. Le Maître pourrait bien décider de te tuer dans l'instant ou alors de te jeter dans une geôle, et tu ne pourrais t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! Tu es un véritable gosse, terrifié à la simple idée de te retrouver tout seul. Tu n'es pas fait pour jouer les héros, Draco Malefoy, et tu le sais parfaitement, alors range-toi du côté de la raison et fais ce qu'on te dit.

Hermione attendit une réponse. Qu'est-ce que Draco allait faire ? Etait-il enfin décidé à assumer ses opinions ? Tiendrait-il tête à Rogue ? Est-ce que, oui ou non, Draco Malefoy était capable de devenir quelqu'un de bien ? Ces questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans lui laisser un instant de répit. Malefoy avait beau être un être infect, elle n'en avait pas moins été attachée à lui... Tout le semblant de confiance qu'elle avait eu en lui venait de cette décision qu'il avait prise de se détacher du mage noir : si aujourd'hui il décidait de réintégrer ses rangs, cela signifierait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un... d'un vulgaire menteur. Rien de plus. Un vulgaire menteur.

- Réponds-moi, imbécile ! gronda Rogue.

Mais visiblement, le jeune Malefoy était en proie à un certain dilemme intérieur. Les poings d'Hermione étaient serrés. Il devait se montrer plus fort que Rogue... Soudain, une autre voix retentit.

- Minable...

Hermione déglutit, tandis que Harry lui collait un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il y avait effectivement plusieurs mangemorts dans le couloir... Rogue s'exprima à nouveau, et sa voix ne contenait cette fois que du dédain.

- Ca suffit Draco. Il faut que tu apprennes la mesure des choses, et les conséquences de tes actes. ENDOLORIS !

Instinctivement, Hermione saisit le bras de Harry et y planta ses ongles. Le jeune homme grimaça, mais dut se dire que ce qu'il endurait n'avait rien à voir avec le supplice auquel était soumis celui qui hurlait de douleur quelques marches plus bas. Le sortilège durait. Draco hurlait. Hermione se tourna vers Harry et enfouit la tête au creux de son épaule, et tant pis si cela le mettait mal à l'aise : elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter l'idée que Draco soit torturé à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle avait beau lui vouer désormais une aversion féroce, elle restait persuadée que personne ne méritait un tel traitement - en tout cas, pas Malefoy. C'était peut-être un nul, mais pas un assassin.

Enfin, les hurlements cessèrent, pour laisser place au souffle court et bruyant du jeune homme. Rogue, impatient, demanda :

- Alors, est-ce que tu as compris comment ça fonctionne petit inconséquent, ou bien est-ce que tu as besoin d'une autre séance ?

- Non ! s'écria soudain Draco.

Hermione se cramponna à Harry. Non, il ne se rendait pas ou non, il ne voulait pas que le supplice continue ?

- Précise ta pensée, Draco, cracha Rogue.

- Non, je... je veux dire... Non, je ne veux pas...

Mais il fut soudain interrompu par une voix sifflante.

- Severus, nous n'y passerons pas la nuit. S'il faut faire sans le fils Malefoy, ce sera dommage, mais ce sera ainsi. Il faut trouver Potter le plus tôt possible.

- Oui, maître, bien entendu... s'écrasa Rogue. Je tentais seulement de lui faire entendre raison.

Harry, sous le coup de la colère, fit un mouvement brusque. Déséquilibrée, Hermione battit des bras, et se serait rattrapée sans aucun problème si les marches des cachots n'avaient pas été humides et glissantes...

Basculant dans les escalier, hors de la protection de la cape d'invisibilité, elle fit son possible pour ne pas crier, et, paniquée, eut juste une fraction de seconde pour observer toute la pièce : s'y trouvaient Malefoy, Rogue, cinq ou six Mangemorts, et... le mage noir en personne. Les mangemorts pointèrent leur baguette vers elle. Elle était perdue. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que Harry ne courre pas bêtement à son secours.

A peine eut-elle touché le sol qu'elle se releva prestement, bien décidée à rester digne jusqu'au bout.

Rogue, s'il était surpris, n'en laissa rien paraître. Au contraire, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Miss Granger, tiens donc... C'est que nous nous faisions du souci, on ne vous a pas vue en cours depuis un moment je crois...

- J'étais souffrante, professeur, déclara Hermione avec un sang-froid qui la surprit elle-même.

Une chose était certaine : elle ne mourrait pas sans combattre.

- Voici la petite sang-de-bourbe qui est préfète en chef chez Gryffondor, Maître, déclara Rogue.

- Pensez-vous vraiment que nous ayions autant de temps à perdre ? siffla le mage noir. Si vous vouliez donner du temps à Potter, vous ne vous y prendriez pas autrement.

- Bien.

Rogue se tourna vers Hermione.

- Miss Granger, je me vois au regret de vous tuer dès à présent... Non seulement vous êtes plutôt gênante, mais en plus, votre ascendance n'est pas des meilleures, vous ne verrez donc pas d'inconvénient à libérer la société sorcière du poids que vous représentez...

Hermione eut tout juste le temps de se demander pourquoi il ne l'interrogeait pas tout d'abord au sujet de Harry, lorsqu'il leva sa baguette vers elle. Aussitôt, elle fit de même et lança un Expelliarmus que Rogue évita en se glissant simplement sur le côté. Le sort heurta le mur derrière lui. Un rictus déforma le masque cireux de son visage.

- Si vous vous imaginez une seule seconde que je vais me laisser faire, vous vous trompez lourdement, professeur !

- Eh bien, reformulons les choses alors : vous êtes seule face à une armée de Mangemorts et vous n'avez aucune chance de vous enfuir. Si vous vous imaginez une seule seconde que vous allez vous en sortir, vous vous trompez lourdement Miss Granger.

Il brandit à nouveau sa baguette. Hermione se demanda si elle pouvait courir jusqu'à sortir des cachots et s'enfuir dans les couloirs. Probablement pas. Elle serait toujours en terrain découvert, et de toute façon, les baguettes pointaient dans sa direction, sous les capes noires qui l'entouraient. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites, affolés, à la recherche d'une solution, d'un repère, d'un miracle, n'importe quoi... Ca ne pouvait tout de même pas se terminer ainsi !

Elle vit les lèvres de Rogue s'ouvrir, pour former, très lentement, la première voyelle. Son index, dans le prolongement de son bras sur sa baguette, pointait vers elle. Son poing était crispé. Son front plissé. Elle devinait l'air qui montait dans sa gorge pour prononcer la formule, les derniers mots qu'elle entendrait jamais... Hermione ne voulut pas fermer les yeux.

Et soudain, un mouvement brusque détourna son attention.

- Non !

Malefoy avait bondi. Il s'était relevé et se tenait debout, au milieu du couloir, regardant Rogue droit dans les yeux ; il était encore trop effrayé par Voldemort pour oser poser les yeux sur lui, mais le regard qu'il lançait à Rogue était déterminé. Hermione, décontenancée, se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas déjà morte... Malefoy, faire face à quelqu'un ? Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir dit son dernier mot. Par contre, face au regard amusé des mangemorts, sa détermination en prit certes un bon coup.

- Non, répéta-il, je veux dire... Ne tuez pas Granger.

Rogue, sans baisser sa baguette, leva un sourcil.

- Et pourquoi donc, Draco ? Te découvrirais-tu une soudaine pitié pour une sang-de-bourbe ?

Le jeune homme se retourna. Un instant, Hermione put croiser son regard. Il était terrifié. Il avait osé s'opposer à Rogue alors qu'il secondait le mage noir, et ne savait absolument pas comment gérer ça. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux d'Hermione, il n'y lut que de l'incompréhension, de la surprise, et un reste du dégoût qu'il lui avait inspiré le matin même. Se mordant la lèvre, il se retourna pour faire à nouveau face à Rogue.

- Professeur... Granger est l'amie de Potter. S'il est quelque part dans Poudlard elle est forcément au courant.

- Draco, tu crois vraiment que ce genre de ruse peut marcher avec moi ? Potter l'a laissée à Poudlard, il ne lui a donc rien appris, et ne lui fait pas confiance. Si tu y avais prêté attention tu l'aurais remarqué ! martela Rogue. Alors n'en fais pas une maladie, et écarte-toi !

- Non !

Rogue abaissa sa baguette avec un soupir.

- Draco... Nous n'hésiterons pas à te tuer. Ne joue pas les héros, tu n'en es pas un.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas un héros, déclara Malefoy en tremblotant, mais je sais ce que je ne veux pas.

- Tu veux surtout cette agaçante Granger, avoue ! cracha Rogue. C'est une honte, Draco ! Une lignée aussi renommée que la tienne anéantie à cause de ta bêtise, ça ne signifie donc rien pour toi ? Il est plus que temps que tu réfléchisses, que tu t'écartes, et que tu te conduises en homme.

Hermione respirait à peine. La baguette de Draco tremblait comme une feuille morte dans sa main ; il était blême. Mais il tenait bon. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

- C'est exactement ce qu'il est en train de faire, déclara soudain Hermione.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Rogue.

- Vous lui demandez de se conduire en homme, reprit-elle ; c'est exactement ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Draco jeta un furtif coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule ; le sang lui monta soudain aux joues. Rogue se prit le front d'une main.

- Bon, nous avons un Potter à dénicher... Je suis pour régler cette histoire un peu plus tard. Heureusement que vous êtes trop insignifiants par rapport à Potter, vous aurez quelques heures de répit jusqu'à ce que nous soyons disponibles.

Il se tourna vers les deux mangemorts à sa droite.

- Pourquoi ne pas les emmener au quartier général, et les enfermer quelque part pour qu'ils nous fichent la paix, le temps qu'on ait terminé ?

- Hein ? Vous allez m'emprisonner dans ma propre maison ? s'étrangla Malefoy.

Rogue lui jeta un regard significatif et le garçon comprit que ça n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

- Granger, Draco... Comptez les heures qui vous restent à vivre, je suppose que ce sera une occupation amusante. Nous avons autre chose à faire que de nous ralentir à cause de vous, et nous débarrasser d'un sang-pur est une décision qu'on ne prend pas dans la fièvre du moment. Si tant est que nous soyons assez stupides pour nous laisser aller à une quelconque fièvre comme les amis de Potter et de ce cher Albus...

Il fit un signe aux deux mangemorts à sa droite puis se désintéressa des deux préfets, ouvrant le chemin vers le reste du château. Les deux hommes saisirent les adolescents par les bras pour les emmener ; Draco tenta de se débattre.

- Lâchez-moi ! je suis un Malefoy !

- Ferme-là, morveux, lâcha un des deux mangemorts. Malefoy ou pas, tu es un imbécile, alors n'aggrave pas ton cas.

Et, impuissants, Hermione et Draco furent traînés jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'ils allaient faire : les rapatrier au manoir Malefoy avec de la poudre de Cheminette. Profitant d'un moment où les deux hommes masqués se penchaient sur la cheminée pour en allumer le feu, Hermione scruta la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile. Draco se pencha vers elle et chuchota :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Quelle question ! je cherche quelque chose d'utile !

- Tu viens d'échapper à la mort et tu penses déjà à farfouiller partout ?

Hermione s'apprêtait à lui jeter un regard sévère quand l'un des hommes les rappela sèchement à l'ordre.

- Eh, vous deux ! pas de messes basses !

Furieuse, Hermione croisa les bras. Quelle pitié qu'elle ne puisse pas partir en courant... Mais on lui avait retiré sa baguette, et les deux compères semblaient capable d'utiliser la leur assez rapidement. Tenter une fuite serait bien trop risqué, et voué à l'échec. Par contre, lorsqu'elle serait au cœur du manoir Malefoy, elle pourrait probablement glaner des informations utiles... La seule question était de savoir si elle en ressortirait vivante pour pouvoir les communiquer à Harry. Pourvu qu'il se soit correctement caché...

Elle prit soudain conscience de la présence de Malefoy, qui était anormalement près d'elle. Prudemment, elle se rapprocha davantage, et, sachant qu'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que leurs mangemorts aient fini de nettoyer la cheminée, elle chuchota :

- Malefoy... Tu aurais pu être tué. Pourquoi diable est-ce que tu t'es interposé ?

Le jeune homme déposa un fervent baiser sur son front, et murmura :

- Parce que j'ai réalisé que je t'aime, Granger, quoi que j'en pense. Je t'aime comme un fou.


	26. Différents combats

La lourde porte en chêne se referma derrière eux avec fracas, et Hermione entendit toute une série de verrous s'actionner; ils étaient bel et bien prisonniers. Si encore elle avait eu sa baguette...! Elle se sentait réduite à une impuissance insupportable. De dépit, elle cogna du poing sur le battant, et poussa un petit cri de rage.

- Granger, regarde! on n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux, ils nous ont mis dans ma chambre!

Hermione se retourna et lança un regard torve à Malefoy qui s'extasiait.

- Regarde! mes fioles, mes livres, et même ma collection de chez Barjow et Beurk, tout est là! j'avais peur qu'on ne nous enferme dans une geôle... Mais non!

Dépitée, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le lourd couvre-lit

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun moyen d'en sortir, de toute façon?

- Disons que si nous avions eu des baguettes ou des balais, on aurait pu tenter le coup... Mais là, je ne pense pas que ça en vaille la peine; à moins que tu ne veuilles t'écraser cinq étages plus bas, évidemment, ajouta le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

- Aucun passage secret, aucune trappe, pas même quelque chose de très ancien dont personne n'aurait connaissance? non, ce serait trop beau, soupira Hermione.

- Effectivement.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir encore plus profond que le précédent, puis changea de sujet.

- Alors c'est ça, ta chambre.

Elle promena son regard dans la pièce. Les murs étaient en pierre solide, calfeutrés par endroits pour empêcher le froid de passer, et surtout, ils étaient presque vides. Aucun poster d'aucune sorte, comme ceux dont Hermione tapissait sa chambre pour rendre le lieu moins vide. Ses posters à elle étaient peut-être seulement des posters promotionnels pour des sorties de livres, mais au moins, elle se sentait chez elle... Ici, le lieu était glacial, et impersonnel à souhait. Elle grimaça. Ca n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la chambre de Malefoy à Poudlard; ici, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un tombeau. La comparaison la fit frissonner... Et les objets de magie noire qui pullullaient sur les différentes étagères n'arrangeaient pas son malaise.

- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'aime la déco... Mais ma foi, pourquoi pas.

Malefoy ne lui répondit pas. Il était en train de caresser délicatement un galet noir poli sur une étagère, le genre d'objet lisse et brillant qui provoque une envie de contact irrésistible. Il fit rouler la pierre dans ses mains quelques minutes, laissant le silence s'épaissir. Puis enfin, il déclara, sans lever les yeux:

- Tu ne m'en as pas reparlé.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Son imagination lui jouait des tours, ou bien elle avait réellement décelé une pointe de reproche dans le ton du jeune homme?

- Reparlé de quoi? s'enquit-elle sur la défensive.

- De ce que je t'ai dit dans le bureau de Rogue, tout à l'heure, répondit Malefoy d'un ton égal.

- Ah, "ça"...

La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment que dire. Que voulait Malefoy, après tout? Qu'elle lui pardonne toutes ses crasses rien que parce qu'il lui avait fait une déclaration tardive? Qu'elle mette ses principes dans sa poche avec son mouchoir dessus? C'était trop lui demander. Pour le moment, de toute façon, leur seul but devait être de sortir d'ici - ou de glaner des informations qui leur seraient utiles une fois qu'ils seraient dehors. Hermione se refusait à supposer qu'ils resteraient probablement prisonniers ici jusqu'à la fin de... D'elle ne savait trop quoi et ne voulait pas non plus y penser.

Mais Malefoy n'était pas décidé à abandonner aussi facilement.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait? s'enquit-il sans se départir de son ton détaché. L'homme qui a fait battre ton coeur t'avoue son amour ardent, et toi tu t'en fiches?

- Oh, je t'en prie, Malefoy! s'écria Hermione. Tu ne trouves pas que tu rends la situation un peu trop mélodramatique? Déjà, tu as dix-sept ans, alors excuse-moi, mais j'ai un peu de mal à te considérer comme un homme.

- Pourtant, après ces bons moments que nous avons passés ensemble, ça m'étonne que tu n'en soies toujours pas convaincue.

- Arrête avec ce genre de sous entendus! s'indigna la jeune fille. Et efface ton petit sourire narquois, s'il te plaît. Ca me donne juste envie de t'étrangler. Et puis... Tout ça n'est pas aussi clair et limpide que tu sembles le penser.

Le caillou suspendit sa course dans les mains de Malefoy. Il ne levait toujours pas les yeux. Finalement, il demanda:

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?

Hermione soupira.

- Je veux dire que... Les choses sont plutôt compliquées avec toi.

- Je vais t'apprendre une chose, Miss je sais tout, déclara Malefoy. En amour, les choses ne sont jamais simples. Et c'est d'amour qu'il s'agit, et si tu essaies d'affirmer le contraire, je n'aurais même pas à te contredire puisque toi-même sauras que tu mens.

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, ils étaient liés. Tout ça à cause d'une stupide histoire de proximité, une fois de plus... Mais ils étaient bel et bien liés, d'une par ce qu'ils avaient partagé, et de deux parce qu'ils avaient appris à s'apprécier. Quoique pour Hermione, ç'avait été une série de chutes de plus en plus bas pour Draco dans son échelle d'estime personnelle... Elle ne savait plus que dire. Si elle faisait abstraction de tout ce qui entourait leur histoire, si on lui demandait si elle aimait Draco, elle répondrait oui sans hésiter: seulement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son indécrottable couardise et à ce cortège de défauts qui le caractérisaient.

- Alors? demanda le garçon.

- Mais alors quoi? qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? s'écria Hermione. Tu veux que je te dise si moi aussi je t'aime? Désolée de te décevoir, mais une telle décision ne se prend pas à la légère. Je ne pense pas pouvoir te répondre, c'est tout.

- Donc, ce n'est pas non.

- En effet, ce n'est pas non, confirma-t-elle.

- Mais ce n'est pas oui non plus, acheva le jeune homme.

- Voilà.

Un long silence tomba sur eux comme une chappe de plomb. Draco recommença à jouer nerveusement avec son galet. Hermione, elle, gardait les yeux fixés sur le parquet au pied du lit. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit discret: Malefoy venait de reposer le galet sur son étagère, et avant qu'elle ait pu dire "scroutt", il s'était étalé sur son lit à côté d'elle, qui restait assise.

- Hé! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis toujours dans ma chambre, Granger, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. J'estime que j'ai quand même le droit d'aller et venir où je veux.

Elle le gratifia d'une petite tape sans trop d'aimosité sur le genou, et se replongea dans la contemplation des veines du parquet. Toute idée politique l'avait désertée; son être tout entier était concentré sur le problème grandeur nature qui était allongé à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Et ce silence gêné qui s'éternisait rendait la prise de parole encore plus difficile. Chacun attendait que l'autre se décide à briser le silence, et personne ne faisait le premier pas.

Finalement, ce fut Malefoy qui s'y attaqua en premier:

- Tu sais, toi non plus tu n'es pas parfaite!

- Je te demande pardon? s'enquit Hermione en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- Oh, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je commence à te connaître, si tu me le permets, et je sais ce qui se passe sous ton crâne quand tu fais cette tête-là. Tu es en train de faire le catalogue de tout ce que tu considères comme "mes bourdes impardonnables". Pas la peine de nier. Seulement, avant que tu ne me considères à nouveau comme l'ennemi public numéro un, j'aimerais te faire remarquer que toi non plus, tu n'es pas exempte de défauts.

- Personne ne l'est, fit-elle remarquer. Mais j'estime que ça n'est pas une raison suffisante pour excuser certains de tes actes. Le lancer-de-Lavande-du-haut-de-la-tour-d'astronomie est en tête de liste, si ça t'intéresse. Je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait que tu aies des défauts; je préfèrerais juste que tu ne les laisses pas prendre le dessus sur toi.

- Granger, elle ne risquait strictement rien! et pas seulement parce que tu étais là, ça, ce n'était pas prévu; mais je lui ai lancé un sortilège de lévitation juste au moment où elle basculait dans le vide. Comment crois-tu qu'elle a réussi à attraper le rebord des crénaux? Adroite comme elle est, si je n'avais pas été là elle se serait écrasée au sol!

- Techniquement parlant, si tu n'avais pas été là, elle n'aurait jamais couru le risque de s'écraser au sol, fit remarquer Hermione.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas pinailler sur des détails...

Le regard sans équivoque que lui lança la jeune brune lui cloua le bec. Ils restèrent à nouveau quelques minutes sans parler, puis Hermione, à son tour, rompit le silence:

- Le problème avec toi, Malefoy, c'est que tu n'es pas fiable. Aujourd'hui tu me dis que tu m'aimes, mais je ne sais pas si demain tu n'auras pas subitement changé d'avis. C'est ce qui me terrifie.

- Je te ferais tout de même remarquer que c'est le principe de toute relation amoureuse; ça peut se terminer à n'importe quel moment, même au plus inattendu.

- Oui, mais j'ai tout de même besoin d'un minimum de certitude. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que dès qu'on te pointera une baguette sur la tempe, tu ne vas pas te rétracter et préférer m'abandonner pour je ne sais quelle raison, comme tu sais si bien le faire?

- Je te signale tout de même qu'il y a à peine une heure, j'ai fait face à toute une bande de mangemorts, dont Rogue, et également Voldemort lui-même, et tout ça pour te sauver la vie.

Hermione réfléchit un instant.

- Tu exagères peut-être un peu, mais c'est vrai que globalement, c'est plutôt ça, avoua-t-elle.

- Non, ça n'est pas plutôt ça, c'est exactement ça, la contredit Draco. J'ai bondi entre Rogue et toi et je t'ai littéralement sauvé la vie. En plus, c'était juste après que j'aie presque défié Voldemort en refusant de continuer à le servir.

- Si on prend les choses dans ce sens, c'est mon arrivée qui a sauvé ta peau, alors, s'amusa Hermione.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on en soit toujours à compter les points, Granger.

- Non, en effet, confirma-t-elle.

Le jeune homme soupira, puis se redressa, assis sur le lit.

- Je voudrais pouvoir te laisser du temps pour réfléchir, pour peser le pour et le contre. Seulement, du temps, on n'en a pas, Granger. Les mangemorts risquent de débarquer d'un instant à l'autre. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils comptent faire de nous, et à mon avis, peu de leurs plans comportent une option visant à nous laisser en vie. J'ai peut-être l'air de te brusquer, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais si tu m'aimes, je veux le savoir avant de mourir - excuse-moi pour le ton mélodramatique, mais tu avoueras que la situation s'y prête.

- Ne dis pas ça, protesta Hermione. Tu peux toujours t'en sortir. Ton père est dans les petits papiers de Voldemort, alors il n'aura qu'à pleurnicher un peu et ton ardoise sera effacée. Tu n'as pas à désespérer comme ça.

Elle tressaillit soudain. Il venait de saisir sa main. La sienne était froide et dure, comme de la glace.

- C'est parfaitement faux, Granger. Tu es normalement plutôt futée, mais tu ne comprends que ce que tu veux comprendre. Si tu es en danger, je le suis aussi. Si tu es menacée, je le suis aussi. Et si quelqu'un te tue, il est hors de question que je te survive.

Hermione, effarée, ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Enfin! Ne dis pas des horreurs pareilles! C'est terrible, ce que tu dis, tu te rends compte? Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre, et voilà tout! Et je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, on ne se sacrifie pas pour un bête coup de coeur d'adolescent!

Mais les lèvres de Malefoy étaient déjà dans le creux de son oreille, et il murmura:

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Granger. J'ai passé des nuits entières à y réfléchir, et ce feu qui me dévore le ventre à chaque fois que je te vois n'a rien à voir avec un bête coup de coeur adolescent, comme tu dis.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation: lorsqu'elle commençait à entendre sa voix grave vibrer dans le creux de son oreille. C'était le moment où, en général, se contrôler lui devenait très, très difficile. Faute de mieux, elle se contenta de serrer les poings, tandis que Draco murmurait toujours:

- La nuit, je rêve de toi. Le jour, je pense à toi. En ce moment-même, je me fiche complètement que quelqu'un débarque pour me faire subir va savoir quoi: tout ce dont j'ai conscience, c'est de l'odeur de ta peau, celle de tes cheveux, la beauté de ton teint et ton souffle régulier qui soulève ta poitrine. Tu n'as pas idée de l'effort surhumain que ça me demande, de me retenir de te toucher, de te prendre dans mes bras et de te serrer contre moi aussi fort que possible.

- Arrête.

- Pourquoi j'arrêterais? Je te dis ce que j'en pense, à toi de te débrouiller avec ça.

La jeune fille en resta bouche bée. C'était tellement... typique de Malefoy, une réplique pareille! Elle se retourna brusquement... et elle rencontra son regard.

Elle crut qu'elle allait s'y noyer.

- Malefoy, je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose, commença-t-elle.

- Vu le ton que tu prends, je sens que je ne serai pas d'accord. Dis-moi, on verra si ça me convient...

- Si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit, que je suis en danger de quelque manière que ce soit, je t'interdis absolument de te mettre en danger pour moi.

- Mmmh... Est-ce que ça veut dire que ce qui peut m'arriver t'importe?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione se pelotonna tout contre lui.

- Ca m'importe assez, oui. Promets-moi, seulement.

- Granger, s'enquit le jeune homme, est-ce que je rêve, ou est-ce que tu viens, implicitement, de confesser ce que j'ai envie que tu me dises depuis des semaines?

Hermione leva la tête, et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. D'abord surpris, puis subermgé de délice, le jeune homme y répondit avec tout autant de douceur.

- Mmh... Je crois que je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

- Non! promets-moi d'abord.

- Tu n'étais pas persuadée que j'étais le pire des lâches il y a quelques secondes?

Prise de court, Hermione s'immobilisa, et Draco en profita pour la faire basculer allongée sur son lit, et il commença à l'embrasser, sur le front, le nez, les joues, revenant parfois sur ses lèvres pour mieux retourner embrasser sa gorge.

- J'ai envie de toi, Granger. Malheureusement, c'est encore plus sérieux qu'une montée d'hormones, et il va nous falloir composer avec.

- Arrête de dire "nous"... protesta-t-elle faiblement.

Mais les lèvres de Malefoy étaient déjà au creux de son oreille.

- Est-ce que tu vois un inconvénient à ce que nous fassions l'amour une dernière fois?

Etait-ce la voix grave du jeune homme? était-ce le ton vibrant de ses paroles? était-ce le désespoir de la situation? Toujours est-il que Hermione saisit soudain Malefoy à bras-le-corps et répondit à ses baisers. Autant se concentrer sur ce qui lui restait d'important à vivre. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Draco puisse se dévoiler à ce point et mettre à nu ses sentiments; cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas... Il aurait tout aussi bien pu garder tout ça pour lui, il aurait pu la laisser à la merci de Rogue... Hermione était perdue. Et le corps de Draco qui se pressait contre le sien avec ferveur ne l'aidait pas à y voir clair. Dans un dernier instant de lucidité, elle se demanda ce qu'elle tenait pour certain, dans toute cette histoire; il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Ce dont elle était absolument certaine, c'était qu'elle était folle du jeune homme qui avait enfoui sa tête dans ses cheveux. Elle en était folle, et quoi qu'il lui en coûte par la suite, elle était prête à se laisser aller à ses envies.

Doucement, elle laissa ses lèvres s'aventurer dans le cou de Malefoy. La barbe blonde de plusieurs jours lui râpait le visage. Ravi de la sentir répondre à ses ardeurs, Draco chercha ses lèvres pour les embrasser avec passion. Elle répondit à son baiser et se serra contre lui. Il tendit le bras pour les débarrasser tous les deux de leurs chaussures, et s'allongea à côté d'Hermione sur le matelas moelleux. Durant quelques instants, ils restèrent immobiles, la jeune fille blottie contre son torse, protégée par le bouclier des bras de l'adolescent qui l'entouraient dans une fervente étreinte. Elle pouvait entendre battre son coeur, régulier, rapide, presque affolé. Il embrassa son front, et elle releva la tête. Les amants restèrent les yeux dans les yeux de longues secondes. Ils allaient s'aimer pour la toute première fois. Même Draco était intimidé par ce que cela représentait. La toute première fois...

D'une main timide, elle caressa son visage. Le souffle du jeune homme effleurait doucement son cou... Leurs lèvres s'unirent pendant de longues secondes. C'était tout ce qui importait désormais: ils s'aimaient.

Alors qu'elle se fondait dans l'étreinte délicieuse de son fougueux amant, Hermione ne se doutait pas qu'elle attisait les passions ailleurs que dans les draps de Draco.

Dans la salle sur demande, l'excitation était sans précédent. Depuis que Harry avait ramené la nouvelle de son arrestation plus ou moins officielle, il y avait ceux qui étaient atterrés, ceux qui cherchaient quelqu'un à blâmer, et ceux qui tentaient de trouver une solution. Les trois attitudes étaient également distribuées entre les membres de l'AD, surtout pour trois garçons très véhéments: Neville, Zacharias, et, plus étrangement, Ron. Celui-ci était fou de rage contre Harry, d'avoir laissé Hermione se mettre en danger sans réagir. Il lui fallut une réflexion acerbe de Cho concernant la dernière impression très agréable que Hermione risquait d'avoir de lui pour qu'il consente enfin à garder pour lui les adjectifs les plus fleuris dont il avait commencé à abreuver son ami.

Neville, lui, cherchait frénétiquement une solution en compagnie d'un Ernie complètement dépassé, tandis que Zacharias se montrait ravi de seconder Ron dans sa tâche de vitupérations à l'encontre de Harry. Finalement, ce fut Parvati qui réussit à couvrir le brouhaha ambiant pour déclarer:

- Et pourquoi ne pas nous occuper prioritairement de ce qui est dans nos cordes? Je nous vois mal voler immédiatement au secours d'Hermione, mais aller récupérer les croc de Basilic pour détruire les deux Horcruxes, ça me semble réalisable. Et ce sera déjà ça de fait.

- C'est vrai, appuya Cho. Vous pensez vraiment que Hermione serait contente de tous vous voir vous invectiver les uns les autres? A mon avis, elle préférerait de loin une solution concrète. Autant aller voir si des crocs de Basilic sont toujours dans les sous-sols, non?

Ron bondit.

- Voilà! on n'a qu'à aller maintenant chercher des crocs de Basilic, plutôt que de rester assis ici sans rien faire!

ÿÿÿÿville, Erÿÿe et Chðÿÿÿflui jetíeent ÿÿÿÿ

ÿÿlourd de sens, qui soulignait ÿÿnsmment que Rÿÿ était ÿÿ loiÿÿle moiÿÿ produ ava du groupe, Zacharias compris... Mais Harry coupa court.

- Cho a raison. On va déjà commencer par ça. De toute façon, avec des mangemorts partout dans l'école, c'est pas le moment de foncer tête baissée droit dans un mur, et ce serait bête de tout anéantir parce qu'on n'a simplement pas réfléchi.

- J'ai encore une suggestion, lança Cho.

- Quoi? s'écria Ron qui était toujours d'aussi bonne humeur.

- Les garçons... rasez-vous. Neville et compagnie, ça peut passer, mais Harry et Ron... le camping sauvage ne vous réussit vraiment pas.

Les filles et les frères Crivey éclatèrent de rire, bientôt rejoints par Neville et Ernie; mais la détente fut de courte durée. Harry poussa un profond soupir. Il était temps d'y aller... La cape d'invisibilité ne pouvait couvrir que deux personnes, et comme il l'avait souligné, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de prendre des risques. Chacun le savait, et c'est pourquoi lorsqu'il regarda les autres, des regards gênés partirent dans tous les sens, également partagés entre le plafond et le tapis.

- Bon, déclara-t-il à contrecoeur, qui vient avec moi?

Il était clair que Ron et Neville luttaient tous les deux pour ne pas faire un pas en avant. Finalement, ce fut Ernie qui se détacha du groupe.

- Je ne vais pas t'accompagner, commença-t-il, mais j'ai une suggestion.

Les regards convergèrent vers lui.

- Voilà, déclara-t-il, depuis un petit moment, on s'entraîne ensemble... Et vous deux venez de passer un bon moment à travailler tous les deux. Les mangemorts cherchent Harry... Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils sachent où, ni même qui nous sommes. Si on se sépare en deux équipes, ce serait un choix stratégique plus judicieux: je pense que Ron devrait aller dans les cachots avec Harry. On a besoin d'un leader ici, et, avec tout mon respect, Ron, Neville est celui qui fait le meilleur boulot dans ce domaine. Il nous a entraînés un moment, et si jamais les mangemorts trouvent la salle sur demande - on n'est à l'abri de rien - on aura besoin de Neville. Voilà. C'est tout ce que j'ai à en dire.

Un silence succéda à ses propos. Chacun réfléchit un moment; Neville était le plus remué par les paroles d'Ernie. Alors comme ça, il était considéré comme un leader? Lui qui avait été toute sa vie le minable de la classe? C'était une sensation toute nouvelle.

Pour finir, Ron rejoignit Harry et désigna sa cape d'un mouvement du menton.

- Bon, alors, on y va?

Harry lui assena une tape sur l'épaule.

- Bien sûr, qu'on y va, Ron. Neville... ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus grave, je pense qu'Ernie a raison. En cas de problème, tu seras tout à fait capable de gérer la situation. On compte tous sur toi.

- Ca va, pas la peine de faire dans le mélodrame, Harry, lui assura Neville. D'ici une demie-heure vous serez de retour. Et vous pourrez vous raser.

- Tu sais quoi, mon vieux? déclara Ron. Je crois que j'aime bien ne pas avoir à me raser tous les jours.

- Et après, on nous regarde de travers quand on parle de nos jambes... souffla Parvati à Cho.

- Je crois qu'on s'égare, là, non? s'enquit Harry. Bon, allez, en route. Ron, viens par ici, on n'en sortira jamais si tu marches à deux mètres de moi... et j'aimerais profiter de l'absence de Rogue dans son bureau pour aller rendre une petite visite au portrait de Dumbledore... J'ai des questions un peu plus précises à lui poser.

La cape d'invisibilité fut soulevée en l'air, et en un instant, les deux garçons disparurent. La porte d'entrée de la salle sur demande s'entrouvrit, puis se referma: ils étaient partis. Neville soupira. Dennis Crivey, lui, demanda une précision sur un point qui lui trottait dans la tête:

- Si jamais ils sont capturés... il ne restera plus que nous?

Neville, Ernie et Zacharias lui jetèrent tous trois un regard éloquent. Le garçon déglutit et continua:

- Et si jamais les mangemorts nous découvrent... il faudra se battre?

Se détournant en direction de la vitre brisée, Neville répondit d'un air sombre:

- Ca, c'est inévitable. J'espère juste que ça n'arrivera pas trop vite...

Hermione et Draco étaient dans un autre monde. Aucun d'eux ne se souciait plus de ce qui arrivait autour d'eux; à vrai dire, ils avaient même oublié qu'un monde existait au-dehors de la chambre. Lorsque le soleil de midi se fraya un chemin au travers des carreaux sales de la chambre, Draco retomba sur Hermione, essoufflé, le nez dans le creux de son cou. Il souriait.

- Une minute, Granger... Laisse-moi une minute, ou je meurs...

La jeune fille profita de son épuisement passager pour le faire basculer sur le côté et s'installa au-dessus de lui.

- Et comme ça, tu te plains moins? le taquina-t-elle.

Le jeune homme renversa la tête en arrière, avant de se redresser sur ses avant-bras pour mieux embrasser Hermione.

- C'est par-fait. Je suis complètement prisonnier, et j'espère ne pas avoir envie de m'évader, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait trop de risques, vu la situation...

Doucement, Hermione se pencha pour l'embrasser. Au moment où les lèvres de Draco s'emparaient des siennes, elle s'arrêta net.

- Malefoy! les cachots! s'écria-t-elle.

L'adolescent leva un sourcil.

- Pardon? je sais qu'on s'amuse bien, mais je ne suis pas encore certain d'avoir besoin de ce genre de piment... nuança-t-il.

- Mais non! les cachots, là où sont enfermés les prisonniers... Et si Ginny y était enfermée?

Malefoy laissa échapper un long soupir.

- Granger, t'as pas l'impression qu'on est légèrement occupés, là? pour l'instant, j'ai autre chose à penser, je te signale!

- Oh, idiot! si jamais on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici, et de rejoindre les cachots, on aurait peut-être une chance de trouver Ginny! s'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Ce serait génial!

- Et ça, c'est pas génial, peut-être? demanda Malefoy en mouvant son bassin sous celui d'Hermione.

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Le jeune homme avait vraiment des arguments convaincants.

- Tout à fait, concéda-t-elle, mais je me demande si on ne pourrait pas essayer de faire quelque chose de constructif pour sauver notre peau...

- Mais on sauve notre peau! s'indigna faussement Malefoy, on procrée!

Hermione secoua la tête, amusée.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'après mon aventure occasionnelle de l'été dernier je ne me suis pas jetée sur les manuels de sorts contraceptifs? avec tout ce que j'ai utilisé, tu n'es pas près d'engendrer quoi que ce soit pour le moment, c'est moi qui te le dis!

- Dommage... s'attrista Daco. J'aurais bien aimé démarrer ma vie d'après les ASPICS avec ma femme et mon bébé à la maison...

- Ca non plus ça n'est pas près d'arriver, précisa Hermione. Si tu crois vraiment que c'est ce à quoi j'aspire, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à l'épaule. Mais on n'était pas en train de parler de ça...

- Effectivement, on était en train de parler... de ça, confirma Draco en reprenant sa danse enivrante à l'intérieur d'elle.

- Malefoy, non! Non, on parlait d'évasion!

Le jeune homme suspendit son mouvement.

- Granger, quand on est entrés il y a quelques heures, tu étais complètement désespérée; est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi d'un coup tu te sens une envie d'aller planer un peu dans les airs depuis le cinquième étage avant de t'écraser au sol? s'exclama Draco.

- Je pense que ma combativité me reprend. C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non? le taquina-t-elle.

- Pour ma part, je préférerais que tu limites ta combativité à ce lit, tu sais... c'est tellement plus productif... aïe! ma tête!

- Tu l'as mérité, statua Hermione. Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit si productif que ça tant qu'on a une chance, si minime soit-elle, de s'en sortir. Vois-tu... Ce qui a changé depuis tout à l'heure, c'est que maintenant... je ne veux pas te perdre, Malefoy. Pas maintenant. Ce serait trop bête.

- Est-ce que je rêve, ou est-ce que... tu envisages le futur au-delà de ces murs? s'étonna Draco.

- Et pourquoi pas? Ca n'est pas parce que nous sommes prisonniers que nous ne pouvons pas nous échapper...

- Tu es mignonne, mais je crois que c'est un effort inutile. On ne sortira pas d'ici.

- Oh, si, on sortira! s'écria Hermione en rejetant la couverture.

- Hééé!

Sans tenir compte des protestations du jeune homme, elle se mit à la recherche des différents éléments vestimentaires qu'elle portait peu de temps auparavant, et qui avaient été lancés un peu partout dans la pièce.

- Par Merlin, Granger, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'écria Malefoy.

- Je m'HABILLE, assena-t-elle, à mon avis ça devrait optimiser ta concentration...

- Non, s'il te plaît! Je promets de me concentrer, mais reviens, oublie ces fichus vêtements! supplia le garçon.

- Haha, bien essayé, ironisa Hermione. Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire de mon soutien-gorge?

- Je ne sais pas, la renseigna Draco, tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de ce qu'il y avait dedans.

- Très utile, merci... Je vais regarder derrière la grosse malle, là...

Le garçon se rallongea dans le lit et tira les couvertures avec un soupir. Hermione était déterminée. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se rende à l'évidence... Elle finirait bien par revenir le rejoindre sous les draps, de toute façon.

Hermione avait beau s'activer à la recherche d'une porte de sortie, elle n'était pas en mesure de détruire des Horcruxes, ni même de s'attaquer à Voldemort. Harry, par contre...

Dans les sous-sols les plus sordides de Poudlard, Harry laissa retomber au sol les deux moitiés du diadème de Serdaigle, brisé par la destruction de la part de Voldemort qu'il contenait.

- Et de cinq! s'écria-t-il en contemplant les débris de la coupe et du diadème. Ca nous fait... un petit avantage. Non?

- Tu parles, répondit Ron. Depuis qu'il sait qu'on a la coupe, il va tout faire pour essayer de mettre en sécurité le dernier horcrux... et en attendant, on ne sait toujours pas ce que c'est.

- Oui, mais je sens qu'on va bientôt le savoir... répliqua Harry du tac-au-tac. A ton avis, est-ce que le portrait de Dumbledore est toujours dans son ancien bureau depuis l'autre fois?

- Va savoir, fit Ron en haussant les épaules. Je suppose que ça vaut le coup d'aller voir, non? Et Rogue n'abandonnera pas son bureau comme aujourd'hui de sitôt; je pense que de toute façon, si on veut chercher de ce côté-là, il faut le faire maintenant.

Son ami aquiesça, et ils remontèrent en silence le long de la tuyauterie des toilettes des filles, espérant de tout leur coeur ne pas tomber sur Mimi Geignarde. La remontée leur prit un certain temps, surtout compte tenu des fuites et des endroits glissants; tout bon sorcier n'a pas forcément participé à un stage d'initiation à la varappe...

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin à l'air libre - tout aussi libre que possible avec un Voldemort en furie dans les parages - ils s'accordèrent quelques instants de repos pour retrouver leur souffle et reposer leurs bras, qui avaient été mis à rude épreuve, et surtout, se laver les mains, qu'ils avaient passablement dégoûtantes. Ron frottait aussi fort que possible, au cas où il aurait frôlé une araignée sans le savoir, tandis que Harry, qui se reposait dans un angle invisible depuis le couloir, prenait un air songeur. Enfin, il finit par demander:

- Ron... ça te met hors de tes gonds à ce point, que Hermione soit... sortie avec Malefoy?

Le garçon interrompit son entreprise de récurage, et soupira, prenant appui sur le lavabo.

- Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas simple, ta question, Harry?

- Je me doute. Mais je me demandais... si tu étais tellement en rogne contre elle, ou si c'était plus subtil.

- Ah, c'est ça, alors! oh, tant mieux, un instant je m'étais inquiété... Non, bien sûr que ce n'est pas subtil, moi, Ron Weasley, je suis encore en train de faire ma tête de mule tout simplement parce que j'ai été vexé et que ça me gonfle au plus haut point! ironisa-t-il. Evidemment que c'est plus subtil, enfin, Harry. Réfléchis deux secondes.

- Et... je peux savoir ce qui t'énerve à ce point, alors?

- Non. Je veux pas en parler. D'ailleurs, on n'est même pas en train d'en parler, c'est clair?

Harry acquiesça. Après tout, c'était le problème de Ron. Il n'était déjà pas très à l'aise avec ce genre d'histoire, mais alors lorsque cela touchait ses deux meilleurs amis, il était complètement perdu. Pour couper court, il se releva, épousseta ses habits qui de toute façon étaient dans un bien mauvais état, et déplia la cape.

- Allez, je pense qu'on peut y aller, là...

Le voyage jusqu'au bureau fut anormalement silencieux. Certes, le silence était de mise dans une telle situation, mais ça n'était pas seulement ça; Harry sentait Ron bouillir de rage sous la cape à côté de lui. Avec un peu de chance, le danger et la situation lui changeraient les idées... Quelle ironie. Ils y en avaient qui avaient besoin d'un monde à sauver pour oublier leurs problèmes de coeur. Dans le cas de Harry, c'était le contraire: il devait à tout prix sauver Ginny. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. C'était un problème central. Il avait besoin de Ginny.

Les deux adolescents pensifs finirent par arriver devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau. Ils se regardèrent, sous la cape, avant de dévisager la gargouille.

- Et si le mot de passe avait changé? demanda Ron. Tu penses que la gargouille nous dénoncerait à Rogue?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait strictement rien.

- On n'a qu'à s'installer là et attendre que quelqu'un donne le mot de passe, suggéra-t-il.

- Oh, très judicieux, s'écria Ron, on va attendre que Rogue vienne dans son bureau pour l'y rejoindre! et ensuite, on boira du thé ensemble et on discutera chiffons! Franchement, t'es sûr de pas avoir une meilleure idée?

- Et toi, répliqua Harry, tu en as une?

- Non, mais je préfère mon absence d'idée à ta mission suicide.

- Ron! c'est notre seul moyen...

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment. Finalement, Ron soupira.

- D'accord. Ok. Va pour la mission suicide; mais tu auras ma mort sur la conscience, que ce soit clair!

Harry le gratifia d'une bourrade, et ils s'assirent dans un angle du couloir, dans l'ombre, au cas où la cape ne les dissimulerait plus entièrement. Ils avaient parié sur une attente assez courte, au vu de l'activité et de l'effervescence dont ils entendaient les échos; ils avaient tort. Ils restèrent ainsi à leur poste durant plus de deux heures et demie. Ce fut lorsque l'estomac de Ron commença à gronder qu'ils commencèrent à envisager de retourner dans la salle sur demande, lorsque soudain... Ils entendirent des pas s'approcher. Harry lança un charme supersensoriel pour savoir qui arrivait: c'était Rogue. Et à en juger par son pas, il n'était pas d'excellente humeur...

Arrivé devant la gargouille, il cracha le mot de passe de façon presque inaudible; aucun des adolescents ne put l'entendre. Alors que la gargouille allait se refermer sur Rogue, Harry prit une décision insensée: il saisit Ron par le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui à la suite du mangemort.

Enfermés dans la cage d'escalier qui les conduisait au bureau, aucun des deux n'en menaient très large. N'aurait été la proximité avec Rogue et leur obligation vitale de ne faire aucun bruit, Ron aurait déjà agoni Harry. Mais le regard qu'il lui lançait suffisait largement: Ron pouvait avoir des yeux très expressifs. Harry retenait son souffle. Pourvu que Rogue ne les remarque pas. Pourvu qu'il ne se retourne pas. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas installé de sécurité supplémentaire, que personne ne l'attende à l'intérieur du bureau, que... qu'ils réussissent à en sortir vivants. Mais en même temps, Harry savait pertinement que c'était son seul moyen d'entrer en contact avec le portrait de Dumbledore. Pouvait-il le subtiliser, ou Rogue mettrait-il alors Poudlard sans dessus dessous pour le retrouver? Il se posait sérieusement la question.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte même du bureau du directeur, que Rogue poussa pour entrer. Etait-ce son imagination, où Harry l'avait-il bien vu retenir la porte quelques secondes derrière lui?

Harry et Ron lui emboîtèrent le pas, dans le but de s'éloigner de lui le plus tôt possible. Dès que leurs pieds auraient touché le tapis.

Mais l'usurpateur de leur en laissa pas le temps.

Se retournant vivement, il jeta le bras dans le vide et saisit la cape avant de tirer violemment dessus, révélant Harry et Ron au grand jour. Vif comme l'éclair, il pointa sa baguette sur Ron et le stupéfixa avant même que la cape n'ait touché le sol. Puis il baissa sa baguette, et un sourire désagréable se dessina sur son visage.

- Potter... Faut-il que vous teniez si peu à votre misérable petite vie pour être aussi peu prudent lorsque vous vous attaquez à un mangemort tel que moi?


	27. Lorsqu'on ne peut plus revenir en arrièr

Harry, pétrifié, tenta de glisser subrepticement la main dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette, mais Rogue ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il lança la main pour saisir le poignet de Harry et le tordit jusqu'à ce que la douleur lui fasse lâcher sa baguette. Harry répliqua immédiatement en se lançant de toutes ses forces contre le mangemort pour le jeter à terre, mais Rogue, remarquablement agile, esquiva son attaque et le laissa s'écraser contre son bureau.

- Potter, je vous somme de faire attention, ce qu'il y a sur ce bureau est fragile! cracha Rogue.

- Vous n'avez aucune légitimité! s'écria Harry. Vous avez moins que personne le droit d'occuper de bureau!

Tranquillement, Rogue alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, au grand étonnement de Harry, qui le suivit des yeux avec méfiance. Avait-il déjà appelé les mangemorts à sa rescousse? S'apprêtait-il à le faire? Dans tous les cas, Harry et Ron étaient sans aucun doute en danger de mort. Il avait été stupide d'entraîner Ron là-dedans, mais malheureusement, il ne lui resterait pas très longtemps pour s'en vouloir. Ils étaient faits comme des rats. Laisser Neville en charge de l'AD avait été une bonne décision: au moins, lorsque les mangemorts se seraient débarrassés de Harry et Ron, il resterait un noyau capable de leur résister...

- Asseyez-vous, Potter, ordonna sèchement Rogue.

Sur la défensive, Harry se rapprocha lentement de la chaise désignée par l'usurpateur, et l'examina rapidement; c'était celle qui avait toujours été là, ou bien une remarquable imitation... Prudemment, il s'assit, tendu comme un arc et prêt à bondir. Rogue s'adossa dans son fauteuil et croisa les doigts.

- Décidément, Potter, malgré tous les efforts remarquables de votre entourage pour vous garder en vie, vous finissez toujours par tout faire tomber à l'eau...

Harry se contenta de le fixer silencieusement, en se demandant où le mangemort voulait en venir. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard. Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Rogue se décide à parler:

- Et en plus vous ne comprenez jamais rien à ce qui vous arrive. C'est épuisant, Potter, de toujours devoir vous expliquer ce qui se passe.

- Est-ce que vous allez m'expliquer où vous voulez en venir? explosa Harry.

- Du calme, le Gryffondor, sussura Rogue. C'est votre tempérament d'imbécile qui vous perd. Réfléchissez une seule minute. Si j'étais à la solde de Voldemort, vous pensez sérieusement que vous seriez encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est? ah, et ne cherchez pas du regard le tableau de Dumbledore. Il est sorti de son cadre pour aller jeter un oeil au déroulement des événements au Ministère.

Interloqué, Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

- Mais.. Vous l'avez tué, je vous ai vu! s'écria-t-il, je vous ai vu lui lancer le sort impardonnable!

Rogue se soutint la tête d'une main, tout en commençant à jouer avec une plume qui traînait sur son bureau.

- Vous êtes vraiment très lent, Potter. Vous croyez réellement qu'il est aussi facile de tuer Dumbledore?

Effaré par ce que sous-entendait le mangemort, Harry murmura:

- Alors... alors il est toujours en vie?

- Non, déclara Rogue. Il est bel et bien mort; mais de son plein gré, et c'est ce qui fait toute la différence, à moins que ce ne soit trop subtil pour votre pauvre petite caboche. Dumbledore a VOULU mourir, à ce moment précis, et je n'ai fait que suivre sa volonté.

- Vous êtes un malade... accusa Harry.

- Non, j'ai suivi les directives du directeur, nuance, déclara Rogue. Ce dont vous êtes loin de vous douter, Potter, même si avec le temps j'eusse espéré que vous l'ayiez compris, c'est que Dumbledore a toujours un coup d'avance sur tout le monde, et encore aujourd'hui, depuis son tombeau, c'est le cas.

Harry le dévisagea sans comprendre, et Rogue soupira.

- Il avait tout organisé depuis le début, articula-t-il. Depuis sa mort jusqu'à la chute sur Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Et... Et vous, dans tout ça? s'enquit Harry. Pourquoi avoir abandonné l'Ordre si vous n'étiez pas réellement à la solde de Jedusor?

- Ca, c'est une très judicieuse question, Potter. Pour tout vous dire, je craignais que vous ne mettiez des heures avant d'y arriver. Et je crains que la réponse ne vous plaise absolument pas...

Harry se tassa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que Rogue allait bien pouvoir inventer, comme excuse? surtout s'il avait réellement servi d'espion à Jedusor? Quelque chose clochait, dans cette histoire, mais Harry était incapable de trouver quoi.

Avec un nouveau profond soupir, Rogue appuya ses coudes sur son bureau et croisa les doigts, regardant Harry de derrière sa masse de cheveux gras. Le jeune homme dut se retenir pour ne pas grimacer. Dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce, désormais désertée par Fumseck, les traits marqués et le teint cireux de Rogue ressortaient de façon inquiétante.

- Je vais vous raconter une histoire, Potter, commença-t-il. Tout a commencé il y a un peu plus d'une trentaine d'années, dans une banlieue moldue qui vous est probablement familière...

Il s'adossa à nouveau à son fauteuil, les doigts toujours croisés, et fixa un point quelque part dans la pièce, dans le dos de Harry.

- J'étais un jeune sorcier, pas encore entré à Poudlard, et je découvris un jour que l'un de mes voisines qui avait le même âge que moi, et qui était par ailleurs toujours flanquée de son insupportable moldue de soeur, était elle aussi une sorcière. Pas la peine de commencer à vous faire chauffer la cervelle, Potter, cette petite, c'était votre mère.

Harry fronça un sourcil. Il savait bien entendu que son père et ses amis avaient l'âge de Rogue, et que ceux-ci s'étaient livrés à une guerre sans merci, mais une quelconque relation de Rogue à sa mère, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Rogue continua:

- Lily et moi étions très proches, continua-t-il. J'ai été le premier à lui expliquer ce qu'elle était vraiment, et la chance que cela constituait. Nous avons été amis pendant de longues années Potter, même après que votre imbécile de père se soit invité entre nous.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris... commença Harry.

- J'aimais votre mère, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire.

Harry resta interdit quelques instants. Devant lui, Rogue restait impassible, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion à travers ses traits. Soit il surmontait ses sentiments, soit il était en train de monter Harry en bateau. Le garçon serra légèrement le poing. Est-ce que Rogue se moquait de lui? est-ce qu'il utilisait tout ce qu'il avait sous la main pour le tromper, ou le retenir en attendant que d'autres mangemorts arrivent? Cela n'avait aucun sens. S'il avait voulu le retenir, nul besoin de palabres, il l'aurait stupéfixé en vitesse et se serait contenté de le ranger dans un coin en attendant la cavalerie.

Pourtant, cette histoire était louche. Rogue avait forcément été au courant des plans de Jedusor concernant la prophétie, et par conséquent, son intention de se rendre chez les Potter pour tuer Harry. Connaissant Lily, il pouvait être certain qu'elle ne laisserait personne assassiner son fils sans s'y opposer; alors pourquoi l'avait-il laissé faire?

- Et c'est pour vous venger de mon père que vous avez laissé Jedusor les tuer tous les deux? demanda-t-il agressivement.

Il put clairement voir les muscles de la mâchoire de Rogue se resserrer.

- Cessez de dire des bêtises, Potter. Vous pensez vraiment que l'on peut détourner le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ses objectifs?

- Donc vous n'avez même pas levé le petit doigt pour les aider, accusa Harry.

- Au contraire, déclara Rogue, j'étais en très bonne position. J'ai plaidé en la faveur de Lily. Je l'ai supplié de l'épargner.

- Alors vous lui avez demandé d'épargner ma mère, mais pour mon père et moi ça n'était pas la peine, si je comprends bien... constata Harry avec amertume.

- Franchement, Potter? c'est tout à fait ça. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais risquer ma vie pour un imbécile qui avait passé plus de sept ans à prendre son pied en faisant de ma vie un enfer!

- Nooon, sérieusement, plaider la cause de ma mère vous appelez ça risquer votre vie? ironisa le garçon.

Rogue le fusilla du regard; le jeune homme ne comprit pas réellement ce que cela signifiait. Avait-il réellement risqué sa vie pour elle? L'idée ne pouvait que mettre Harry mal à l'aise. Déjà, imaginer que sa mère ait pu passer du temps avec Rogue, voire même être son amie, cela révolutionnait la façon dont il voyait les choses. Soit Rogue n'était pas aussi pourri qu'il en avait l'air, soit sa mère n'était pas aussi parfaite. L'une comme l'autre de ces solutions lui semblaient complètement inenvisageables. Le garçon préféra se diriger vers un autre terrain.

- Et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que vous avez commencé à travailler pour l'Ordre ? supposa-t-il.

- A l'instant même où j'ai appris la mort de Lily, je me suis rendu auprès de Dumbledore, et je n'ai plus jamais changé de camp. Indépendamment de ma sympathie variable pour les personnes qui en faisaient partie.

Harry serra les poings.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas dire du mal de Sirius et de mon père jusque dans la tombe, tout de même ?

- Je vais me gêner, ricana Rogue. Mais le sujet n'est pas là. Le sujet, en ce moment, c'est vous, Potter. Vous n'imaginez pas tout le travail que vous nous avez donné à Dumbledore et moi pour vous garder en vie depuis la première fois que vous avez posé un pied dans cette école.

L'adolescent resta silencieux. S'il formulait ses pensées à cet instant précis, elles auraient probablement très vite pris la forme d'un poing solide directement dans le nez de Rogue, et étant donné que sa vie ne dépendait pour l'instant que du bon vouloir de l'affreux, il valait mieux qu'il s'en tienne à la seule écoute de ses explications. Après tout, peut-être qu'en temps voulu, ce qu'il apprenait ainsi pourrait lui être utile il aurait tout le temps de démêler le vrai du faux lorsqu'il se serait trouvé en présence du tableau de Dumbledore.

- Vous m'écoutez, Potter ?

Harry réalisa soudain qu'il avait tourné la tête pour scruter avec anxiété le cadre vide dans lequel aurait dû se trouver Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, ce tableau n'était pas le seul dont l'occupant avait déserté son cadre une bonne majorité des directeurs et directrices de Poudlard semblaient être partis en vadrouille, ce qui était relativement étonnant, puisque Harry les avait toujours vus en train de piquer du nez sur leur toile.

- Les tableaux... commença-t-il.

- Les directrices et directeurs sont un peu partout dans leurs autres portraits, Potter. Au cas où vous seriez vraiment le dernier à ne pas être au courant, nous sommes à la veille d'un moment décisif de notre histoire. Mais, je ne serais pas étonné que vous soyez plus intéressé par le challenge que constitue un bureau de directeur dans lequel s'introduire avec une cape d'invisibilité... Après tout, votre père aussi aurait trouvé ça tellement plus excitant...

Harry voyait rouge. Les réflexions de Rogue n'étaient pas pour améliorer l'estime qu'il avait de son professeur de potions.

- Mon père était cent fois plus courageux que vous, objecta-t-il avec une rage sourde, et lui au moins, il a eu le courage d'exprimer ses positions.

- Et comme vous pouvez le constater, ce n'est pas lui mais moi qui ai contribué à vous garder en vie ces six dernières années. Son engagement a eu une charmante et enviable conclusion. Mais ne vous laissez pas gouverner par vos petits nerfs, Potter, je n'ai pas fini ma petite histoire.

Avec fureur, Harry planta ses ongles dans l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il attendrait encore un peu avant de lacérer le visage de Rogue. Celui-ci, imperturbable, continua.

- En planifiant sa mort, Dumbledore m'a laissé des instructions, Potter. Malheureusement, elles ne sont que partielles... il a toujours répugné à mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier.

- Surtout dans un panier qui passe la plupart de son temps à quelques centimètres de Jedusor, souligna lourdement Harry.

L'homme acquiesça.

- Il m'a laissé entendre plusieurs choses qui pourraient mener à la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres, si vous vous montrez assez fiable et solide pour les exécuter.

Harry bondit en avant.

- Et vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ? s'écria-t-il. Ca fait des mois que je cours à la recherche d'une solution ! vous savez où se trouve le dernier Horcrux ? vous savez ce que c'est ?

Rogue s'immobilisa. Harry crut lire dans ses yeux autant de surprise que d'admiration.

- Des horcruxes ? alors c'est cela ? marmonna-t-il en réfléchissant quelques instants. Oui, ma foi, ça explique... absolument tout.

Harry tapa du poing sur le rebord du bureau de Rogue, mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal et il grimaça.

- Si vous ne savez rien des horcruxes, dites-moi au moins ce que Dumbledore vous a dit.

- Calmez-vous, Potter. Vous finirez par le savoir.

Tendu, Harry attendit en silence les explications de Rogue. Celui-ci restait étrangement silencieux. Le front dans une main, un coude sur le bureau, il semblait contrarié et très largement préoccupé. Intrigué, Harry attendit encore quelques secondes, puis n'y tint plus :

- Professeur... vous avez vraiment l'intention de me le dire ?

- Vous êtes l'enfant de Lily !

C'était un cri de désespoir à mi-chemin entre le croassement et le sanglot qui était sorti de la gorge de Rogue. Son visage, toujours à demi masqué par sa main, était incroyablement crispé. Tétanisé, Harry resta immobile dans son fauteuil. Il s'était préparé à tout, mais pas à ça. Découvrir que Rogue était capable de sentiments était largement trop choquant pour lui. Discrètement, il tenta d'observer son visage tendu il inspirait sans nul doute beaucoup de pitié, mais ce n'était pas Harry qui allait lui tendre un mouchoir. Au contraire, il avait surtout terriblement envie de le secouer pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait aussi soudainement. Heureusement pour lui, Rogue sembla penser qu'il avait besoin de quelques précisions.

Harry le vit relever la tête avec raideur pour le regarder d'un air froid. Pour un peu il en aurait frissonné c'était une chance qu'il ait des années de pratique du regard meurtrier de Rogue derrière lui. Son ancien professeur avait l'air déchiré par plusieurs désirs contraires. Finalement, il déclara :

- Vous êtes l'enfant de Lily. Vous êtes tout ce qui reste d'elle. Et je l'ai aimée de toute mon âme, et je l'aime encore ! Vous ne devez pas mourir. Je vous ai protégé toutes ces années dans le but de faire perdurer la mémoire de Lily qu'importe que vous soyez le fils de cet incapable de James Potter, vous êtes avant tout celui de Lily, son enfant à elle, et son dernier désir aura été de vous garder en vie. Je refuse d'y transiger. Je refuse d'envoyer vers la mort la dernière preuve de l'existence de ma Lily.

Harry avait été tétanisé peu avant à présent, il n'existait pas de mot pour décrire la stupéfaction dans laquelle il était plongé.

Tout d'abord, il lui fallut un peu de réflexion pour assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle que Rogue venait de lui déballer. Lorsqu'enfin ce que son ancien professeur avait voulu dire commença à prendre forme, sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher.

- Le dernier horcruxe, c'est moi ?

Rogue lui jeta un regard lourd de sens. L'adolescent déglutit.

- Je savais que Dumbledore vous avait confié à vous aussi une tâche à accomplir. Alors je me suis arrangé pour vous compliquer la tâche. Somme toute, c'était assez simple votre problème, Potter, lorsque vous partez à l'aventure, c'est que vous avez un point faible.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Miss Granger, répondit tout simplement Rogue. Sans elle, les deux idiots que vous êtes êtes complètement incapables de réfléchir avec cohérence. Il m'a suffi de m'occuper un petit peu d'elle pour qu'elle ne soit plus aussi préoccupée par la guerre qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Je pensais gagner un peu de temps...

Harry bondit à nouveau.

- Vous avez manipulé Hermione... ! s'indigna-t-il. Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- Calmez-vous, Potter. J'ai juste atténué sa combativité, pour en faire une jeune fille moins... sérieuse, et plus... frivole, si vous voulez. Ca ne lui a pas fait grand mal.

- Alors l'incident Malefoy, c'était ça... murmura Harry pour lui-même.

- A votre place je ne tirerais pas de conclusions trop hâtives, objecta Rogue. Allez savoir comment, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait trouvé un moyen de se libérer de l'emprise de mon influence. Bien sûr, cela s'est produit après votre départ relativement précipité, mais également avant que les deux préfets en chef ne reprennent leur relation plus qu'intime.

Un petit sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres à la vue de l'étonnement de Harry. Il continua :

- Monsieur Malefoy est venu me trouver, hier soir. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qu'on peut arracher comme confidences inintéressantes à un adolescent déboussolé et gouverné par ses hormones. Somme toute, monsieur Malefoy et vous n'êtes pas très différents.

Harry lui jeta un regard meurtrier et Rogue corrigea :

- Enfin... disons que vous n'êtes pas « tellement » différents, si vous préférez. Et je vous conseille de faire confiance à Miss Granger. Cette jeune fille est vraiment très intelligente. Evidemment, en ce moment même, elle est emprisonnée dans le manoir Malefoy et ce par votre faute, mais au moins, elle a quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer.

- Je ne la laisserai pas aux mains des Mangemorts, déclara-t-il. C'est tout à fait hors de question, et ça compte également pour Ginny. Je vais aller au manoir Malefoy pour tenter de les libérer, et s'il m'arrive quelque chose, ma foi, ça signifiera que plus aucun horcruxe ne protège Jedusor, et qu'il sera redevenu mortel.

- Vous êtes un idiot, Potter, déclara froidement Rogue.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Comment avez-vous pu rester en vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? je vous avoue que je l'ignore. Mais le plan que vous venez d'énoncer risque très certainement de se conclure par votre mort, celle de tous vos chers amis, et quelques élèves en prime. Joyeux programme, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Rogue, par contre, n'était pas joyeux du tout. Il continua :

- Si vous foncez tête baissée au quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres dès maintenant, une horde de mangemorts sera en train de vous attendre de pied ferme, et vous serez mort avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche pour négocier quoi que ce soit. Vous seriez déçu de ne pas avoir pu frimer devant vos amis. Et pour couronner le tout, nous courrons le risque de voir Jedusor s'emparer de cette école. Ce n'est pas que j'aie une sympathie particulière pour les autres maisons, en particulier pour les Gryffondors, mais la diversité des critères d'admission fait en quelque sorte la richesse de notre école. Si nous nous limitons à Serpentard, les élèves me seront sympathiques mais nous risquons de perdre une certaine réputation qui a tout de même mis mille ans à être bâtie. Avouez que ce serait dommage.

Harry tiqua. La façon cynique qu'avait Rogue de présenter les choses n'était pas pour lui faire très plaisir.

- De toute façon, Potter, je vais répéter au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris : il est hors de question que tous mes efforts pour vous garder en vie soient réduits à néant d'un claquement de doigts. Vous ne mourrez pas à seize ans Potter, je vous le garantis.

Il soutint son regard noir de rage. Finalement, ce fut Harry qui retomba contre le dossier de sa chaise, les bras croisés, et déclara :

- Je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

- Faudra-t-il que je vous enferme ?

- Non, rien à voir avec ça. Je vais provoquer Jedusor en duel.

Le directeur écarquilla les yeux.

- Potter... Êtes-vous réellement fou, ou bien est-ce que vous faites semblant ?

- Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux, professeur. Si je provoque Jedusor en duel, il y a de fortes chances pour que l'affrontement se déroule ailleurs qu'à Poudlard, ce qui nous permettrait d'éviter de risquer la vie des élèves. En plus, si j'arrive à poser les conditions, je peux lui imposer d'échanger le duel contre ses otages – Ginny et Hermione.

Rogue resta silencieux un long moment. Il réfléchissait. Harry raffermit son étreinte sur sa baguette, au cas où l'autre aurait tenté de le prendre par surprise pour le garder en sécurité.

- Je ne peux pas laisser Jedusor continuer cette tuerie alors que mon seul sacrifice pourrait permettre de sauver autant toutes ces vies, déclara-t-il.

Songeur, Rogue se leva de son fauteuil, pour aller contempler une armoire sans grand intérêt contenant uniquement des centaines de petites fioles. Harry supposa qu'il envisageait toutes les possibilités. Dans l'espoir de le convaincre, il ajouta :

- C'est ce qu'aurait fait ma mère.

Lentement, avec précaution, Rogue toucha une par une chaque petite fiole qui était à sa portée. Il semblait ailleurs. Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas eu un brusque problème neurologique, mais il entendit finalement Rogue déclarer :

- Quand bien même vous vous sacrifieriez, cela ne détruirait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'utilité de ce que vous proposez est donc complètement nulle.

- Quelqu'un peut s'en charger à ma place, une fois que je serais... enfin, vous voyez, termina Harry mal à l'aise.

- Et à qui est-ce que vous pensez, exactement, Potter ? à votre espèce de rigolo de Weasley qui est en train de faire les yeux doux à ma moquette ?

- Non, répondit Harry. A vous.

La main de Rogue interrompit son ballet entre les fioles. Il resta immobile un instant puis se retourna.

- Quand bien même je me trouverais au bon endroit au bon moment, Potter, les chances que je réussisse à toucher le Seigneur des Ténèbres sont infimes. C'est un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. Personne ne peut rivaliser avec lui.

Mais Harry balaya son objection :

- Vous imaginez que lorsqu'il aura réussi à m'anéantir pour de bon, il sera sur ses gardes ? Il vous suffirait d'un instant pour prononcer le sortilège impardonnable. Et vous pourriez tout aussi bien l'utiliser comme un sortilège informulé.

Le silence qui lui répondit lui sembla bon signe. Il finit par demander :

- Est-ce que vous avez un moyen d'envoyer une lettre de sommation au manoir Malefoy ?

Rogue leva les yeux vers lui. Harry crut y voir briller une étincelle.

- La cheminée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était sur le pas de la porte du bureau, à deux doigts de s'envelopper de la cape. Il fit un geste en direction de Ron.

- Lorsque vous le réveillerez, vous lui expliquerez la situation ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Potter. Votre Weasley adoré se portera comme charme.

- Il va être vert de rage... dit Harry. Professeur... vous lui direz que je tiens à lui ? C'est la seconde fois que je pars sans lui, mais c'est aussi la dernière. J'aimerais qu'il sache que c'était pour le protéger.

- Arrêtez, Potter, vous allez me faire pleurer. Vous feriez mieux de filer prévenir vos petits camarades dans la Salle sur Demande. Et au fait... Pourquoi avez-vous demandé à récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle pourrait être utile... Et si jamais on ne parvient pas à tuer le horcrux à l'intérieur de moi, je suppose que ça pourrait aider.

Rogue lui adressa une mimique étrange qui de son point de vue devait sans doute passer pour une esquisse maladroite de sourire. Les mains sur la cape, Harry déclara :

- Merci, professeur.

- Adieu, Potter, répondit celui-ci. Autant que possible, tâchez de vous maintenir en vie jusqu'à ce soir.

Après une légère hésitation, Harry lui fit un clin d'œil, et disparut sous sa cape. Rogue, désorienté, tenta de ne rien laisser paraître, et tourna les talons pour aller réveiller Ron. Au dernier moment, alors que Harry allait quitter définitivement la pièce, il se tourna approximativement dans sa direction, et le héla.

- Potter !

Surpris, Harry qui restait invisible se tourna vers Rogue.

- Oui ?

- Je m'étais trompé sur votre compte. Vous êtes comme votre mère. Vous êtes bel et bien le vrai fils de Lily.

Sa voix s'était cassée sur la fin de sa phrase. Harry ne répondit rien, et, silencieusement, il se glissa dans l'ouverture de la porte.

Il passa plusieurs minutes adossé au mur du couloir, devant le bureau du directeur, à rassembler ses idées. Mais lorsqu'il se releva, il était au moins sûr d'une chose.

Il aiderait à la destruction de Voldemort. Dusse-t-il y laisser la vie.


	28. Frayeurs dans les ténèbres

A la tombée de la nuit, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, Draco sursauta vivement et raffermit instinctivement son étreinte autour de Hermione, que le bruit avait brusquement réveillée. Lucius Malefoy et quelques autres venaient de faire irruption dans la pièce; leurs robes noires et leurs cagoules pointues firent frissonner Hermione. On aurait dit le Ku Klux Klan en négatif. Mais elle avait une raison bien plus terre-à-terre de s'inquiéter: pour le moment, elle n'avait pas encore souffert de son statut de prisonnière chez les Malefoy, puisqu'on leur avait même servi un repas correct à midi et en début de soirée. Seulement, il semblait évident que la donne avait changé: une horde de mangemorts débarquait rarement devant les prisonniers pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit... ou alors, ce serait un sommeil éternel. La jeune fille resta immobile, feignant le sommeil. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient parler à Draco, la croyant endormie, et elle en saurait peut-être un peu plus que ce qu'elle était supposée savoir?

Mais les explications ne semblaient pas faire partie de leurs plans. Un homme masqué de haute taille saisit sans ménagement Draco par les épaules pour l'écarter d'elle; le jeune homme eut beau protester vivement, il ne put rien faire lorsqu'un autre mangemort vint prêter main forte au précédent. Hermione bondit et chercha à griffer le géant qui s'en prenait à son petit ami, mais un troisième larron en profita pour la saisir par la taille. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que, soudain, elle ne soit plus capable de bouger. Ses yeux roulèrent avec affolement dans ses orbites; quelqu'un l'avait stupéfixée avec un sort informulé. Un tissu sombre tomba sur son visage, et ce fut le noir complet.

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle se trouvait toujours dans le noir complet, mais elle était assise sur un sol de terre des plus désagréables. A en juger par l'air autour d'elle, elle était dans une pièce fermée, même si la pièce en question semblait manquer cruellement de chauffage. D'ailleurs, à part une grotte, elle ne voyait pas vraiment quel genre de pièce pouvait avoir un sol en terre et une température ambiante de moins quinze degrés... A la recherche d'indices sur le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle leva le nez et renifla. L'endroit sentait le renfermé, avec une légère touche d'humidité et de moisissure. Elle n'était peut-être pas dans une maison...

Tentant de se relever, elle manqua une rencontre inopinée et brutale avec le sol; ses pieds et ses mains étaient liés. Elle ne l'avait tout d'abord pas remarqué car ses mains, plutôt que de se trouver dans son dos, étaient ramenées sur ses cuisses, devant elle. Hermione plissa les yeux pour tenter de discener dans l'obscurité la nature de ses liens; mais peine perdue. Les ténèbres étaient totales. Faute de mieux, elle tenta de remuer ses membres pour faire jouer les cordes et en savoir un peu plus sur leur nature: si elles étaient de simples cordes matérielles, elle serait certes attachée, mais on pouvait toujours trouver un moyen de dénouer les liens. Si au contraire leur nature était magique, elle ne serait pas plus avancée, voire même carrément ennuyée. La réponse fut bientôt évidente: plus elle remuait, plus les liens se resserraient autour de ses poignets. Ils étaient enchantés; sans sa baguette, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse tenter. Prudemment, elle cessa de bouger, pour éviter que les liens ne se resserrent au point de lui couper la circulation.

Sachant que c'étaient des Mangemorts qui l'avaient emmenée là, ce serait probablement une mauvaise idée de crier au secours; elle ne ferait probablement qu'attirer les Mangemorts qui ne seraient que trop ravis de perfectionner leur Doloris sur elle. Et d'ailleurs, puisque visiblement elle avait du temps devant elle, autant se demander, mieux que le "où", le "pourquoi". Pourquoi était-elle ici? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis qu'elle avait été arrêtée avec Malefoy? La raison de son absence manifeste ne semblait pas être si mystérieuse: entre la vie et la mort, il avait vite choisi, peut-être même que ses parents avaient choisi à sa place. Et c'était peut-être d'ailleurs mieux ainsi, se dit Hermione pour refouler la vague de déception qui déferlait sur elle, puisque de cette façon il n'aurait pas à mourir pour une cause dont il ne mesurait pas réellement les implications ni les conséquences. De toute façon, elle préférait le savoir en vie. Il avait peut-être trahi sa parole, mais il y avait au fond de lui une petite flamme de bonté cependant assez grande pour gagner le reste de son être dans les années à venir; mieux valait qu'il le vive plutôt que de laisser s'éteindre si tôt ce jeune homme brillant qu'il promettait de devenir.

Mais pourquoi les Mangemorts ne l'avaient-ils pas tuée immédiatement? Car elle n'était pas morte, c'était certain. Tout autour d'elle était noir, elle n'entendait rien, mais sentait définitivement le sol sous elle. Si jamais c'était ça être morte, cela avait au moins le mérite de ne pas ressembler à l'Enfer de Sartre, ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal. Elle l'avait lu l'été précédent, en voulant se remettre à la littérature moldue, et le concept lui avait longtemps laissé de quoi réfléchir...

Elle finit par en arriver à la théorie que si on ne l'avait pas tuée, c'était que l'on avait besoin d'elle. Pour quoi faire, elle n'en avait pour l'instant aucune idée, mais elle savait au moins une chose, ce qui n'était plutôt pas mal. Seulement, elle n'avait pas spécialement l'intention de croupir ici les vingt prochaines heures, ou quel que soit le temps que ses geôliers aient prévu de la garder. Si jamais elle essayait de se lever, le mouvement resserrerait ses liens; il en serait de même si elle rampait le long du mur à la recherche d'une sortie. Pas de doute, ses options étaient vraiment limitées. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée dans bon nombre de situations très délicates, mais celle-ci menaçait bel et bien de détrôner toutes les autres. D'habitude, elle avait toujours au moins un ami à ses côtés, et sa baguette en cas de mauvaise surprise. Là, elle était livrée à elle-même.

En désespoir de cause, Hermione décida qu'elle pouvait toujours essayer de demander s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce; elle n'avait pas grand chose à perdre. Doucement, elle commença à appeler:

- Hého... Hého! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un?

Une exclamation étouffée lui parvint, et son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine. Ainsi, elle n'était pas seule!

- Hermione?

Ce fut à son tour de laisser échapper un cri de surprise. Cette voix... il n'y avait aucun doute possible. C'était à coup sûr...

- Ginny!

- Hermione! Si je me doutais! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Je crois qu'on aura tout le temps de se l'expliquer, déclara Hermione en balayant sa question. Tu sais s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici?

- Non, personne, répondit Ginny. J'étais dans les cachots des Malefoys quand un type patibulaire est venu me chercher - il a failli me déboîter le bras - et a voulu me faire sortir des cachots pour aller je ne sais où. Etant donné que je n'avais pas ma baguette, je me suis débattue, j'ai fini par le mordre, et un sort plus tard j'étais complètement assommée. Je me suis réveillée ici.

- A quelques détails près, c'est aussi ce qui m'est arrivé, résuma Hermione qui ne tenait pas particulièrement à faire étalage de la façon dont elle était arrivée au manoir.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent, chacune depuis sa location, leurs impressions sur le lieu; tout se corroborait, elles étaient bel et bien dans un certain pétrin... L'une comme l'autre passa en revue leurs différentes options, qui étaient bel et bien celles que Hermione avait envisagées; crier ou ne pas crier, voilà à quoi se limitait leur seul choix. Et encore, elle n'étaient même pas certaines que cela serve à quelque chose. Histoire de passer le temps, et de tenir Ginny au courant, Hermione lui relata tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrestation dans les serres de botanique.

Durant ce qui leur parut une éternité, elles restèrent livrées à elle-mêmes dans l'obscurité, ne pouvant même pas se rejoindre à cause de leurs liens que se seraient trop resserrés. Peu à peu, le flot des paroles qu'elles s'échangeaient s'était tari, et elles avaient fini par rester coites, dans les ténèbres, à tendre l'oreille dans l'espoir insensé d'entendre un bruit qui pourrait les renseigner sur l'endroit dans lequel elles se trouvaient. Soudain, Ginny laissa échapper une exclamation, et enjoignit à Hermione de tendre l'oreille, ce qu'elle fit; quelqu'un approchait.

Elle pouvait elle aussi entendre des pas se rapprocher sur le sol de terre. Ils étaient rapides et décidés; en prêtant davantage attention au bruit, Hermione parvint à différencier plusieurs bruits de pas différents, bien que très synchronisés. Plusieurs personnes approchaient donc. Ne sachant vraiment que faire ni comment réagir, elle se contenta de rester assise dans la position dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée, et garda les yeux mi-clos, tant pour pouvoir feindre le sommeil que pour se protéger de la lumière que les nouveaux venus ne manqueraient pas d'apporter.

Il lui fallut beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas grimacer lorsque la lumière envahit la pièce. Tout d'abord, elle ne put rien distinguer tant la lumière était forte et ses pupilles déshabituées à un tel éclairage; puis, entre ses cils, elle put distinguer quatre silhouettes encagoulées dont les baguettes éclairaient toutes les quatre les lieux. Hermione en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil alentours; on aurait dit qu'ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de tunnel récemment creusé. La terre du sol était aussi fraîche que celle des murs et du plafond, même si elle était davantage tassée par de nombreuses traces de pas. Ginny était assise contre la paroi presque en face d'elle, à environ trois mètres de distance. En cherchant une issue possible, Hermione remarqua une immense forme sombre dans un coin, plus loin dans le tunnel, contre le mur du fond. Ne pouvant trop ouvrir les yeux puisqu'elle feignait le sommeil, elle ne put tenter de distinguer avec plus de précision la masse sombre qui lui semblait fort intrigante.

Mais elle fut bien vite détournée de son examen sommaire des lieux; deux Mangemorts sévèrement masqués s'approchèrent bientôt d'elle pour la faire léviter; un rapide coup d'oeil sur sa gauche lui apprit que l'on faisait connaître le même sort à Ginny. Restant aussi immobile que possible malgré les quelques cahots, elle se laissa transporter le long du long couloir du tunnel. La proximité directe avec les Mangemort l'ogligeait à fermer les yeux; mais elle les entrouvrait régulièrement pour vérifier l'éventuelle présence d'autres boyaux sur leur chemin; s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans un labyrinthe, ç'aurait été sa veine! Heureusement, les seules variations étaient des virages, et une montée significative vers ce que Hermione espérait être l'indice de leur retour à l'air libre.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, un courant d'air frais se fit sentir, et les Mangemorts éteignirent leurs lumières, juste à temps pour que Hermione puisse lever la tête et apprécier le magnifique ciel étoilé qui se dessinait au-dessus de sa tête. Mais elle fut vite ramenée à d'autres considérations lorsque d'un coup sec on l'éleva jusque sur une plateforme de fortune probablement érigée à la hâte. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, qu'elle avait grands ouverts et fixés sur la foule.

La foule. Le lieu grouillait de sorciers. La matinée était déjà loin, et on était au beau milieu de la nuit; cependant, même le manteau ténébreux ne suffisait à cacher le nombre incalculable de sorciers et sorcières rassemblés dans la lande en ce moment même. Hermione parcourut le tableau d'un regard époustouflé. Quelques torches magiques brûlaient à une centaine de mètres de l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux jeunes filles; derrière les torches se massaient des dizaines, voire des centaines de sorciers et sorcières en une foule compacte et immobile. Hermione ne parvenait pas à discerner leurs traits à cette distance, mais elle reconnaissait sans peine la grande taille de Hagrid, sur le côté; tous les membres de l'Ordre en liberté étaient-ils là? Le coeur battant à tout rompre, elle plissa les yeux, tentant de distinguer des visages connus. Elle crut reconnaître Kingsley Shacklebot, non loin de Hagrid, et quelques chevelures rousses en première ligne. Mais à part ces signes très distinctifs, elle ne pouvait rien voir assez clairement. Un rapide coup d'oeil à Ginny l'informa qu'elle aussi avait repéré quelques Weasley dans la foule; son expression inquiète en disait long.

Puis elle remarqua, sous l'estrade où elles avaient été hissées, une foule de Mangemorts; à son grand désespoir, ils étaient au moins aussi nombreux que les sympathisants de l'Ordre. Leurs rangs uniformisés par leurs longues capes et leurs cagoules les rendaient bien plus menaçant que la foule de sorciers disparates qui leur faisait face; mais tous, sorciers comme mangemorts, avaient la main crispée sur leur baguette, prêt à s'en servir à tout moment.

Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un transplaner derrière elle, et tenta de se retourner bien qu'elle flottât dans l'air et n'ait aucun appui pour pivoter; au même moment, elle entendit une exclamation générale monter de la foule. Désorientée, Hermione tourna les yeux vers Ginny, qui n'en savait pas plus long qu'elle. Ce fut alors que derrière elles, Lord Voldemort prit la parole. Sa voix magiquement amplifiée résonna dans toute la lande.

- Montre-toi, Harry Potter.

Hermione fixa la première ligne de la foule avec appréhension. Harry allait-il se montrer? Elle préférait autant ne pas regarder Ginny. Avec elle, tous les sorciers présents retenaient leur souffle.

Puis, Hermione vit la foule remuer sur la gauche, et le mouvement continua en direction de la première ligne; bientôt, on vit sortir de la foule une silhouette mince, tout d'abord hésitante, mais qui, arrivée au milieu de la distance qui séparait les deux groupes, se campa bien fermement sur ses jambes. A côté d'elle, Hermione entendit la respiration de Ginny s'accélérer. Voldemort reprit, de sa voix toujours aussi intimidante:

- Tes deux otages sont là, ainsi que l'épée que tu as demandée.

- Alors nous sommes d'accord, répondit Harry d'un ton égal. J'accepte le duel.

Ginny poussa un cri, et reçut une violente bourrade de la part du Mangemort qui se tenait à ses côtés. Les liens des deux jeunes filles se firent soudain plus lâches, et deux mangemorts s'approchèrent pour les soumettres à nouveau à un sortilège de lévitation; ils prirent le chemin du tunnel d'où étaient sorties les deux otages. Hermione tenta d'évaluer rapidement leurs chances. Si elles tentaient de s'échapper maintenant, considérant l'hypothèse qu'elles y arrivent, elles se trouveraient en plein coeur de l'armée des Mangemorts, sans baguette, épuisées et sans aucune chance; cela risquerait de mettre en péril l'accord que Harry avait visiblement passé avec Jedusor, et l'affrontement tournerait en bain de sang. Car visiblement, Harry avait trouvé un moyen de vaincre Voldemort; il ne l'aurait autrement pas provoqué en duel de cette façon; si un seul Horcrux subsistait, ils auraient fait tout ça pour rien.

Sur sa droite, Hermione vit un homme non cagoulé faire un signe à deux Mangemorts. C'était Rogue, les traits plus tordus que jamais, le dos plus voûté qu'à l'ordinaire, et les mains visiblement fébriles.

- Ramenez-les au sous-sol. Avec l'épée.

D'un bref regard, Hermione et Ginny convinrent que la foule n'était peut-être pas le lieu idéal pour une tentative d'évasion; le tunnel, avec juste deux mangemorts comme témoins, par contre, serait peut-être plus judicieux.

Avec mauvaise grâce, Hermione décocha un coup de coude au mastodonte qui la tenait en l'air du bout de sa baguette.

- On sait marcher, vous savez! s'écria-t-elle avec hargne.

L'homme ricana et elle chuta; heureusement, l'herbe de la lande amortir le choc, et elle se releva en grimaçant, handicapée par ses poignets liés et la cordelette qui attachait toujours ses chevilles avec un mou raisonnable. On la gratifia d'une bourrade dans le dos pour l'enjoindre à s'engager dans le tunnel. La descente lui sembla interminable; elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui allait se dérouler au-dessus de leur tête, mais ce qui occupait le plus son esprit, c'était "comment allaient-elles bien pouvoir faire pour se débarrasser de leurs deux geôliers?"

Quand elles furent presque arrivées au bout du tunnel, Hermione se souvint de la masse énigmatique qu'elle avait entrevue, et se tordit le cou pour essayer de distinguer le fond du tunnel à la faible lueur de la baguette de l'un des Mangemorts. Peine perdue; elle n'y voyait rien du tout. C'était peut-être juste un gros rocher, ou une ombre, ou quelque chose de complètement anodin et inutile... Mais soudain, sa réflexion fut interrompue par un grand cri; Hermione se retourna vivement; le grand Mangemort qui escortait Ginny venait de recevoir un coup de crâne au milieu du ventre. La jeune fille, toujours pliée en deux, profita de l'instant de désorientation de son gardien pour le mettre à terre d'un second coup de tête suivi du poids de tout son corps.

Hermione évalua la situation aussi rapidement que possible. Désormais, elles avaient commencé à se rebeller, et si les deux Mangemorts prenaient le dessus, elles étaient fichues; on les ligoteraient et elles auraient vu passer leur dernière chance de s'évader et d'aider l'Ordre. Aussi Hermione serra-t-elle les poings avant de se retourner un pivotant sur elle-même, bras tendus, dans le but de donner un méchant coup dans l'estomac de son propre gardien. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas été assez rapide et le Mangemort l'avait vue venir; il saisit ses deux mains dans un seul de ses poings, et la tint immobile. Pendant ce temps, une lutte acharnée faisait rage entre Ginny et son Mangemort; en plus de donner des coups, elle allait jusqu'à le mordre et à le griffer. Les deux combattants roulèrent sur le sol en terre; Hermione, retenue par son Mangemort, ne pouvait pas voler au secours de Ginny, qui menaçait de perdre très vite son avantage, puisqu'elle était toujours pieds et poings liés et que son adversaire se remettait petit à petit du choc causé par sa chute. Soudain, à la lueur de la baguette tombée sur le sol, Hermione les vit buter dans l'énorme forme qui l'intriguait tant. Ginny leva les yeux, et poussa un cri strident. La forme bougeait peu à peu...

Plissant les yeux, le coeur battant à tout rompre, Hermione tenta de distinguer les contours exacts de la chose. On ne parvenait pas bien à voir ce que c'était, dans l'ombre; cela n'avait pas de contour défini, c'était en perpétuel mouvement, lisse, discret, uniforme... c'était... c'était un immense serpent.

La jeune fille faillit pousser un cri, mais se retint juste à temps. Nagini, le légendaire compagnon de Voldemort, se trouvait sous ses yeux, prêt à bondir sur son amie. Le Mangemort de Ginny, reprenant contenance, se releva, épousseta son costume noir sali par la terre du sol, et toisa Ginny d'un air mauvais.

- Cette petite idiote...

Mais on ne sut jamais ce qu'il était sur le point de dire; Hermione sentit un vif mouvement dans son dos, et en une fraction de seconde, la baguette de son Mangemort était pointée en direction des deux combattants:

- Stupéfix!

L'homme masqué se figea soudain. Il oscilla quelques secondes sur ses deux jambes, avant de tomber pour s'écraser lourdement, face contre le sol. Abasourdie, Hermione se retourna vers celui qui lui tenait fermement le bras; après quelques secondes de flottement, il se débarrassa prestement de sa capuche, et, avec précaution, retira son masque.

Le Mangemort qui venait de sauver Ginny n'était autre que Draco Malefoy.

- Draco!

L'instant suivant, Hermione lui avait sauté au cou et le serrait contre elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle était bouleversée. Il était là, avec elle, envers et contre tout; elle n'osait même pas imaginer le dilemme face auquel il avait dû être avant de se décider. Il aurait pu la laisser dans les ennuis, avec la quasi-certitude qu'elle ne viendrait jamais lui demander de comptes, mais il avait décidé de lui venir en aide, de lui-même; c'était ce que Hermione appréciait le plus. Ils s'embrassèrent passionément. Leur baiser aurait pu durer des heures si Ginny ne s'était pas écriée:

- Et le serpent géant, j'en fais quoi, moi?

Les deux amoureux se tournèrent vers Nagini, qui se dressait de façon plus que menaçante au-dessus de Ginny. La jeune fille avait beau être faite d'un très bon acier, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cette saine terreur qui la paralysait lorsqu'un énorme serpent s'amusait à la surplomber... Surtout que visiblement, ça n'était pas pour le plaisir du sport. Malefoy brandit sa baguette, mais tous les sorts qu'il put tenter sur Nagini n'eurent aucun effet et ricochèrent; il pesta.

- Bon sang, j'aurais vraiment dû prendre une autre baguette avant de venir... Celle-ci commence à ne plus marcher du tout.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu te fais la réflexion? s'écria Ginny d'une voix paniquée.

- Non, je vais y arriver, je vais...

- Donne-moi ta baguette, s'écria Hermione.

Le jeune homme, pour une fois, s'exécuta immédiatement et tendit sa baguette à Hermione qui la pointa sur le serpent et tenta d'autres sorts. Visiblement, la bête avait été protégée par des boucliers magiques et des protections sophistiquées. La queue du serpent ondulait discrètement; les trois adolescents ne la remarquèrent tout d'abord pas, fascinés comme ils l'étaient par sa tête, mais lorsque la queue saisit une cheville de Ginny, personne ne put l'ignorer. Immédiatement, la jeune fille entreprit de marteler le serpent de coups de pieds et de coups de poings, mais il ne fit que resserrer son étreinte autour de la cheville de Ginny. Lentement, comme pour savourer son effet, il descendit ses crocs à la hauteur de la jeune fille. Elle cria:

- Faites quelque chose!

Hermione regarda Draco, Draco regarda Hermione. Les sorts étaient impuissants. S'ils se jetaient à corps perdu contre le serpent, ils risquaient de ne pas en sortir vivants; Hermione ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'agonie à laquelle avait été Arthur Weasley lorsque Nagini l'avait mordu trois ans auparavant. Hermione, toujours avec la baguette de Draco en main, recommença à lancer des sorts violents au hasard, en espérant que l'un d'eux finisse par marcher; c'était leur seule solution. Soudain, Draco se précipita en direction de la baguette du Mangemort, qui luisait toujours au sol et éclairait toute la pièce; tout d'abord, Hermione ne comprit pas tout à fait ce qui lui passait par la tête, puis elle le vit plonger dans l'obscurité derrière la baguette. Pendant quelques secondes, elle n'entendit que le bruit de ses pas, puis celui d'un objet lourd que l'on râcle sur le sol; elle retint son souffle au moment où elle vit Malefoy revenir dans la lumière.

Victorieux, il brandissait à bout de bras l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Sans perdre une seule seconde, il se précipita en avant, et enfonça jusqu'à la garde l'épée dans le corps de Nagini.

Le monstre se cambra soudain, lâchant Ginny; il fut pris de convulsions et de soubresauts impressionnants. Un sang noir s'échappa à gros bouillons de sa plaie, et il s'effondra de tout son long sur le sol de terre.

- Ouf. On l'a échappé belle, commenta Ginny qui reprenait son souffle.

Hermione, silencieuse, ne savait que dire. Finalement, elle se tourna vers Draco, et balbutia:

- Tu es... tu es merveilleux.

Le jeune homme sourit.

- Et tu as oublié "exceptionnel", ainsi que ma légendaire beauté... plaisanta-t-il.

Elle le gratifia d'une bourrade affectueuse. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, attendant que leurs coeurs reprennent un rythme normal; puis Draco déclara, sans prévenir:

- En fait, c'est plutôt cool, ce genre d'aventure qu'a Potter. Sur le moment, j'avoue, ça fait peur, mais après coup, on se rend compte qu'en fait, c'est plutôt facile...

Ginny et Hermione poussèrent en choeur une exclamation indignée, et Hermione revint aux choses sérieuses:

- Bon, la question maintenant, c'est de savoir comment on va se débrouiller pour sortir d'ici sans se faire repérer, avec une seule baguette pour nous trois.

- Une baguette défectueuse, corrigea Draco. Depuis que Potter me l'a arrachée quand on s'est battus avant les vacances, je n'arrive plus à m'en servir correctement.

- L'une de nous pourrait enfiler le costume du Mangemort stupéfixé, suggéra Ginny, mais il reste toujours quelqu'un...

- Bon, statua Hermione. En définitive, nous sommes théoriquement libres, mais en réalité, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés qu'il y a dix minutes. Il nous faut toujours sortir sans nous faire repérer des Mangemorts et trouver un moyen de livrer bataille sans baguette. J'espère vraiment que Harry a un plan bien pensé, parce que ça n'est pas nous qui risquons de le sortir du pétrin si jamais il s'y met...


	29. Dénouement

Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, puisqu'ils ne disposaient que de deux baguettes, il fut convenu de remonter prudemment vers la surface et d'attendre une éventuelle bataille pour se mêler à la foule. Les trois adolescents étaient terriblement nerveux.

- Pourvu que Harry aie un plan, répétait sans arrête Ginny. Pourvu qu'il ait un plan!

- De toute façon, on ne risque pas de le savoir tant qu'on reste sous terre, rétorqua Draco que cette angoisse commençait à gagner.

- Ca suffit vous deux! les interrompit Hermione. J'ai confiance en Harry. Il sait ce qu'il fait, soyez-en certains.

Après ce bref échange, le silence retomba, tandis que la montée se faisait de plus en plus raide. Ils pouvaient s'entendre respirer bruyamment, sans pour autant ralentir dans leur ascension. Aucun ne savait ce qu'ils allaient exactement retrouver à la surface, et le silence cotonneux qui régnait sous terre, ainsi que l'atmosphère étouffante, n'étaient pas pour les rassurer. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le plan de Harry était aussi infaillible que ça. Comment avait-il fait pour découvrir le dernier Horcrux dans une seule journée, comment s'était-il débrouillé pour le détruire? Ou alors, peut-être était-ce un piège qui pourrait mener à la capture de Voldemort, faute de l'éliminer. Mais la jeune fille était perplexe - et inquiète.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus de la sortie du tunnel, ils purent entendre, peu à peu, le bruit ténu d'une voix imposante qui discourait. Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter, et la main de Ginny dans la sienne lui broya les doigts. Pourquoi Voldemort parlait-il seul? Pourquoi Harry ne le combattait-il pas? Pourquoi la foule n'était-elle pas en train de régler leur compte aux Mangemorts? Elle jeta un regard inquiet à Malefoy, qui tenait la baguette qui les éclairait; celui-ci lui rendit son regard avec une expression indéfinissable, avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers leur objectif. Quoi qu'il se passe au-dehors, ils n'en sauraient pas plus tant qu'ils n'y seraient pas. Hermione se dit qu'il avait probablement raison, et resserra un peu sa main autour de celle de Ginny, dans une vaine tentative de réconfort.

Enfin, ils furent tout proches de la sortie, distinguant presque la lumière extérieure, lorsque Ginny, lassée d'attendre, lâcha brusquement Hermione et courut jusqu'à la sortie; ses deux amis échangèrent un regard surpris, puis s'élancèrent derrière elle pour pouvoir l'intercepter avant qu'elle se courre tête baissée dans les mangemorts sanguinaires. Le bruit de leur cavalcade masquait celui du dicours de Voldemort, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la lueur de la nuit, à l'air libre, Hermione embrassa la scène du regard.

Aucun des deux groupes de belligérants n'avait bougé, mais l'atmosphère avait sensiblement changé. Lorsqu'elle était partie, la tension était palpable; désormais, elle brûlait littéralement l'air alentours. Le ricanement de Voldemort sur lequel ils arrivèrent dehors était particulièrement circonstancié... Hermione saisit le poignet de Ginny au cas où elle aurait voulu aller plus loin; Draco saisit Hermione par la taille au cas où elle aurait voulu bouger tout court. Tapis dans l'ombre de l'entrée du tunnel, ils attendirent quelques secondes que le rire démoniaque cesse. Voldemort retrouva enfin son souffle, et s'adressa de nouveau à la foule:

- Vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez, cela ne changera rien à ce qui est. Regardez le sort qu'aura connu votre héros; regardez bien, parce que dans quelques minutes, ce sera votre tour.

Hermione tenta de distinguer ce que le mage noir désignait au milieu du champ; elle plissa les yeux, et sentit soudain son coeur accélérer. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir...

- J'ai tué Harry Potter! déclara Voldemort à la foule.

Un hurlement enthousiaste s'éleva de l'armée mangemorte. D'un geste, Voldemort les calma.

- Soyez avertis qu'à présent que je n'ai fait qu'une bouchée de votre élu de pacotille, vous ne connaîtrez plus une minute de paix jusqu'au jour de votre mort... qui pourrait arriver bien plus tôt que ce que vous avez prévu.

Un second hurlement s'éleva. Mais il ne venait pas de l'armée mangemorte.

Lentement, un mouvement naquit au sein de la foule des partisans de Harry, qui allait en s'amplifiant de plus en plus; on aurait dit que la foule grondait. Puis soudain, les premiers rangs s'élancèrent en direction des armées du mage noir, bientôt suivis par le reste; les baguettes étaient dressées, les sorts fusaient de partout. Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

La bataille venait de commencer.

Elle échangea un regard angoissé avec Draco. Qu'allaient-ils faire? Et surtout, qu'allait faire Draco? Apeurée, elle lâcha Ginny pour saisir le bras de Draco alors qu'elle plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. Aucun des deux camps qui se battaient en ce moment-même n'était le sien; pour qui prendrait-il parti? Allait-il seulement le faire? Et si tout cela venait à mal tourner et que Draco vienne à mourir par sa faute à elle? Hermione sentit une énorme boule lui serrer la gorge; lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, elle ne parvint même pas à parler. Harry était mort. Elle ne voulait pas en plus perdre Draco.

Celui-ci, désemparé, se contenta de lui caresser doucement la joue, indécis. A plusieurs reprises, Hermione laissa son regard voyager de la bataille à Draco, de Draco à la bataille... Allait-elle s'y jeter, puisque de toute façon elle était désormais perdue? Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Incapable de parler, elle sauta au cou de Draco et l'embrassa à pleinde bouche. Leur baiser avait un goût salé de désespoir, de dernière fois, de condamnation. A présent que tout était fini, ils pouvaient tout autant rester là et attendre qu'un sort perdu les frappe pour mourir dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

Des hurlements retentissaient un peu partout, comme dans un cauchemar. Le chaos régnait, on ne reconnaissait plus personne, les affrontements physiques prenaient le relai lorsque les combattants étaient trop proches pour bien viser. Les torches enflammées éclairaient peu les environs, et toute la clairière était peuplée des ombres inquiétantes des des armées, engagées dans un véritable et définitif combat à mort, pour eux, pour leurs convictions, pour le monde sorcier, pour le monde entier. L'armée de Dumbledore se jetait à corps perdu dans la bataille, ses combattants prêts à sacrifier leur derniers instants à leur cause. Partout où on portait le regard, on se heurtait à une vision d'apocalypse.

Soudain, Hermione, qui sanglotait silencieusement sur l'épaule de Draco, sentit une main impérieuse se glisser dans sa poche et s'emparer de la baguette qu'elle avait ramassé sur le sol du souterrain. Ginny s'en était saisie, et courait à présent vers l'estrade sur laquelle se tenait Voldemort, rapide comme l'éclair.

Hermione n'écouta que l'impulsion du moment; avec un cri, elle s'arracha à l'étreinte de Draco et courut après son amie. Après un instant d'hésitation, Draco jura, et se lança à la poursuite des deux jeunes filles. Ginny fendait la foule de combattants et fonçait droit vers l'estrade où se tenait Voldemort, satisfait, qui observait les événements. A ses côtés, Rogue restait de marbre. Hermione, haletante, hurlait à Ginny de s'arrêter; seule, avec une baguette qui n'était pas la sienne, face à Voldemort, elle n'avait pratiquement aucune chance. Elle avait déjà perdu Harry; il était hors de question qu'il arrive la même chose à Ginny!

Plus la jeune rousse approchait, plus Hermione se faisait distancer, jusqu'à ce que malencontreusement, Ginny ne trébuche sur un corps masqué par l'obscurité et l'herbe haute. Hermione en profita pour la rattraper, dans l'intention de lui faire entendre raison; elle n'était plus désormais qu'à quelques mètres de l'estrade, et l'escalader signerait sans conteste son arrêt de mort... Mais Hermione ne put l'atteindre; Ginny s'était relevée, les genoux en sang, et courait à nouveau vers son objectif, implacable, irréductible, inévitable. Lorsqu'elle commença à escalader la structure de bois qui soutenait l'estrade pour atteindre le mage noir, Hermione poussa un cri de détresse, et assista, impuissante, à la scène.

Ginny réussit enfin à se hisser à la hauteur de Jedusor; debout, tremblante, elle pointa sa baguette vers lui - Hermione, pâle comme la mort, espérait de tout son coeur que les mangemorts soient trop pris pour regarder de ce côté - et elle l'invectiva brièvement. Le mage noir ne tourna même pas la tête, et Rogue, vif comme l'éclair, se détacha de l'ombre de Voldemort pour pointer violemment sa baguette en direction de la jeune fille, dangereusement proche du bord de l'estrade:

- Stupéfix!

Ginny s'immobilisa soudain, et Hermione, sans prendre le temps de pousser un cri, se précipita sous l'estrade pour amortir sa chute; elle ne le fit que trop bien, puisque le corps de Ginny s'écrasa sur elle assez lourdement pour qu'une vive douleur lui vrille la cheville; cette fois, ce fut un cri de douleur qui lui échappa. Mettant de côté son propre malheur, elle se reconcentra sur Ginny, tentant de vérifier si elle avait des ecchymoses; malheureusement, sans baguette à portée de main, elle ne pouvait pas la désensorceler... Paniquée, elle chercha du regard une quelconque aide; Draco arrivait à toute allure. Essoufflé, il se laissa tomber près d'elles:

- Désolé Granger, j'ai rencontré Avery sur ma route... Il a peut-être réussi à démolir ma baguette, mais au moins il ne se servira plus jamais de la sienne.

Rapidement, il prit la mesure de la situation.

- On dirait que ta Weasley nous a mis dans un sacré pétrin, constata-t-il.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises! s'écria Hermione. Puisque nous n'avons plus de baguette, on va la porter quelque part où elle sera à l'abri.

- Tu en es sûre? s'enquit Malefoy en levant un sourcil.

- Certaine.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

- D'accord, mais vite. J'aimerais autant qu'on n'y laisse pas notre peau... surtout pour une Weasley, ça me ferait mal.

Hermione lui envoya une petite tape sur l'épaule, et tenta de se relever; sa cheville se rappela aussitôt douloureusement à son bon souvenir.

- Aïe!

Draco se précipita.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? tu es blessée?

- Non, non non, répondit Hermione. Ginny m'est tombé dessus, et j'ai pris le poids de nos deux corps sur ma cheville... mais ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes, je t'assure...

Hermione bafouillait, paniquée; pour la première fois, la situation la dépassait vraiment, vraiment complètement; elle était perdue, déboussolée, elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Son menton commença à trembler, et elle leva des yeux emplis de larmes vers Draco.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, insista-t-elle. Il faut s'occuper de Ginny en premier. C'est elle qui a le plus besoin d'aide.

Mais Malefoy, loin de ressembler à Hermione, la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui, avant de déclarer:

- Tu risques de ne pas apprécier, mais entre te sauver toi contre ton gré et la sauver elle pour te faire plaisir, franchement Granger, je n'hésite pas une seconde. Et puis, où veux-tu qu'on l'emmène?

- Dans le tunnel? proposa Hermione tout en sachant pertinement que l'idée était stupide.

- C'est complètement stupide, Granger, on ne réussira jamais à porter son corps sur cinquante mètres avec ta cheville dans cet état.

Dépassée, Hermione éclata en sanglots et se serra contre Draco. Rapidement, elle l'entendit réagir:

- Ecoute, Granger, si tu pouvais m'aider à tenir le coup, j'apprécierai.

Surprise, elle leva les yeux, et put voir une larme briller au coin de l'oeil de Malefoy. Il la balaya d'un coup de manche pudique, et la regarda gravement.

- Hermione. Je crois qu'effectivement, cette fois, on est tous fichus, alors autant de dire ça encore une fois pour que tu es soies certaine avant... Avant.

Malefoy prit une grande inspiration.

- Je t'aime, Hermione. Et comme le "pour toujours" est un peu compromis dans la situation présente, tu peux te consoler en te disant que pour le coup, je t'aurai aimée jusqu'au bout... C'est... C'est tellement injuste qu'on n'ait eu que si peu de temps pour nous...

Les sanglots d'Hermione redoublèrent, et elle l'embrassa éperduement. Aucun ne savait plus vraiment lesquelles des larmes qui mouillaient leurs visages étaient les siennes; ils s'embrassaient comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'ils feraient jamais...

Soudain, un mouvement brusque près du corps inerte de Ginny attira l'attention d'Hermione, qui se détacha de son amant; quelqu'un était en train de porter Ginny. Hermione se précipita, mais l'inconnu donna un violent coup de pied dans la fine paroi de l'estrade, qui était creuse, et s'y engouffra avec Ginny; inquiète, Hermione passa la tête dans le trou, mais la silhouette mystérieuse en ressortit presque aussitôt, avant de déclarer d'une voix rauque:

- Ginny est en sécurité. Veillez sur elle.

Avant que Hermione n'ait eu le temps de poser une seule question, l'homme avait entamé son ascension de l'estrade.

Au même moment, alors que Rogue venait de jeter à Ginny le stupéfix qui l'avait faite tomber de l'estrade, Lord Voldemort se tournait lentement vers son fidèle Mangemort. Après l'avoir toisé froidement pendant une bonne minute, il déclara d'un ton glacial:

- Un stupéfix, Severus? C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé, un stupéfix?

Rogue garda un silence prudent. Enfin, le mage noir se détourna de lui.

- Vous vous ramollissez.

Rogue, tapi dans son ombre, marmonna quelque chose. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna.

- Je vous demande pardon? sussura-t-il de sa voix doucereuse et glaciale.

- C'est peut-être l'inverse, répéta Rogue un peu plus haut.

Les yeux reptiliens de Jedusor se réduirent à deux minuscules fentes. Rogue était assez près pour voir une veine battre sur sa tempe d'albâtre. Le professeur de potions resserra sa prise sur sa baguette.

- Vous devriez faire très attention, Severus... siffla Jedusor.

- Et vous, vous auriez dû épargner Lily, répliqua Rogue en pointant sa baguette sur le front de Jedusor.

Le mage noir resta interdit quelques secondes. Puis, après un long silence, il éclata de rire. La baguette de Rogue se disloqua dans sa main, réduite en une fine poussière de bois. Voldemort adressa à Rogue un sourire carnassier.

- Severus... vous pensiez vraiment vaincre le possesseur de la Baguette de la Destinée?

Rogue, désemparé, resta immobile, à la merci du serpentesque mage noir qui déjà, levait sa baguette...

Soudain, une voix s'éleva de derrière le mage noir.

- Je crois que c'est moi qui t'intéresse, Jedusor.

Comme par magie, la foule entière se figea, avant de se tourner vers l'estrade. Des centaines de regards se braquèrent sur Rogue, Voldemort, et, plus incroyable que tout et que jamais... Harry Potter. L'Elu. Qui se tenait debout, droit, face à Voldemort, son ennemi de toujours, une baguette dans une main, une cape noire déchirée dans l'autre. Jedusor resta interdit pendant quelques longues seconde, dévisageant celui qui, une seconde fois, avait survécu au sortilège de mort. Harry, le visage décidé, avait les bras le long du corps, mais sa baguette était fermement pointée en direction du mage noir. Les torches enflammées aux angles de l'estrade projetaient des ombres théâtrales sur la scène. D'un geste sec et précis, Harry se débarrassa de la cape qu'il tenait toujours, et la laissa choir sur le sol.

Un silence de mort avait gagné le lieu. Tous retenaient leur souffle.

Jusqu'à ce que soudain, Voldemort rejette la tête en arrière, et se mette à rire, à rire, d'un rire démoniaque. Hoquetant, il planta son regard de braise dans celui de Harry, et déclara:

- Tu pourras ressuciter autant de fois que tu voudras Potter, je me trouverai toujours sur ton chemin. Le petit imbécile de sang impur que tu es ne comprend probablement pas ce dont il est question, mais je possède désormais la Baguette de Sureau. Je suis invincible, Potter. Alors, viens, montre donc encore une fois à tes admirateurs comme tu sais si bien mourir...

Harry leva sa baguette.

- Il n'y a que toi et moi, Jedusor. Plus aucun horcrux ne subsiste pour te sauver la mise. Alors battons-nous d'homme à homme.

Les lèvres de Tom Jedusor s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier.

- Tu es amusant, comme garçon Potter. Ca tombe bien; j'ai toujours pris un plaisir tout particulier à tuer les enfants.

En un éclair, la Baguette de Sureau jaillit et la formule du Sortilège Impardonnable retentit à toutes les oreilles; mais au même instant, Harry tenta de désarmer le mage noir, dont le sort rebondit avec une violence inattendue, le projetant dans les airs; alors qu'il allait tomber de l'estrade, Jedusor se rattrapa de justesse à une des torches enflammées accrochée à un angle de l'estrade: celle-ci, soufflée par l'onde de choc du sort, rugit et projeta une flamme immense qui enveloppa le mage noir tout entier; sa cape prit feu, et il tituba quelques instants sur l'extrême rebord de l'estrade, à la recherche de sa baguette ou d'un peu d'équilibre, hurlant de douleur; littéralement mangé par les flammes, il trébucha, bascula dans le vide, et alla se rompre les os sur le sol, où acheva de se consumer ce dont on ne savait plus s'il s'agissait de son cadavre ou de son corps agonisant.

La foule tétanisée regarda jusqu'à la dernière flamme s'éteindre. Une fumée âcre flottait sur le champ de bataille, odeur de chair brûlée et de malheur. Hésitant, Harry s'approcha du bord pour contempler la dépouille de son ennemi.

Le mage noir avait été vaincu.

La foule devint soudain hystérique; les mangemorts fuyaient dans toutes les directions tandis que les partisans que l'Ordre achevaient de les combattre, mais pour la plupart se précipitaient vers l'estrade pour porter Harry en triomphe. Hagrid pleurait, Fred et Georges Weasley exécutaient à l'infini leur danse de la victoire, Remus Lupin et Tonks s'embrassaient éperdument, Neville, Zach, Ernie, Cho, et Colin Crivey (dont on ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait réussi à arriver là) sautaient de joie, même Rogue, d'habitude si taciturne, laissait les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirer en un léger sourire joyeux. Ginny, désensorcelée, serrait Harry contre comme si elle avait décidé de ne plus jamais le lâcher d'une semelle.

Au coeur de la foule en délire, un couple s'étreignait tendrement; loin de tout souci, débarrassés de toute menace, Draco Malefoy et Hermione Granger s'embrassaient tendrement, lentement, en prenant tout le temps dont ils avaient envie. Ils savaient que désormais, ils avaient toute une vie pour s'aimer.


	30. Epilogue

Les jours suivant la bataille avaient été presque exclusivement consacrés aux célébrations jusqu'à ce que le cours des choses reprenne, non sans quelques changements majeurs.

Les Carrows avaient disparu de Poudlard comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé en réalité, ils étaient enfermés pour le restant de leurs jours dans les cachots les plus miteux d'Azkaban. Rogue, peu porté sur les fêtes et les réjouissances, avait passé plusieurs jours enfermé dans son bureau de directeur à mettre de l'ordre dans les affaires de l'école - sans doute craignait-il d'être destitué de sa charge de directeur et voulait-il qu'un maximum de choses soit réglées le plus tôt possible. Les célébrations pour le camp des vainqueurs étaient aussi évidentes et enthousiastes que les lamentations des perdants étaient discrètes. En effet, beaucoup de Mangemorts avérés ne se trouvaient pas chez eux au lendemain de la bataille; et les Aurors eurent beau faire, ils ne saisirent que les moins malins. Nombre de malfaiteurs disparurent ainsi sans laisser de trace, profitant du désordre engendré par la réorganisation du Ministère.

Tous les sorciers de sang mêlé se virent présenter des excuses publiques du Ministère au nom de la précédente administration. Les couvre-feux et autres mesures totalitaires furent levés sans autre forme de procès; sans doute la rapidité de ces changements tenait-elle au fait que les anciens partisans du mage noir n'étaient plus là pour freiner quoi que ce soit. Toujours fut-il que dans les quelques mois suivant la victoire, la majeure partie des droits des sorciers fut restaurée, au grand bonheur de la société sorcière britannique. Des excuses internationales furent également présentées, ce qui, au goût des autres nations, n'était pas de trop.

Et pendant que se déroulaient tous ces changements, les étudiants de Poudlard reprirent leur place sur les bancs de l'école - non sans quelques vives protestations pour certains.

- Quoi, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'aurait pas une médaille qui nous dispenserait de passer nos ASPICs? se lamentait Ron en reprenant une énième portion de porridge pour se réconforter. Après tout, c'est pas comme si on avait eu le temps d'étudier pendant qu'on traquait Voldemort jusque dans sa tanière!

Ginny, solidement accrochée à Harry, lui adressa une grimace. Contrairement à son frère qui venait de passer ses épreuves, elle avait encore une longue année devant elle avant les examens.

- Tu sais, tu n'as manqué que deux semaines de cours. C'est pas comme si c'était ça qui allait te pénaliser.

Harry, toujours légèrement inconfortable d'être en présence de Ron avec Ginny qui le tenait fermement, se contenta de sourire, et se dévissa le cou pour avoir dans son champ de vision la voisine de table de Ginny.

- Le record, c'est quand même toi, Hermione. Même la recherche de Voldemort ne t'a pas freinée pour les ASPICs. Remarque, on s'en doutait un peu.

La jeune fille manqua de s'étouffer avec sa tartine.

- Harry, gémit-elle, tu sais très bien que j'ai TOUT raté! J'aurai forcément un T quelque part, arrête de me rappeler ça, d'accord?

Ginny pouffa, et, fait exceptionnel, Ron s'abstint de tout commentaire. Harry vida d'un trait un verre de jus de citrouille pour finalement déclarer:

- N'empêche, la solution de Ron me plaît pas mal. J'aurais juste préféré que l'Ordre de Merlin soit un truc discret à décerner; et puis, à quoi ça sert, si ça ne nous dispense pas des examens de fin d'année?

Le regard lourd de sens que lui lança Hermione le fit sourire, Ginny l'embrassa sur la joue - inquiet, il jeta un léger coup d'oeil en direction de Ron, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Visiblement, il prenait son parti de cette situation, et la cohabitation du couple et de Ron s'améliorait de semaine en semaine.

En parlant de cohabitation...

Hermione, qui avait fini son petit-déjeuner, ramassa son sac et se leva.

- Hermione, c'est di-manche, martela Ron. Les examens sont derrière nous. Tu n'es PLUS obligée de passer des journées entières à la bibliothèque pour étudier, c'est fini.

- Je vais faire un tour dans le parc, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Mais après, j'irai tout de même à la bibliothèque pour profiter jusqu'au bout des livres de Poudlard.

Le garçon haussa les épaules, et Hermione s'éloigna.

Elle remonta le couloir de la Grande Salle pour finalement déboucher sur les allées du parc. Il faisait étonnamment beau pour un mois de juin en Ecosse; le soleil brillait avec enthousiasme et la plupart des élèves étaient déjà dans le parc, bien qu'il soit déjà tôt. Les forcenés de Quidditch se laissaient aller à voler carrément dans le parc, hors du terrain, et malgré la superficie étendue, il semblait difficile de trouver une zone d'ombre qui ne soit pas déjà occupée par un groupe d'élèves.

Hermione parcourut plusieurs centaines de mètres, jusqu'à arriver près de l'arbre où, joie, son petit ami l'attendait.

Draco était assis dans l'herbe, adossé à un tronc d'arbre. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, il lui fit un signe, et elle parcourut rapidement les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de lui, pour aller directement se blottir tout contre Draco. Il tenta machinalement de lui passer une main dans les cheveux mais renonça très vite en voyant que les nœuds freinaient sa progression. Pendant ce temps, Hermione fouillait dans son sac de cours, et il la vit sortir un parchemin qu'elle lui brandit sous le nez.

- Lis, ordonna-t-elle.

Levant le sourcil devant l'ordre même pas dissimulé, le garçon prit le parchemin du bout des doigts et l'examina un instant pour se faire désirer, avant de lire ce qui figurait dessus. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il leva le regard vers sa petite amie qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants.

- Alors ? le pressa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- …Un stage au Ministère des bestioles ?

Avec un soupir, elle lui arracha la feuille des mains avant de la rouler pour la ranger dans son sac, tout en expliquant :

- Un stage au Ministère de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, Malefoy. Je l'avais demandé avant les vacances de Noël, et maintenant que le Ministère a été entièrement réorganisé, j'ai reçu une réponse ! Je suis acceptée !

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, l'idée ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Après un long silence pendant lequel Hermione le toisa avec insistance pour qu'il finisse par dire quelque chose, il déclara en regardant ailleurs :

- Tant mieux pour toi, Granger. Mais quitte à être envoyée au bureau des Centaures, à la limite, tu pourrais autant venir habiter avec moi, j'ai de la place, avec mes parents en exil.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ma vie si je reste uniquement assise sur une chaise le restant de mes jours ? j'ai besoin de travailler, pour faire quelque chose de mon existence. Et il y a un paquet de choses à faire dans ce Ministère, à commencer par le statut des Elfes de Maison j'ai hâte d'y être. Tu imagines, tout ce que je pourrai apprendre l'année prochaine, au Ministère ?

Malefoy grimaça.

- Ils se débrouillent très bien sans toi, les Elfes. Avec tout ce que Dobby leur a mis dans le crâne, je vais être obligé de faire ma lessive tout seul, bientôt.

Hermione pouffa et se reposa tout contre lui, non sans l'embrasser sur la joue au passage. Elle était parfaitement bien, blottie tout contre lui avec toute l'agitation de la bataille finale, ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de se cacher et, étrangement, si ses amis clamaient toujours aussi haut et fort leur aversion totale et définitive à l'encontre de Draco, Harry tout du moins évitait de le faire devant elle. Ron était un peu trop occupé à convaincre Lavande que ce n'était pas parce que Hermione avait quelqu'un qu'il allait sortir avec elle la jeune fille était d'une persévérance à toute épreuve et le pauvre Ron avait passé les derniers mois à l'éviter davantage qu'à se soucier de la vie sentimentale de Hermione, qui ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Draco, lui, paradait toujours autant, fier d'être un des derniers fils de mangemorts à ne pas avoir été forcé de fuir. Ainsi la jeune fille évitait le plus possible de se retrouver en sa présence devant un public attentif, car ce genre de situations virait souvent à l'énumération des exploits guerriers de Malefoy, dont l'héroïsme variait selon les versions, de sa participation réelle à l'histoire jusqu'à une part inimaginablement surestimée.

En définitive, Hermione se félicitait de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements elle se serait mal vue continuer à cacher leur relation à ses amis, mais se serait encore moins vue rompre pour cette raison.

Entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Draco, elle contempla paisiblement la lisière de la forêt, au loin il faisait beau, il faisait bon, elle était bien.

Soudain, elle sentit se soulever la poitrine de Draco, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose et ce fut le cas. Hésitant, il demanda :

- Tu as vraiment envie de faire ce stage ennuyeux Granger, ou c'est parce que tu as besoin de gagner de l'argent ?

Elle se décala légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder en lui répondant :

- Non, ça va. Mes parents gagnent bien leur vie, tu sais. Et je veux vraiment faire ce stage si je pouvais travailler au Ministère par la suite, ce serait vraiment bien.

- Tu sais, Granger, continua d'une traite Malefoy comme si elle n'avait rien dit, si c'est juste une histoire d'argent tu peux toujours venir habiter chez moi, tu n'aurais rien à craindre et tu n'aurais pas non plus à travailler.

- Merci, Malefoy, mais le statut de femme entretenue, très peu pour moi. J'apprécie l'offre, mais je préfère t'aimer indépendamment des préoccupations matérielles, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, se recala contre le tronc d'arbre, et son regard se perdit dans le lointain. Hermione eut l'étrange sensation qu'il ne lui disait pas ce qui le préoccupait.

- Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, répondit-il d'un air buté.

Elle laissa passer un temps, et redemanda :

- Tu en es certain ?

Il acquiesça d'un air qui aurait fait fuir pas mal de première années s'il y en avait eu dans les parages. Hermione acheva de se tourner face à lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Arrête de bouder, va. Il n'y a pas que l'argent dans la vie.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'acceptes pas ce que je te propose ? répliqua vertement Malefoy.

Le ton commençait à monter réellement Hermione n'était absolument pas du genre à se laisser faire.

- Et pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas le fait que j'ai envie de faire ce stage, tout simplement ?

Draco serra les poings et se redressa :

- Dis-moi alors pourquoi tu ne sais pas reconnaître une demande en mariage quand tu en vois une ?

- Hein ?

Vexé, Draco ramassa son sac de cours et se leva avec mauvaise humeur, prêt à repartir vers le château jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione l'attrape fermement par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir. D'un point de vue purement technique, elle n'avait pas la force de le retenir, mais il ne semblait pas tant que ça déterminé à partir en faisant la tête. Profitant de ce temps d'arrêt, Hermione le contourna pour se retrouver face à lui et leva les yeux :

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Draco ? Tu veux dire que pour toi, m'inviter à vivre avec toi équivaut à une demande en mariage ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais l'air de vexation profonde sur son visage le fit à sa place. Hermione sourit.

- T'es trop mignon.

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, à la suite de quoi il déclara sur un ton agacé :

- Evidemment que vivre ensemble impliquerait un mariage. Je sais pas comment vous vivez chez les moldus, mais ce serait difficile de faire autrement.

- C'est trop gentil, Malefoy, répondit Hermione en se serrant contre lui. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir.

- J'ai du mal à constater ça, en effet, répliqua sarcastiquement le jeune homme. Tu sais cacher ton enthousiasme.

- Disons que je n'avais pas prévu de me marier si tôt. On a dix-sept ans, Draco, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Nous avons l'un comme l'autre nettement le temps de faire encore quelques études avant de penser à ça, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ma mère avait dix-sept ans quand elle a épousé mon père, déclara Draco avec mauvaise foi. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'attendre une fois qu'on s'est trouvés, c'est débile. Et je vais avoir dix-huit ans dans un peu moins d'une semaine.

L'immobilité soudaine d'Hermione et son regard soudain lointain ne trompa pas le Serpentard :

- Parce que évidemment, tu ne savais pas que mon anniversaire approchait.

- Effectivement, reconnut la jeune fille, mais maintenant que je le sais tu peux être certain que je ne l'oublierai pas.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, cherchant l'un comme l'autre à débloquer la situation – à moins que Draco ne se contente de faire simplement sa tête de cochon, comme le soupçonnait lourdement Hermione. Elle ne savait pas vraiment que dire il était tout simplement hors de question qu'elle renonce à ce stage qu'elle n'espérait plus, et si elle osait se marier à cet âge elle pouvait être certaine que le savon que ses parents lui passeraient resterait dans les mémoires pendant plusieurs générations. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rester avec Malefoy le plus longtemps possible évidemment, elle le voulait. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que tout s'enchaîne aussi rapidement, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait lui falloir faire avec ce genre de décalages culturels si elle décidait de passer sa vie avec lui. Finalement, d'une toute petite voix, elle proposa :

- Est-ce que tu me laisserais venir de temps en temps pendant mon stage ?

Surpris, Draco baissa le regard vers elle, mais ne refusa pas encouragée, elle continua :

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je pourrais commencer par rester un week-end, puis quelques jours. Et le jour où je m'installe, je suppose que cela voudra dire que je serai prête.

Mais il fallait du concret à Draco.

- Prête à quoi ?

- Prête à t'épouser, évidemment.

Hermione rougit. C'était une promesse vague et à long terme, mais elle n'en trouvait pas moins incongru le fait de promettre ce genre de choses aussi tôt. D'autant qu'elle était presque certaine qu'une vague promesse ne pourrait pas satisfaire Malefoy et c'était normal, il lui avait tout de même proposé quelque chose d'important. Une demande en mariage n'était pas le genre de chose qu'on laissait en suspens…

- Ca me va, Granger.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Malefoy regardait l'horizon, comme si, grand prince, il lui faisait une faveur :

- Je veux bien qu'on s'y prenne comme ça pour commencer. Mais tu as intérêt à venir déposer ta brosse à dents chez moi dès qu'on sortira de cette maudite école !

Hermione rit et se haussa encore sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser il répondit à son baiser, et tous deux restèrent ainsi enlacés encore longtemps. Puis soudain, Malefoy déclara :

- De toute façon, tu vas venir passer au moins la moitié des vacances chez moi, et tu as intérêt à ne pas refuser, cette fois, c'est clair ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour elle parviendrait à lui apprendre à parler correctement aux gens ?

Cette année marqua la fin de bien des choses la fin du règne du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, tout comme la fin de la politique bien trop sélective de la maison Serpentard ce fut également la fin de la scolarité à Poudlard du Survivant et de tous ceux qui s'étaient battus à ses côtés, la fin d'une ère de méfiance et de haine.

Et au cœur de tout cela, si insignifiant, prenait place le début d'un grand amour, ni parfait, ni facile, mais qui n'en était pas pour le moins sincère et véritable c'était l'histoire d'amour d'Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy.


End file.
